Get what you Deserve v3
by Tsukune-sama
Summary: Fate likes to warp your reality, and destroy your perception of things you hold dear to you, lets follow one man on one such journey. [It is now being taken in my own direction from chapter 21 on out][This story was originally posted on MistressWinowyll's profile.] [ORIGINAL ABANDONED]
1. Never saw it coming

**A/N: This is the third time this fanfiction has traded hands now? Maybe the fourth time? I honestly don't know, but unlike MistressWinowyll. Mine will not be a redux of the entire fanfiction essentially, I liked her original idea. Of her version of the dead fanfic from DarkSwordMage. Though I will be keeping most of it as she had it, because it was good, though here and there. Until we get to where it's complete, I will only be adding things respectively where I think they'd fit best, like parts that weren't added, but might have made the situation better. I also have all 50 chapters that are currently out as we speak, but I am going to upload them one at a time. So I can go through and make any changes I like, and fix anything on the way. Anyway enough rambling, all credit goes to the anime owners, and shout out to MistressWinowyll, DarkSwordMage, and iNSaNiTY49 for making this possible. Go give them all a check out if you may, they're awesome people, and even better authors.**

 **Lets get started**

Get What You Deserve

 _"When a man is pushed to his limits, he will stand by his convictions."_

Chapter 1: Get What You Deserve

Gin couldn't help but toss a triumphant look over his shoulder. "So this is the reason you're going to give up the most beautiful and wonderful girl in the world for? You're really going to let this happen when you can choose to end this right here and now, Tsukune?"

Tsukune's voice was gravelly and soft. "I may not be a human anymore, but that doesn't mean that all humans see monsters as some of us do. I was more then happy to have my children be raised by vampires and learn their ways and customs, however I won't exclude what has made me the person I am today, the person she has fallen in love with and accepted as her mate. I would be lying to myself and to her. No, I won't allow it."

"Then it is chosen. Let's go, Gin." Moka wiped her eyes as she led another man into the bedroom of her and Tsukune's most private place. When she turned to Tsukune, she seemed to offer one last look of hope, one last quiet, regretful plea to not let her do this, to stop her or do SOMETHING to stop the madness she was about to participate in. When he did nothing, she silently swallowed her hiccuped sob and whispered in a thick, quiet voice.

"Please, help me put an end to a decision Tsukune and I can not come to grips with. I won't allow him to father them. I don't want a human's mentality to taint the upbringing of the next line of Akashiya. Would you do me the honors?"

Gin nodded while he closed the door behind him, allowing the sliver of light that speared the living room get smaller and smaller till it was nothing.

Tsukune was plunged into darkness, where sounds seem to be clearer. He wasn't sure if she was asking him to stop her from doing this or that he should have just let her win.

After the door closed to the bedroom, Tsukune moved for the first time. The very air in him felt heavy, his heart felt like everything beautiful and wonderful was being twisted out of him like some sponge torqued. Forcing himself to cross the room and then sit down next to the door, he sat himself there and heard all the things he had never wanted to experience.

Everything was so painfully clear to his ears.

The sound of their lips touching, the sound of the buttons being unbutton, the slide of cloth over limbs and then hitting the floor, the sighs coming out of the woman he loved more then his own after his friend touched her in a certain way, in an intimate way...all of this seemed to reach him through that small bit of wood from the door.

They were not taking their time to get to the purpose of this night.

He was surprised to be aware of when Gin must have first entered his Moka. He could actually imagine the sound of the springs of the bed settling, as if she was on her back and then him positioning himself over her.

Gin murmured gently, warmly, "I've always wanted to make love you, Moka-chan."

Her response was light and polite, "I know, Gin."

And then there was a spasmodic jerk in the springs and Moka's quick intake of breath.

It was at that same moment he felt something had pierced him through his heart, into his very soul and mortally wound him with fire and ice, poison and rage...

All he did was hold his breath and try not to breathe. It was too painful to make his chest do more then what it could to hold itself together.

Before that moment, everything from there could have been worked out in his mind. Up until that point, Moka and Him were just two people angry at each other, but this act, this very second she had willingly and intentionally lured Gin to their home, to their bed, and into her body against Tsukune's wishes, it was over.

She was no longer his Moka any more than he was her Tsukune.

Their argument had reached such heights, that she had told him that if he wasn't going to let their children be raised away from humans, she would find someone who would. Needless to say, he wouldn't budge and told her she was pushing this issue way to far. Both Mokas had tried to ask him to change his mind, but he would not steer clear of the fact that his children would know his mother, his father, and his friend Kyouko. No matter how softly, tactfully, and adamantly he tried to accomplish her to see things his

way, he had only made things worse.

When she threw down the gauntlet and said, "You will change your mind, Tsukune or I will have someone else give me children that I can raise as I see fit."

What had been so heartbreaking was that this was coming from Pink Haired, Outer Moka. Had it been from Inner Moka, he may have felt like she was being stubborn or elitist, but to hear it come out of the soft, girlish voice of his precious Moka-chan, there had been no real proper or expected way to accept it.

He decided to just see this through, to see for himself what her pride and her promises would be for something that she was uncompromising with as much as he was.

Now there was another man inside of his love, on top of her, with her body naked against his and enjoying her deepest warmth and wetness as he was only so blessed to after a few years after they had met.

Tsukune listened to everything from that point with unintended focus. He was only a few feet away when the two bodies started to make slow, accommodating love on the bed he used to enjoy her on. Then they must have felt more comfortable with the other because it was not long after they were making quick, enthusiastic sex that rattled the head board against the wall and knocked over a picture or two.

Young Aono could feel the vibrations through the wall he was leaning against.

Tsukune stayed there for a little under an hour, but when the two had sated themselves enough for them to talk a little to each other, the first thing he could understand was Gin ask, "Do you think he's still here?"

"I don't know." Moka's voice came out softly, with just the slightest twinge of nervousness in it.

"Do you want me to check?" Tsukune could hear Moka pulling covers over herself.

"Would you mind?"

"No, not at all."

The sound of them kissing reached him.

Tsukune got to his feet and reached to his left wrist. He had told him self if this happened when Gin came over, he would make sure he was ready to let Gin receive the only thing he felt he could do in this current state of affairs. 'This mutt needs to know his place!' Tsukune thought to himself in utter fury, as he felt Gin's precense come close to the door, he cocked back his leg, coming full circle in an Shinso blood powered kick, like Moka, even when sealed he had inhuman strength. "Know your place you damn mutt!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, catching Gin off guard.

Gin looked back at the door after giving Moka a sexy eye wink, when he had heard the proclimation from the man behind the door. "Wha-!?" Is all he could mutter before the door smacked him in the face, making him skid several feet into Tsukune, and Moka's shared dresser.

He could tell, by the way her eyes watered and the way her hands trembled as they held the sheets to her chest, she was crying. Had it been Inner Moka, she would have rather laughed or mocked Tsukune for allowing things to come to this kind of conclusion, however Outer Moka may have had her pride, but she did not have Inner Moka's fortitude _'Human' mentality huh?'_ Thinking that and staring at his former friend and the smug self satisfied look on his face something inside Tsukune snaps. Grasping the Rosario around his left wrist Tsukune pulls, the cross coming off of his wrist with a barely audible 'plink.'

Both Gin and Moka stare at Tsukune in open surprise as he changes, his demonic aura flaring in unfathomable rage as Tsukune's left arm lances out to wrap around Gin's throat and squeeze it with vampiric strength. Tsukune's rage pounds through him, his blood boiling as some formerly unknown power floods into his system, his eyes glowing crimson red with the light reflecting off of Gin's face, his silver hair waving in his thick demonic aura like it's being blown in the wind. In the half moment it takes the naked young werewolf to realize that he's being strangled his hands come up and futilely grasp at his attacker's grip reflexively, instinctively trying in vain to restore the flow of air to his lungs.

Moka can only stare in awe at her mate. Satanic fury fills his demonic aura, making him look like a demon straight from the pits of hell. That same fury fills his voice and chills her to the very core.

"You _dare_ think you can come into _my_ home and kiss _my_ mate, and _steal_ her from me, and GET AWAY WITH IT!" Tsukune roars in indignation, turning Gin to the left as his fist draws back and slams into Gin's jaw.

The 'crack' of the werewolf's jaw breaking resonates throughout the apartment, the werewolf flying back as though he's been hit by a battering ram. Gin strikes the far wall and goes through it, the sheetrock wall giving away like tissue paper as Gin is sent through the wall and through the railing of the walkway outside Moka and Tsukune's second story apartment. Gin finally falls to the earth outside in the grass surrounding the building with an inert thud.

With his world spinning the naked young werewolf is hardly cognizant when Tsukune appears above him. Tsukune's left hand reaches out and grasps Gin's throat, the werewolf once again under the threat of death by suffocation. Tsukune raises Gin's face to his, glaring into his former friends eyes with blood seeping from Gin's smashed in nose, his jaw sitting at an odd angle that is anything but natural looking.

"Our friendship is over." Tsukune growls with finality while his demonic aura flares around him, his voice promising death to anyone who dare argue. "If I see you again, I swear I'll kill you."

Barely even conscious, Gin is able to nod and mumble an almost incoherent affirmative.

"Mm…" Gin mumbles, his jaw unable to move thanks to the irate vampire standing over him.

Tsukune raises his fist, his face showing his fury he strikes Gin again, except this time he holds back, striking the man to intentionally shake his brain and render him unconscious. As far as Tsukune is concerned his continued existence and temporary refuge from the pain is Tsukune's parting gift to his former sempai.

Staring down at the blood still pouring from Gin's nose Tsukune can only spit in disgust, a sudden vehemence filling him as he stares at the now unconscious werewolf before him. _She would forsake_ me, _for this dog?_

Turning around to look back at the hole in not only the wall but the handrail lining the exterior of the walkway Tsukune flexes his hands into fists twice before he slowly walks back to the steps. Walking up the steps to the second floor of the apartment Tsukune steps into the apartment through the hole created by Gin's unexpected exit Moka is now standing in the doorway to the bedroom, their bed sheets pulled up to her neck, the smell of Gin's musk and what has to be his semen coming off her in waves. The pink haired woman staring at him in a mix of shock and fear.

Walking toward his discarded Rosario Moka's Inner self is screaming in her mind. The silver haired vampire wanting out to deal with this unexpected change and the pink haired demure Outer Moka unable to move at what has become of her mate. As he strides toward the spot where his Rosario sits on the floor in front of their couch Inner Moka screams at her other self while her Rosario glows hotly, the jewel in the cross on her chest shining like a demon's eye.

 _ **Release me! Take off the Rosario and let me handle this!**_

 _What's happened to him? His aura has never felt like this before, he's never acted like this before. What if he tries to kill us?_

 _ **He won't try and kill us he loves us, he is angry and now that he has punished Gin he will apologize to us and**_ **I** _**want to be the one he apologizes to!**_

Tsukune picks up his Rosario, holding the silver cross in his hand and looking at it a moment before he returns the Rosario to his wrist, the talisman flushing the demonic energy from his body. His body pitching forward Tsukune braces himself on his knees, waiting for the sensation of vertigo to pass. Once he's able to stand straight Tsukune silently walks over to the countertop in the kitchen. His fury still pounds through his system like a drug; intoxicating him and threatening to pull his sanity from him as he reaches into his pocket where he keeps his keys and his cell phone. Tossing both items out onto the counter dismissively the small electronic phone slides off the smooth countertop and falls off the opposite side, landing with a thud on the kitchen rug. The keys scratching nosily across the counter and coming to a stop in the middle of the counter. Tsukune then looks down at his left hand, at the simple gold band on his left ring finger and he feels his anger flare at the sight of it still on his finger. Everything the simple piece of jewelry stands for has been thrown out the window by the woman who was supposed to treasure him above all else. Grabbing the ring he yanks it off as though the metal is poison, and he drops it onto the counter, discarding the ring exactly like Moka has discarded their relationship.

Seeing her mate and the man she loves with her heart and soul take off his ring and drop it like he doesn't care about it Outer Moka feels the blood drain from her face. Standing there the realization hits her like a freight train.

 _He's leaving us…_

The thought of it makes her feel like the wind has been knocked out of her, and staring at him as he slowly turns and walks toward the door to their apartment, it's all she can do to breathe and remain standing.

 _ **Let me out! Remove the Rosario NOW!**_

The jewel in her own Rosario shining Outer Moka doesn't even hear her other self demanding action, she can only watch as Tsukune stops at the door, her fears collapsing on her shoulders as his hand touches the knob.

"You would throw everything we had, the life we could've shared to fuck a werewolf…" He pauses a moment, Moka opening her mouth to say no when his next action shocks her to her core, hurting far more than any pain she had ever felt. "CRACK!" Is the sound that resounds in their small one bedroom one bathroom apartment that they had shared together in another life. Or that's what it had felt like for Tsukune right now, he still couldn't believe all that had transpired in the past hour alone.

Ripping the door open Tsukune tosses it aside. Simply not caring about the damage as he storms out of the apartment. His former mate and lover staring in disbelief at what she's seeing, so completely stunned by the entire scene that she can't act, until Tsukune disappears from her sight. Her former lover figuratively and literally walking away from her and the relationship they once shared.

"Tsukune…" Moka finally speaks aloud, tears in her eyes at the mess left by her departing mate. Holding her stinging cheek, he hadn't slapped her hard enough to actually really hurt her, but hard enough to make his point, and feeling the stinging in her cheek, she definitely got the message.

 _"You ruined something I held very sacred..."_

 _ **What are you doing just standing there? If he didn't hold back he could've killed Gin and it's impossible to know who he's alerted to our presence here! You**_ **have** _**to get Gin out of here before the humans take him to one of their hospitals and examine him!**_

 _But Tsukune…_

 _ **He will be fine!**_ Her Inner self growls in annoyance. _**He is able and as long as he doesn't remove his seal in front of anyone no one will notice that he's anything but a normal human! If you don't**_ **do something** _**then our existence will be revealed and our relationship with our mate will be the least of our worries!**_

 _Hearing the truth in her Inner self's thoughts Outer Moka nods, steadying her own nerves she runs to the now empty door frame and looks outside. Finding Gin's body lying on the ground unmoving but still breathing Moka dashes back inside. Grabbing her phone from the counter she opens it, the number for the special medical service set on speed dial, her finger finding the number and the phone automatically dialing the proper hospital that can save her werewolf friend's life._

 _ **Tsukune, I promise that I'll come looking for you, but I have to protect our secret first, wait for me…**_

 _ **XXX**_

 _Sitting in the park 15 minutes away from his former apartment Tsukune can feel his rage beginning to settle. The torrent of raw anger pulling back; his own demonic power no longer churning inside of him like an inferno searching for something to destroy. With every step away from the apartment Tsukune can feel his anger fade and as he sits there with his head hung low and his wrists on his knees the rage slowly flickers and dies. He glances at his watch, noting mentally that it's been 45 minutes since the arrival and subsequent ejection of Gin from his former apartment. Tsukune could hear sirens in the distance not too long ago, the sirens no doubt belonging to an ambulance called by Moka or some other witness to Tsukune's act of retribution against his former sempai._

 _She would call for an ambulance, uncaring bitch…_

 _Dressed in a plain t shirt and jeans and wearing his seal Tsukune appears to any passerby as nothing more than a normal human. Fortunately for him the park is practically deserted at this time of night, and crime isn't a problem in the neighborhood that he and Moka used to live in._

 _Thinking back on it now Tsukune feels an emptiness in him that he's never felt before. Sitting there he remembers all the happy times, their vampire mating ceremony, moving into the apartment with her, the time the two of them spent as newlyweds. He realizes that to Inner Moka, the real Moka, it was never real, never anything more than a façade meant to appease not only him but also her pink haired Outer self._

 _It was all a lie, all she ever really loved was her pride…_

 _The thought leaves him feeling empty inside, like he's a shell of his former self, but he clenches his hands into fists feeling the rage from before come back, nowhere near as strong and nowhere near as sudden, but it is there. He can feel it bubbling within him, giving him direction when all he feels otherwise is empty and numb._

 _Go to her family, tell them what's happened. Her father will be furious to know she would ever consider having children with a wolf. It will embarrass her that she slept with him, and it will give her what she deserves._

 _Standing up Tsukune knows that it simply won't be that easy as going to her father and asking for a divorce. He will have to explain why and no doubt she will be called to refute the allegations he'll be spreading but what he's saying is the truth. She had sex with a werewolf and plans to tarnish their precious family line with a half breed, and her father will never stand for that._

 _Walking toward a pay phone Tsukune stops at a nearby trash can, his hand reaching into his pocket he withdraws his wallet and opens it. Grabbing the picture in the special holder and holding it in his right hand he stares down at it a moment, taking all of it in._

 _The image is of the two of them during a day they spent at the zoo together. It was his idea and Moka had agreed because_ _they had nothing else to do and she'd never been to a zoo before. They both laughed and enjoyed themselves that day, and that night they'd made love together like they had so many times before._

 _Gone, dust in the wind. A voice in his mind whispers, his hand wrapping around the photo and crushing it before he tosses it into the trash. Grabbing some money from his wallet before closing it he returns it to his pocket as he strides to the bank of three pay phones._

 _Slipping the proper amount of money into the phone Tsukune's hand dials the number he's long ago memorized, telling himself then that he would never need to dial it and should never for a moment even consider it, but everything is different now…_

 _Moka would be furious if she knew…_

 _The thought brings a slight smile to his face as the phone rings._

 _ **XXX**_

 _Ria's personal cell phone rings, the sharp cheep of the phone loud in the warm air of the hotel room. Reaching out Ria grasps the device and looks at the screen, wondering to herself who could possibly be calling her at this time of night. Her father is busy with a meeting of the Vampire Elders and both Kahlua and Kokoa are busy working for their father's company Fairy Tale. Neither her younger sister Moka nor Moka's mate Tsukune ever calls her and they are the only other people who know the number._

 _Opening the phone Ria answers it neutrally, the idea that it could be one of those people calling her from a foreign phone crossing her mind as she raises the device to her ear._

 _"Sekitan Ria."_

 _The line is quiet for a moment, and then Tsukune's voice comes through the small speaker._

 _"Ria-san…" He finally speaks, and Ria's eyebrows rise in surprise, Tsukune never calls her willingly._

 _"Oh me oh my, is there something I can do for you brother dear?" Ria asks sweetly, feeling the man beneath her shift his dick inside her. The human surprised that she can speak on the phone without even a hint of arousal in her voice._

 _"Something has happened, and I would really appreciate it if you would come pick me up and bring me back to the castle, Ria-san." Tsukune says in a low voice, his tone hollow and lifeless. "Please don't speak about this to Moka."_

 _Ria blinks in surprise, Tsukune's last statement confirming for her that something has in fact happened between her sister and her mate. Smiling to herself Ria speaks in a sweet loving tone_

 _like an older sister who actually cares about her younger brother-in-law as more than a tool to hurt her younger half sister. "Of course I can do that brother dear." Ria says as the human continues to thrust into her, barely causing any feeling from her loins as he continues on his quest for orgasm. "Where can I find you?"_

 _"I'm in the park fifteen minutes from the apartment complex."_

 _"I know the one. I'll be there in twenty minutes."_

 _He hangs up then and Ria closes the flip phone, looking down at the dark haired human beneath her she feels her lips curl in a smile, her fangs glinting in the low light. She opens her mouth wide and leans down, chomping on his neck and tearing his skin open with her teeth sucking the delicious warm liquid down her throat like it's the nectar of life. The man screams in sudden agony, his arms grabbing her by the shoulders to push her off but Ria grabs him by the back of neck, holding onto him like a primal animal sucking the man dry as quickly as his still beating heart can pump the blood to the wound._

 _In less than five minutes he's been sucked dry and Ria pulls away from his neck. Grinning down at the now drained human body before her she gets off the bed, grabbing her nearby underwear and putting it on before she gets dressed. Pulling her dress and neck to toe covering outfit on in less then two minutes she turns away from her handiwork and picks up her purse and phone from the end table before walking toward the door. Flipping the phone open Ria dials the number for the special cleaning service her father provides for their family. Her thoughts focus on Tsukune and what could've possibly happened between him and his mate to force him to call her as a man answers the phone and Ria prepares to deal with the corpse._

 _ **XXX**_

 _Sitting on the bench in the park, Tsukune's mind keeps coming back to the events of this night, and the ramifications inherent in them._

 _I was never anything more than her pet, and she never wanted anything more than an obedient little servant to please her and tell her how great and powerful she is and to placate her and bend over backwards for her. That's all I ever was to her, just a well treated pet or her servant…_

 _The thought at first hurt him to even think it, and two months ago he would've dismissed it out of hand as impossible, but sitting there thinking that over and over he becomes numb to the pain it causes. Eventually he only feels a numb acceptance of the truth. That he simply never was her lover and she never truly loved him._

 _ **Her pride was always what mattered to her.**_

 _The sound of an engine pulls him from his thoughts, and he looks up to see a black limo pulling up on the path in front of him. The car stops with its rear doors directly in front of him. The door on his side opens and Tsukune can smell Moka's older sister Ria the woman who forced him into her bed and threatened to expose his human family to her father Lord Akashiya unless Tsukune became a mated pair with her. He'd barely been able to get out of that, and only did it by going to Akashiya and telling him the truth of his former status and saying that he is now a member of the Shuzen family and is only maintaining a relationship with the Aono's for appearances sake. Even though it had been a lie Akashiya had believed him and Tsukune once and for all removed any and all blackmail material from Ria's possession._

 _Standing up he slowly approaches the rear door of the limo, slipping inside he closes the door behind him. He takes note that Ria sits in the rear forward facing seats, so Tsukune takes a seat setting perpendicular to her with his back against the passenger side wall of the car._

 _The car glides into motion, and Ria looks him over for a moment after he sits down, taking in his sealed form she remembers the many times she slept with him in that state, and how much it pleased her to feel his cock ramming up into her. The elder vampiress unable to keep a slight smile from her face at the memory._

 _"Oh me oh my it's rather rare to see you in true form brother dear." Ria says sweetly, taking in the lost look in Tsukune's eyes, the slouch in his walk from the bench to the car._

 _ **Something did happen indeed…**_

He's dressed in a t shirt and jeans, and looks completely unassuming with his seal on his left wrist.

"It's nice to see you too." He mumbles hollowly, and Ria remembers everything: his tone, his words, everything, filing it all away like positioning the pieces of a chess game for the final killing stroke.

"We're heading back to the castle brother dear." Ria says matter of factly, and Tsukune nods toward her, his eyes still fixed on the window across from him.

"Thank you, Ria-san." He says formally, never once looking at her.

"If something is bothering you brother dear I would happily listen if you want to talk?" Ria offers sweetly, her tone sincere and comforting but even in his current emotional state Tsukune remembers who he's talking to and he recognizes one of her lures for gathering information.

"It isn't something I want to do discuss." Tsukune avoids the question, and Ria keeps her face neutral, shrugging indifferently.

I'll find out sooner or later…

"Is Akashiya-sama home?" Tsukune asks flatly. "I need to speak with him, it's important."

"Father is unfortunately away for tonight, but he will return tomorrow morning and you are more than welcome to stay at the castle until he returns." Ria answers him, keeping her questions to herself. "The castle is your home anytime you wish to live there, brother dear."

Tsukune is silent at that, and Ria can see she struck a chord when she spoke about living arrangements and she quickly files the seemingly useless information away, her next question on her lips before Tsukune can say anything. "What is it you wish to speak to Father about? He will want to know the reason for your sudden and unexpected return and it is my duty to tell him."

Tsukune looks at her a long moment, gauging the question and thinking about what to say in response to that. He knows that it's another attempt to garner information, but it is also true that it is Ria's duty as their father's right hand to apprise him of any business concerning the family that he isn't aware of.

"I want my bond with Moka abolished." Tsukune says flatly, and Ria is surprised by the words, blinking twice she looks him over, searching for a sign of deceit but she doesn't find any.

"Are you joking brother dear?" Ria asks cautiously, and Tsukune's face remains serious, not a flicker of doubt in him as he speaks.

"No, I'm not." He confirms for her, and the opposing pieces on the board begin to take shape for the eldest daughter of Shuzen Akashiya Issa.

Ria can't help but laugh, raising her hand to her face to cover her lips she giggles joyously, the news making her feel exalted.

"Oh me oh my, what did my dear younger sister do to deserve that brother dear?" Ria asks, suppressing her own laughter.

Tsukune looks at her seriously, his eyes never once flinching away as he meets her gaze, staring into her dark eyes without fear or hesitation.

"That is between Akashiya-sama and me." He answers frostily, and Ria sighs, still smiling in spite of Tsukune's answer.

"As you wish brother dear, I'll find out sooner or later."

 _ **XXX**_

 _Standing in the bedroom of the apartment she shared with Tsukune Moka looks herself over once more in the bedroom mirror. No longer is she dressed in the cocktail dress she wore to welcome Gin but instead a white t shirt and jeans. She's already called for a special ambulance and made sure that Gin was picked up by the ambulance before returning to her apartment and showering before changing clothes. Walking through the door to the apartment proper it's like walking into the aftermath of a disaster, the door ripped off the hinges, the hole in the wall created by Gin. Her gaze travels to the counter top where Tsukune's keys and ring still rest and just behind the counter where his cell phone fell._

 _Walking toward the counter Moka picks the wedding band up, looking at the ring that's nearly identical to the one on her left ring finger. Turning the band in her finger she can see the words 'T and M' engraved on the inside of the band, and she sighs as she wraps her hand around the ring, closing her eyes solemnly._

 _He's left us, left his ring, his keys and even his phone._

 _He hasn't left he's just angry. He will come back in time and he will apologize for his stupidity and we can work together to get things back to how they should be._

 _I don't think he's coming back. We need to go look for him._

 _We can't go look for him! If we go looking for him then it makes us look weak and HE is the one who needs to come back to us!_

 _He was angry when he left and-_

 _Tsukune is wrong and he needs time to realize that! Once he does he'll return and apologize._

 _Slipping the ring into her pocket Moka looks toward the counter and stares at the keys still sitting there. Walking to the counter Moka walks around and picks up the phone lying on the ground, checking the phone in vain hoping to see Tsukune has called it, but the phone has not rung since Tsukune left it here. Setting the phone down on the counter Moka stares down at the keys and phone, feeling solemn and depressed._

 _He's left his ring and phone and everything, what if he doesn't come back?_

 _He WILL come back we are vampire mates and he owes us his life. If not for us he would've died in Youkai._

 _Of all the fights we've had this one is the worst._

 _We have pushed him away but he will return. Our relationship has survived Ria and her meddling it will survive this._

 _Ria didn't leave him a choice, she forced him into her bed. We called Gin willingly to our bed that we were supposed to share with just Tsukune._

 _ **We didn't have a choice! Tsukune forced us to do what we did this is his fault! We were only doing what we threatened to do if he didn't yield and if he hadn't interfered then we'd still be having sex right now!**_

 _Shaking her head Outer Moka sighs aloud._

 _I never wanted this…_

 _ **Neither did I. If Tsukune had merely relented this never would've happened…**_

 _As if on cue Tsukune's phone rings, and Moka grabs at it frantically opening it without thinking hoping that it's her mate on the other end of the line, it isn't._

 _"Tsukune!" Moka answers the phone, and it isn't her mate that answers her._

 _"Ah, Moka-chan! My son must be indisposed at the moment. Well, you can answer my question too. Are the two of you still coming over here for dinner tomorrow night?" Tsukune's mother, Aono Kasumi asks curiously._

 _"We…" Moka mutters, remembering what Tsukune's mother is talking about._

 _We were supposed to come over to his house tomorrow night for dinner…_

 _Tell her everything is fine and that we will be there. Tsukune will return by the end of the night and everything will be fine by tomorrow, so there's no reason for her to know that anything's happened._

 _But what if he doesn't come back? What if he means to leave us and he calls her and tells her we're getting a divorce?_

 _He won't. We're bound and married._

 _"Moka-chan?" Kasumi's voice comes from the speaker, and Outer Moka blinks in surprise, making a decision._

 _"We had a fight." Moka answers her. "Something came up and he needed some time to think about things."_

 _"Where is he?" Kasumi asks curiously, and Moka shakes her head._

 _"I don't know. He hasn't been home in over an hour and I haven't gone looking."_

 _"He hasn't been home and you haven't gone looking!" Kasumi asks incredulously._

 _"He…He needed time to think, and I wanted to give it to him."_

 _"Well, go look for him!" Kasumi growls anxiously. "I'll call all of our relatives and see if he's contacted them."_

 _"Please call me if you hear anything, I have his phone and if I find him I'll have him call you."_

 _"You better." Kasumi mutters before hanging up and Moka closes the phone, ignoring her Inner self's earlier protests._

 _Grabbing his keys she grabs her own phone and her own set of keys before walking to the now open door, not even thinking about how to secure their former apartment before she sniffs, searching for Tsukune's scent._

 _Just stay put Tsukune, I'll find you soon!_

 _ **XXX**_

 _The limo pulls to a stop in front of Castle Akashiya and Ria is the first to step out with Tsukune close behind. Walking toward the front door Tsukune is careful to keep his eyes on Ria as she turns around, looking down at him carefully._

 _"Until Akashiya-sama returns tomorrow morning it is just you and I Tsukune-darling."_

 _Tsukune looks away from her, not in the mood for her advances even with everything that's happened to him._

 _"I would like a guest room, it's late and I'd like to get some sleep, and please don't call me darling. I've told you already that I'm not interested in you romantically and even after everything that's happened to me I'm still not interested in you."_

 _"Are you sure Tsukune-darling?" Ria asks, stepping forward into his personal space, putting herself close to him and putting her gloved hand on his arm. "If you have sex with me I promise I'll take good care of you, and Moka will absolutely hate you for it."_

 _Tsukune shakes his head, taking a step back away from the older vampiress._

 _"Please prepare a guest room." Tsukune says again._

 _"You would have a much better time with me Tsukune-darling, especially since you aren't wearing your ring."_

 _Looking down at his left hand Tsukune slaps his right hand over it, trying to cover the absence of his wedding ring on his left hand._

 _"Please have a guest room prepared Ria-san." Tsukune insists, and Ria finally relents._

 _"As you wish." Ria finally concedes with a sigh._

 _The two of them walk into the castle proper, and Tsukune and Ria are both greeted by a group of ten maids, servants lined up shoulder to shoulder to greet the right hand of Akashiya and his only son._

 _"Greetings Ria-sama, Tsukune-sama." The maids say in perfect unison._

 _"Take Tsukune to a guest room." Ria orders them, and one of them a blonde blue eyed woman nods obediently._

 _"As you wish, Ria-sama." The woman agrees._

 _"Thank you Ria-san." Tsukune thanks her, and Ria shrugs her shoulders._

 _"I have things to do anyway." She says dismissively, and Tsukune walks away to be shown to a guest room._

 _Watching him walk away Ria puts her hand on her hip, smiling inside as his back recedes down the hall._

 _ **Something has happened between you and my sister Tsukune, and I will find out what.**_

 _ **XXX**_

 _Following the maid Tsukune just puts one foot in front of the other, trying desperately not to think about everything that's happened and everything that he's lost._

 _"This is it Tsukune-sama." The maid says, opening a door to a sparsely decorated guest room._

 _"Thank you." Tsukune offers to her as he steps into the dark room, his vampire eyes adjusting to the low light almost instantly._

 _"Have a good rest Tsukune-sama, if you need anything don't hesitate to ring and summon one of us."_

 _"I will." Tsukune assents before closing the door._

 _Turning around Tsukune walks to the bed and flops onto it, feeling totally exhausted by the events of the day, and wanting nothing more then to just go to sleep and forget everything that's happened._

 _ **XXX**_

 _Standing in the park near the apartment Outer Moka looks around curiously. She followed Tsukune's scent all the way here, and now she can't seem to follow it any farther._

 _And what is Ria's scent doing here? She shouldn't even be in the country._

 _Opening her phone on a hunch Moka dials her elder sister. The phone rings twice and then her elder sister greets her coldly._

 _"Yes sister dear?" Ria answers the phone._

 _"Tsukune and I had a fight…" Moka begins, and she can almost see her older sister grin at her on the other end of the connection._

 _"Really? I had no idea. You and Tsukune always seem to be the picture of happiness, what happened between you that you would call me?"_

 _"That business is between Tsukune and me." Moka answers quickly._

 _"Then what do you want from me?"_

 _"I'm in the park near our apartment and I can faintly smell your scent. Were you here to pick Tsukune up?"_

 _"Why no dear sister. I haven't been anywhere near that park and I have no idea how my scent got_

 _there."_

 _ **That's got to be a lie. The problem is we don't have any proof to call her on it.**_

 _"Have you seen Tsukune Ria, tell me?" Moka insists._

 _"I haven't heard from your mate in weeks and I haven't seen him in three times as long." Ria assures her._

 _"How can I trust you?" Moka asks suspiciously._

 _"I swear I haven't heard from your mate." Ria says with a sigh. "The moment I hear from him I'll call you sister dear."_

 _"I don't trust you Ria." Moka says matter of factly._

 _"Oh please sister dear." Ria says sarcastically. "I've put my machinations against you and your mate to bed years ago."_

 _"Please call me if you hear from him."_

 _"I will dear sister." Ria says before hanging up the phone._

 _ **We can't trust her. Tsukune probably went running to Ria to have sex with her again to try and get back at us.**_

 _We don't know that… It's possible that he just went out for a walk and right now he's back at the apartment waiting to talk to us._

 _ **I wouldn't bet on it. He can't just up and disappear, and since his scent just disappeared it's obvious he got transportation to go somewhere.**_

 _It's possible… Unless you have some idea as to where he might be all we can do is go home and wait._

 _ **XXX**_

 _"Yes my daughter?" Shuzen Akashiya Issa answers his phone._

 _Standing in her room in the castle Ria holds her phone to her ear, keeping her tone even and crisp._

 _"Tsukune has just returned to the castle and he is seeking an absolution of his bond with Moka."_

 _"And why is he asking to be separated from Moka?" Issa asks inquisitively, and Ria shrugs her shoulders._

 _"He would not tell me Akashiya-sama." Ria answers him curtly._

 _"I'll speak to him immediately as soon as I return tomorrow morning." Issa explains for her, and Ria scoffs on the inside._

 _Of course you would. Tsukune is Moka's mate after all… Ria begrudgingly thinks._

 _"I will have Tsukune ready to greet you tomorrow morning Akashiya-sama." Ria continues curtly, and on the other end of the conversation Issa nods approvingly._

 _"I'll be returning at 9 A.M tomorrow." He explains for her._

 _"We'll be there."_


	2. One hell of a night

**A/N: Hey guys, I find being able to take on a daunting challenge such as this fanfiction, because DarkSword, and Mistress have a author style that rivals a few good books I've read. So this is going to be a rather daunting challenge to take on. Along with the fact, that some of these chapters here are as long as some of the fanfictions I have posted in total. Ha ha ha, though I will do my best. So I hope you guys bear with me, as I go through this, also I'd like to thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this adaptation of mine. I will also be releasing two chapters a week. So you guys aren't left wanting that badly, along with the fact there are 50 chapters. The faster I re-read and edit them, the faster I can actually get new content out.**

 **Anyway, lets get started huh?**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Parents

"Oh Gin!" Moka moans in ecstasy.

Gin thrusts forward, plowing into Moka and drilling his body into hers while the pink haired vampire moans in pleasure, the walls of her vagina gripping him and sucking him back in every time he pulls back, Moka's legs wrapped around his waist as he thrusts into her, her sweat soaked back pressed against the sheets.

"It feels so good; I'm going to cum inside you soon Moka-chan." Gin pants as he continues to pound his cock into her body.

Standing next to the bed, Tsukune can see everything as his mate and the woman he loved with all his heart is violated in every way possible, and he tries to move, to say something or take off his Rosario and smash his former senpai's face in but his body won't respond. He can do nothing but stand there and watch as Gin continues to thrust, his moans and the moans of his former mate coming closer and closer to climax.

"I'm going to cum Moka-chan…" Gin pants, and Moka's legs wrap tighter around his waist.

"Yes, cum inside me! Give me your child! Make me pregnant!"

His eyes popping open Tsukune screams, sitting up in the bed Tsukune can feel his heart pounding in his chest, and he looks around to see that he's back in the guest room at castle Akashiya, and he remembers _everything_ that happened, and that he must've just been dreaming.

"Just a dream." Tsukune tells himself, taking a deep breath and blowing it out again.

He can feel his body trembling at the still vivid image of the dream, and Tsukune takes another deep breath, steadying his nerves. Lowering his hand to the sheets he can feel the sweat soaked into them, and a quick glance at the pillow shows a wet stain where his head had been moments before.

 _That's just what Moka wanted, what she was doing while I was in the next room…._

 _ **Knock, knock**_

Someone knocks on the door to his room, and Tsukune looks up, calling out to the unknown knocker.

"Enter."

The door opens to reveal a woman dressed in a maid uniform with a suit hung over her arm. She walks into the room, ducking her head in respect.

"Akashiya-sama will be returning soon, and he has requested that you be there along with Ria-sama to greet him when he returns." The maid informs him.

Tsukune nods, throwing off the blankets of the bed and standing up. He's still dressed in the same t shirt and jeans he left the apartment in, and he never bothered to get undressed before just flopping onto the bed and barely bothering to crawl under the blanket before he went to sleep.

"I understand." Tsukune says neutrally as he takes off his shirt.

With the maid's assistance Tsukune changes from the street clothes into the three piece charcoal suit she has draped over her arm. Once he's done he checks his Rosario bracelet, making sure that it's in easy reach should he need it before smoothing the front of the suit, looking himself over while the maid runs a comb through his hair.

"I'm finished." She says before stepping back as Tsukune turns around he nods toward her, smiling amicably.

"Thank you." He says earnestly, and the maid tilts her head to the side in an obvious offer.

"Are you thirsty Tsukune-sama?" She asks, and Tsukune can feel his hunger respond to the maid's generous offer.

"Thank you." He says again before he steps forward.

Grabbing the woman around her shoulders he leans in and sinks his teeth into her neck. The woman stifled a yelp of pain, and Tsukune can taste her blood flowing down his throat. Her blood isn't as good as a human's, but it isn't as bitter as a goblin or an orc. After a few moments Tsukune releases her, pulling his fangs from her neck he steps back, nodding toward the woman again.

"Thank you." He says again.

"Think nothing of it Tsukune-sama. It is my duty to serve. Ria-sama will be waiting for you in the main hall by the front door."

Nodding toward the maid she quickly bows to him, excusing herself and leaving him alone in the guest room.

 _At least Ria didn't come here to try and dress me herself…_

Walking out of the guest room Tsukune heads for the front door, his arms at his sides, taking deep breaths as he walks through the castle hall. Opening the door to the main hall Tsukune quickly spots Ria standing near the door, dressed in a long high necked dress with sleeves and gloves, even her feet are covered, the only exposed skin on her body a portion of her neck and all of her face.

Walking toward her Tsukune exhales a low breath; forcing himself to look calm and unaffected, in spite of the fact that he can still remember the way Ria treated him and tried to break him and Moka apart.

 _In the end she got her wish, though ironically she didn't have anything to do with it._

"Good morning Ria-san." Tsukune greets her formally, tilting his head toward her in respect.

"Oh me oh my Tsukune, I really would prefer it if you spoke to me less formally. You are my little brother after all."

Her words send a shiver down his spine.

"I won't forget what you did to me and what you tried to do." Tsukune says flatly.

Shaking her head Ria clicks her tongue dismissively.

"Oh me oh my you still look at me like that even after Moka has done something to you to offend you so deeply that you would run from her and call me."

"I intend to keep what happened between Moka-san and me between Akashiya-sama and me. I would rather not broadcast it to the world."

"I am his shield and his sword Tsukune, Father keeps nothing from me and he will tell me eventually."

"That is his choice, Ria-san." Tsukune responds formally, turning toward the door. "Please do not get involved in what's happening."

The older vampire scoffs at the request, dismissing it out of hand.

"All my life I have never been treated the way Moka has been by our father, after everything that I've done he's never once loved me like he has her, and how does my little sister repay that love? She spits in his face and acts like a spoiled child!"

"It isn't Moka-san's fault that your father loves her more than he loves you." Tsukune says matter of factly.

"Oh me oh my, even now after she's offended you so deeply you still defend her." Ria says with a shake of her head.

"Well, she was never happy with me, and far be it from me to hold her down."

Looking at her Tsukune immediately regrets saying that, and he can see the gears turning in the older vampire's head.

 _The way he said that, it makes it sound as if she cheated on him…_ Ria thinks to herself, eying him critically.

After a moment it clicks, and Ria is suddenly sure that that's exactly what Moka did, she cheated on him.

"Oh me oh my! She cheated on you didn't she?" Ria half asks, and the look that comes to Tsukune's eyes cinches it as much as his solemn nod. "Oh me oh my what did she do to you brother dear, have some fun with some girls and not let you join in?"

Tsukune looks away from her.

"That is between me and Akashiya-sama." Tsukune says again, and Ria stifles a laugh.

"As you wish brother dear." Ria finally assents, striding toward the door.

Following Ria outside the two vampires walk down the steps as an old fashioned horse drawn carriage pulls up in front of the castle. A man dressed in a servant's uniform dismounts from the driver's position, and Tsukune can smell that the 'man' is actually a goblin in a human disguise. The driver strides to the rear door of the carriage and opens it, bowing to the occupant while he holds the door open. First an old fashioned cane emerges from the carriage, then a tall man with dark hair and regal eyes steps out of the carriage. Around his right wrist attached to a bracelet is a silver Rosario nearly identical to Tsukune and Ria's. Dressed in a suit complete with a red velvet lined cape the man looks every bit the part of an aristocrat as he steps down and onto the ground. Both Tsukune and Ria drop to one knee in respect, lowering their heads toward the master of Castle Akashiya.

"My children, it is good to see you both." He greets them warmly, motioning with his left hand for them to rise. "Stand and embrace me."

Both Tsukune and Ria rise to their feet, and Ria is the first to step forward. Akashiya opens his left arm for her and Ria embraces her father in a warm embrace. Ria steps back after a moment, and Tsukune steps forward, hugging the man in the most open display of affection he's ever been allowed to show to the head of Moka's family. Stepping back Tsukune looks into the older man's eyes and Akashiya stares at him seriously.

"It is my impression that you wish to speak to me about a matter of importance?" Akashiya asks frostily, and Tsukune nods.

"Yes, I would like my bond with Moka absolved immediately." Tsukune says matter of factly.

Blinking once in surprise Akashiya merely nods, starting toward the castle.

"We'll discuss this inside." He says simply, and both Ria and Tsukune nod their agreement.

 **XXX**

 _Tsukune never came home last night… He never tried to contact his family either, Where did he go?_

 _ **It doesn't matter he is immortal and he cannot die.**_

 _That isn't the problem! I care about him and I'm worried about him! I don't want him to end up in jail or on the street alone._

 _ **He cannot leave us, he knows that. He owes us far too much. If not for us he would be dead by now.**_

 _Maybe he would rather be dead now, after what we did…_

 _ **What we did is nothing compared to what Ria has done to us. We got through that and we will get through this.**_

 _Everything that happened with Ria was against his will. He never willingly called her and asked her to have sex with him. Every time she called him and took him from us. We willingly sought someone else to give us a child and brought him into our home._

 _ **Tsukune forced us to do that! We told him that if he wouldn't agree to our way of raising our children then we would find someone else who would and we had to go through with our threat.**_

 _That doesn't make what we did any less hurtful…_

 _ **Yes, we have hurt him, but when he returns he will apologize to us and we will forgive him and our life can get back to how it should be.**_

 _What if he doesn't come back…?_

 _ **Preposterous, he will come back. We are bound and we love each other.**_

 _He might not think that we love him if we're willing to do this to him._

 _ **He and Ria slept with one another on several occasions. We slept with Gin once!**_

 _That's only because he acted to stop it! If he hadn't we would've kept having sex and hurt him even worse._

Sitting on the couch Moka can't bring herself to leave the apartment out of fear that Tsukune might come back and she won't be there to see him. Sitting there she realizes how empty the apartment is when it's just her, and she can smell Tsukune's fading scent even with the door haphazardly set back into the wall and the trash bags taped over the hole made by Gin. Dressed in a t shirt and shorts Moka doesn't know what else to do when her phone rings. Reaching for it Moka feels a burst hope that it might be Tsukune calling her from a payphone, but when she checks the display it isn't Tsukune but instead it's her older sister Ria.

 _ **What does she want?**_

Opening the phone Moka raises the handset to her ear, speaking formally.

"Hello?"

"Hello sister dear." Ria greets her.

"What do you want from me Ria-san?"

"You're being summoned back to the castle by Father, he demands your presence."

"This has something to do with Tsukune doesn't it?" Moka knowingly asks. "Where is he?" Moka asks desperately, and Ria ignores the question.

"I've already left the castle to pick you up, where are you sister?"

"I'm at Tsukune's and my apartment." She answers.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Ria explains and then hangs up the phone.

 _He must've gone back to the castle…_

 _ **He has no doubt called Ria and has gotten our father involved in this…**_

 **XXX**

Standing before Akashiya on his throne Tsukune lowers his head humbly, the large room empty with only Tsukune and Moka's father in the grand throne room.

"There must be a reason for your request, my son." Akashiya says; more statement than question and

Tsukune nods.

"Moka wasn't faithful to me." He says matter of factly. "I see what kind of woman she is now and I refuse to be bound to a woman like her anymore."

"What happened?" Akashiya asks calmly, and Tsukune takes a deep breath.

"Two months ago the subject of children came up between us. She wanted to raise our children purely around your family while I wanted them to have some human influence in their lives. We kept arguing about it and eventually she threatened that if I didn't yield to her will she would find someone else to give her a child. When I continued to deny her she called a werewolf we both know named Gin to our apartment with the intention of bearing the werewolf's child. After he and Moka had sex I removed my Rosario and attacked him and rendered him unconscious."

Akashiya stares at him carefully, measuring each and every detail about him.

"These accusations are very serious." Akashiya says matter of factly and Tsukune nods. "We take vampire lineage very seriously."

"I know, Akashiya-sama." Tsukune speaks in a low voice.

Akashiya shakes his slowly, leaning on his right hand with his right elbow on the arm of his throne.

"If these accusations are true then I seriously overestimated Moka's maturity and whether or not she was ready for a mate."

Tsukune nods solemnly.

"I respectfully ask that my bond with Moka be absolved." He says again when the door to the throne room opens.

Tsukune turns as a woman dressed in a Victorian style red dress walks into the room. She has a red hood pulled up over her head, and Tsukune can tell just from looking at her that she is a very powerful monster. Even with the red jeweled golden Rosario around her neck the woman seems to radiate power and authority, and Tsukune can't even begin to imagine how powerful she would be without her seal.

"Akasha." Akashiya greets the woman as she strides toward the throne.

"Issa." She says curtly, her voice similar to Outer Moka's.

 _Issa, is that his first name?_

"Um, who are you?" Tsukune asks respectfully, and the woman pulls her hood down as she approaches the raised dais the throne sits on.

Pink hair falls from the hood and getting his first clear look at her face Tsukune sucks in a sharp breath in surprise. The woman looks eerily like Outer Moka, her hair, her eyes, the lines of her jaw and face, everything. However, something is very different with her, the aura of power and command coming off of her even in her sealed state is something that not even the silver haired Inner Moka could ever match.

"Aono Tsukune, meet the Dark Lord of this dimension and Moka's mother, Bloodriver Akasha." Akashiya introduces her.

 _Moka's mother!_ Tsukune thinks to himself as he drops to one knee, ducking his head in respect.

"Rise Tsukune." Akasha says pleasantly, a genial smile coming to her pink lips. "I'm glad that I can finally meet the man who won my daughter's heart."

Standing Tsukune shakes his head slowly, frowning at the statement.

"Moka never really loved me, not the same way I love her."

Akasha stares him down, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with his statement.

"I have already heard the entire story when you explained it to Issa, and I won't be making a decision until after Moka is given a chance to defend herself against these allegations."

Tsukune scoffs at the suggestion.

"She'll deny everything." He says absolutely. "She'll claim it never happened just to protect herself."

"We have ways of learning the truth Tsukune." Akasha says matter of factly.

"I swear that I'm not making any of this up. I loved Moka with all my soul and I see now that she never meant for me to be a vampire like her, never meant for things to turn out the way they did. She's only gone along with all of this for the sake of protecting her pride and nothing more."

"Her pride?" Akasha asks curiously, and Tsukune mumbles an affirmative.

"Her pride is the most important thing to her." A vice squeezes Tsukune's heart as he says the words, making him feel numb and empty inside. "No matter what I do or say I will always be second to that, she only went along with being mated to me because she couldn't live down the embarrassment of creating a vampire by mistake."

"You honestly believe that's what this all is?" Akasha asks simply, and Tsukune nods.

"I've been nothing more than her pet all the years I've been mated to her. Anytime I stepped out of line she always made me bend to her will, and I thought it was just her way but I see now that she's always meant to push me away."

"You think she would spend five years with you just to push you away?" Akasha asks neutrally.

"What are a mere five years to someone who will live for over five hundred?"

Behind Tsukune Issa smiles approvingly at Tsukune's statement.

"Spoken like a true vampire." He agrees.

"Maybe Moka just got bored with you and wanted a distraction for a few hours?" Akasha offers, ignoring Issa's remark and Tsukune shakes his head.

"If she wants to have flings then she never should've been mated, and never should've allowed a werewolf to try and impregnate her."

"Maybe she just meant to show you your place." Akasha suggests, and again Tsukune shakes his head.

"I can't accept that. If that's all that the sanctity of our bond meant to her then I refuse to be with her another day."

"There is nothing in a vampire bond that says mates must be loyal." Issa offers and Tsukune looks over his left shoulder at Issa, Tsukune's eyes hollow and empty.

"I expect myself to be faithful, how can I go through life not expecting the same of my mate?"

Akasha nods approvingly at Tsukune's sentiment.

"For now you can return to your room Tsukune." Akasha tells him with a sigh. "We will summon you when you're needed again."

"Before I go, I have one question." Tsukune begins as he turns back to Akasha. "If you are the Hades Lord of this dimension, then why haven't I seen you until now?"

"Issa is my herald." Akasha explains for him. "Long ago he and I were mated and he asked me to grant him the responsibility of running the dimension."

"So…you just gave it to him?" Tsukune asks curiously, looking at Akasha and then over his shoulder behind him to Issa.

"We all have our reasons for doing what we do Tsukune." Issa answers him. "Akasha gave me the dimension as her herald, and did so willingly."

"That's right Tsukune." Akasha agrees with him, Tsukune's head turning back to her. "As for why you haven't met me until now, the situation has demanded that I stay away, to ensure not only your safety but the safety of this entire family."

"Then why come out of hiding now?" Tsukune asks curiously, and Akasha smiles at him, the expression motherly and warm.

"I love my daughter Tsukune, and I want her to be happy. How could I stay away knowing that her bond is in peril?"

"If you want Moka to be happy then you'll release us from our bond." Tsukune says matter of factly.

Akasha sighs, closing her eyes and shaking her head before she speaks.

"I won't be making any decisions until my daughter has been given a fair chance to explain her actions." Akasha explains again. "If you have nothing else then you may return to your guest room, we'll summon you when you're needed."

Tsukune nods obediently, dropping to one knee.

"As you wish, Akasha-sama."

 **XXX**

Getting into the back of the limo Moka immediately recognizes her older sister, ducking her head respectfully toward her.

"Hello, Ria-nee-san." Outer Moka greets her elder sister Ria.

Ria looks at the pink haired girl a moment, a twinkle of amusement coming to her eyes before she reaches out and snatches the Rosario from Moka's neck. Immediately demonic energy fills her body, changing her from the demure pink haired girl Tsukune fell in love with to the debutant vampiress that represents Moka's 'true' self.

Opening her red slitted eyes Moka glares angrily at her elder sister, holding her hand out to receive her Rosario.

"Where is Tsukune?" Moka asks angrily.

Ria smiles devilishly at her younger sister, depositing Moka's Rosario in her waiting palm as the limo pulls into motion.

"Oh me oh my dear sister, how rude to not even offer a greeting to your dear elder sister…"

"My other self greeted you." Moka growls in annoyance, sticking her Rosario into her pocket on her shorts. "Now, where is my mate?"

"Haven't you guessed?" Ria grins devilishly, and dread creeps into Moka's stomach at her older sisters question. "Why, he's back at the castle right now, seeking the absolution of your bond to him."

Moka narrows her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"That's a lie." She says dismissively, her outer self shocked into silence.

"Oh?" Ria asks sarcastically. "Don't believe me hmm? Tell me, do you even realize just how deeply you've hurt your precious mate dear sister?"

"Don't talk about Tsukune like you care about him." Moka growls angrily at her half sister. "After

everything you did to try and hurt us you have no right to talk about him."

"You're right, I did do everything I could think of to hurt him and emasculate him, but after everything I did his spirit never wavered. Now though you've done a splendid job of breaking him and doing everything I never could."

"Tsukune isn't broken." Moka growls defiantly.

"Oh really? Tell me dear sister, do you know that he called me last night and asked me specifically to keep it a secret from you?"

Moka merely nods her head in affirmation.

"I expected as much."

"Did you expect that upon returning to the castle I would offer to spend the night with him, and he would solemnly and broken heartedly reject me? Did you expect that he would insist on sleeping in a guest room, rather than the room the two of you shared while you stayed at the castle together?"

"How can I believe anything you say Ria?" Moka huffs, looking away from her sister to put her eyes anywhere but her older sister.

"You think I'm lying? Well think what you want dear sister, but when we return to the castle and you hear from Father that Tsukune doesn't want anything to do with you, don't say I didn't try to warn you."

With that the limo ride falls into uncomfortable silence, and Moka's attention turns inward, her other self no longer silent.

 _He's leaving us! How could I have let you talk me into calling Gin! He doesn't want anything to do with us and we'll never see him again!_

 _ **Stop your blubbering.**_ Inner Moka growls in agitation. _**Ria is a liar and would say and do anything to get what she wants. Even if what she said is true and Tsukune is somehow seeking absolution Father will not simply grant his request without bringing us before him to answer for the allegations and we can use that chance to speak to him and work this out.**_

 _What if he doesn't want to work it out? What if he hates us and doesn't want to see us again!_

 _ **He is just angry. Your worries are pointless, he loves us and after everything Ria has done to us there's no way something as trivial as this will break us apart.**_

 _Ria never gave him a choice! We told him that we didn't want his children and asked another man to give us a baby! I wish I never listened to you!_

 _ **You would rather see our children raised among humans? To go through what we went through growing up? You would condemn them to that?**_

 _We could've compromised, done something else other than what we did…_

 _ **What's done is done. Once I have the chance to talk to Tsukune he will see that seeking absolution was a mistake and he will apologize. Then he will apologize for even coming to the castle and we can return to our home and things can go back to the way they were, as they are meant to be.**_

 _I'm not so sure…_

 _ **You will see. Once we see Tsukune again everything will be fine. He will apologize and we will forgive him, and we'll put this entire incident behind us.**_

"Penny for your thoughts sister dear?" Ria asks, interrupting Moka's internal conversation.

Moka blinks her red eyes, glaring at her mate's former tormentor.

"There is nothing for us to talk about Ria." Moka says dismissively.

"Still think I'm lying to you? Tell me sister, what would I have to gain by lying to you about your mate wanting to be separated from you because you cheated on him?"

"How do you know about that?" Moka snaps, looking at her accusingly and immediately regrets it when she sees Ria smile devilishly.

"So, he wasn't lying after all. Tell me sister, what did you do? Invite some of the girls you knew in Youkai for a little fun and not let Tsukune have any?"

 _She knows we cheated on Tsukune! If she knows then Father knows too!_

 _ **She knows we cheated but doesn't know the details. I doubt that Tsukune told her anything, he doesn't trust her and even after what's happened he won't have forgotten what she's done to him…**_

"What happened between my mate and me is my business Ria, none of yours."

"Oh? Well your mate has gotten Father involved, and whatever it is you've done _will_ come out sooner or later, sister dear."

Crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly, Moka looks away from her elder half sister again.

"Not going to talk? Oh that's all right. I would rather see you admit your dirty little secret in front of Father anyway."

 **XXX**

With the limo rolling to a stop in front of the steps of Castle Akashiya Moka pushes the door open and steps out before the car has even come to a complete stop. Before her sits her family's ancestral home, the castle looking a run down and condemned castle, the look of the broken stones and vine covered walls giving the old building character. Striding toward the steps the silver haired Moka looks every bit the aristocratic debutant as she climbs the steps two at a time, pushing the large double doors open and taking in the grand main hall of her family's ancestral home.

Waiting to greet her in front of the central staircase are six servants, three maids and three butlers. In unison the six servants of the Shuzen family bow their heads toward Moka, and her elder half sister slowly ascends the stairs behind her.

"Akashiya-sama requests your presence in the throne room, Moka-sama, Ria-sama." One of the servants speaks with their head bowed.

"Where is Tsukune?" Moka asks bluntly, stepping toward the servant who spoke. "Where is my mate?"

Standing over the servant the goblin's entire body quakes in fear of the vampiress standing not a foot away from him, glowering down at him in anger.

"I-I do not know Moka-sama!" The goblin blubbers in fear. "Please! All I was told is that Akashiya-sama wants you in his throne room! I have no idea where Tsukune-sama is or if he's even here."

Satisfied that the goblin really doesn't know anything Moka takes a half step back away from the servant, turning toward the door that will take her to her father's throne room. "Thank you. I appreciate your honesty." Moka spares for the servant before she strides away from him toward the doors that will take her to the throne room.

Pushing the double doors open Ria is right behind Moka, her elder sister grinning victoriously. Every fiber of her being consumed with joy that the day Moka finally gets what she deserves not only from her Father but also from her second born mate is finally here. Not to mention that if Tsukune leaves Moka, he'll be available, and sooner or later she'll be able to get her hands on his scrumptious body.

"You do not need to be present when I speak to father Ria." Moka says dismissively as they walk.

"I am Father's shield and sword dear sister. You know that better than anyone. It is my duty to be present and to carry out his will should he deem you in need of punishment."

"I bet you would just love that, wouldn't you?" Moka growls at her. "You've always been jealous that

Father has doted on me more than you."

"You may be his most loved daughter now, but after today I doubt that you'll be enjoying as many of the freedoms you take for granted."

"I will not be involved with Fairy Tale. It's more than enough that Tsukune is working for one of the legitimate branches of the company."

"We'll see, dear sister."

With that the two of them stop before the throne room, and Moka glances at her elder half sister standing next to her, Ria's face set in an emotionless mask.

 _ **She's enjoying this…**_

Pushing the large double doors open the throne room is revealed to Moka again, and she steps inside without hesitation. Striding toward the throne in the far side of the room Moka is surprised to see not only her father sitting on her throne but a second figure standing next to him. Moka quickly takes in the second figure's features, a woman slightly taller then her with long flowing pink hair and eyes of the brightest jade, dressed in a red Victorian style dress with a hood, around her neck a golden Rosario with a red jewel in center.

 _ **M-mother!**_

Outer Moka is silent at the sight of the woman who created her, and Moka breaks into a run, tears at her eyes at the sight of the woman she hasn't seen in over fifteen years and thought was dead.

"Mother!" Moka cries out, throwing herself against Akasha, who embraces her daughter warmly wrapping her arms around Moka's shoulders while the silver haired vampiress sobs into her chest. "Mother, I've missed you! I've missed you so much! Mother! Mother…" Moka sobs the word again and again into Akasha's chest, forgetting about Tsukune and Gin, her bond and everything else that's happened to her with her mother's warm and loving arms wrapped around her.

For her part Ria takes in her first sight of the mother of the woman she's despised ever since she was born with no visible show of emotion. She looks the older woman up and down, taking note of the aura of power around her that Moka doesn't even seem fazed by, and the seal around her neck.

 _Whoever this woman is, she must be an incredibly powerful creature for me to feel her demonic aura even with a seal on her powers._ Ria thinks to herself, walking toward her father and dropping to one knee.

"Akashiya-sama, I've brought Moka as you requested." Ria says obediently, and Issa smiles at his eldest child.

"You don't even allow your own children to call you by your first name Issa?" Akasha asks dryly, and even kneeling Ria blinks in surprise.

 _Issa…?_ Ria thinks to herself, keeping her mouth shut.

"Issa…?" Moka speaks aloud, pulling her face from her mother's chest.

Clearing his throat, Issa takes a deep breath and blows it out slowly.

"My full name is Shuzen Akashiya Issa." He formally introduces himself. "My reasons for having my children refer to me by my middle name can be explained later. However…" He begins, turning his eyes to Moka. "The matter at hand cannot wait. Moka, do you know why you've been brought here?"

Lowering her arms Akasha steps back a step, putting a small amount of distance between her and her daughter. Looking into her mother's eyes Moka nods and then turns her body toward her father, dropping to one knee in respect. "Father, my elder sister informed me that my mate has come here seeking an absolution of the bond between us."

"You don't believe her?" Issa asks neutrally, picking up on Moka's tone as she rises.

"My elder sister is known to frequently lie and has proven in the past that she will say or do anything to

try and hurt me." Moka explains stoically. "So, I am disinclined to believe her when she claims that the man I love wishes to have nothing more to do with me." Issa looks at her neutrally, his own face chiseled from stone.

"It _is_ true Moka." Issa confirms for her, his dark eyes boring into hers. "Tsukune came before me seeking the absolution of your bond. Do you know why he seeks this absolution?"

 _He knows! Tsukune told him and he knows everything!_

 _ **QUIET!**_ Inner Moka snaps at her Outer self, silencing the demure voice in her mind.

"I have no idea why my mate would seek an absolution of our bond." Moka says matter of factly. "We recently had a fight, but it wasn't anything to be separated over."

"Is that so?" Issa asks haughtily "Well then why don't I bring him before me and have him restate his intentions?"

Opening her mouth to say that isn't necessary, Moka quickly closes it again; crossing her arms over her chest she turns her head away dismissively.

"You are lord of this castle Father. You are free to do as you wish."

Issa's eyes narrowed for a moment at the door, as if he was concentrating for a moment on summoning the nearest servant for the task at hand. A few moments later, the large doors leading into the large room itself opened, and a servant walked up to the dias, and bowed in supplication

"Yes Akashiya-sama?"

"Bring Tsukune before me." Issa orders the servant, who nods before standing up straight.

"It will be done, Akashiya-sama."


	3. Can I do this?

**A/N: Alright guys, I was feeling a little generous, so here is a third chapter for the week, though I still have to get started on my other fanfictions edits for the month. So don't expect another chapter for this fanfiction this week. Though I will do my best to reply to reviews here, though if I start getting a heavy influx of reviews. I will reply to the most recent ones here in the author's notes. This will be a longer author's note, so if you don't want to read, just skip the bold letters, and you will make it to the beginning of the story chapter.**

 **Guest: Yeah I can work that in, when we get to it, when Tsukune starts to choose another possible mate, I have an idea I can work around with that will help with that. Though no telling for now what it is, cause that would be a spoiler. :P**

 **Guest 2: I'm not sure how you would word that either, but I have seen them before, they're called redux fanfictions (not actually entirely sure what that stands for but I digress)**

 **write n wrong: Thank you, this will be a fun adventure nonetheless, I had an idea of how it should have ended, but that may change over time. Though for now, that will remain a secret.**

 **Though I'd love to thank you all, for taking your time out of your day to read this. Please feel free to drop me a message with ideas of ways I can improve. Enjoy the fiction, and I will see you guys next time.**

" **I'll see you starside guardians" -Planet Destiny**

Chapter 3: State Your Intentions

Sitting on the edge of the bed in the guest room Tsukune sighs to himself, looking down at the Rosario on his wrist for about the twentieth time since he was dismissed from the throne room.

 _How long has it been since I got back here? Minutes, hours? I have no idea. I took off my watch when I put on this suit and I can't find it now that I'm back here…_

It's then that there's a knock at the door, and Tsukune looks up, blinking in surprise at the sudden knock.

"Enter." Tsukune calls out.

The door opens, revealing a goblin servant dressed in a butler's uniform standing in the doorway.

"Tsukune-sama, Akashiya-sama requests your presence in his throne room." The goblin informs him, and Tsukune nods.

"Thank you." He says politely and the servant nods, bowing to him.

"Please excuse me."

The servant steps away from the door and disappears from Tsukune's sight. Standing up Tsukune sighed heavily, feeling drained by recent events. Walking to the door he opens it and steps out into the hall, inhaling another breath and closing his eyes to steady his nerves.

 _ **I can't even begin to imagine what I'm going to walk into when I get to the throne room. Isn't too hard to figure that she's denied everything I've said and now they're calling me to find the truth.**_

Walking down the hall Tsukune opens the door to the main hall, catching a whiff of Moka's scent as he walks across the grand hall. Stopping at the double doors leading to the opposite wing Tsukune sighs again, truly not looking forward to seeing his wife again, the scent of Inner Moka impossible to miss as he opens the door and walks into the hall. Striding toward the throne room Tsukune gathers his nerve, flexing his fingers open and closed in morbid anticipation he stops at the door, taking another breath and blowing it out again before he pushes the door open as steady as he will ever be given the situation.

Walking into the throne room Tsukune quickly makes out the four vampires standing at the opposite end of the room. Issa sits on his throne, with Ria on his immediate right. Opposite Ria on Issa's left stands Akasha, and in front of Akasha near the edge of the dais stands the silver haired Inner Moka dressed in a sleeveless white blouse and blue shorts. She stands with her arms crossed over her chest, and Tsukune immediately looks away from her. Fixing his eyes on Issa Tsukune crosses the long walk from the door to the raised dais, stopping at the foot of the platform and dropping to one knee, lowering his head in respect.

The entire time Akasha watches her daughter carefully, noticing the open surprise on the debutant vampire's face that her mate and husband won't even spare a glance at her.

 _He won't look at her huh? I guess it's to be expected, if she really did seek another man then he's probably disgusted with her._

"You summoned me Akashiya-sama?" Tsukune asks respectfully, and he can feel Moka's eyes on him, questioning why he won't even look at her.

"Yes Tsukune." Issa begins, Tsukune still kneeling at the bottom of the dais. "You've been summoned because your mate refuses to speak about your relationship, claiming that the matter is between the two of you. As such I would have you once again state your purpose for coming here."

"Gladly." Tsukune pauses, closing his eyes and licking his lips to wet them. "I wish for the bond between myself and my mate Akashiya Moka broken and absolved immediately."

The entire room falls into silence, and Moka's eyes go wide in surprise in disbelief, unable to believe that her husband and the man she loves doesn't want anything to do with her anymore.

"Tsukune, what is the meaning of…" Moka begins, only to be cut off by her father.

"Speak when you are spoken to, Moka." Issa reprimands her, and Moka closes her mouth, nodding solemnly toward her father in respect.

"Now rise Tsukune, and tell us all why you seek this absolution." Issa continues, and Tsukune rises to his feet, his eyes fixed on Moka's father.

"Moka sought the seed of werewolf over me intentionally to try and sire a child." Tsukune explains in a cold, emotionless voice.

Issa's lips curl slightly at the cold, heartless tone in Tsukune's voice, and Ria can't help but grin victoriously.

 _ **At last, Moka is finally getting what she rightfully deserves!**_ Ria thinks to herself.

Issa turns his eyes from Tsukune to Moka, his face and the face of Moka's mother both chiseled from stone for all the emotion they show their daughter. Looking at Moka the proud vampiress meets her father's gaze, staring him down in spite of the difference not only in their standing but also their strength.

"Is this true Moka, did you take a werewolf to your bed for the express purpose of siring a child?" Issa asks heartlessly, and Moka looks at Tsukune, her mate and husband still refusing to even look at her.

Looking at her father she can't see a trace of compassion or caring in the eyes or on the face of either her father or her absentee mother.

"It wasn't meant to go that far." Moka insists.

"That was not the question Moka." Issa rebukes her. "Now, did you or did you not seek the seed of a werewolf?"

Looking at her Father and then her Mother Moka opens her mouth to answer and then closes it again. The silver haired vampiress is silent for a few moments, obviously trying to find a way to answer the question that doesn't incriminate her.

"Yes." Moka finally admits with a solemn nod of her head, and Tsukune blinks in surprise at her honesty. "Gin had to go to the hospital because of what Tsukune did to him."

"A fitting punishment for sleeping with a mated vampire without consent." Ria comments approvingly.

"'Gin?'" Issa asks curiously, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "So, you refer to dogs by their names now?"

 _ **Damn…I shouldn't have used his name.**_

"He was a friend I met in Youkai Academy Father." Moka explains to her parents. "He proved to be a loyal companion and stood with us through all the trials Tsukune and I faced during our tenure at the Academy." She admitted, her father's expression remaining the same, signaling that she had dug her grave, now all she had to do was lie in it.

"I take it there is some reason you chose this werewolf in particular Moka?" Issa asks inquisitively.

"He was a friend and the first person who came to mind and I figured it was better to sleep with him then to choose a random stranger on the street."

"Tch…" Tsukune scoffs dismissively, and Moka spins her head toward him, glaring angrily at him.

"Your mate believes you are doing this as part of a single, ongoing attempt to try and push him away from you Moka." Akasha speaks for the first time, and Moka looks at her mother scandalously, seeing the serious expression on her mother's face she looks back to her mate with open surprise on her face.

"Is that true Tsukune?" Moka asks in astonishment.

"It is." Tsukune confirms for her, his eyes never once looking at her. "Moka, the only thing you love is your pride; you never meant to turn me into a vampire and only bound yourself to me to avoid the embarrassment of admitting that you _accidentally_ turned a _human_."

"You honestly think that?" Moka asks again, and Tsukune nods.

"I do."

"Look at me and say that Tsukune." Moka insists.

Tsukune turns his gaze to Moka, his eyes filled with vehemence and hate.

"I believe that you never wanted me as mate or another vampire. All I ever was to you was a distraction for your other self, and that is the only reason you kept me around. You would've been happier if I'd turned into a ghoul or if your blood had killed me." He says in a calm, matter of fact tone, like he doesn't even care about her anymore.

 _ **Tsukune…no…don't say that…**_ Outer Moka cries in Moka's mind.

 _ **He's being so heartless, and that look in his eyes, I've never seen it before…**_

"I loved you Akashiya-san." He spits her name in contempt. "I would've given my life for you if you wanted, all you had to do was ask, but instead you chose to toss me aside like a piece of garbage so you can fuck around with a man I considered to be my friend." He spit out, venom clear in as day in his voice, holding nothing but hatred for the man he had sent through a wall and to the hospital.

Moka immediately glares at her elder sister, pointing at Ria accusingly.

"You're the one who did this!" Moka growls at Ria, her demonic aura flaring in rage. "You put these ridiculous ideas in his mind and…" She seethed, venom dripping from the words, if it wasn't for fear of angering her father, she would have tried to rip out Ria's throat right then and there.

"Stop it!" Tsukune growls angrily, the jewel on his Rosario glowing at his wrist. "Ria-san hasn't said ten words me to since I arrived here in her limo!"

Ria laughs, chuckling gleefully at her sister, raising her hand to cover her mouth.

"Oh me, oh my! You have no one to blame for this but yourself sister dear." Ria says with a laugh, truly enjoying the situation Moka has been put in by her mate.

Turning to Tsukune, Moka is still furious, her eyes burning in anger she stares down her mate, Tsukune meets her gaze evenly, not looking away in fear like he has time and time again before.

"Where did you get these ridiculous ideas Tsukune?" Moka demands from him.

"This is the only explanation I can accept." Tsukune grounds back at her. "I can't accept that you honestly cared about me and would willingly try and hurt me like you have, forcing me to bend to your will whenever I stood up to you."

"It sounds like you treat a dog better than your mate, dear sister." Ria chides, and Issa glances at her.

"Ria, you will speak when spoken to." Issa reminds her, and Ria nods obediently.

"Of course, Akashiya-sama."

Looking back at Moka Tsukune shakes his head at her in denial.

"I won't be a servant Akashiya-san, no matter how well treated, and if I can't have this relationship ended then I will go jump off a cliff into the ocean."

The entire room goes silent at the threat, and both Issa and Akasha analyze him, trying to discern whether Tsukune's threat is real, or just a ploy. Either way, no one wanted to risk it.

"If I may make a suggestion?" Ria asks politely, and Issa nods toward his eldest daughter, giving her permission to speak. "Why not have a trial separation? You will both be free to see other people for a predetermined about of time and if something develops then you're free to go your separate ways."

"What will happen if I choose to leave her?" Tsukune asks seriously, and Issa considers the thought a moment, resting his arms on the arms of his throne and interlacing his fingers.

"Regardless of your marital status you are still a member of this family and as a man of this family you would have many vampire suitors."

"What if one of us chooses to leave while the other doesn't?" Moka asks.

"Then the decision will be left to me." Issa explains for them.

"I already know that I will not agree to be separated." Moka says absolutely, and Tsukune sighs, shaking his head in disgust.

"There's no point in acting anymore Akashiya-san." Tsukune says despondently. "You can move back here and I'll live in the human world and I'll even get a transfer so that I can live outside Japan. You'll

never see me again."

 _ **Tsukune… no…**_

"It's possible that you're just angry Tsukune." Akasha suggests, and Tsukune rounds his gaze on Moka's mother.

"You did the exact same thing when Akashiya-sama refused to be loyal to you, so why are you trying to stop me?"

"My daughter loves you Tsukune…" Akasha begins.

"A part of her does." Tsukune interrupts the Hades Lord, correcting her. "The part of her that _you_ created with the Rosario. The real Moka, the one standing here in front of me doesn't want me and wants to screw around, and far be it from me to stop her." Tsukune finishes heartlessly.

Moka shakes her head in denial, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I never wanted anyone else, Tsukune!" Moka insists, and Tsukune closes his eyes in denial. "I only wanted to show you my resolve and that I wasn't making empty threats when I said I would find another man to give me children."

Tsukune sighs in annoyance, Moka was beginning to sound like a well used, overplayed record. "Well if you really didn't want anyone else, you should have conceded to my will. The man, no matter what, should always have the last word, but you're damn stubborn pride overid that." He bit out a bit bitterly, he didn't like saying such things, but he couldn't fight the logic. "I'm not your servant Akashiya-san." Tsukune says with his eyes still closed, his voice weary and heavy. "If this is how you plan on treating your mate then I grossly overestimated vampire relationships and your character."

"How dare you bring my character into question Tsukune?" Moka growls in indignation, and Tsukune looks at her, his eyes hollow and lifeless.

"I'm not the one who sought someone else to give me children Akashiya-san. I never touched Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, or any of the other girls we met in Youkai in spite of them practically forcing themselves on me." He said, thinking about how anyone of them would have been devout and faithful to him no matter the instance, even Kurumu wouldn't have even flinched at the chance for it.

"That's enough, both of you." Issa says authoritatively, bringing a swift end to the discussion. "A trial separation is a perfect idea, it will give both of you a chance to think about your situation and reflect on your feelings."

"Father, I don't need time to reflect." Moka argues, and Tsukune shakes his head tiredly.

"If I leave you for this it won't impede on your precious pride or your lineage, Akashiya-san." Tsukune says with a sigh.

Moka shakes her head in denial and Tsukune closes his eyes wearily.

"Please drop the act Akashiya-san." Tsukune begs her, refusing to call her by her first name. "I understand now, it will be like we never met, you can go back to how you were before we ever met and find another toy to amuse your other self with and I'll never come before you again."

Moka can't believe what he's saying, and for once in her life the debutant vampire is shocked into silence.

 _ **Make him stop! Don't let him leave! Do something to stop him!**_ Outer Moka pleads with her silver haired self.

"I love you Tsukune…" Moka says in a small voice, and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"You care for me like a master does her servant, or a dog." Tsukune says dismissively. "Hell, you

actually care more about a dog then you do me."

"I gave you my blood." Moka tries to argue, but Tsukune is ready for her argument.

"You never meant for me to change, all you wanted to do was keep me alive so I would keep your other self entertained, nothing more." He voiced, albeit a bit sadly at this moment.

"Have you forgotten all the lovemaking we've done!" She asks incredulously, allowing some heat to come into her voice.

"You just used me to fulfill a need; I may as well have been your vampire vibrator. The only one who actually cared is your other self and she's nothing more to you than a nuisance to be entertained."

Turning to Issa Tsukune doesn't even look at Moka as he speaks to her father. "I would like to leave now." He says simply, and Issa waves his hand dismissively.

"It is late Tsukune, stay the night here and you may leave first thing in the morning." He pauses a moment. "Is there some place you have to go?"

Nodding solemnly Tsukune meets Issa's gaze evenly.

"I have a place in mind where I can go to get away from all of this, someplace where no one will think to look for me." Tsukune says assuredly.

"You may take your leave to make arrangements." Issa says with a wave of his hand, and Tsukune kneels before him again in supplication.

"Thank you." Tsukune says gratefully.

" _I_ would be more than happy to ensure that my dear brother gets wherever it is he wants to go." Ria offers, and Tsukune stands, shaking his head no at the offer.

"I appreciate the offer Ria-san, but I don't want anyone to know where I'm going."

 _ **Ria-san? He's calling her by her first name but only refers to me by my maiden name?**_

Walking up the dais Tsukune approaches Moka, holding his hand out toward her, palm up.

"I want my phone back." He says simply, and Moka reaches into her pocket, withdrawing his phone and his keys, handing both of them to him together.

Separating the keys from the phone Tsukune lets the jangle of keys fall to the floor with a metallic clank. Opening his phone to check it Moka reaches into her back pocket and withdraws a gold wedding ring, holding it out for him.

"Here, Tsukune." Moka speaks, and Tsukune closes the phone, spotting the ring and scowling at it.

Snatching it from her hand he looks down at the gold band and closes his fist around it before slipping the ring into his pocket.

 _ **I'll throw it away later.**_ Tsukune thinks to himself a bit bitterly.

"Tsukune…" Moka watches him pocket the ring, a slight glimmer of hope coming to her eyes.

Turning around Tsukune walks away from his mate and wife and the throne and through the throne room doors without another word. Walking through the throne room doors he turns to head back to his room when Moka's demonic aura suddenly vanishes. Stopping Tsukune half turns when he hears Outer Moka's voice call his name from inside the throne room.

"Tsukune!" She cries out in terror, the door flying open. Outer Moka stops and turns, spotting him she runs toward him and throws herself into his chest, sobbing into chest, her entire body trembling in fear.

"Please don't leave! I'm sorry Tsukune! I'll never do anything like this again I swear! I'm so sorry Tsukune, please don't go…" Moka pleads with him, clutching onto his jacket like he'll disappear any moment if she lets him go.

"Get away from me Akashiya-san." Tsukune growls, pushing her away, remembering the way she moaned while Gin had his way with her, the way she covered herself in front of him when Gin came out to check to see if he was still there.

"Tsukune…" Moka sobs, staring at her mate in disbelief. "Why are you doing this?"

"You think you can have sex with another man and I'll just let it slide? _You_ called Gin! _You_ asked him to give you a child. _You_ took him to our bed and had sex with him while I was in the next room!" He seethed out in fury at the thought that his ex-friend didn't turn her down out of respect of him.

"I'm sorry Tsukune!" Moka insists, her hands together in front of her chest.

"Oh really? You didn't seem that sorry while Gin was having his way with you. I heard _everything_ you did with him Akashiya-san, you enjoyed every second of what you did."

"It was just sex Tsukune!" Moka tries to argue. "I don't love him! I never wanted to go through with it, but you forced me to!"

"Oh really?" Tsukune asks with a laugh. "You're saying I held a gun to your head and _made_ you cheat on me with my best friend? I didn't force you to do anything, you chose to cheat on me, and this is what you _both_ wanted."

"No Tsukune!" Moka argues, tears in her eyes. "We're married, I'm your wife, and…"

SLAP!

Outer Moka stumbles away from her mate, her cheek stinging from the (relatively) light slap. With the strength to crush concrete Tsukune could've knocked her to the floor, but he didn't.

 _ **He put his hand on us! Again!**_

"Tsukune…" Outer Moka's voice trembles, touching her cheek where her husband hit her.

"No woman would dare call themselves a wife after what you did." Tsukune grounds at her in barely contained fury. "You don't want a human's mentality to taint the next line of Akashiya, remember?"

Moka opens her mouth to say something, and then closes it again.

"I…I didn't mean it Tsukune…" Moka whispers, and Tsukune scoffs.

"You're nothing but a liar Akashiya-san."

"I'm sorry Tsukune… Believe me, I'm so sorry for what I've done…"

"Really? You're sorry? What about her? Is she sorry for what's she done to me?"

Blinking her tears away Moka closes her eyes and looks away, giving him her answer without saying a word.

"…I thought so." He says with finality in his voice. "I can't stay with you. I won't be treated like a pet by the woman who is supposed to love and cherish me above all others."

"Tsukune…" Moka mumbles his name, her body trembling, her hands clutched together in fear at what he's about to say.

"Goodbye Akashiya-san. I hope you have a nice life."

Moka sobs, tears flowing from her eyes her voice is nothing but a low, sorrowful wail as Tsukune turns away from her.

"No…this can't be happening…" She tries to deny reality, and Tsukune can feel his heart breaking at the words.

 _ **Don't fall for this!**_ A part of him growls in barely restrained fury. _**She's only trying to distract you from the issue at hand. Do you**_ **want** _**to go back to being her pet? Do you remember what she did? She took Gin into**_ **YOUR** _ **bed and had sex with him practically in front of you! Even if she isn't pregnant now how do you know she won't do that again, but this time she'll do it behind your back, she'll dupe you into a raising a child that isn't yours!**_

"I'm not sorry Akashiya-san." Tsukune's voice could freeze napalm. "I refuse to be a married to a woman who treats me like her servant."

 **XXX**

Sitting in his guest room with his phone in hand Tsukune looks at the contact list, seeing the name at the top of the list.

 _Kurono Ageha,_ _ **I'd forgotten that she gave me her phone number all those years ago. I heard that she's living in America with her sister and Kurumu. I'm sure if I call her and explain the situation then she'll happily let me stay with her. If need be I'll pay her or something to make up for living with her.**_

Feeling Moka's demonic aura a moment before the door opens Tsukune looks up to see his unsealed wife standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Akashiya-san?" He asks emotionlessly referring to her by her maiden name with a formal honorific, closing the phone in front of him and slipping it into his pocket.

"We need to talk Tsukune." She says, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the door frame. Moka for her part has noticed her husband's sudden change in how he refers to her, and she's willing to let it slide temporarily until they're able to get past this latest obstacle.

Shaking his head slowly, Tsukune sighs as he stands up.

"There is nothing for us to talk about. You've made it clear to me that you don't want my children. How can I ever trust you after you've willingly brought another man into the home we shared and had sex with him with me in the next room?"

"That is in the past Tsukune." The silver haired debutant reminds him. "I understand now that you won't just stand idly by while another man takes me to bed."

"You didn't have to bring Gin into our home to find that out Akashiya-san, you only had to ask."

"And all you have to do is apologize Tsukune." Moka says matter of factly.

Tsukune blinks in surprise, unable to believe his ears.

"Apologize! Apologize for what!?" He asked, letting some of the unadulterated fury he had kept in earlier out, punctuating his words, in an attempt to further drive home his point.

"Apologize for releasing your true form in public and for causing a scene at our human apartment. My family will have to pay for the repairs for the apartment, and it's your fault that the apartment was damaged in the first place. Apologize for making me call Gin and for being stubborn and not realizing your mistake when you should have."

"I won't apologize. I'm not the one who brought another person into our marriage bed for the express purpose of having a child. You should consider yourself lucky that I didn't rip that bastard werewolf's head off and I didn't throttle you for insulting me and trying to shame me like you did."

"You dare think you can put your hands on me Tsukune?" Moka growls in challenge. "I haven't forgiven you for hitting me earlier." and Tsukune solemnly shakes his head slowly.

"You aren't worth fighting for Akashiya-san." Tsukune says matter of factly. "Why should I waste my time fighting for a whore who will spread her legs for any thing with a dick?"

SLAP!

Moka's demonic aura flaring in rage Tsukune collapses on the floor, his right eye turning black and his cheek smashed in, his jaw set at an odd angle. Pain shoots through him from his cheek and his jaw,

Moka glaring down at him furiously at his insult. Tsukune looks up at her, his one good eye glowering up at her in contempt.

"Moka!" Akasha's scolding voice floods into the room, and Moka turns away from her prone mate to see her mother staring at her, Akasha's hands on her hips, her displeasure written all over her face.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Moka asks calmly, staring the Hades Lord of the dimension down.

Then, something in Akasha changes, her voice taking on a demonic and authoritative tone, like she's a completely different person.

"Stand aside, Moka." Akasha's voice is no longer that of a compassionate mother, but of a creature of tremendous power capable of inflicting even more tremendous pain.

Blinking in surprise at her mother's sudden change Moka nods, stepping away from the doorway and allowing Akasha access to Tsukune's guest room. The Hades Lord strides into the room and takes in Tsukune's state, walking next to him and kneeling down, her eyes looking him up and down.

"Tsukune, are you all right?" She asks curiously, her voice no longer that of the Hades Lord but of a kind and compassionate woman and Tsukune mumbles affirmatively.

"Mmm…" Tsukune nods his head, and Akasha looks down at him with concern in her eyes.

"Stay still Tsukune." She says gently, leaning in toward his neck and sinking her teeth into his flesh.

Tsukune cringes in pain when he feels Akasha's blood begin to flow into him, her ancient vampire blood even more potent then Moka's as she gives him the life giving fluid. As Moka watches in astonishment the wounds on Tsukune's face begin to heal, his jaw shifting back into a natural shape as the bones in his cheek and jaw snap back into place with a wet sound. After Akasha has given him a sufficient amount to heal him she pulls away, and Tsukune looks at her in open surprise as her eyes meet his, and it's like he's back in Youkai Academy again, her jade eyes so gentle and warm.

"How do you feel now Tsukune?" Akasha asks warmly.

"I'm fine Akasha…sama…" Tsukune mumbled, staring into Akasha's eyes.

"Mother! Tsukune! What are you doing!" An irate Moka's voice shatters the revere between Tsukune and the Hades Lord of the dimension.

Akasha looks away then, turning her gaze toward her daughter.

"I've given Tsukune my blood to heal the wounds you've given him." Akasha says matter of factly.

Moka stands in the doorway, her hands on the doorframe her fingers digging into the wood around the frame at the sheer strength of Moka's unrestrained grip.

"He hit my other self and called me a whore Mother!" Moka tries to rationalize her actions.

Akasha looks her up and down slowly.

"Seems to me that he didn't hurt you nearly as bad you've hurt him." Akasha says neutrally.

"I'm sorry for that Akashiya-san." Tsukune apologizes, getting to his feet and Akasha stands with him, her posture defensive and it's clear to both Moka and Tsukune that she's worried that Moka will hit Tsukune again.

Moka on the other hand is clearly pleased with his apology, and she releases the door frame, crossing her arms over her chest to show her approval when Tsukune speaks again, shattering whatever pleasure she may've felt from his apology.

"I also want to apologize to all the whores in the world. They at least have the decency to charge." Tsukune grounds at her and Moka's eyes flare in anger at the insult. "You're nothing but a damn slut."

Her rage rising Moka raises her foot to kick him, and Akasha steps between Moka and her mate, grasping Moka's descending foot with her left hand.

"Get out of my way mother. This is none of your business."

Akasha glares at her daughter with undisguised anger in her eyes.

"This is _my_ home Moka, not yours." Akasha reminds her. "You both are members of this family, and I will not permit violence among siblings, am I clear?"

Moka stares into her mother's eyes a moment, and then nods, looking away she pulls her leg back, putting it down on the ground she looks away from her mother.

"Fine, I won't hit him." Moka concedes much to her dismay, her pride again impairing her judgment.

"However, he does have a point Moka." Akasha points out, and Moka blinks in surprise, glaring at her mother in disgust.

"I am not a…" Moka begins, but Akasha continues, cutting her daughter off.

"A slut is a woman who has promiscuous sex with multiple partners outside of wedlock Moka. Whores are women who charge for sexual services, they don't have sex for no reason, or to try and hurt their husband."

"You're siding with him!?" Moka demands in outrage, and Akasha shakes her head.

"He is a member of my family, and as such it is my job to ensure his safety."

"And just what does that mean, mother?" Moka growls, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It means that I'm not going to let you abuse your mate when he isn't even fighting back. Since Tsukune will be staying here tonight, he'll be sleeping with me."

Moka's face falls in surprise, and Tsukune starts in surprise as well.

"What!" Tsukune blurts out in surprise.

Akasha turns toward him, smiling at him compassionately.

"You just want to seduce him!" Moka accuses her mother, and Akasha shakes her head.

"If your husband and I do anything together tonight then it will be your husband's choice, not mine." Akasha reminds her.

 _ **She's attracted to me?**_ Tsukune asks himself in surprise

"Tsukune is angry right now, and he might sleep with you to try and hurt me." Moka argues.

"Well, maybe I should sleep with her." Tsukune says matter of factly. "You've made it clear to me that you don't want my children, and if Akasha-sama will give me children then why shouldn't I let her do that for me?"

Moka's face falls in surprise, and she takes an involuntary step back.

"You wouldn't!" Moka mutters in disbelief. "She's 20 times our age, and she's my mother!"

"You were going to cheat on me with Gin, and if you can do it, then I can too." Tsukune says flatly, and

Moka glares at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If that's what you want Tsukune, then so be it." Moka growls defiantly.

"What I want is for you to apologize for what you've done Akashiya-san." Tsukune says matter of factly.

Moka turns away, stomping off in an angry huff.

"I have done nothing to apologize for Tsukune." Moka mutters in anger, walking away from him.

 **XXX**

"Onee-sama?" Kokoa asks curiously, sitting on her sister's bed.

When Kokoa got word that Moka had returned to the castle she'd quickly finished her assignment for Fairy Tale and returned to see her precious sister once more and she arrived after Moka had already gone to speak to Tsukune and hit him for insulting her.

 _That's what he deserves for speaking to my Onee-sama like that._ Kokoa thinks to herself.

Now Moka's mother Akasha has placed Tsukune under the umbrella of her protection, and decreed that both she and Tsukune will be sharing a bed tonight. Moka has already gone to their father to protest this, but Akasha is the Hades Lord, and her word is law, so all their Father can do is talk to Akasha about what happened.

Sitting on Moka's bed Kokoa can't believe that her precious and unflappable Onee-sama is lying on her bed just staring up at the ceiling, her eyes blank and unseeing. Kokoa is dressed in a sleeveless burgundy blouse and a black skirt with sneakers. She has her red hair tied into two ponytails at the top of her head that now hang down past her shoulders. Her bat Kou-chan sits diligently on her left shoulder.

"Onee-sama? Please talk to me Onee-sama?"

The silver haired Moka just stares up at the ceiling, her voice weary and lacking any of its normal haughtiness and arrogance.

"What do you want Kokoa?" Moka speaks as though she hasn't slept in months.

"Please don't act like this Onee-sama! He doesn't deserve you, and you should be happy that he wants to finally get away from you and out of your life forever!"

 _ **Forever…**_

Outer Moka is quiet at that, her opinion on what they should do to fix things between her and her mate already well known to her silver haired inner self.

"You have no idea Kokoa." Moka continues in that same weary voice.

"Why are you so depressed about this Onee-sama? With him gone things can go back to the way they

were before! You can stay here and we can be a family again!"

 _ **Family…**_

The word makes her think of Tsukune and his parents, and the time she spent with his family. She can't help but pine for those days again, the happy times she spent with Tsukune and his parents, when the two of them could just look at each other for hours on end and it was like there was no one else in the world.

 _ **Gone…I'll never be able to spend any time with them again, he'll never love me again…**_

"You have no idea what it means to be a family Kokoa."

"Yes I do! I have sisters and a father that loves me and I never want for anything!"

"Providing for their children isn't the same as loving them Kokoa." Moka corrects her younger sister. "I don't want to go back to how things were when I lived here. This isn't my home, this isn't where I belong."

"Don't say that Onee-sama! This castle is your home and Father loves you."

"He loves me because my mother left him. They never even got married because he couldn't do something so simple as be faithful to her."

"Who cares about getting married?" Kokoa growls uncaringly.

"I do." Moka says wearily. "I'm married to Tsukune and the two of us were happy."

"Then he wouldn't let you raise YOUR children how you see fit, and you did exactly what you should have. He doesn't even deserve you and he dares to speak out against you! Who does he think he is to deny you!"

Moka shifts her head and looks at her younger sister, just staring at her for a long moment.

"It wasn't supposed to turn out the way it did." Moka continues in that same beaten voice. "He was supposed to realize his mistake when Gin came into the apartment. He was supposed to apologize and I would've sent Gin away without a second thought. Now he doesn't care about me anymore and he's going to leave me."

"Who cares! Tsukune is worthless, even with your blood in him he's nothing but a pathetic second born piece of trash that isn't even worth your time!"

"Father recognizes him."

Kokoa crosses her arms over her chest obstinately.

"So? It doesn't matter if Father thinks he's worthy of being your mate, when the truth is he isn't! You're a pure blood vampire and you deserve someone better, someone who can understand you."

"Tsukune does understand me, that's why he wants to leave me. He can't stand how much I value my pride over him."

"Then let him leave! He's worthless and deserves to be alone."

Looking up at the ceiling Moka closes her eyes tiredly. "He was strong enough to protect me when we went to school together even though he was just a human and I was trapped behind the seal. He's nearly died for me more times then I can even count. How can you say that someone who was willing to give his life for me is worthless Kokoa?"

"He's nothing but a worthless human Onee-sama." Kokoa says absolutely.

Shaking her head Moka looks away from her younger sister. "Please leave me alone Kokoa." Moka dismisses her half sister. "I need to be alone."

Kokoa stares at her older sister a moment before standing up.

"You're worrying over nothing Onee-sama. Tsukune never deserved you and he never will. I know in time that you'll realize that."

Stepping out of the room Kokoa leaves her older sister alone, and Moka sighs heavily.

 _ **Is that how I've been acting toward him? Have I really been treating him like he isn't deserving of me?**_


	4. Akasha

_**Ok guys, here's the first chapter for this week, if I am not mistaken, I have made a few small changes to the content. As to help the flow of the story along, but that's, I have not added anything story breaking, or changing, so I hope you guys enjoy. Shout out to**_ _ **MistressWinowyll, and**_ _ **iNSaNiTY49**_ _**(The second name, should be a hyperlink, as his username changes often. So you can get to his profile) for helping me, or allowing me to take on this challenge of a fanfiction.**_

 _ **Anyway, let's begin shall we?**_

Chapter 4: Akasha

Walking through the halls of Castle Akashiya next to Akasha Tsukune can't help but think about what's happened, and what's happening to him. The Hades Lord of the entire dimension walks next to him, smiling and actually enjoying his company. Tsukune's only prior experience with a Hades Lord was with Tohou Fuhai and the Exorcist that runs Youkai Academy. Neither of the two of them were anything remotely like Akasha, and it's hard for Tsukune to wrap his head around the fact that the pink haired woman next to him commands the same power and respect that those other two monsters receive.

Just think about dinner. Issa may have sat at the head at the table and been the one to 'lead' the meal but Akasha was the one really in charge. She sat across from Ria and no one did anything,

Ria didn't use any innuendo or try and tease me or anything. I've never seen her act so prim and proper before in my entire life…

Both Moka and Kokoa didn't attend the evening meal, and Tsukune wasn't surprised when the servant came into the dining hall and informed them that neither of them would be in attendance.

For Moka it's obvious that she's still angry at her mate and Kokoa adores the ground that her 'Onee-sama' walks on and wouldn't leave her side for a moment and will probably try and murder Tsukune the next time he sees her.

Not with Akasha next to me though, none of them dare to cross her…

"Is it true that you're attracted to me, Akasha-sama?" Tsukune respectfully asks, breaking the comfortable silence between them as they walk down the hall of the castle.

The pink haired woman smiles warmly at him and Tsukune is reminded of the time he spent in Youkai Academy. Working in the newspaper club with Outer Moka, the two of them slaving

away to meet deadlines, enjoying each other's company in a way that only two people in love can.

Stop it. An angry voice growls at him, and he takes a deep breath, blowing it out as Akasha speaks.

"You are a vampire unlike any other Tsukune." Akasha says warmly. "Your heart is pure and it is more forgiving then it has any right to be."

"I'm not going to forgive Akashiya-san, Akasha-sama." Tsukune reminds her harshly.

"I don't want you to." She says with a shrug, adding a hint of curiosity to her voice. "Do you want

to sleep with me Tsukune?"

"I want her to suffer for what she's done." Tsukune answers, like her not directly answering the question.

 **Where did that come from…?**

Akasha blinks in surprise at the young Aono's answer, clearly not expecting him to say what he did.

"Are you afraid that I'm going to try and force myself on you, like Ria did before you and Moka were mated?" Akasha asks, changing the subject and trying to figure out if Tsukune is just using anger to hide his true feelings.

Looking at the pink haired Akasha Tsukune shakes his head no before looking down at the burgundy colored carpet beneath his shoes. "I don't think you'll do that." Tsukune says with a sigh. "Do you think she'll apologize Akasha-sama?"

Akasha shrugs her shoulders, her pink hair flowing off her shoulders and down her back. "I do not know Tsukune, for all my power I can't read minds. Or attract a faithful mate..." She trailed that last part quietly, but knew Tsukune's enhanced hearing would hear that comment.

Tsukune could almost swear that she was making that comment towards him, in an attempt to get him to consider being her mate, but he shook the idea from his head. "All I really want is for her to apologize and at least act like she's sorry for hurting me like this, but instead she acts like I'm the one to blame and it was my duty to kill that bastard when all I did was lash out in anger."

"Moka's pride won't let her lower herself by admitting that she was wrong Tsukune." Akasha reminds him, and he shakes his head dismissively.

"Do you think she was wrong Akasha-sama?"

"Yes, I think she was, and I think she's being very arrogant and moronic by acting like she is."

"You don't really seem to have that same excess of pride that Akashiya-san and the others all suffer from, Akasha-sama." Tsukune points out.

Akasha nods, her jade eyes staring ahead, a far off look coming to her eyes as though she's remembering something long ago.

"I threw my pride away for my own happiness years ago Tsukune." Akasha says solemnly.

"Do you ever regret it?"

"No Tsukune, not for a moment." Akasha continues solemnly.

"Why?"

"At least now I have the memories of those happy times and no one can take that from me. That's much better to me then having my pride at never lowering myself and isolating myself from everyone around me, like they're all not good enough to be in the same room as me."

"I see…" Tsukune mumbles deep in thought, and the two of them fall into a comfortable silence as they continue to stride down the hall.

A handful of minutes later Akasha stops at a pair of double doors in the wall, and a half step later Tsukune stops and turns, his eyes scanning the seemingly ordinary interior doors like so many others in the castle.

"This is it Tsukune." Akasha says simply.

Reaching out toward the handle strange purple runes glow into existence, spreading out away from the handles and covering the entirety of both double doors. Tsukune knows just enough of the arcane to know that he's looking at a magic spell, but for the life of him he can't figure out what it is exactly he's looking at.

"This is my private chamber Tsukune. The spell you're looking at is designed to keep it private. Only I can release the seal that will allow entry. It also helps with keeping sound in the room, so I don't have to worry about eavesdroppers."

"I see…" Tsukune mumbles.

A handful of minutes later Akasha stops at a pair of double doors in the wall, and a half step later Tsukune stops and turns, his eyes scanning the seemingly ordinary interior doors like so many others in the castle.

"This is it Tsukune." Akasha says simply.

Reaching out toward the handle strange purple runes glow into existence, spreading out away from the handles and covering the entirety of both double doors. Tsukune knows just enough of the arcane to know that he's looking at a magic spell, but for the life of him he can't figure out what it is exactly he's looking at.

"This is my private chamber Tsukune. The spell you're looking at is designed to keep it private. Only I can release the seal that will allow entry. It also helps with keeping sound in the room, so I don't have to worry about eavesdroppers."

"I see…" Tsukune mumbles.

The glowing seal fades, and Akasha opens the door, stepping inside and motioning for Tsukune to follow. Following Akasha inside the Hades Lord closes the door behind him, the sealing spell coming back into effect, sealing the two of them into the room.

Looking around the room Tsukune is more than a little impressed. Living in the human world in Japan he isn't used to living in opulence, and this room can only really be defined by that word. The room itself is probably two thirds the size of the entire apartment he'd been living in with Moka. Against the left wall is a large curtained king size bed that looks like it could easily sleep three people. Hanging on the far right wall is a giant portrait, the painting an image of Akasha sitting on a black throne, dressed in regal clothes looking every bit the aristocratic Hades Lord she's supposed to be. On a nightstand on the right side of the bed are three pictures, and against the far left corner is a large darkly stained wardrobe. The center of the opposite wall is dominated by a large window with two dark curtains drawn in front of it, blocking out the exterior light. Hanging from the 10 foot high ceiling above the covered bed is a gothic chandelier that casts soft light throughout the entire room.

Walking to the bed Akasha sits on the edge closest to the door, running her hand across the maroon sheets.

"I miss this bed sometimes." She says wistfully.

"Are you sure about sharing a bed with me?" Tsukune asks cautiously as he strides toward the bed, stopping in front of the older vampiress.

"It's fine Tsukune, are you afraid that you're going to force me to do something against my will?"

Shaking his head no Tsukune turns his attention to the three pictures sitting on the nightstand. Looking closely at them Tsukune sees that one of the pictures is of Akasha and Issa standing next to one another. The second picture is an image of not only Akasha and Issa but also a young silver haired

Moka standing in front of and between her two parents. The last image is of just Akasha and a slightly older looking silver haired Moka.

Taking note of his obvious interest in the pictures, Akasha begins to explain the three images, and their importance to her.

"The first picture is the day Issa and I were mated. The second picture is the only time the three of us ever had a picture taken together, and the last picture is right after Moka and I returned here for a short time before I had to leave and she was sent to live in the human world."

Picking up the oldest picture Tsukune stares at the image of just Issa and Akasha, both of them dressed like what they are, proud and noble vampires though only Akasha is smiling, Issa's face may as well have been chiseled for all the emotion it shows.

 _The day you're mated to a woman who will give you a child and you don't even smile, even a little?_

"I was stupid to ever be mated to him." Akasha says in a low voice as Tsukune looks the picture over.

Setting the photo down Tsukune looks at the pink haired Hades Lord curiously.

"Why would you say that?"

"I am a Shinso Tsukune." Akasha says simply, and the blank look in his eyes at the statement elicits a light chuckle from the Hades Lord. "Sorry…" Akasha apologizes before continuing. "A Shinso is a vampire whose power and abilities far outclass other vampires. The legend is the Shino line is the oldest and purest of all vampire bloodlines, though even I don't know if that's true or not."

 _ **A vampire stronger then even other vampires…**_

"So, that's why you were made a Hades Lord, because you're a Shinso?" Tsukune asks curiously.

"Yes and no." Akasha answers. "Though, to explain what I meant by my mating to Issa being foolish I have to say that I pursued him for years. The Shuzen family was already a noble house of vampires before I became involved with them, and Issa had many other suitors other than me vying for his attention. He didn't choose me until after I was given the title of Hades Lord. I knew that he was only choosing me because it would put him in good standing with the Lord of the dimension, but love is blind."

"So you were mated to him, and he kept seeing other women behind your back, even though you're the Hades Lord?"

Akasha nods solemnly, looking down at the carpet beneath her feet.

"I told him I wanted him to be faithful to me, and he told me that he would be, but it was nothing but lip service. Like he said earlier there's nothing in a vampire mating that says mates must be loyal, it's the partner's choice whether or not to have an open relationship."

"So, you found him cheating?" Tsukune asks curiously, and Akasha nods again, tears at the edge of her eyes.

"It hurt so much…" She whimpers, tears falling from her closed eyes. "I caught him doing it again and again and I forgave him so many times, then Moka was born and I thought that things would change, but nothing did. He never wanted to be mine alone and I was never enough for him, no matter what I did even as the Hades Lord."

Shaking his head in contempt Tsukune can't help but want to kick the living crap out of Moka's father for putting a woman like Akasha through that. Without thinking Tsukune approaches her and sits down next to her, embracing her and pulling her close to him, speaking softly and assuredly.

"It's OK…" He assures her, stroking her hair as she cries into his chest, her scent reminding him oddly of lilacs. "Just let it out…"

Sobbing into his chest Akasha cries for a few moments until she finally sniffles and pulls away from his chest, Tsukune opening his arms to allow her to move. Wiping at her eyes Akasha smiles at him, and in spite of the fact that she was recently crying Tsukune can tell that the expression is warm and sincere, and as she speaks her words are grateful.

"Thank you Tsukune." She pauses. "It's been a while since I've thought about that, I'm sorry for burdening you with listening to it."

Shaking his head Tsukune smiles at her.

"I know what it's like for someone you love to betray you like that." He says solemnly. "So I understand."

"It was stupid to expect loyalty from Issa. No matter what I did I could never satisfy his carnal appetite."

"Then it wasn't meant to be." Tsukune says softly, assuringly stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers as he speaks. "There's someone out there that's meant for you Akasha-sama, and when you find him the two of you can spend eternity together and you'll both be happy."

"What about you Tsukune?" She asks curiously, looking up at him with innocent eyes filled with jade. "Is there someone out there for you?"

Looking away from her Tsukune can't help but sigh.

"I thought that Moka _was_ the one, but I don't know now."

Looking back at her Akasha smiles at him.

"You really are a wonderful man Tsukune…" Akasha says longingly.

Hearing the tone in her voice and the look in her eyes Tsukune kisses her, pressing his lips to hers Akasha's mouth opens in surprise a moment before she relaxes, her lips claiming his as her tongue intertwines with his. Kissing her again and again Tsukune pushes her down on the bed, the Hades Lord wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her, kissing him back. For a few moments it's all Tsukune can do to kiss the older vampiress, and it isn't until he comes up for air that he meets her jade green eyes that he remembers where he is and what he's doing.

 _What_ am _I doing?_

He suddenly realizes that he's on top of her on her bed and she's blushing and smiling happily at him, and if someone else was there it's very likely they would be mistaken for lovers. A part of him can't help but feel secure and comforted in her arms. She's so much like the girl he fell in love with, and it would be so easy to hold her close, to seek comfort in her arms. It would be like all this never happened, like Moka loved him like he loved her… ' **That kiss felt a little like it was right, but I can't help but feel I feel a bit guilty...** ' Tsukune thought to himself as he looked away from Akasha's cute face, it wasn't it's normal serene aristocratic face, but blushing, and with a soft smile.

 _ **This is…**_

Self conscious Tsukune slips away from her shoulders and stands up, blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry Akasha-sama." Tsukune apologizes guiltily, and Akasha sits up, looking at him compassionately as she stands, taking her hands in his and giving them a reaffirming squeeze.

"You really are a good man Tsukune." Akasha smiles at him; clearly pleased that he feels guilty about kissing her, in spite of the fact that she was clearly and empathically returning it. "You didn't do anything wrong Tsukune." She assures him.

Standing there looking at her he can't help but be reminded of Outer Moka and Tsukune can feel the desire to embrace her and hold her, to kiss her again and to feel her warmth against his body and take solace in her like he has with Outer Moka time and time again. Yet at the same time Tsukune is fully aware that the woman standing before him is _not_ his wife or even his vampire mate, she is the mother of the woman he's been with since before he graduated high school.

Looking away from Akasha Tsukune doesn't know what to say to her.

"This room is really sparsely decorated." He comments, trying to change the subject and Akasha nods, his guilt at the kiss they just shared written all over his face.

"This room is meant for sleeping and not much else." She reminds him.

As if on cue there's a knock at the door, and Issa's voice carries through the seal. Even though Tsukune's respect for Moka's father has taken a nosedive, he's still glad for the distraction.

"Akasha?" His voice calls from the other side of the wall. "May I come in?"

Sighing exasperatedly the Hades Lord squares her shoulders and releases his hands. Turning away from Tsukune she marches to the door and opens it.

 _ **Right, sound can't come out, but it can come in…**_

Opening the door Tsukune can clearly see the regal aristocrat Shuzen Akashiya Issa standing outside the door. Moka's father's eyes take in his former mate, and then settle on Tsukune standing near the bed of the Hades Lord.

"I thought as much…" He comments dryly, and Akasha clears her throat.

"Is there something you want from me Issa?" Akasha asks casually, the only person Tsukune has ever seen speak so informally to Moka's father.

"I am here because our daughter is rather upset with you and has expressed her concern that you will attempt to do more then just share a bed with her mate this evening." Issa explains, and Akasha sighs.

"Of all of us, I am the only one who can be trusted to protect Tsukune from any violence his mate might attempt on him and not try to do something to him myself." Akasha reminds her former mate. "That is, unless you'd offer to share _your_ chamber with Tsukune, Issa?"

Moka's father is very quick to clear his throat in surprise.

"I have just returned today from a very long meeting of the vampire council. I am very tired and I will need my rest tonight." He politely declines.

 _Yeah, I bet he wants to do a lot of 'resting'_ Tsukune thinks dryly.

"We have not been mated for over two decades Issa." Akasha needlessly reminds him. "What I do in my private chamber is my business, just as what you do in your chamber is no one's business but your own."

"I am aware of that." Issa politely remarks. "However, I just wanted to remind you that our daughter still very much wants to be with her mate and I hope that you won't do anything to try and sabotage their relationship Akasha."

"I will tell you the same thing I told Moka." Akasha begins. "If Tsukune and I make love tonight it will be because Tsukune desires it, not to fulfill my desires." Akasha explains for him, not bringing up the kiss she just shared with Tsukune.

Nodding agreeably Issa quickly drops to one knee respectfully.

"Very well. Please excuse me Akasha." Issa says in a clipped voice.

With a furl of his cape Issa turns and walks away from the door, Akasha closing the door once more after he's gone. With the two of them alone Tsukune can't help but shake his head.

"I've never seen him act so humble before." Tsukune says remarkably.

"He only has his station because of me. If he angers me then I can easily take away his status as herald for the Hades Lord and all the wealth and power that comes with it."

"Would you do that to him?"

"I don't and never really wanted the responsibility of being the Hades Lord while Issa actually does." She says with a dismissive shrug of her shoulders.

"The two of us are so different…" Tsukune says in a low voice and Akasha shakes her head.

"I don't think we're that different, I think we're actually a lot alike."

"A lot alike? How are we alike? You're strong, wise and confident and you know what you want out of life."

 _Even if_ I _am what you want out of life…_

"Wisdom comes from experience, and both my strength and my confidence come from the centuries I've spent living as a Shinso." She explains for him. "We actually have more in common then you might think."

"What does that mean Akasha-sama?" Tsukune asks curiously, truly clueless as to what the Hades Lord is getting at.

"We were both born human."

… _W…h…a…t…_

Looking at her incredulously Tsukune can't help but not believe her.

"You're joking, right?" Tsukune asks nervously, and the pink haired vampiress shakes her head no.

"No Tsukune, I'm not."

"How…how is that possible?"

"I was born a very long time ago, and my village was attacked by bandits. The bandits killed everyone they could and took whatever valuables they could find. Somehow I managed to cling to life even though I'd been stabbed and was lying on the ground, barely even conscious when a man named Hayate found me. He picked me up and asked me if I still wanted to live, even after everything I'd seen. I told him I didn't want to die, and he bit me. I felt his blood coursing into me and when he gave me all the blood in his body he collapsed next to me. After that I went into a fever dream, and I saw things. I saw his memories, and through them I learned about what I was and where I could go to survive."

"What happened to Hayate?"

"When I woke up he was dead. He'd given me all the blood in his body."

"He sacrificed himself for you?"

Akasha shakes her head no solemnly.

"He didn't sacrifice himself for me. He was a Shinso and was alive for over 500 years. He was tired of living and wanted to die. He was searching for someone to pass the Shinso blood to."

"So, why choose you?"

"It takes someone with an extremely strong will to control the Shinso blood Tsukune. If the average person were to be exposed to it, it would turn them into a mass murder."

As she speaks Akasha looks at him fondly, and Tsukune gets the odd feeling that Akasha is talking about him.

 _But why would she talk about me like that? I'm not a Shinso; I'm just a regular vampire…_

"So, a Shinso is created when one bites onto another creature and passes it on, like some kind of curse?"

"That's what legend says." Akasha offers.

"Well, even if you're a Shinso wouldn't Akashiya-sama look down on you because you're a second born vampire like me?"

"Yes, he would look down on me, if he knew."

Tsukune blinks in surprise. Completely astounded by Akasha's admission of not being a pure born vampire like Moka and every other member of her family.

"Does she know?" Tsukune asks scandalously, and Akasha shakes her head no.

"You're the only person I've told the truth of my origin to Tsukune."

"Why would you tell me this? Why not take this secret to your grave?"

"I just wanted you to know that I understand how you feel and unlike Issa and Ria I don't have the insurmountable vampire pride that Issa has instilled in every other member of this family."

"Are you trying to suggest that we'd make a good couple?"

"Not at all." Akasha says with a shake of her head. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I know how it feels to be betrayed by someone you love and I'm going to do my best to look out for you and protect you."

 _She hardly knows me and yet she's willing to go so far for me?_

Akasha stands up then, taking a deep breath and blowing it out.

"It's late Tsukune, we should go to bed."

Tsukune feels fresh guilt fill him at the prospect of sharing a bed with the mother of his wife and the Hades Lord of the entire dimension, and at the kiss they just shared.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Tsukune says after looking away from her in guilt.

"Do you not trust yourself Tsukune?" Akasha asks curiously.

 _After what just happened…_

"Trust isn't the issue, Akasha-sama."

"I just want you to sleep next to me Tsukune." Akasha explains for him. "You can keep your pants on or whatever you want. It's just been so long since I've gone to bed with someone next to me."

Looking at her, Tsukune can see the pleading in her jade eyes, and he can't say no to her.

"All right." He agrees with a sigh, and Akasha smiles happily.

"Thank you Tsukune." She says earnestly before she turns and walks toward the darkly stained wardrobe. "I'm going to change now."

Tsukune spins on his heels. Putting his back to her and blushing in embarrassment at the thought of Akasha getting naked right there in the same room as him and more then a little uncomfortable at the fact that she trusts him so implicitly not to peek at her.

"I'm done." Akasha calls after a few minutes, and Tsukune turns around to see Akasha has changed into a red teddy nightgown, the sheer material of the garment covering her body, and at the same time showing it off.

 _She really does look like Outer Moka, though her portions are more like Moka's Inner self then her Outer self._

"Would you like a night shirt or some pajamas Tsukune?" Akasha asks curiously, and he quickly shakes his head no and looks away from her.

"N-no, I'm fine. I normally sleep in my underwear, so I don't need anything."

Akasha walks to the bed and grabs the blankets, pulling them down and sitting on the bed, her eyes watching him as he walks to the opposite side of the bed as her. Pulling his arms from the sleeve of his jacket Tsukune hangs the suit jacket on a nearby hook on one of the covered bed posts. Taking off the tie and folding it Tsukune places it on top of the night stand before slowly unbuttoning the shirt. Grabbing at the edges of his shirt Tsukune pauses, about to ask Akasha to please look away when he bites his tongue.

 _Why ask her to look away? Moka fucked Gin to try and hurt you and you don't have anything Akasha hasn't seen before._

With the thought making a surprising amount of sense Tsukune pulls off his shirt, revealing his scarred chest, and Akasha eyes his muscled frame, and the numerous scars adorning his chest, at the center of it all a darkly colored scar in the shape of a giant X. Akasha just stares at him, and Tsukune can feel his cheeks flush in embarrassment at her undivided attention lingering on his body.

"Is something wrong Akasha-sama?" Tsukune asks curiously, and Akasha shakes her head no.

"I was just admiring your chest Tsukune." Akasha says matter of factly. "And could you please just call me Akasha? At least when we're alone?"

 _She wants me to call her by her name with no honorific? Well, I guess as long as we're alone it'll be OK…_

"Sure, Akasha."

The pink haired woman smiles and Tsukune undoes his pants and pulls them down slowly, setting them aside along with his shirt before he gets into the bed opposite Akasha, making sure to leave his boxers on. At the same time Akasha slips into the bed and pulls the blankets up to her chest before she moves toward him, and Tsukune can feel her body touch his bare back. His entire body tenses at the contact, and Akasha slips her arms around his neck, her scent wafting into his nostrils when he feels Akasha's head against the back of his neck, her nose gently rubbing up and down the back of his neck, her eyes closed.

"I'd forgotten what this feels like." She murmurs with her eyes closed. "Good night Tsukune."

"Good night, Akasha." Tsukune whispers, not sure how he should be react to Akasha's intimate contact.

"Such a nice scent…" Her feminine voice breathes across his ear.

 **XXX**

 _ **Such an empty bed…**_

Lying on her bed in her room in her pajamas Inner Moka just stares up at the ceiling.

 _ **I haven't noticed how big this bed is in so long…**_

 _That's because the last time we were here we had Tsukune with us._ Her Outer self reminds her dryly. _Now he's in bed with our mother doing to her what we were going to do with Gin!_

 _ **He might not sleep with her. Tsukune is a good man and he could've just said those things because he was angry and he's trying to hurt us.**_

 _Mother looks like me and she likes him. We both know that if pressed Tsukune would make love to her regardless of his motivation to do it._

 _ **Why does my life feel so empty now? I feel so betrayed and alone…**_

 _Maybe this was what he was talking about when he said how much we hurt him by calling Gin. Will you apologize now that you know how he felt?_

 _ **I…I…may have made some mistakes, and I could make some concessions about raising our children…**_

 _Let's go! The sooner we talk to him the sooner we can fix things between us!_

Getting up off the bed Moka walks to her desk with a mirror where her Rosario rests. Scooping the talisman up in her left hand Inner Moka raises the cross to her neck, ready to return the seal to its place around her neck.

 _ **You can be the one to speak to him. I don't want him seeing me like this.**_

Snapping on the Rosario Moka transforms, changing from an austere debutant vampiress to a demure young woman. The transition to a weaker form leaves her dizzy, and she uses a nearby bedpost for support, standing there waiting a few moments as the sensation of vertigo passes and Moka stands up straight, sighing to herself.

 _Tsukune…_

 **XXX**

Following Tsukune's scent through the castle Moka makes her way to a pair of double doors that she's never been inside before. Stopping outside the door Moka inhales, her husband's scent definitely coming from behind this door. Taking a calming breath to steady her nerves Moka raises her hand to knock on the door, opening her mouth to call out to her mate.

 **XXX**

 _She really does have a nice scent, so much like lilacs…_

Lying in bed with Akasha next to him Tsukune can feel her warm breath on the back of his neck and the lobe of his ear. The bed is comfortable, and it seems as though seconds after Akasha put her head on the pillow the pink haired Hades Lord was asleep and dreaming. Tsukune on the other hand can't find sleep with directions, a map, and even a guide. Lying there he can't get to sleep, shifting his arms or his legs slightly in agitation, not wanting to wake the woman lying next to him, and he doesn't want her to act guilty when she wakes up, seeing that he hasn't gotten any sleep and thinking it's because of her.

 _She isn't even my girlfriend and I'm already considerate about her and would rather suffer then make her feel guilty. Am I acting like that because she was the one who came when Moka hit me and gave me her blood to help me heal, or is it because she looks so much like Outer Moka? Or is it that kiss? Why did I do that? How could I just kiss her? She's Moka's mother, even if she is attracted to me how could I do that?_

"Mmm…" Akasha mumbles in her sleep, her head snuggling against his bare back, and Tsukune can feel the toes of one of her feet caress the back of shins, as though to answer his mental question.

 _It's so easy…she's giving herself so willingly, so unlike Moka. She doesn't even care that she's over 50 times my age, all that matters to her is how I make her feel…_

It's then there's a knock at the door, the knock accompanied by an all too familiar voice.

"Tsukune…are you in there?" Outer Moka asks from the other side of the door.

Tsukune glances back at Akasha, the pink haired woman at his side snuggling closer, as if subconsciously aware of her daughter's presence, and was trying to prevent her body pillow from leaving.

 _I have to answer the door; if I don't she'll only call again and possibly wake Akasha up._

Reaching up Tsukune gently and ever so slowly extricates himself from Akasha's grip, going to great pains to move slowly and carefully, sliding out of the bed at a snail's pace, and in response Akasha murmurs again, nuzzling her head against the pillow. Starting toward the door Moka calls out once more. Seeing this cuteness that he was leaving, he felt a slight pang of guilt.

"Tsukune? Will you please answer the door?" Moka asks urgently, and Tsukune picks up the pace, worried that Moka will inadvertently wake her mother from her restful sleep.

Grabbing the handle and opening it Tsukune is assaulted by the all too familiar scent of his mate and the sight of her wearing a nightgown. Under better circumstances he might've smiled at seeing her, but now he doesn't feel anything when he sees her standing there, just hollow and numb.

"Yes Akashiya-san?" Tsukune asked, in a tone that was completely stoic, made more apparent by his stoic face.

Moka blinks in surprise, her mother's scent all over Tsukune's body, and she's reminded of the time he came home after Ria first forced him to have sex with her.

 _ **He smells like mother! He must've had sex with her! I can't believe it!**_

Moka's Inner self is quiet at the statement, having already accepted the fact that her mother would try to seduce him and with him in his current mental state he would sleep with her just to try and hurt her.

 _ **Whatever he's done he's only done out of anger. Once he's had the chance to think about what he's done he will apologize and we can get back to our life as it should be.**_

 _But he's never called me by my last name before. Even when we were in school, I was always 'Moka-chan.'_

Her Inner self is silent at the thought, though she does agree with her Outer self in the statement; he has never called her by her last name before she was always either Moka or Moka-chan.

"Tsukune…we need to talk."

"What is there to talk about?" Tsukune asks calmly, shaking his head in denial. "You went to another man to give you a baby to try and hurt me. There's nothing else you can say or do other than have your other self apologize that will allow me to even think about forgiving you for that Akashiya-san."

"She's willing to make concessions Tsukune."

"Concessions about what Akashiya-san?"

"About children Tsukune." Moka reminds him, her voice rising in intensity. "She wants to compromise with you."

Tsukune shakes his head again.

"You've already made it clear to me that you don't want my children, Akashiya-san, so what is there to compromise on? After all, I wouldn't want to 'taint the next line of Akashiya.'"

Hearing her own words come back to haunt her Moka lowers her gaze, her voice soft.

"I only said that because I wanted to show you my resolve Tsukune."

"Now you're going to tell me you didn't mean it?" Tsukune scoffs.

"I only wanted you to know how far I was going to go Tsukune."

"Whatever." He says dismissively. "You honestly think I still _want_ to have children with you Moka?"

"What about you? You slept with my mother Tsukune!" Moka declares accusingly, her voice rising, and Tsukune quickly glances back at Akasha.

"Keep your voice down; people are trying to sleep Akashiya-san."

"Aren't you going to apologize for having sex with my mother?"

"Like you did with Gin?" Tsukune asks heartlessly and without missing a beat.

Moka opens her mouth to say something and then closes it, swallowing her knee jerk reaction to the statement.

"It wasn't supposed to come to that Tsukune."

"Don't fucking lie to me Akashiya-san." Tsukune growls at her. "If it 'wasn't supposed to come to that' you could've turned Gin away at the door, but what did you do? You took Gin into our marriage bed and asked him to give you a child. You had sex with him and let him cum inside you while I was in the next room. Why would I even want to touch you after what you did with him?"

Moka opens her mouth to say something, to try and argue with her husband but another voice cuts her off.

"Mmm…Tsukune?" Akasha calls from the bed, sitting up groggily and wiping at her eyes. "Come back to bed…"

Moka looks at her mother, her jade eyes hurt and with tears at the edges of them.

"Maybe now you'll understand Akashiya-san. What you're feeling now is how I felt when you brought Gin into our home and took him to our bed. You could've stopped this, all you had to do was apologize as your Inner self and I would've forgiven you and we could've tried to work this out, but you didn't want that."

"That's not true!" Moka cries out in denial. "All we both want is for things to go back to the way they were!"

"When I was your pet Akashiya-san? You want me to kneel in front of you and apologize for wanting nothing more to do with the woman who would rather have children with someone other then the man she's married to? I might not be a vampire at heart, but I have **my** pride as a man Akashiya-san, and I won't stand for what you did to me and not even regret doing it."

"She does regret it Tsukune!" Moka insists, and he shakes his head slowly in contempt.

"She only regrets it because I came here and got your family involved. Had I remained in Japan and not sought an absolution of our bond she wouldn't even feel that."

"That isn't true!" Moka tries to argue, and Tsukune just shakes his head again.

"Keep your voice down Akashiya-san, people are sleeping." Tsukune reminds her evenly.

"You've slept with my mother…" Moka trails, her voice fraught with pain and sorrow.

"Like you slept with Gin? You had every opportunity to stop what happened, all you had to do was apologize as your Inner self and I would've tried to work things out with you."

 _ **Don't listen to him; he's trying to turn our logic against us!**_

"How could you do this to me? How could you just sleep with my mother like this! Don't you care about me? I thought we loved each other!"

"I _did_ love you Akashiya-san." Tsukune says absolutely, meaning every syllable. "The only thing I've done is what you've done to me. Three months ago I never would've considered sleeping with any woman other than you. Then you forsook our bond and sought children from another man because I wouldn't let you raise them purely as you see fit. Since I don't want your children, and Akasha wants them from me and will let me raise them like I want to, why shouldn't I just do _what you did_ and get children from someone else?"

"It wasn't supposed to come to that!" Moka sobs, shaking her head in denial.

"Then what was supposed to happen? Was I supposed to just sit there and _let_ Gin continue to have sex with you? What if you're pregnant with and have his child? Did you even think of that?"

Moka blinks in surprise, the question honestly never occurring to her before.

"I…" Moka mutters and Tsukune continues wearily.

"Did you think I would stay with you if you had a child with him? Did you honestly expect me to remain standing by your side like some dog and provide for another man's child while you bring him into our bed and have more children with him? Do you expect me to just stand there and let that happen? To swallow my _dignity_ as a man just so you can fuck around?"

Moka just stands there, shocked at her husband's words. Honestly she never thought of any of the repercussions of her having a child with Gin. All the act of sleeping with him was supposed to do was show Tsukune her resolve and break his will and bring him to her way of thinking. She never _actually_ wanted Gin's child, she never thought for even a second that it was possible that she could ever have children that weren't Tsukune's. She never thought for a moment that Tsukune wouldn't yield, and she would continuously have to seek out Gin for more children.

"Tsukune…I never wanted Gin's children. All I wanted was for you to see things my way."

"So I can see my children grow up and become like Kahlua, or maybe you'd like it better if our children turned out like Ria? Do you want our children to be so full of cruelty and so deceitful that they would sleep with their sister's boyfriend just to hurt their sister? Is that what you want for your children Akashiya-san, to turn out like the rest of your family?"

 _ **He talks like all our siblings are cruel hateful liars!**_

"My family isn't all bad Tsukune!" Moka tries to argue, and Tsukune shakes his head.

"Akasha isn't related to your family by blood Akashiya-san, we both know that." Tsukune responds casually. "Ria, Kahlua, Kokoa, you don't associate with any of them. **You** hardly even speak to your father and you choose to live away from him in the human world to get away from him and your family. And yet you **want** our children to be raised around these people?"

Moka shakes her head in denial.

"Tsukune, it wouldn't be like that. My family wouldn't raise our children to be like Ria-nee-san or Kahlua-nee-san…"

"Then how would they turn out Akashiya-san?" Tsukune asks inquisitively. "They won't turn out like you, after all _you_ grew up in the human world wearing your seal, and I was born and raised a human."

"I…" Moka mumbles, looking away from Tsukune in embarrassment.

 _He does have a point…_

 _ **Don't listen to his nonsense! Our children would be born different from Ria and the others.**_

"Things wouldn't be like that…" Moka tries to deny, but Tsukune just shakes his head futilely.

"This is what you wanted to talk to me about? To tell me that you're willing to make concessions about the raising of _my_ children like you're some queen deigning me with your favor? You made me a vampire Akashiya-san that means that we're _equals_. Until _both_ of you accept that and you see that you were wrong to have sex with Gin like you did then there's nothing for us to talk about. Good night Akashiya-san." Tsukune finishes dismissively, starting to close the door.

"Tsukune…" Moka sobs his name, tears flowing freely now. "I love you Tsukune, why can't you just talk to me?"

"There's nothing left for us to talk about Akashiya-san." Tsukune says with finality. "Unless your silver haired self wants to apologize, then there's nothing to be said between us."

Closing the door Tsukune can still hear Moka's sobs as his wife falls to her knees outside the door. Kneeling there Moka cries into her hands, her sobs heartbroken and full of sorrow.

 _ **Listen…**_

 _JUST SHUT UP!_ Outer Moka screams at her Inner personality. _This is ALL YOUR FAULT! You were the one who wanted me to call Gin! You were the one who told me to threaten Tsukune with another man, and now he's gone to our mother and doesn't want us anymore!_

 _ **This isn't my fault! Tsukune is the one who…**_

 _JUST SHUT UP! It's YOUR arrogance and pride that is pushing him away from us! I don't want to be separated from him! I want him to hold me and tell me he loves me!_

 _ **And you think I wanted this? You can't blame this all on me! All I wanted, all**_ **WE** _ **wanted was for him to agree with us. You were there, and we both agreed that we didn't want our children to go through what we did when we grew up.**_

 _It's still your fault he's leaving! Why won't you apologize?_

 _ **Because I have done nothing wrong! Did we make him apologize when he slept with Ria?**_

 _Ria didn't leave him a choice! If he didn't do what she said she would've gone to Father and Father would've killed him!_

 _ **So? All that proves is sex is just sex! Why can't we do what he and Ria did on numerous occasions?**_

 _Because we CHOSE to sleep with Gin! Tsukune NEVER went to Ria willingly!_

With that Inner Moka tries to argue with her seal personality, but her Outer self doesn't listen to her. Kneeling in front of the door Moka just cries, sobbing into her hands in despair.

Inside the room Tsukune glances at the closed door before he walks back to the bed, slipping back into his position next to Akasha. The entire time the Hades Lord watches him come back to bed, her eyes showing her curiosity.

"Why didn't you deny her accusation Tsukune?" Akasha asks curiously. "I would've sided with you, told her the truth."

Shaking his head Tsukune puts his head on the pillow.

"I think this is necessary. If she can somehow understand what it felt like for her to do what she did to me then maybe she'll finally apologize. If she does then I'll tell her the truth then."

"I hope that things work out for you Tsukune. I really do…"

"Me too Akasha."

Wrapping her arms around Tsukune Akasha snuggles close to him. Then pushes him down onto the bed softly, snuggling up to him, to were her head is on his chest, and sighs contently.

"I'm going to do everything I can to support you Tsukune, I promise."

"I know, thank you Akasha."


	5. Kurumu

_**Guest**_ _ **chapter 4 . 4h ago**_

 _ **Look issa is The one Crazy in love with Akasha in the manga. Issa Shuzen was probably just a Child when he The Dark Lords sealed Alucard/Dracula. It was Never Implied Akaksha was a Human as well. I'am disappointed there is no difference in This Story. No one want to see the Same Cliche Thing over and Over Again. Moka would never Cheat on tsukune, Gin would not betray tsukune in such a cruel way**_

 _ **Also Tsukune is weak compared to his manga counterpart**_

 _ **Thank you for your reply sir, though as I have stated in two chapters now I believe, that for the most part it will remain the same. This is an alternate universe, and if this was a manga, it would be a slice of life drama/ hurt/ comfort. He isn't supposed to be the ubberly powerful godlike creature in his human form. That is kind of the point of the human form. Though as it being an alternate reality, anything can happen. Also I believe Gin would easily take Moka down if given the chance. He makes that painfully apparent in the manga, and anime. With all the constant flirting and whatnot, the several attempts he quite literally tries to take her from him. Though thank you for your concern, I by no means want him to be a weakling, though Tsukune. His morals will not let him beat the shit out of someone, especially a female, for no apparent reason.**_

 _ **Guest**_ _ **chapter 4 . 7h ago**_

 **That reminds me, will Gyokuro be an occurring character in the story or will she just be killed in a flashback?**

 _ **For this I'm not entirely sure yet, since it is an alternate universe, I may just make her a normal vampire instead of the crazy super woman from the manga. That is if I find a way to make her more relevant, and get more page time.**_

 _ **There is a lemon at the beginning, so if that isn't your thing, skip down a bit, to avoid it. Anyway, let's begin shall we? Ja Ne Mina**_

Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak…

The bed in the hotel room squeaks as Ageha rides her lover for the night. The air is moist and wet, and the moans of both the succubus and the human fill the room.

"Ah, ah…your dick feels so good…" Ageha moans while she grinds on his cock, her breasts swinging wildly in front of her as she rides him, her pussy squelching in delight with each thrust.

"I'm gonna cum…" The man moans, his hands on her hips, guiding her up and down.

"Do it! Give it to me!" Ageha begs the man to cum inside her.

"AHHHH!" The man moans in pleasure, closing his eyes and thrusting one final thrust deep into her sex, burying his cock up to the hilt in her sex, shooting his semen into the deepest parts of her pussy.

Ageha feels the warmth of his semen flow through her entire body, her own body convulsing in pleasure at being creampied by the man.

"Ah…" Ageha moans wistfully, feeling his now wilting cock getting smaller inside her, and she looks down to see the brown haired man lying there with his eyes rolled back in his head, his hands falling from her thighs.

There really is no greater feeling.

Smiling Ageha begins to slide off of his cock when her phone rings, the electronic chirping shattering the quiet of the hotel room. Slipping off of his cock Ageha can feel his semen dribble down her thighs as she walks to the nightstand and grabs her phone, checking the number before opening the phone.

"Hello?" Ageha asks sweetly, and a young man answers her.

"Hello Ageha-san." Tsukune's voice returns her greeting.

Standing there with the feeling of orgasm fading while warmth slowly flows down her thighs and legs it takes Ageha a moment to recognize the young man's voice.

"Tsukune?" She asks curiously, and the young man chuckles.

"Yes Ageha-san, its Aono Tsukune."

"It's rare for you to call Tsukune; can I help you with something?"

In truth Tsukune hasn't spoken to Kurumu's mother in over two years. A part of that is that he doesn't want to remind her what has happened to her daughter in no small part because of him.

When Kurumu was exiled Tsukune felt incredibly guilty about it, like it was his fault that Kurumu nearly revealed the existence of her race to humans and had to be exiled for her own protection.

"Actually Ageha-san, I do need a favor from you. I'm really sorry to ask you for anything after what's happened, but I need a place to say for a while, and I was wondering if you'd let me stay with you?"

Ageha blinks in surprise, never expecting to hear her daughter's destined one ask her for anything, much less a place to stay.

"Why do you need a place to stay Tsukune?" Ageha asks curiously.

"My wife and I got in an argument, a really bad argument. It's gotten so bad that now we're undergoing a trial separation and I want to go somewhere where I can get away from her and her family."

A trial separation? That means that he's having problems with that Moka woman and this is Kurumu's chance to finally snatch him away from that bitch…

"Of course you can stay with me and my nee-san and my daughter Tsukune." Ageha says sweetly, blissfully. "I'll come pick you up if you need it?"

"Can you be at the entrance to the vampire realm soon?"

"I'll be there in thirty minutes Tsukune."

Ageha moves to close the phone when Tsukune's voice stops her, and she listens to him as he speaks.

"Thank you Ageha-san. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?"

Casting a glance toward the now sleeping human Ageha smiles.

"Oh, you didn't interrupt anything Tsukune." Ageha says casually. "Give me thirty minutes and I'll be waiting for you."

XXX

Stuffing a shirt into a duffel bag Tsukune looks around the bed again, seeing the bag of toiletries and two already packed bags, one bag filled with bags of herbs used to mix baths and the other filled with a laptop computer and all the necessary charging equipment and a high speed broadband wireless modem.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider this Tsukune?" Akasha asks from behind him, and Tsukune's lips are set in a grim line.

"No Akasha. I won't." Tsukune affirms for her.

The two of them are now back in the guest room Tsukune used, and he's packing his bags for his extended stay in the human world. The castle's guest rooms are all stocked with clothes in their closets of various sizes, and Tsukune bought and left an entire wardrobe here for when he stays in the castle, the servants happily retrieving the clothes from Moka's room for him. Fortunately Akasha gave him permission to take whatever he needed, and he's loaded up on t shirts and pants and some shorts and other 'normal' clothes that he'll be able to wear in Las Vegas.

"I refuse to be a part of a relationship where I'm nothing more than a servant. Maybe this time apart will be good for Moka and show her how serious I am about this."

"You could still talk this out. That kiss we shared, it wasn't bad Tsukune, and you don't have to feel guilty about it." Akasha says amicably, and Tsukune shakes his head.

"We've been talking for the last two months Akasha." Tsukune reminds her. "She refuses to budge on this issue, and even went so far as to have sex with another man to give her a child.

There's no reason for me to stay in a relationship where I'm treated like that, not when there are other women out there who will treat me like I deserve to be treated and won't betray me like she has." Tsukune finishes, not wanting to talk about the kiss he and Akasha shared.

"You're bitter Tsukune." Akasha reminds him. "I'm sure that if you just talk about this a few days with Moka then you'll be able to work past this."

"Moka is wrong Akasha, you've told me you think so yourself. Unless she comes to me and apologizes and admits that then there won't be any point to us talking. Why are you even involved in this at all? You didn't come to our wedding or even our vampire mating ceremony."

"I am Lord Tsukune…" Akasha says somberly, her jade eyes showing that she truly does regret not being able to attend the special occasions in her daughter's life. "I had to keep a distance between myself and the rest of you and I was content to just watch from afar and I saw how happy the two of you were and I want you to go back to that because I know what's down the road you both are on."

"Maybe infidelity is in this family's blood and Moka can't be loyal to me or anyone…" Tsukune mutters as he stuffs the toiletries into the bag.

"Not all of her blood is Issa's." Akasha argues. "She doesn't take after him unlike her sisters."

Tsukune shakes his head in denial.

"Right now I can see a definite resemblance between Moka and her Father."

"Is there nothing I can do to make you reconsider?" Akasha asks warmly and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"The only way I'll forgive her is if she comes to me as her Inner self and apologizes and means it."

Sighing Akasha shakes her head slowly.

"You have a better chance of winning the lottery then you do of getting an apology from someone in this family Tsukune."

"If she won't apologize then she's free to go find a goblin and fuck to her heart's content." Tsukune says heartlessly. "Because I won't be the one to give her children and then have my family cut out of their lives so they grow up to be like Ria, Kahlua or Kokoa."

"Moka wouldn't let her children turn out like that." Akasha says gently, and Tsukune sighs.

"It doesn't matter what you believe Akasha. This latest incident has only strengthened my opinion that raising a child in this environment is tantamount to creating a cruel and manipulative monster and I won't stand for it."

"We are all monsters Tsukune." Akasha reminds him, and Tsukune nods.

"I know we're all monsters compared to humans Akasha, but not all monsters are cruel and so full of pride that they refuse to apologize for cheating on their spouse."

"I…I…could shelter you. There are plenty of places I could take you to hide." Akasha asks hopefully.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to be anywhere around this family. If I am Moka will only try to find me and make me come back to her."

"How will Moka be able to contact you if she has a change of heart?"

"I'll have my cell and I'll keep it off, but I'll check the messages daily so if she wants to apologize she can call and tell me so in a voicemail and if not then we can meet in a month and then go our separate ways."

"It really is a shame that you want to go this way Tsukune."

"There are other women out there who I forsook to be with her and she won't even do the same."

 **XXX**

Sitting in the back of a limo with Akasha Tsukune has his bags in the trunk of the limo. Approaching the entrance and the exit to the realm the limo pulls up alongside a black 1951 Ford Thunderbird convertible with the top down. Standing next to said convertible is a tall, large breasted woman with shimmering blue hair and azure eyes, wearing a black dress that is only a few centimeters from being obscene. Kurono Ageha stands next to her car with her arms crossed beneath her ample bosom, her breasts practically popping out of her dress. Sitting next to Tsukune Akasha looks out the window past him to see Ageha standing next to the car and immediately recognizes her.

"You're going to stay with a succubus?" Akasha asks in surprise.

"I met her family in Youkai." Tsukune says matter of factly.

"You're going to stay with Kurono Kurumu?"

"I know that I'm still bound and married to Moka." Tsukune continues matter of factly. "I'll physically repel them if I have to."

"You're going to a den Tsukune. After a few days you won't _want_ to repel them."

"If something happens then I'll tell Moka and see how it makes her feel then maybe she'll be ready to apologize."

"Would you please stay Tsukune?" Akasha begs, and Tsukune shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Akasha, but I can't. If I stay here Akashiya-san will only try and talk to me more and try to bend me to her way of thinking."

Getting out of the limo Tsukune closes the door behind him before he walks around to the back of the limo and opens the trunk. Taking his bags from the trunk Tsukune closes the trunk and walks toward Ageha's car, holding his three bags spread out over both of his arms.

"It's nice to see you Tsukune." Ageha greets him, pushing herself off of the side of the car, thrusting her chest out toward him. "You can just throw your bags in the back seat."

"Thank you Ageha-san."

Setting his bags in the back of the car Tsukune smiles as Ageha walks around the car and gets in the driver's seat. Opening the passenger door Tsukune sits down in the passenger seat, taking a deep breath and blowing it out.

"This is a really nice car." Tsukune says appreciatively.

"Thank you. It belonged to my late husband."

Starting the car Tsukune buckles up, and Ageha glances over at him before she shifts into first gear.

"It's quite the surprise that you would call me Tsukune. Though Kurumu-chan should be hitting the stage any time now…"

"Please don't tell me about it." Tsukune quickly cuts her off. "I know she was exiled and has been working as a stripper and I would rather not know or see her doing it."

"What do you plan on doing at night hmm?" Ageha asks as she brings the car into motion.

"I'll lock myself in my room and I have plenty of work to do on my laptop."

Turning the car around to head back toward the tunnel Ageha grins at her daughter's destined one.

"You know, I could help you find something to occupy your time other than work Tsukune." Ageha says, the young vampire shivering at the thought.

 **XXX**

Emerging from the tunnel Tsukune and Ageha emerge in the middle of a desert at night. Sitting in the car Tsukune can feel the dry desert air whipping past him as they speed toward the human city often referred to as 'Sin City.' Tsukune can see the lights of Vegas in the distance, the city shining like a star in the middle of a starless sky.

 _ **So that's where Kurumu-chan has been since she was exiled?**_

Cruising down the road Ageha glances over at her passenger, the thrum of the 51 Thunderbird a constant counterpoint to the whipping wind.

"Let's listen to a little music, shall we?" Ageha asks, wanting to break the gloom that hangs over her vampire passenger.

Reaching out Ageha flips the radio on, rotating the knob a rock song comes on, and while Tsukune's English isn't the best, he knows enough to understand the words coming through the speakers. Guitar driven music blares from the speakers, playing for nearly thirty seconds before the singer begins.

 _I'm sorry for the demon I've become_

 _You should be sorry for the angel you are not_

 _I apologize for the cruel things that I did_

 _But I don't regret one single word I said_

Listening Tsukune can't help but think of Moka, and how she truly feels about their relationship. Her Inner self refused to apologize to him for what happened, and even hit him when he spoke his mind about her.

 _Just walk away, make it easy on yourself_

 _Just walk away, please release me from this hell_

 _Just walk away, there's just nothing left to feel_

 _Just walk away, pretend that none of this is real_

Listening to the song Tsukune can't help but find the irony in the words. As the chorus plays Tsukune can't help but hear Inner Moka in his mind, saying the words. Standing over him with her arms crossed over her chest, looking down at him like he isn't worth her attention.

 _Forgive me if I told you that I cared_

 _Would you be sorry if I swore that I'd be there?_

 _Please forgive me for laughing when you fall_

 _I'm so sorry but I never cared at all_

Sitting there Tsukune can't help but nod, the emotions from before coming back to him, the rage at her putting Gin before him, at her carelessly throwing away everything he fought, struggled and bled for all those years like it was nothing.

 _Just walk away, make it easy on yourself_

 _Just walk away, please release me from this hell_

 _Just walk away, there's just nothing left to feel_

 _Just walk away, pretend that none of this is, none of this is_

A guitar solo starts then and Tsukune closes his eyes at the almost melancholy notes coming from the speakers. Sitting there he remembers all the good times from his relationship with Moka, the first time they made love, the day they were mated, the day they got married. The short solo a keen for a love lost and shattered into nothing. His mind coming back to the present as the singer continues Tsukune can't help but think the words are somehow directed at him, telling him what to do, like fate laying his path out before him.

 _Just walk away, make it easy on us both_

 _Just walk away, there was never any hope_

 _Just walk away, you already know the deal_

 _Just walk away, pretend that none of this is was, none of this was real_

Opening his eyes Tsukune finds himself nodding, because if there is one thing this whole incident with Gin and her family has shown him, it's that his feelings for Moka were never truly returned, it was never real, at least not for her true Inner self. Sitting there he can't help but think that his relationship with Moka truly is over, and for some reason he just can't find it in himself to feel sad about it.

"Feeling better?" Ageha knowingly smiles, shutting off the radio before Tsukune nods, leaning back into the seat, taking a deep breath and blowing it out.

"Yeah, I am."

"This city really is the perfect place for you to get some prospective on your marriage." Ageha smiles at him. "After all, 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.'"

Shaking his head Tsukune locks his eyes on the dash, a far seeing look coming to his eyes, as though his mind is somewhere else entirely.

"I don't really want to think about my marriage. I'm actually worried that Kurumu-chan won't want me here; that she'll resent me because of what happened."

"Because she was exiled?" Ageha asks with a laugh, and Tsukune nods solemnly, his guilt clear as day in his chocolate eyes.

"Yes…If only I'd done something, then maybe she wouldn't have been sent away, and she could've been happy."

"Like take her as your mistress?" Ageha suggests sarcastically. "I'm sure your precious vampire wife would've just _loved_ that. Vampire pride would never let any of them accept being deemed inferior to anyone, especially a non-vampire."

"I don't care if I'm inferior to someone." Tsukune mutters dryly, and Ageha reaches across the seat and pats him on the shoulder assuringly.

"Sorry, I forgot that you were born human."

"It's all right." He assures her, still staring at the dash. "If I knew then what I know now I would've given

"Kurumu-chan might have been a good choice to date back at Youkai. Instead all I did was ignore her and kept her at an arm's length while I fawned all over Akashiya-san."

 _ **Akashiya-san? Kurumu said he always called her 'Moka-chan.' Maybe there's real hope for her yet**_ _._

"You know Kurumu has been seeing someone?" Ageha explains for him, and Tsukune nods solemnly.

"I thought as much. I'm really glad that she's found someone else to make her happy." He says with a forced note of happiness in his voice.

Ageha glances over at him again, taking in the depression in his chocolate eyes as he stares at the Thunderbird's dash.

"Do you honestly think he makes her happy?"

Tsukune looks over at her, curiosity replacing the depression in his eyes.

"Why would she date someone who doesn't make her happy?"

"Because the only man who can make her happy turned her away and chose to get married to a vampire and not even let her be his mistress." Ageha retorts dryly.

Tsukune looks away from her, his face distorting in shame.

"I…" Tsukune mumbles, tongue tied as to what to say.

"Though I don't know if she's still together with him _now._ The last I heard she was going to dump him."

"Why?"

"She caught him having sex with two of the girls from a competing establishment."

"'Competing establishment?'" Tsukune asks curiously.

"Strippers who work for another club." Ageha clarifies. "Kurumu-chan walked in on him while he was having sex with both of them at once, and she was quite angry with him afterward."

Tsukune's hands ball into fists, staring down at the floor of the car Ageha swears she can see his eyes glow like they're lit from within, and the look he sends to the floor could set a person on fire.

"He was cheating on her?" Tsukune asks in a low animalistic growl.

"…Technically…no."

Blinking the anger and the light from his eyes is gone, and Tsukune looks at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Even though they were dating for over a year Kurumu-chan never slept with him. From what I can tell he tried everything to try and get in her pants but she never did anything with him."

 _She was going out with him but wouldn't sleep with him?_

"Why? Aren't succubus' all about lust and sex?"

"Yes, we are creatures of lust and sex Tsukune. However it's a bit different for Kurumu-chan since she's never slept with a man before. For now she's like a sleeping beast waiting for the right man to wake her up."

"So, she didn't sleep with him because she doesn't want to give him her virginity?"

"You'd have to ask her Tsukune." Ageha says with a shrug, her breasts threatening to pop out of her dress with the motion.

Looking out Tsukune can see that they're about halfway to the city, and Tsukune sighs, looking down again at the dash.

"Can you at least tell me about him?"

"His name is Trevor, and he's a regular customer of my nee-chan's establishment."

 _So he frequents strip clubs huh? Sounds like a real winner to me…_

"What does he do for a living?"

"He was born into a well off family, so he doesn't have to work. He spends his days drinking and having fun."

"He sounds like a scoundrel."

"That's quite an accurate description of him Tsukune." Ageha says with a giggle.

Sighing Tsukune looks at Ageha curiously. "Are you sure this is all right Ageha-san? I mean, if my staying with you is only going to cause trouble for Kurumu-chan, then I can find somewhere else to go…"

"It's fine Tsukune." Ageha assuages him. "We happen to have a spare bedroom that isn't in use and you're welcome to it."

"Th-Thank you Ageha-san. It's very generous of you to open up your home to me, after everything that's happened."

Ageha reaches out and places her hand on his thigh, her hand drifting up toward his manhood with an alluring smile on her face.

"I'm sure we can find some way for you to repay our generosity." Ageha says suggestively.

"I'm sorry Ageha-san." Tsukune apologizes, looking out toward the desert, away from the succubus driving the car. "I can pay you rent or something, but I won't have sex with you just because you're letting me stay with you."

Looking at him Ageha is oddly reminded of her own destined one, and when her nee-san tried to seduce him right in front of her.

 _ **He turned her away without hesitation and without a second thought.**_

Pulling her hand from his thigh she returns her hand to the gear shift, downshifting as the car enters the city proper, the speed limit dropping appropriately.

"You really are a good man Tsukune. I'm sorry to see you've become a vampire, because I know that sooner or later they'll corrupt you and make you into one of them."

Shaking his head Tsukune looks down at the floor of the car, the lights of city clearly illuminating his face.

"Not if I have a choice about it."

"I honestly hope that's true Tsukune. I can honestly say that vampires like you are few and far between. All that power and you're still such a kind and moral man."

"Apparently I wasn't enough for the next line of Akashiya." Tsukune says dryly, scowling at the thought of giving Moka a baby only to have her cut his family out of their lives.

"You know, Kurumu still has feelings for you, she always will."

Blinking in surprise Tsukune glances toward the elder succubus, disbelief written all over his face.

"Really? She still likes me, even after everything that's happened?"

"Of course." Ageha answers him as though Tsukune just asked 'is water wet.' "For her you're the only man she'll ever love. Tell me, were you ever in the least bit even attracted to her after everything she did?"

His eyes dropping Tsukune's shoulders sag guiltily. Some part of him still embarrassed to admit that he was and still is attracted to the busty blue-nette woman who threw herself bodily at him every day of his tenure at Youkai Academy and for over a year after they both graduated.

"I was…" Tsukune answers her solemnly. "Kurumu-chan did everything for me, and all I really wanted was for her to be happy, and it's one of my biggest regrets that things turned out the way they did."

 _ **So…there's still a chance after all…**_

Smiling Ageha uses her free hand to flip some of her long blue locks behind her shoulder, smiling as she looks out the windshield.

"Well, if you want her, I'm sure Kurumu-chan would be happy to have her destined one return her feelings."

"I…I don't want to rush things. I'm still bound to Akashiya-san, and if her family refuses to absolve my bond to her then I'll be forced to be with her. If I get involved with Kurumu-chan and have to leave her or something happens to her…I…I couldn't live with myself…"

"Just because you're stuck with someone doesn't mean you can't see other women. If you hate your wife so much why not sleep around a little and use that to piss her off?"

Tsukune shakes his head slowly, seeing where the elder succubus is going with this train of thought.

"Sex is more to me than just an act Ageha-san." Tsukune explains for her. "It just isn't in me to just use a woman like that."

Smiling Ageha slows the car some more, flipping on her blinker as they near the turn to pull onto the lot where her sister's club is built.

"You really are a good man Tsukune."

 **XXX**

Sitting at her VIP table in the middle of her club Shade watches her niece as she dances. Kurumu just took her top off and the crowd has exploded as a result. Money rains down on the stage like it's nothing, and Kurumu grabs the pole, hooking one leg around the pole and swinging around it as her breasts bounce with every step, every motion. The guitar solo in her song continues, and Kurumu wraps both legs around the pole, hanging from the top of the pole by her legs and looking out at the crowd with a sultry smile. Holding the pole with her hands Kurumu spreads her legs, doing an inverted split on the pole while money rains in a torrential downpour.

The mostly male crowd hoops and yells, clearly enjoying Kurumu's performance. It's then that the doors to the club open, and Shade glances toward them to see her sister Ageha come into the club followed closely by a normal looking Japanese man in his twenties. He's dressed rather plainly, a t shirt and jeans, and he has a large duffel bag hanging on his left shoulder with a smaller bag in each hand. With the smell of cigarettes and beer and masculine sweat filling the air Shade can't get a whiff of his scent.

 _It's odd that Nee-chan would bring a man into club carrying bags…_

Shade watches the two of them carefully, both Ageha and her young man stopping near the rear of the club, and the young man looks toward Kurumu, his eyes going wide in surprise as Kurumu struts her stuff on stage. For a moment it's all he can do to look at her niece, and Shade is about to consider him among her many adoring fans before the man looks away, guilt flashing in his eyes and hanging over him like a cloud. His shoulders sagging he leans toward Ageha and says something to her, and with the booming music Shade can't hear a word of what is said, and thanks to the angle she can't even read his lips.

 _ **What is going on? Why did he take one look at her and then look like someone just ran over his dog?**_

Ageha nods toward her young man in response to whatever is said between them and the two of them walk to the door at the far end of the club. Standing on either side of the door are bouncers, and Ageha says something to both of them before they allow her and the young man past.

 _She's taking him upstairs? He must be her toy for the night. He looks kind of cute; have to ask her how he is before I try him…_

 **XXX**

Throwing her head back and thrusting her chest forward Kurumu moves her body in rhythm to the music, capable of doing this routine in her sleep. Even with her breasts in full view and wearing only a black thong she doesn't feel even a hint of shame or modesty. After doing this job for over three years Kurumu doesn't actually _see_ the crowd anymore, all she sees is nothing but a sea of faceless bodies in front of her.

When her mother comes in she does notice, and when Kurumu sees someone accompanying her mother Kurumu doesn't even give him a second glance. It's commonplace for her mother and her aunt to have a different lover (or two or three) every night of the week. With that in mind she keeps her thoughts focused on her routine, and the rain of cash being thrown at her by the more than willing horny young men surrounding the stage like if they throw enough she might actually consider sleeping with one of them.

 _There's easily three hundred bucks there, and more to be made. Should be a great night tonight…_

Pushing thoughts of her mother and the revolving door that is the position of her lover out of her mind,

Kurumu continues her routine, not giving her mother or her new beau a second thought.

 **XXX**

"This is it Tsukune." Ageha says gently, opening the door ahead of the young vampire.

Both Tsukune and Ageha have come upstairs, where she, Kurumu and Shade have their bedrooms. The second level of the club is simple, a single hallway running down the middle of the building with two doors on either side of the hall and one at the end. The four doors closest to the stairs are bedrooms, the first one on the left Kurumu's bedroom, the second on the left belonging to Ageha. The first door on the right is the guest bedroom that Tsukune will be using, with the fourth and largest bedroom belonging to Shade.

The bedroom is sparsely decorated; the walls are plain unpainted concrete with a dark blue rug. There's a small closet and a desk and a chair with a single overhead bulb and a window directly across from the door the only sources of light in the room. With the curtains drawn and the light off the room is dark and Ageha flips the switch near the door, filling the room with bright yellow light.

Walking into the room Tsukune takes in his surroundings with half a mind, absent-mindedly filing everything away.

"The bathroom is at the end of the hall." Ageha explains for him. "Kurumu-chan's room is across the hall, and Shade-nee-chan is in the room next to yours. Across from her is my room."

"Thank you Ageha-san." Tsukune says flatly, tonelessly before setting the bags in his hands down and then slipping the duffel off his shoulder to rest near his bags.

"You know you're always welcome in my room Tsukune." Ageha says sweetly, walking up behind him.

"Please leave Ageha-san. I'm very tired and would like to get some sleep."

Putting her hands on his shoulders Ageha presses her G-cup breasts into his back, sliding her hands down his shoulders and to his fingers. Interlacing her hands with his, she gently rubs her breasts into his back, the feel of his body hard against her soft, inviting flesh.

"I can help you get some sleep Tsukune." Ageha purrs into his ears. "I've got some _really_ soft pillows, and you're _more_ then welcome to them."

Closing his eyes Tsukune sighs heavily, exhaling a low shuddered breath.

"Please leave Ageha-san." Tsukune says in a low voice, not reacting to his friend's mother's advances at all.

"I can be _very_ consoling Tsukune." Ageha purrs in his ear, undeterred by his rejection. "With my help you'll forget all about your troubles in no time."

"Please leave Ageha-san." Tsukune says again, his voice tinged with sorrow and anguish.

Blinking in surprise Ageha very slowly pulls her fingers from his. Stepping back slowly she watches him stand there inert the entire time; the young vampire not moving so much as a millimeter in spite of everything she's offered.

"Alright Tsukune." Ageha hesitantly agrees, stepping out into the hall. "I'll be just downstairs if you need anything, don't hesitate to come find me."

"I will Ageha-san." Tsukune says in that same sorrow filled tone.

Closing the door Tsukune slowly walks to the desk and picks it up. Even with his seal in place he's much stronger than a human and can crush concrete even like this, so lifting the desk is an easy feat. Dropping the desk in front of the door Tsukune sighs heavily, feeling somewhat safe in spite of his situation.

 _ **I knew she was stripping, but to actually see her doing it…**_

For Tsukune he's always thought of Kurumu as the sweet, loving girl he'd known back in Youkai Academy. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that she would take her clothes off for money, and that she would excel at it. When he married Moka he knew that she pursued him, trying her best to try and convince him that she was the better woman for him, and in doing so nearly revealed the existence of not only Succubus' but all monster-kind in the process.

Flipping off the light the room is plunged into darkness, and Tsukune's eyes adjust instantly. Walking somberly to the bed Tsukune flops down onto it face first, feeling suddenly tired and weary, his thoughts focused on what he's just seen.

 _How can I face her after seeing that? The only reason she's in this position is because of me. If_

 _Moka had just let me be with her then she'd still be back in Japan and she wouldn't have to take her clothes off for money._

 **XXX**

Opening her eyes Kurumu yawns, stretching her arms and legs in bed before she sits up. Rubbing her eyes the blankets fall from her body. Sleeping in only a large white button down shirt Kurumu isn't cold in spite of the lack of pajamas.

Sitting there Kurumu can't help but think back to the night before. Her mother came back down after she finished her performance and was collecting her money. Oddly her Okaa-san was alone and there was no sign of her newest lover. At that time she didn't really think about it, and was focused on collecting her earnings.

 _ **Made four hundred dollars last night. Not bad for 4 minutes worth of work if I might say so myself.**_

Any pride Kurumu might feel at her ability to separate men from their money simply never forms. She knows that He would never approve of her doing this, and she knows full well that if he saw her he would be totally surprised to see just how good she is at what she does. Though a part of her does hope that if he ever does see her perform that he enjoys what he sees, and it excites him to see her perform so well, even though she knows that it's a remote possibility that she'll ever see him again. She was exiled to keep her away from him and to prevent her from revealing their existence to humanity.

Meaning he would have to come to her, and since he's happily married to his vampire wife, the odds of that happening are slim.

 _ **Though there's always hope…**_

Though last night she did notice that her mother went to bed in her own room, and the door to the normally empty room across from hers is now locked and barricaded, not even moving an inch in the frame when she tried to open it.

"How dare you bring him here!" Kurumu can faintly hear her aunt's voice through the vent in her room.

 _She sounds pissed…_

Curious Kurumu throws off the blankets and stands. Walking slowly toward the vent the young succubus kneels down next to the vent, putting her ear to the vent and listening attentively.

"He was asking for our help, how could I turn him away?" Her mother Ageha responds and she can faintly hear her auntie sigh.

"She's just now starting to get over him, and you bring him back into her life…" Shade trails sarcastically.

 _ **Are they talking about that bastard Trevor?**_

Before Kurumu went on stage she broke up with her long time boyfriend Trevor. The man is absolutely despicable, and when she caught him sleeping with two of the girls from a competing club Kurumu honestly wasn't surprised. She hadn't slept with him, hadn't let him touch her or even touched him. After over a year of spurned advances Kurumu finally decided to end it, she knew in her heart that she wasn't going to sleep with him, and for Trevor there simply wasn't anything else on his mind.

 _ **Which is the root of the problem…**_ **Kurumu thinks dryly.**

"You know as well as I do that this is a prime chance for Kurumu-chan to be with her Destined One." Ageha responds, and Kurumu's eyes practically bulge out of their sockets at the statement.

Without thinking Kurumu stands up and flings her door open, not caring that she's only wearing a t shirt and nothing else as she heads for the stairs and practically flies down them, taking them three at a time she's at the bottom in record time. Flinging the door open to the club proper Kurumu is greeted by the sight of the empty club with chairs stacked on all the tables save for one, her aunt's VIP table. Kurumu quickly spots both her aunt and her mother sitting at the table, her mother and niece dressed in their normal almost indecent ensembles and neither of them misses her extravagant entrance.

Practically flying to the table she stops directly in front of them, looking at her mother desperately.

"Where's Tsukune!" Kurumu blurts out, and both her aunt and her mother share a knowing look before her mother stands up from the table.

"Sit down Kurumu-chan." Her mother says sagely, and Kurumu ignores her mother's suggestion.

"Where is Tsukune, why is he here?" Kurumu insists, and Shade sighs in frustration.

"Sit down and we'll tell you." Her aunt growls in annoyance and Kurumu begrudgingly does as told, plopping down on a chair she crosses her legs and then her arms over her chest.

Sitting there her patience is wearing thin, and it takes all of her willpower not to stand up and grab her mother by the neck and shake her and demand to know where her destined one is.

"Well…" Shade begins, looking at her younger sister. "Go ahead, tell her."

Sighing Ageha takes a deep breath before blowing it out and meeting her daughter's eyes evenly.

"Last night I got a call from Tsukune Kurumu-chan." Ageha begins her explanation, sensing more Kurumu stays quiet to let her mother continue. "He said that he needed a place to stay for a while, and when I asked why he said that he and his wife were undergoing a trial separation and he wanted to be somewhere where she wouldn't be able to find him. I agreed to pick him up and I brought him here last night, while you were performing."

For a half second Kurumu wonders whether or not her destined one was enjoying the show, when her mother continues and completely shatters the thought.

"He looked at you for a few seconds and then looked like he was going to fall over in guilt. After that he wanted to be taken to his room and I tried to talk to him, but he just kept asking me to leave and didn't respond in the slightest to any of my advances. I tried checking on him last night but he locked the door and even barricaded it and we haven't heard from him since."

Hearing all she needs to hear Kurumu gets up from the table and runs for the door. Flinging it open she hits the steps and takes them two steps at a time, ascending the staircase like a woman possessed she barrels through the door at the top of the stairs and heads straight for the door to Tsukune's room. Banging on the door Kurumu calls out to him desperately, hoping to hear his voice or bring him out of the room.

"Tsukune! It's me Kurumu!" She calls out to the door, shouting as loud as she can; pounding on the door in desperation.

Stopping for a moment the young succubus listens, and she can't hear anything from inside the door. Taking a deep breath and blowing it out Kurumu quickly ducks into her room and changes, pulling on some underwear and some clothes in a flurry, dressing in a sleeveless white blouse and black mini skirt in less than ten minutes she returns to his door, banging on it again in desperation.

"Tsukune! It's me, please open the door!" Kurumu calls out desperately.

Listening for any response at all Kurumu hopes desperately that her destined one will open the door but as the seconds tick by nothing happens. Sighing to herself Kurumu puts her back to the doorframe and sits down next to the door, determined to be as close to her destined one as possible and to see him the moment he comes out of the room.

Thirty minutes later when Shade and Ageha come up the stairs that's how they find her, sitting in the hall next to his door, staring at the wall across from her, waiting for her destined one to come out of his room.

"Kurumu-chan, you can't just sit there and mope; waiting for him to come out of that room." Ageha says with a shake of her head.

"What if he comes out and leaves without ever seeing me?" Kurumu asks desperately, and Ageha sighs tiredly.

"He isn't going anywhere Kurumu-chan." Ageha says assuringly. "He just needs time to process everything and if he doesn't come out by tonight we'll ask some of the bouncers to help us force our way in."

"I…I guess so, though then I will just wait until he has to come out." Kurumu says with a determined look on her face.

Ageha sighs a bit, and puts a hand on her hip, and looks at her daughter, slumped against the door of her destined one. "Do what you may Mumu, but goodnight, I'll bring you a blanket and pillow later ok?" Ageha asked softly, and Kurumu nodded, ignoring the quip about her old nickname.

Shade remains slightly neutral to her nieces actions, then after a bit smiles softly. "You keep this determination, and you will have him hook, line and sinker, I'm sure of it." She says, ruffling Kurumu's hair lightly, then walks to her respective room, closing the door softly behind her.

Kurumu looks slightly annoyed at the ruffling of her long, blue locks, but dismisses it pretty quickly. "Night mom, and Auntie." She says softly with a smile, yawning lightly as her mother's door softly swings shut, leaving nothing but her and the hall, soon she is asleep.

An hour or so later Tsukune silently moves the desk from in front of the door, and opens the door, looking down at the blunette who is now in a tank top and a pair of plain panties. ' **As hardheaded as ever huh?** ' Tsukune thinks to himself with a whimsical chuckle, and picks the blunette up with little to no effort.

Kurumu doesn't wake, but stirs a little as she is picked up by the man she is madly in love with. "Tsukune..." She murmurs cutely as Tsukune puts her down on the bed softly.

Tsukune chuckles, and slides into bed himself, laying on his back, now unable to sleep because of his beds other occupant. ' **I couldn't just let her sleep on the floor outside, but now I can't sleep...** ' Tsukune trailed to himself with an inward sigh.

As if sensing his inability to sleep, Kurumu rolls over, snuggling up to Tsukune, and her ample chest pushing lightly up against his side, with her head on his chest. "Tsukune..." She says with a smile on her face, and nuzzled him, as his unsure hand holds her to him.

 **Ok that's it for this chapter guys, as the viewers who have read the original probably can tell. There is a part to this chapter, that is completely alien compared to the original storyline. Well here's my reasoning for this addition, and why it's such a black and white difference between the two. One because I believe their progression as a couple? (Is that the right word for it?) is snail pace slow. So I decided to speed it up a bit, Two, this chapter was a bit of a darker chapter, so I wanted to lighten it up a bit with cuteness.**

 **Tsukune-sama... Signing off...**


	6. Coming to grips

_**Not too much to say this chapter, but thank you**_ iNSaNiTY49, MistressWinowyll, _**and DarkSwordMage for making this possible.**_

 _ **Alright lets begin neh? Ja Ne**_

Chapter 6: Coming to Grips.

Tsukune woke up, rubbing his eyes groggily with his right hand, cause he couldn't move his left arm, chalking it up to his arm being a sleep. ' **Huh? What's this warmth next to me?** ' Tsukune thought to himself groggily, reaching his right hand, giving the warmth a squeeze, and it moaned a bit. "Huh? Pillows don't moan..." He mused curiously to himself, and finally opened his eyes, his eyes widening after a few seconds of realizing his bed had another occupant.

Kurumu sat up, propping herself up on her elbow, and smiled sleepily at Tsukune, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. "Succubus' love to have fun Tsukune, but it's too early in the morning." Kurumu said with a slight giggle.

Tsukune blushed a little, but shook his head at this statement. "Yeah it is too early..." He trailed to himself, Kurumu caught onto the extra meaning behind his statement. "Though good morning Kurumu, though if you wouldn't mind... I'd like to be by myself for the time being." Tsukune said, secretly begging her for the time of being by himself.

You could see an inner war wage itself behind her eyes, but she sighed, and nodded, getting up, giving Tsukune a good look of her voluptuous rear, and smirked inwardly. "Alright, my room is right down the hall if you need someone to talk to that won't jump your bones immediately." She said, and Tsukune noted the fact that she said 'immediately,' then Kurumu stole a kiss before taking off.

Tsukune's eyes widened a bit, and he blushed a bit at the moment he had just had. ' **Her lips are soft...** ' Tsukune thought to himself absent mindedly, shaking his head to clear his mind, and then flopped back down onto his, lost in thought about various things that had happened recently.

 **XXX**

Stomping through the castle Moka can feel her anger pounding through her veins, her fists balled in righteous fury. Even with her mother wearing a seal Moka can sense her presence, and it is that feeling that the young vampiress follows, stomping her way to the main hall and finding her mother just now striding to the grand central staircase. Spotting her pink haired mother Moka strides toward her and glares accusingly at the Hades Lord of the dimension.

"Where is my mate and why am I not allowed to leave the castle!" Moka lays into her mother.

"Your mate has left of his own accord." Akasha answers her daughter.

"Where did he go?"

"Somewhere to get away from you. He intentionally didn't tell me or anyone else where he was going."

"How will I contact him then?"

"He'll be checking his voicemails daily. When you're ready to apologize you can call him and depending on whether or not you're sincere he might just call you back."

Crossing her arms over her chest defiantly Moka growls in annoyance.

"I have done nothing to apologize for." She says adamantly. "We just need to talk."

"He doesn't think so." Akasha reminds him. "He thinks that you've only been treating him as a servant and you never loved him."

"My feelings are between me and my mate." Moka says stubbornly.

"Did you ever _really_ care for him or was he right and you never meant to turn him like you did?"

Looking away a hint of insecurity creeps into her otherwise proud and arrogant voice.

"I didn't _mean_ for him to become a vampire… All I wanted was for him to live, I never wanted to make him vampire without his consent."

"Tsukune doesn't think that." Akasha explains for him. "He thinks that your pride is more important to you than him and you only agreed to be mated to him to protect it and you've been trying to push him away ever since and you're finally succeeding."

"I never meant to push him away." Moka growls in annoyance.

 _ **She never denied that her pride is more important to her then her mate is…**_ **Akasha thinks to herself.**

"Taking another man into your bed to give you a child tends to send that message my daughter. Trust me, I know from experience."

"Like when he slept with you last night?" Moka says accusatorially.

Akasha is unfazed by her daughter's rude remark.

"What happened between Tsukune and I last night is between him and I, Moka." Akasha reminds her evenly. "Tsukune asked me to be the mother of his children, and I agreed to do that for him."

"You're already mated and already have children!" Moka reminds her mother.

"Yes I do, and as a vampire I will be able to have children for several centuries yet. Since your father and I are no longer mated there is nothing holding me back from agreeing to mother his children for him."

"Don't you even care that he and I are still mated?"

Akasha looks at her daughter with sarcasm in her jade green eyes.

"Moka, your so called 'mate' has repeatedly requested that your bond be absolved, and as for as your human marriage, we aren't humans and their laws don't apply to us."

"So you'll just steal my mate away from me!" Moka demands and Akasha shakes her head slowly.

"I have done no stealing my daughter." Akasha says evenly. "Tsukune sought me out of his own volition, and asked me to give him a child of his own accord. Just as you sought a werewolf to do the same for you."

"What kind of mother agrees to have a child with her daughter's husband?"

"What kind of wife willingly asks another man to give her a child?"

Moka opens her mouth to deny that, and then swallows the reaction, looking away from her mother in disgust.

"I have done nothing that Father hasn't done repeatedly over the centuries." Moka reminds her mother, who nods solemnly.

"That's right Moka. Your father did seek out more than one woman to mother his children, and look what happened between him and me?"

"What's happening between Tsukune and I is different then what happened between you and Father, Mother." Moka says matter of factly.

Akasha shakes her head in denial.

"It isn't Moka, save for the genders being reversed it is exactly the same." Akasha affirms for her. "How could you have sex with another man if you weren't trying to push him away from you? Tsukune adored the ground you walked on and never touched another woman, how could you just throw that away unless you don't really care?"

"I DO love him." Moka growls in annoyance. "However, he refused to let our children be raised how I see fit and keep them away from any and all human influences."

"That's why you sought another man Moka? Because your mate and equal and the only man who should father these hypothetical children wanted them to have human influences in their lives?"

"He didn't want our children turning out like Ria or Kokoa, and he thought that if they had human influences then they wouldn't grow up like them."

"Well, maybe he was right." Akasha says matter of factly. "After all, you cheated on him to try and hurt him and bend him to your will. How did _you_ feel when you saw him last night? Are _you_ going to let _him_ walk all over you like that?"

"That's different!"

"How so?"

"…Pride shouldn't be his concern." Moka tries to argue.

"Because he's your toy and he isn't allowed to have a backbone?" Akasha knowingly asks.

"No!" Moka growls in denial.

"What is it then? What makes you cheating on him better then him cheating on you _for the same reason_?"

"I-I never wanted it to turn out like this." Moka explains, and Akasha sighs.

"Then how was it supposed to turn out?"

"He was supposed to defend me and then apologize for his error in judgment!"

The Hades Lord Sighs, shaking her head in disbelief. "Well…I suppose I'm lucky you're treating him like you are." She says with a shrug. "After all, if you push Tsukune away then I can put myself out there for him."

"Mother! You're fifty times his age!" Moka growls scandalously.

"I'm not going to actively pursue him Moka." Akasha rebukes her. "I know my appearance reminds him of your other self and it would cause problems with him."

"Why was he allowed to leave while I'm being detained?" Moka asks irately, changing the subject.

"You spread your legs for a werewolf and knowingly tried to stain our bloodline Moka." Akasha reminds her. "If we let you leave what guarantee is there that you won't try to have a child with that dog or maybe an orc or a goblin? As long as you're here you can be watched."

"What if Tsukune has a child with a woman that's from another race?"

"Then those children will likely belong to the mother race. Should another vampire become his lover and speak her desire for his hand then she will be tested, just as Tsukune was. As for you, it is the responsibility of your family to enforce the rules of our society. As for Tsukune, he is a second born and his family is human."

 _ **He doesn't want us anymore!**_ **Moka's other self wails in her mind.** _ **He's going to leave us! How could**_

 _I let you talk me into calling Gin?_

 _ **WE called Gin because WE didn't want our children to be raised around humans and go through the same hardships WE did!**_

 _At least_ WE _would be happy and would have our mate with us! Instead he's gone off to who knows where and his entire family probably thinks we're a whore!_

 _ **What do we care what a bunch of pathetic humans think about us?**_

 _They're good people! I got to know them and they made Tsukune!_

 _ **Tsukune is special. There is no one else like him.**_

 _Then that's all the more reason to go apologize!_

 _ **We have done nothing to apologize for! If I have to wait a month before I can talk to him and work this out then so be it!**_

 _What if he sleeps with someone else while we aren't there?_

 _ **If he strays again then we will punish him. He slept with mother to have children and to hurt me. If he thinks that's enough then he is sorely mistaken…**_

 _He isn't going to come back to us…_

"Tell me Moka, do you have any intention at all in apologizing to him for what you've done?"

Crossing her arms defiantly over her chest Moka glares into her mother's jade green eyes.

"No." Moka answers absolutely. "I will not apologize because I have done nothing wrong."

Shaking her head Akasha sighs in frustration at her daughter's refusal to even consider apologizing to her husband for trying to cheat on him.

"Your father and I are going to discuss your relationship Moka." Akasha explains for her daughter.

"Should he and I agree that you aren't mature enough for a mate then your bond with Tsukune will be absolved immediately."

Moka glowers at her mother, the silver haired vampiress' gaze saying 'I dare you.' to her much older and much more powerful mother.

"I love my mate and I want to be with him. However, I have done nothing to apologize for."

"Return to your room Moka." Akasha says with a dismissive wave of her hand, raising her other hand to her temple to rub at it where the Hades Lord can feel a headache beginning to form. "We'll summon you if you're needed for anything else."

 **XXX**

 _ **Now, where is that awful woman…?**_

Inhaling deeply Sekitan Ria catches the scent of her target, the Hades Lord Bloodriver Akasha. Striding down the hall Ria follows her scent, finding her quarry ahead of her. Following the scent Ria finds the Hades Lord walking toward her, and Ria stops in front of her, bowing courteously toward the Hades Lord.

"Akasha-sama, may I have a moment of your time?" Ria asks respectfully, and the look that Akasha sends her is unmistakable.

 _ **She doesn't trust me.**_

"What is it you want Ria-san?" Akasha asks dubiously.

"I am curious, do you happen to have any idea where that delicious Tsukune went off to or who he's with? He didn't go back to the human world, and I was so looking forward to spending some time with him now that he sees Moka for what she is."

Akasha narrows her eyes at the younger vampiress, a hint of anger coming to her voice.

"And just what is my daughter?" Akasha asks coldly, and Ria smiles sweetly when she answers Akasha's question.

"Why, she's the daughter of Lord Akashiya, a man who can never be satisfied with just one woman no matter who it is." Ria says matter of factly.

Ria can see she's struck a chord in Akasha by bringing up the fact that her mate could never be satisfied with just one woman, even if it is the Hades Lord herself. However, Akasha doesn't fall for Ria's barb.

"Moka is my daughter Ria, not just Issa's."

Ria laughs lightly, raising her hand to her mouth to cover her laugh. "Oh me oh my, how can you say that after everything that's happened? After everything that's happened it's obvious to me that Moka really did cheat on Tsukune with that werewolf more then once and they're just hiding it to try and protect Moka." Ria says with a grin.

"And how would Tsukune benefit from lying for Moka's sake Ria-san?" Akasha asks calmly, and Ria's smile doesn't flicker.

"That's obvious. If Tsukune lies for her then Moka won't try and stop him from seeing other women and she won't be punished for repeatedly defiling her womb with the seed of a werewolf."

"I sensed no lies in either of them when we spoke earlier."

"That doesn't mean anything Akasha-sama." Ria says matter of factly. "They're vampires; they lie every day of their lives."

"I know what you're trying to do Ria." Akasha says knowingly.

"All I've ever wanted is for Moka to get what she rightly deserves. What better way for her to get what she deserves then to have her second born mate throw her away and declare her unworthy of him? I've had many lovers, but none of them have ever thought I wasn't worth their time."

"What about Tsukune? You slept with him multiple times but he turned you away, did he not?"

Ria swallows her initial reaction to the question, her anger flaring at the mention of Tsukune and her failed attempt to bind him to her and steal him away from her bitch of a younger half sister.

"Tsukune was never my lover." Ria retorts matter of factly. "I was just using him to try and hurt Moka, and in that I succeeded."

"From what I'm told you tried to bind him to you, threatening to reveal his former humanity to your father if he didn't."

"That was just another attempt to hurt Moka." Ria says with a scowl. "I never really wanted to be with him."

"Then why are you seeking him out now? If you despise him and my daughter so wouldn't you be happy to see him leave?"

"I just wanted to taste what Moka has been keeping to herself since they were bound." Ria says casually.

Standing there something in Akasha's eyes changes, a darkness coming to her jade eyes, a promise of pain and suffering in her gaze that's directed directly at Ria.

"Leave the both of them alone." Akasha warns the eldest daughter of Shuzen Akashiya Issa. "I don't care what you do with your servants or other lovers but leave my daughter and Tsukune _out_ of your machinations, even if they are separated. Am I clear?"

"And if he comes to me, looking to taste my body?"

"You will turn him away." Akasha says absolutely.

"If he wants to have sex with me who am I to deny him Akasha-sama?"

Akasha's green eyes suddenly glow red, her hair swirling around her body as her demonic aura flares.

Her Rosario jangles on the end of her chain, the seal barely remaining in place in spite of the tremendous demonic power seeking to be released. Ria can feel the tremendous power sleeping in Moka's mother, and for one of the few times in her life feels true fear at the sight of the Shinso Bloodriver.

"I am Lord." Akasha's voice booms with authority. "Do you dare defy me?"

Taking an involuntary step back Ria quickly shakes her head no, her dark hair swinging behind her shoulders.

"N-N-No. Of course not Akasha-sama." Ria quickly agrees, truly terrified of the pink haired woman in front of her.

The green returns to Akasha's eyes, and her Rosario settles onto her chest, her demonic aura pulling back into her body.

"If there is nothing else then I have urgent business to discuss with my herald." Akasha says dismissively

"There's nothing else." Ria quickly agrees, and Akasha's pink hair bobs in response.

"Good." Akasha says pleased. "Remember what I've said."

With that Akasha walks past her mate's eldest daughter and once Akasha is past her Ria watches the elder vampiress walk away, her eyes never once leaving Akasha's back.

 _You won't be here forever. Once you're gone I'm going to enjoy turning Tsukune into my willing slave for all eternity. Once I succeed where Moka failed I will revel in her despair._

 **XXX**

 _ **Finally…**_

Stepping back into the club Kurumu sighs, taking in the empty strip club and the lack of Tsukune's fresh scent. Taking a deep breath and blowing it out Kurumu can faintly smell the scent of her destined one wafting under the door from upstairs, and she can tell that Tsukune hasn't come downstairs since they left, and that means he must still be upstairs in his room.

 _We just went out for some Chinese. It's easier and cheaper then cooking since there isn't actually a kitchen in this place and we can usually get some free food. All auntie or momma have to do is give the manager a little 'favor' and we don't have to pay for anything._

Shaking her head at the thought of her mother's promiscuous nature Kurumu walks to the only available table, setting her bag on the table before she sits down, both her mother and aunt following her lead, each of them holding one brown bag from the Chinese take out joint near their club.

"I do so hope our new male tenant decides to show his face sometime soon." Ageha smiles as she sits down.

"What do you care?" Kurumu asks as her aunt takes a seat next to her mother. "You can get free food anytime. You don't need someone to pay for it for you."

"I'm actually hoping to get a chance to properly meet that delicious looking young man myself and see for myself just what kind of vampire he is."

"Auntie!" Kurumu scolds with a blush. "He's _my_ destined one!"

"Do you think that stopped her from trying to seduce your father?" Ageha asks without missing a beat, and Kurumu's mouth hits the table.

"H-How could you auntie!" Kurumu cries out scandalously.

Looking at her niece innocently Shade shrugs her shoulders. "What? If he's worthy of being your destined one then he won't fall for me. Besides, there's nothing saying that we can't share destined ones, Mumu-chan."

"Stop calling me that! I never said Mumu when I was younger!" Kurumu scolds her aunt, her voice softening as she changes the subject. "Please don't try anything with Tsukune."

"You _really_ expect me to just let a sweet little thing like that get away?" Shade asks incredulously.

The sound of a door opening calls the attention of the trio of succubae, and all three of them watch as the door upstairs opens and Tsukune stands in the doorway, dressed in a white t shirt and jeans, his seal bracelet hanging limply at his left wrist. His chocolate eyes meet with Kurumu's a moment and he looks away in guilt, his eyes locking on the floor in front of him.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tsukune asks in a small voice and Ageha stands up, holding a brown paper bag out for him.

"Of course not!" Ageha smiles at him. "We even got you some food if you're hungry."

His stomach growling Tsukune blushes at the sound, walking toward the table in embarrassment.

"Thank you." Tsukune says as he accepts the bag, taking a seat next to Kurumu at the table.

"We got you some chicken, I hope you like it." Ageha says with a smile.

Opening the bag Tsukune looks inside for a moment before he reaches inside and withdraws a small take out container and sets it on the table before he looks up to see three pairs of eyes locked on him.

"Can I help you…?" Tsukune asks curiously, and Shade licks her lips.

"You're quite the delicious looking morsel Tsukune." Shade smiles at him, and the Arch Succubus can't be more suggestive unless she outright says 'let's fuck.'

The young vampire looks down at the table, avoiding the gaze of the three women surrounding him, and he can feel them all staring at him, and it's Kurumu who speaks next, her own gaze filled with worry and concern, whereas both Ageha and Shade have something else entirely on their minds.

"What happened Tsukune, why are you even here?" Kurumu asks curiously as Tsukune feels a foot move along his inner thigh, and he looks glances at Shade, the Arch Succubus' foot touching his member, gently stroking it with her toes.

His eyes dropping to the table Tsukune sighs heavily, closing his eyes wearily and trying his best to ignore Shade's attempt at giving him a footjob.

"My wife and I aren't together anymore." He says solemnly.

"What happened? You two were perfect together…" Kurumu trails and Tsukune shakes his head, Shade continuing to rub his cock with her foot, Tsukune's member beginning to get stiff in response to her attention, in spite of his less then receptive mood.

 _Because all she ever loved was her pride… Why won't she stop trying to jerk me off?_ Tsukune thinks to himself.

"I really don't want to talk about it. I just know that I was nothing more than her pet, nothing more."

"That's such a shame." Ageha says consolingly, leaning forward and giving the young Aono an unobstructed view down her dress. " _I_ would never dream of doing something like that to you."

 _No…because all I am to you is a dick to satisfy your insatiable lust._

The entire time Shade rubs his cock with her foot, smiling at him as she tries to jerk him off.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready yet." Tsukune shakes his head slowly, shifting his lower body away from Shade and knocking her foot away from his crotch.

"What's there to be ready about?" Shade asks curiously as she pulls her foot back under the table, and Tsukune sighs.

"I just don't want sex right now."

"None of us are going to pressure you into anything Tsukune." Kurumu says assuringly, touching the top of his palm.

"Speak for yourself." Shade grins, and Kurumu glares at her aunt in anger. Looking back to Tsukune

Kurumu's face softens in concern.

"If you want to talk Tsukune, I'll listen."

"I don't want to talk about it. My mate and the woman I loved has been using me as a pet for five years." Tsukune says as he gets up from the table. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Walking away from the table Tsukune goes back upstairs without another word, leaving the three succubae alone again. Once her destined one is gone Kurumu glares at her aunt in anger. Flashing her best innocent look Shade shrugs her shoulders.

"What?" She asks curiously.

"He's been betrayed by the woman he loves and you come along throwing yourself at him!" Kurumu asks incredulously.

"A good rebound fuck will do him a world of good." Shade says matter of factly. "And it will show him that there are better things out there then vampire pussy."

Her blue hair swaying Kurumu looks at her mother expectantly.

"Don't you have anything to add to this?"

"I'd _love_ a good roll between the sheets with him, but right now he's an emotional wreck. He needs some time to recover."

Sighing in relief Kurumu sits down at the table, her shoulders sagging tiredly.

"At least that makes one of you…" She mutters to herself, and Shade scoffs in contempt.

"What do emotions matter when faced with a good fuck? If I got my hands on him I'd have him forgetting that he ever got married."

"He's my destined one Auntie." Kurumu insists. "Please, just let me handle him."

Shade opens her mouth to say something when she feels her sister's hand on her arm. Looking at her sister Shade's head bobs in agreement.

"You have a week to try and 'help' him, but if you haven't gotten him out of the slump he's in then I'm going to handle it myself."

"Thank you Auntie." Kurumu says in relief, reaching into the bag in front of her.

 **XXX**

Slipping out of the window of his room Tsukune drops the two stories to the asphalt below, bending his knees to absorb the impact when he lands. Exhaling a low breath Tsukune can feel his need to feed pounding through him.

 _It's been 3 days since I left the castle and I last fed. If I don't get some blood soon I'll go crazy. I can't just ask one of them to give me blood, so I'll have to charm a random person on the street._

 _ **I hate doing this, but I'll do much more damage if I go into a blood lust…**_

Stepping out into the street Tsukune slips his hands into his pockets, sighing he can smell the blood of so many delicious humans all around him, and he feels like he's standing before a buffet line.

 _ **So many choices, who to eat, who to eat…**_

Tsukune blinks the thoughts away, forcing them out of his mind.

 _Just charm a girl, get what you need and send her on her way._

Nodding to himself he starts down the street, his eyes flickering from person to person as he walks past them, eventually finding a lone brunette dressed in shorts and a tank top walking the opposite direction toward him. Smiling Tsukune steps out in front of the woman, and she stops, her hand reflexively going toward her purse as Tsukune looks into her eyes, forcing his will onto her like its second nature.

"Please come with me." Tsukune says politely, and the woman's bourbon eyes glaze over, her hand dropping from her purse to her side.

"Anything you say." The woman answers zombie like.

Walking down the street the woman follows him dutifully as he strides into a nearby alley, stopping ten feet from the mouth of the alley he turns around, and his charmed subject follows him dutifully, staring at him blankly as he once again looks into her eyes, subverting her will with his own once again.

"Stay still." He orders her, and the woman nods.

Stepping forward Tsukune grabs her by the shoulders and bites her; sinking his teeth into her neck he can taste and feel her blood flowing down his throat. Her blood is so delicious, so sweet and hot it's like life itself is flowing into him and he can feel himself slipping to the thirst, the desire to drink more and more filling him. Forcing himself away he pulls back, pulling his teeth from her flesh and stepping away, raising his hand to cover his mouth.

A bruise slowly begins to form on the woman's neck, and Tsukune licks his lips a moment before he takes a breath, inhaling her delicious scent and feeling his thirst ebb back to a minor throb, no longer a pounding need. Looking into her eyes for the final time Tsukune uses his charm for the last time.

"You're going to go home and forget about what's happened. You'll wake up tomorrow morning feeling refreshed and not concerned about the bruise on your shoulder."

The woman nods her head like a puppet on strings.

"As you wish."

Without another word the woman turns around and walks out of the alley, leaving the young Aono alone Tsukune takes a calming breath to steady his nerves, blowing it out slowly.

 _I hate having to do this, but I don't have a choice. This is all Moka's fault. She inflicted me with her blood and now I can never be normal again. I'll drink blood until the day I die…_

Sighing to himself Tsukune starts back toward Devil's Little Angels, wanting nothing more then to get back to his room and go to bed.

 **XXX**

 _ **What am I going to do?**_

Sitting with her back to Tsukune's door Kurumu exhales a sigh, frustration pounding through her at the situation she's facing. It's been four days since Tsukune brought her into his room and her time to try and help him is running out. She's spent hours sitting in front of his door and just talking, trying in vain to try and convince him to leave the room, but nothing works. She's tried just about everything she can think of to get him to come out, and he's kept the door barricaded the entire time. She knows that if she doesn't do something soon her aunt will force her way into the room and do whatever it takes to have sex with him, even if it means raping him.

 _ **I have to do something. If Auntie gets her hands on him she'll turn him into her sex slave…**_

"Any luck?" Her mother's voice wafts up the steps, and Kurumu looks up to see her mother crest the top of the steps and stride into the hall, stopping in front of Kurumu with her back to Kurumu's door.

Shaking her head Kurumu's depression at the situation hangs over her like a demon possessing her.

"I don't know what to do momma." Kurumu leans against the wall next to Tsukune's door heavily. "I've tried talking him out and I've tried going in but he keeps the door barricaded and he won't let me in."

"Well, if he won't let you then maybe it's time you forced yourself into his room. If you don't do something to help him then your Auntie will. Do you want her to have to step in?"

Kurumu's hair sways left and right, the young succubus' gaze dropping to the floor.

"I love him Momma. All I've ever wanted is for him to return my feelings."

Kneeling down Ageha cups her daughter's chin, raising Kurumu's gaze to her own.

"Then you need to tell him that Kurumu-chan. Make him understand how you feel. Right now he needs someone to be there for him, and your aunt is not the one who should be consoling him."

"I know Momma, I just…" Kurumu mutters and Ageha lowers her arm, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"What about your mutual friends from school? Didn't you say that Tsukune once had a venerable harem in high school?"

"They're all living their lives Okaa-san…" Kurumu trails, not quite sure where her mother is going with this train of thought.

"Wouldn't they be willing to help you? You said they all had feelings for him in some way shape or form.

Try calling them, see if they'll come here, I'm sure your destined one will appreciate seeing them all again."

Feeling exhausted Kurumu's head bobs in agreement; at this point she'd be willing to try anything to help him.

"I'll call them."

"Good, try and get them over here tomorrow. I know some of your auntie's bouncers. If you want I can call them and they'll come over and help you push this door open."

Kurumu looks up at her mother, pushing up off the floor the young succubus smiles at her mother.

"Thank you Momma." Kurumu smiles at her. "I really appreciate this…"

 **XXX**

Sitting in her lab Toujou Ruby scans the printout in her hand critically, searching for any mistake or any information that seems out of place.

 _Unfortunately it looks like he truly is sterile. Poor Mizore, to still be able to have a child and her husband unable to give her one…_

Flipping the paper on the clipboard Ruby scans the list of names on the second page, a list of potential donors to give Mizore one last child in case it is found that her husband is infertile. A very familiar name occupies the top of the list.

 _Aono Tsukune… how long has it been since I've spoken to him?_

Not much farther down the list another familiar name stands out.

 _Morinoka Ginei, the perverted werewolf of the Youkai Newspaper. It's such a shame that he never really did change his ways. Being a bouncer really does suit him, though that little website of his couldn't be in worse taste…_

Like the rest of her family Ruby was there when Tsukune and Moka were married. It was a beautiful ceremony, and the two of them were blissfully happy together. Mizore had been there, even though she already had a daughter and was two months pregnant with her second child like Ruby she'd come to see the man she loves get married. Yukari had been there too, though the younger witch had been repeatedly warned to keep any requests involving the married couple to herself for the day, Tsukune's family was there and they were blissfully ignorant of where their son spent his high school years, and what has become of him. Kurumu had been there too, though unlike Mizore, Ruby and Yukari she desperately tried to convince Tsukune not to go through with the ceremony, and in spite of her protests Tsukune had said that this is what he wanted, and he wanted Kurumu there, as an irreplaceable friend. She hadn't liked it, but she'd kept quiet, allowing the ceremony to happen in spite of her misgivings, it had definitely been the hardest for her, to sit there and watch the man she set her soul on as her destined one renounce all others save for the woman in front of him, and to watch as her pink haired friend did the same, it had to have hurt her. Gin had been invited, but declined to come, claiming that he couldn't make it.

 _It hurt us all to watch, but he wanted us there as friends, and none of us could say no to him, in spite of everything…_

Sitting there in her laboratory the light of the sconces casts a flickering light around the room, and the aide to the Headmaster of Youkai Academy sighs, putting the clipboard down on her desk feeling exhausted.

 _I need to get some sleep. That slave driver never hesitates to make sure my day is filled to the brim with work…_

RING, RING, RING…

The unfamiliar sound of the phone in the lab startles the elder witch, her head spinning around to spot the phone set into the wall with a single light on the antique phone lit to show that someone is putting a call to it. Exhaling Ruby stands up, her long dress swaying around her feet as she walks to the phone, thinking that it will be some urgent matter from the Headmaster or one of his many other workers or aides.

Picking up the phone Ruby answers curtly.

"Toujou Ruby."

"…Ruby-san?" A familiar female voice wafts from the speaker, and it takes a moment for the eldritch enchanter to realize who it is that's calling her.

"Kurumu-san?" Ruby asks curiously, the words hanging in the air.

"Yes, it's me Ruby-san. Is this a bad time?"

"No, I always have time for my friends. Is there something on your mind Kurumu-san?"

"Actually I was hoping I could ask you a favor, you see, Tsukune came here a week ago…"

Ruby listens as Kurumu tells her the story, everything about how he called her mother and everything Tsukune and Ageha spoke about on the trip from the Castle to the club. As Kurumu tells her tale Ruby can't help but wonder what has happened between Tsukune and Moka, what could've made Tsukune want to disappear from in front of her?

"What do you want me to do?" Ruby asks without hesitation and Kurumu smiles on the other end of the line.

"I was hoping you and that washboard might come here? I think it would be good for Tsukune to see all of us again. Once I get off the phone with you I'm going to call that stalker and see if she can make it."

Hearing that Ruby suppresses a frown, simply unable to not think about the results of the fertility exam she was just reading.

"I'm sure she'll want to be there." Ruby assures her blue haired friend. "I assume you want the bus driver to help?"

"Would you have him bring you here? I was kind of hoping you'd go get stalker girl and then all three of you come here."

"I'm sure we can work something out Kurumu-san." Ruby says with a slight smile. "Call me back after you've spoken with Mizore."

"I will." Kurumu agrees before she hangs up the phone, and Ruby returns the phone to its place on the wall.

 _ **Tsukune, what has Moka done to you?**_

 **XXX**

"Momma! Phone call for you!"

Blinking in surprise Mizore reaches out to the knob on the stove, turning the heat down on the pot of rice, lowering the flame to a low simmer.

Standing in the middle of the modern kitchen of her single family home Mizore rolls the lollipop in her mouth around, enjoying the sweet cherry flavor as she turns toward the phone. Dressed in only a white blouse and shorts with an apron Mizore looks every bit the part of a housewife, reaching back to flip her now long hair off her shoulders before she grasps the phone and raises it to her ear.

"I've got it now Yukino, you can hang up." Mizore speaks to her daughter.

"Ok Momma!" A little girl's voice agrees followed shortly by the click of the phone in the other room being put on the receiver.

"Stalker-girl?" A familiar voice from the past comes from the handset, and Mizore feels her lips curl at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Hello Empty Head." Mizore shoots back, and Kurumu grins on the other end of the connection. "It's nice to hear from you, did you finally find someone to have children with and are looking for advice?"

"No…actually, this is about Tsukune."

"Tsukune?" Mizore asks curiously around her lollipop. "What about him? Has something happened to him?"

"Actually…"

Mizore listens to Kurumu recount the tale, ultimately ending with Kurumu explaining that Tsukune has locked himself in his room and refuses to come out.

"What can I do to help?" Mizore asks without question, and Kurumu can't help but smile at her friend in spite of the fact that Mizore can't see it.

"Actually, I was hoping that you could come here for a visit tomorrow? Tsukune would really appreciate it and I think it would be good to see all of us again. I already spoke to Ruby and she's going to bring

Yukari in the bus, would it be all right if they came to pick you up?"

"Yeah, I just have to talk to my mom and have her take the kids for the day."

"Are you sure you can do this? If it's too much trouble…"

"I'll be there you big boobed idiot."

 _Tsukune…what's happened to you?_

 **XXX**

Standing near the outskirts of her village Mizore can feel the bone chilling wind whipping past her skin, but she's hardly aware of it. Dressed in a short sleeved white blouse with blue sleeves a skirt that hangs down to mid thigh Mizore is hardly dressed for the weather, though as a snow maiden the cold never bothered her.

 _ **Tsukune…**_

Ever since she got off the phone with Kurumu she's been unable to think of anything but the human she met and fell in love with in high school. She'd tried everything to get him to give her a child, but he'd turned her down every time and she'd been the first to give Moka her blessing and resolved to love him from afar. As long as he was happy she was happy, and all this time she's assumed that he and Moka were happy together, two people hopelessly in love with one another. To hear from Kurumu that he's left Moka and disgusted with her it was like Mizore's very faith in love and happiness was shaken, her world simply wasn't right if he wasn't happy, and it hurts her to be standing here waiting while he's suffering and there's something she could do to help him.

"Tsukune…" Mizore mumbles around the lollipop, the cherry treat sweet against her tongue.

Fortunately her eldest daughter could see that something was bothering her mother and offered to help prepare dinner for her husband and the rest of the family. Suitaro is a good man, and when she told him that she would be taking a trip for the day the next day, he was understanding and gave her his blessing to go. After that she'd called her mother who agreed to watch her children for the day, and after a hectic morning of making sure her family was prepared for the day Tsurara had come over and Mizore had given her a few last minute instructions before departing.

In the distance a pair of lights appear from the wind blown snow, and Mizore watches as the pair of lights get closer and closer, until finally a familiar yellow bus appears from the fog, pulling up along side her. The door to the bus opens, the visage of the bus driver complete with uniform, glowing eyes and cigar greeting her.

"All aboard little lady." He says with a grin, his deep voice rumbling the words.

Stepping onto the bus Mizore is immediately aware that the temperature is much warmer on the bus then outside, and the door closes behind her as she steps onto the bus, taking in the nearly empty vehicle and its two riders.

"Stalker-girl!" Yukari bubbles, standing up from her front seat to embrace her friend, the teenager opening her arms to hug her and then stopping, her eyes showing her caution. "Is…Is it OK if I hug you? It won't hurt anything will it desu?"

Smiling at the younger girl Mizore opens her arms and the teenager needs no further encouragement, hugging the older snow maiden with a smile.

"It's so good to see you! I've missed you so much desu!"

The little witch is dressed nearly identically to how she dressed when she went to Youkai, a pointed hat and cape, a short dark skirt with high white stockings and a pink blouse. Her hair is still the same ear length style she preferred in school, though her body has grown into that of young woman's, and while she isn't as flat as she was when they went to high school, but she's still nowhere near Kurumu.

Ruby for her part still looks much the same, a long ankle length dark dress with a pink corset with forearm sleeves made of a darker pink. Her hair tied into two pony tails at the side of her head. Her finger nails are even still painted red.

"I've missed you too Yukari-chan." Mizore smiles at the little witch, and Yukari steps back after a moment, looking toward Ruby questioningly.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Mizore-san." Ruby says as she stands, bowing her head in greeting.

Mizore returns the greeting, smiling in spite of the less then enthusiastic greeting.

"You look good Ruby-san." Mizore comments and the bus driver clears his throat.

"Everyone take your seats, we have a rough ride ahead of us."

Nodding in agreement both of the witches sit in the front seat near the door, and Mizore slips into the seat behind them, sitting casually as the bus begins to pull into motion. Sitting there Yukari can't help but look over the seat, taking her friend in for the first time in a long time.

"You grew your hair out again." Yukari notices, and Mizore nods, picking up a lock of pale blue hair and running her fingers through it.

"I thought I should grow it out again, it reminds me of when I first met Tsukune."

The three of them all go quiet at that, the Ruby is the first to voice the thought that is shared between them.

"What could have happened between them?" Ruby asks aloud, her eyes on the seat between her and Yukari.

"Big boob didn't tell you anything?" Mizore asks, leaning forward and over the back of the seat in front of her.

Ruby shakes her head solemnly, her twin pig tails swaying around her head.

"No, she just said that he got into a fight with her and they're undergoing a trial separation. She didn't say why or what's happened, only that he's been with them a week and he's spent the majority of that time locked in a room."

"Do you think they'll break up?" Mizore asks in a hushed whisper, and Ruby shrugs her shoulders.

"They can't break up! If they break up I'll never be the meat in a vampire sandwich desu!"

Staring at her young apprentice Ruby reaches out and whacks Yukari on the head with her knuckles.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that." Ruby scolds her, the little witch cringing in pain.

"Owie…" Yukari mutters, and Mizore sighs, crossing her arms on the top of the seat and resting her chin on her forearm.

"I honestly hope things aren't irreconcilable." Ruby voices aloud, looking between Mizore and Yukari. "It would be such a shame, especially after everything that they went through to be together."

"Maybe it's just a fight desu?" Yukari asks hopefully, and Mizore shakes her head solemnly.

"You don't go through a trial separation because of just a fight." Mizore sighs to herself. "Whatever happened, it has to be bad."

As if on cue the sound of the wind hitting the bus disappears, and outside the bus lights flash as it enters the inter-dimensional network.

"We'll know soon enough…" Ruby mutters, and Mizore nods her agreement, sitting back against the seat, her eyes drifting to the right, looking out the window at the myriad of lights outside the bus.

 _We'll be there soon Tsukune…_

 **XXX**

Standing outside Devil's Little Angels Kurumu can feel the eyes of the people passing by on her, some of them staring at her with lust in her eyes, and she's already had two guys come up to her to try and take her out for a date in the fifteen minutes she's been standing in front of the club. Sighing to herself Kurumu can't help but tap her foot impatiently, it's the last day she has to help Tsukune before her aunt steps in, and Mizore, Ruby and Yukari were supposed to be here by now…

 _Calm down, they'll be here, don't stress. Everything will be fine, even if they don't show you can force your way in on your own and talk to him._

As if on cue a familiar yellow bus enters her peripheral vision, and Kurumu looks at it hopefully as it pulls up in front of her, the lights coming on and the sign coming out, stopping traffic on both sides of the street before the door opens. Stepping back to give the passengers room Kurumu watches as Ruby is the first to dismount, followed closely by her apprentice and young friend Yukari, and finally Mizore walks off the bus, waving to the driver who grins at the three of them.

"I'll be back at 10 tonight to pick you all up, don't be late."

"We'll be here." Ruby says assuredly before the doors close, and the bus pulls away.

Standing there Kurumu can't help but look at three of them in turn, and Mizore is the first to speak.

"Where is Tsukune?" She gives voice to the thought shared between the three of them.

"This way." Kurumu says, motioning inside. "Some bouncers are here to help push our way into the room." She explains as they walk into the club.

"That won't be necessary." Ruby says simply. "I can teleport us inside."

"You can do that even though you've never been here desu?" Yukari asks in a hushed whisper, and Ruby smiles at her apprentice.

"Just leave it to me." Ruby says confidently, and both Yukari and Mizore nod, Kurumu leading them toward the stairs upstairs.

Standing near the door upstairs is her mother and three bouncers, the three of them groggy after being woken up when they're normally asleep in bed.

"We're going to try and have Ruby-san teleport us in Momma. If that doesn't work then we'll use the bouncers."

A collective groan rumbles from the gathered men, and Ageha smiles at them.

"Oh hush! You're all going to get a special treat for coming, so don't complain."

The thought of sleeping with the elder succubus quiets any complaints from the assembled bouncers.

"Follow me." Kurumu says as she leads them up stairs.

The four of them move quickly, ascending the stairs at a brisk pace and emerging into the central hallway only to stop directly in front of Tsukune's door.

"This is it."

Ruby stops, holding her hand out and summoning her wand from the ether, holding it out for the other three girls to take hold of it.

"I need a description of what it's like inside." Ruby says as she closes her eyes, forming a mental picture of the room just on the opposite side of the door.

"There's a small desk in front of the door, probably 2 or 3 feet out from the wall. Then there's a lot of open space, probably 6 or 7 square feet or more of space."

"OK, that's all I need. Now, all of you take hold of my wand, and I'll take us inside."

Nodding each of the three girls grasps a section of the wand, the jewel set in the head beginning to glow as Ruby concentrates, focusing her energies into the wand.

 **XXX**

Lying on his bed Tsukune stares up at the ceiling, not really looking at the ceiling, his mind elsewhere.

 _How can I face any of them? I got Kurumu exiled so I could be with that bitch and it fell apart! I bet that bitch has been seeing Gin behind my back. Ever since she brought up the subject of children she's been sleeping around on me, mocking me from behind her seal. She never wanted my children. All she wanted was to fuck Gin while I was nothing but her pathetic little pet. How could I have been so blind all those years?_

Closing his eyes Tsukune can feel tears in his eyes at his wife's betrayal of everything he holds scared. Love, loyalty, honor, respect, and she took all of it and threw it away like it meant nothing to her.

 _How could I have been so stupid?_

The sound of air rushing pulls Tsukune from his thoughts, and he sits up in time to see a flash of light and a sudden gust of air push against him. Shutting his eyes against the light Tsukune raises his arms to protect him, and as the air settles he can smell four distinct scents waft into his nose.

 _Kurumu, but how, and why are these other three so familiar…?_

"Tsukune!" A familiar, young voice cries out his name, and the Aono vampire lowers his arms and opens his eyes in time to see a 16 year old girl jump onto him, wrapping her arms around him in a loving hug. "I've missed you so much desu!"

Blinking Tsukune can only look around, not only is Yukari suddenly in his room, but so are Ruby, Mizore, and Kurumu.

Meeting the succubus' eyes Tsukune looks away in guilt, focusing his attention on Yukari, who is beginning to smell very delectable to him as the seconds tick by.

"Yukari-chan…what're you all doing here?"

"We came to see you Tsukune." Mizore answers him as the three girls approach his bed, surrounding the foot of the bed and approaching him on both sides.

On one side stands Kurumu and Mizore, and the other stands Ruby, who looks down at her apprentice still lying on top of him. Gently pushing Yukari off of him the little witch thankfully releases him, and he can't help but look around at the four of them, seeing a singular emotion shared in their respective eyes.

 _They're worried about me…_

"I called them Tsukune." Kurumu answers the question before he can voice it. "I thought it would be nice if you got to see us all again."

"I…" Tsukune mumbles, looking away from the four of them. "Thank you."

"What happened Tsukune? Why are you and Moka getting separated?" Yukari asks aloud, and Tsukune swallows the lump in his throat.

"Two months ago Akashiya-san and I started to discuss the subject of children, and she wanted them raised purely around her family, completely cutting my family out of their lives. I wouldn't stand for it and told her that I wouldn't allow it, so she went to Gin and wanted to have sex with him in front of me. She wanted to have his child instead of mine, because she didn't want a human mentality to 'taint the next line of Akashiya.'"

Staring at him the four girls can't believe what they're hearing.

"She cheated on you Tsukune?" Mizore asks in a hushed whisper, and Tsukune looks down at the blankets, balling his hands into fists.

"She did…" He admits in a hushed whisper. "I listened to them for almost an hour, and that's when Gin came outside to see if I was still there. Seeing him I just couldn't control myself, I hit him and knocked him through the wall of the apartment. But I'm sure that she's been seeing him behind my back."

"She had sex with him in front of you?" Kurumu asks, and Tsukune nods his head solemnly.

"She did. Then after that she had the gall to tell me that she still wants to have children with me, but how can I trust her anymore? She kissed Gin. She shoved her tongue down his throat and took him to our bedroom and had sex in the bed we shared purely for purpose of having a child."

"I'm sorry Tsukune…" Kurumu is the first to speak, sitting down on the bed she can feel the depression she sees in his eyes, and none of the other four girls miss the look in his chocolate orbs.

"Would you like me to kill her Tsukune?" Ruby asks in all seriousness, and Tsukune looks up at her in shock, the elder witch's face set in a completely serious expression.

Looking away Tsukune shakes his head no.

"No Ruby-chan. I don't want you to kill her." Tsukune says in a low whisper, and Ruby nods her understanding, the desire to end Moka's life for her own reasons resting in the back of her mind.

"What are you going to do Tsukune?" Mizore asks, stepping around Kurumu and standing near the head of the bed, Tsukune eyes drifting to the ceiling.

"I honestly don't know. We're only under a trial separation, and I only have a month before I have to go back to her family. If I go back and my bond with her isn't absolved…" Tsukune doesn't want to finish the statement, and the four young women all understand exactly what he's saying.

"Do you think they're going to absolve your bond with her?" Ruby asks, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know. Right now we're supposed to get perspective on our relationship, and after a month we're supposed to meet and talk about whether or not we want to stay together."

"Do you want to stay with her?" Kurumu asks, and the solemn shake of his head no is answer enough.

"…No…I don't…" Tsukune whispers, closing his eyes. "I bend over backwards for her, and how does she repay me? She turns me into a vampire and then fucks one of my best friends right in front of me."

The four girls exchange a glance, and they all share the same concern for their beloved friend.

"What can we do to help desu?" Yukari asks, and Tsukune's shoulders sag.

"I don't know…" His voice sounds lost, drained of hope or happiness.

"How about I show you around the city Tsukune?" Kurumu offers. "We can all go out together, and it will get your mind off of things."

For the first time in days Tsukune's lips curl slightly, the thought of seeing the city with his friends bringing a very slight smile to the vampire's face.

"I…I think I'd like that Kurumu-chan." Tsukune answers and Kurumu stands up, offering him her hand.

"Let's go, no time like the present." She says with a smile, and Tsukune looks at her curiously.

"Don't you have to work tonight?"

"I'll take the night off." Kurumu says dismissively. "It's been a long time since I've had a reason to anyway."

Reaching out Tsukune takes his hand in hers, smiling as he stands up.

"If you're sure…"

"I am Tsukune."


	7. Vows

Chapter 7: Vows

"I want to be notified immediately the moment his credit cards are used or his bank account is accessed, am I clear?" Ria speaks into her phone.

The man on the other end of the line, a young businessman working for Fairy Tale's banking division stammers an agreement.

"O-O-Of course Ria-sama." The man says meekly.

"Good." Ria says with a smile, closing the phone and ending the call.

Taking a deep breath and blowing it out Ria can't help but smile as she sits in her room in Castle Akashiya. Sitting at her chess table Ria looks down at the chess set ready to begin a game. Reaching out to touch the white king Ria grasps the piece by the top and tips the piece over.

 _The moment he uses his credit cards or tries to access his bank account I'll know_ exactly _where he is, and that information is worth its weight in gold right now._

"It's only a matter of time until Checkmate Tsukune." Ria mutters to herself, simply unable to help the smile on her face.

 **XXX**

Standing in Issa's study Bloodriver Akasha stands across the desk from her former mate. Dressed in her normal red Victorian style dress Akasha looks every part a proper young woman, while Issa is dressed in a suit and tie, his hair slicked back making the man look every bit the aristocrat he is.

"It is such a shame Moka and Tsukune are going this route." Issa says with true remorse. In spite of Tsukune's human beginnings he has become a proud member of his family and is as much his son as Kahlua or Moka is his daughter.

"I honestly hoped the two of them would be together forever." Akasha says longingly, and Issa scoffs sarcastically.

"That is a very romantic ideal Akasha, but it will never happen."

Narrowing her eyes accusingly Akasha stares her herald down. "It never happened because of you and your philandering. If you had just been loyal to me, then I never would've seen it fit to break the bond between us."

Ignoring his former mate's barb, Issa continues.

"It will never happen because emotional attachment can only last so long. Eventually the sex just gets boring. These recent events with our children have shown that."

"If you love one another then sex should never be boring, and your relationship should be about more then just a physical act."

"You truly are an idealist Akasha." Issa says with a shake of his head. "If that is what you really want why don't you pursue Tsukune yourself, or go find a human and turn him?"

Staring at her former mate a moment both Akasha and Issa know exactly why the pink haired Hades

Lord doesn't go find a human and turn him, because she is a Shinso and the odds are that her blood would turn any human into a mindless killing machine.

"I couldn't do that to Moka." Akasha says simply. "I know what it's like to be betrayed like that and I could never do that to my own daughter."

"Yet you still slept with him before he left didn't you?" Issa asks neutrally, and Akasha sighs in frustration.

 _ **This lie of Tsukune's hasn't even affected Issa in the least, I guess it's to be expected, since it's been nearly 20 years since I broke our bond…**_

"I slept with him because that is what he wanted. It's been over twenty years since I've felt the touch of a man."

"Tell me…" Issa says with a knowing smile. "Does he even compare to me?"

"Tsukune is a wonderful lover and will be an ever better father."

"Hmm? So you're going to give him children then? I'm sure Moka is thrilled to know that her mother is going to do what she refused to do."

"Just like you did with Lady Shuzen even though you were mated to me?"

Chuckling Issa leans back in his seat, steepling his fingers in front of his face, his elbows on the arms of his chair.

"You still haven't forgiven me have you Akasha?"

"You're still doing it." Akasha says matter of factly. "It's only been twenty years since I left this place. What is twenty years to someone who's lived over one thousand?"

"You knew how I was before we were mated Akasha." Issa reminds her and she shakes her head, her pink hair swaying behind her.

"That doesn't change my point or make it any less hurtful that you sought another woman behind my back and gave her a child."

"Ria was born before you even met me, look what happened to her mother."

Sighing Akasha rubs at her temples, feeling a headache coming on, again. "You're probably proud of the way Moka has treated Tsukune."

"Their relationship is their business." Issa says matter of factly. "Though it does sadden me to see Tsukune so desperate to be away from my daughter that he would choose death then remain with her."

"I think that he acted out of anger, and it was only later that he realized that he could put that spin on things."

"No matter what he was right in protecting his mate and our bloodline."

"Ria thinks they were lying." Akasha says, changing the subject. "She believes that Moka slept with this werewolf multiple times and convinced Tsukune to lie to us about it and in return she will allow their bond to be absolved."

"Ria has always been a tad jealous of Moka and has never approved of her choices in life." Issa says with a frown.

"Do you want to do a more thorough questioning?"

"Do you feel that our daughter was lying and possibly has a litter of half breed abominations growing in her womb?"

Narrowing her eyes Akasha takes a deep breath and blows it out slowly.

"It can't be hurt to be sure."

"When will we question her?"

"Tomorrow, I'll have everything prepared."

 **XXX**

Walking toward the dojo Moka stops in her tracks when she catches the scent of her younger sister Kokoa. Spotting the red haired vampiress ahead of her Moka sighs as her younger sister approaches her, Kokoa's beaming smile far too happy for Moka's less than stellar mood.

"I'm really glad that you're staying here Onee-sama. With Akasha-sama here it's like back then when the two of you came here and everyone was happy." Kokoa needlessly reminds her elder sister.

Shaking her silver hair Moka closes her red eyes, not in the mood to hear her younger sister's insipid hero worship.

"I'm not staying here because it's my choice Kokoa." Moka reminds her sister coldly. "I'm here because mother and father don't trust me. They think that I will have sex with a werewolf and soil our bloodline."

"Well, didn't you to do that to try and have a child with a werewolf to show your mate his place?" Kokoa asks curiously, and the silver haired vampiress shakes her head no.

"It was never supposed to come to that." Moka mutters obstinately.

"Didn't you mean to hurt him and try to shatter his conviction and make him see he was wrong because he forgot his place and was defying you?"

"He is my mate. All I wanted was for him to know my resolve and to agree with me."

"That isn't the impression I got from seeing you two together Onee-sama." Kokoa explains to her.

"I was only showing him that I wasn't making idle threats when I told him that I would have another man give me children if he wouldn't. He was supposed to have relented, admitted he was wrong and I would've sent Gin home without touching him."

"You expect another vampire to bow to you like that Onee-sama?" Kokoa asks incredulously. "I knew that Tsukune didn't have any pride, but even most _humans_ won't put up with something like that."

"Tsukune forgot his place…" Moka tries to argue, and Kokoa nods.

"You're absolutely right." Kokoa agrees with her, and Moka has a brief moment to feel satisfied before her sister continues, shattering any satisfaction she might have. "He forgot that his only purpose was to serve and appease you Onee-sama and now that he's not doing that I'm going to enjoy hurting him and punishing him for disobeying his master."

Moka's red eyes go wide at the statement.

"You won't touch Tsukune Kokoa." Moka says absolutely, and Kokoa nods.

"Of course. I'm sure you've got something much more painful in mind for him then anything I can think of Onee-sama."

 **XXX**

Sitting outside a coffee shop Tsukune smiles, looking up at the clear blue sky Tsukune can't help but feel good about things. He's spent the last two and a half hours going up and down the Las Vegas strip with Kurumu and the others. She's spent the time as their unofficial tour guide, pointing out all the sites to them while he's spent the majority of the morning noticing the looks they're receiving. Nearly every man they come across looked on with open jealousy that Tsukune has four women with him hanging all over him.

 _People were never really jealous of Moka when she was with me. Back in Youkai Moka had an innocent charm about her that helped to attract the following she had. Now though she's lost that charm while Kurumu has only gotten even sexier, like her entire body is sculpted to attract men. Ruby has always had her own charm, the same with Mizore, and Yukari is lolicon's dream._

The four of them have stopped in a chain coffee shop for a break. Since Tsukune has never been to one before when it came time to order he just ordered the same thing Kurumu did, and the woman behind the counter gave him a somewhat sweet concoction that tastes of vanilla and now the four of them are sitting outside the coffee shop, enjoying the warm air and catching up.

"Since I'm living in the club I'm up all hours of the night since the club is open so late. Plus it's really hard to sleep after a performance."

"I've been making a living as an executive in Fairy Tale." Tsukune says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Do you really not have any qualms about working for them Tsukune?" Mizore asks and both Ruby and Yukari have already spoken about their status, the two of them working as aides to the Headmaster of Youkai Academy.

"I work for a legitimate branch of the company. I'm a member of the executive board and I represent the majority stockholder on the board of the advertising branch." Tsukune explains for them.

"So, what do you do desu?"

"Basically I sit through meetings and listen to all the ideas pitched to the executive board by our advertising teams and I decide whether or not the company backs the idea or shoots it down."

"It sounds boring…" Kurumu comments blandly and Tsukune nods before he sits back in his chair, taking a sip of his coffee.

"It is boring, but it pays the bills and thanks to the ridiculous salary I've got quite a nest egg saved up."

"Well, at least it pays well." Mizore says.

After the four of them fall into silence for a few moments, all of them drinking their respective coffee until Tsukune is the one to break the silence.

"Well, what should we do now? We've got all day, and this is the first time I've been out and about."

"Why don't we gamble?" Mizore asks curiously, rolling her lollipop in her mouth. "I've always wanted to go to a casino."

"We can't." Ruby speaks up, glancing toward Yukari. "If memory serves you have to be 18 to gamble, and Yukari is only 16."

The young witch scowls in displeasure.

"You don't have to remind them all desu!" Yukari grumbles irately.

"How about we just walk some more? This is a beautiful city and I'd like to see as much of it as I can with you all while you're here."

 **XXX**

"Well, this is it." Ruby says with a smile.

The five of them stand in front of Devil's Little Angels, the bus pulled up right next to the curb. Mizore, Ruby and Yukari all stand apart from Kurumu and Tsukune, and the young Aono smiles at them all, the expression sincere in spite of everything that's happened.

"I'm really glad you all came to see me. I really appreciate it." Tsukune says as he wraps his arms around Mizore. "Take care of your family Mizore-chan; tell your husband I said hi."

The snow maiden nods her head, her pale hair bobbing.

"I will Tsukune."

She couldn't bring herself to tell him that her husband is sterile and that she's looking for a sperm donor to give her another child. She's long ago accepted the fact that she wouldn't be able to have a child with him, and even if he gets divorced from Moka, there's nothing saying that he'll be allowed to impregnate her.

Moving to Ruby Tsukune smiles at the elder witch, hugging his friend warmly.

"Don't let the Headmaster overwork you." He says warmly, and Ruby returns the hug, her hands lingering on his back a few moments.

"Don't let her walk all over you, you deserve better Tsukune." Ruby whispers, and Tsukune nods.

"I know." He whispers back, and Ruby lowers her hands.

Moving to Yukari the little witch looks up at him hopefully.

"You really aren't going to get back with Moka?" Yukari asks, and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"I'm sorry Yukari-chan." He says, patting her on the head. "Looks like you won't get to be the meat in a vampire sandwich."

The little witch's face falls, and she looks up at him with puppy dog eyes, pleading with him.

"Please Tsukune…?" Yukari whispers and Ruby whacks her apprentice on the head with her knuckles.

"Let's go." Ruby growls, grabbing Yukari by the collar and dragging her onto the bus.

Looking him up and down one last time Mizore smiles at the man she loves.

"If you ever come to the snow village, I'll be there Tsukune." Mizore solemnly promises, and Tsukune nods.

"I know Mizore-chan." Tsukune assures her, hugging her one last time.

"Hey! She got two hugs!" Yukari calls from the bus, and Tsukune laughs lightly at their young friend's protests.

"Bye Tsukune." Mizore says as she pulls back. "Please do come visit, I'd love for you to meet my family."

"I will Mizore-chan. I promise."

Turning Mizore slowly walks up the steps before she stops and looks over her left shoulder casting a long look at Tsukune she honestly contemplates getting off the bus and not going back, staying here and trying to have a baby with him. Now that he isn't married there's nothing stopping her from trying again, except that she has a family, two daughters and a husband who all depend on her.

 _Can I do that? Can I just leave Yukino and Yuko in the village with Suitaro, just so that_

 _I_ might _have the opportunity to have a baby with the man I love?_

Standing there Mizore can feel the desire to stay fighting with her reason, pulling at her and whispering to forget about her family, to go back to how things were in high school, to let him touch her and make love to her.

Closing her eyes Mizore steps forward, descending the steps slowly, all eyes turn to her as she steps onto the sidewalk, her one hand on the bus for support, the other hanging at her side.

"Ojou-chan?" The bus driver asks curiously, his glowing eyes watching Mizore as she walks toward Kurumu, stopping just out of arm's reach of the young succubus.

"Take care of him Kurumu." Mizore solemnly pleads with her friend, her heart breaking in her chest as she speaks. "Don't make me regret not staying here, keep him safe, help him heal. Don't let her ruin him like she has their marriage."

Both Kurumu and Tsukune know exactly whom Mizore is talking about, and her plea does not fall on deaf ears.

"I promise. I'll do everything I can, to the ends of the Earth and beyond." Kurumu vows solemnly, and Mizore nods, accepting Kurumu's vow.

"Good." She says simply, turning away from Kurumu and walking back toward the bus, as she does, a note folded in fives has fallen from her pocket. No one takes notice of it yet, too focused on their friends, and not wanting to leave their friends.

"Mizore-chan…?" Tsukune whispers her name, staring in shocked disbelief at what's transpired before him.

Stopping at the foot of the steps Mizore inhales, taking in his scent one final time for what will probably be years, if not decades before she sees him again.

"Find happiness Tsukune. Don't let her take your compassion from you, don't let her corrupt you."

Tongue tied Tsukune can only stare at Mizore as she steps onto the bus, taking her seat without another word.

Looking down at Tsukune the bus driver watches him for a long moment, his glowing eyes just staring at him, offering him one last opportunity before his white gloved hand touches the door control.

"Wait one more moment..." Tsukune finally manages to get out, and steps onto the bus. "I'm sorry girls, I've ignored you, for so long, for a women who wanted nothing really to do with me." Tsukune said, his arms at his waists, fists clenched as the women got up, and went over to hug him.

Mizore was the first one to go and hug him. "It's fine Tsukune... Things went the way they went for a reason, I'm sure that something will happen to better your life. Because you're a great man, so don't give up, and don't let her break you." Mizore said, then looked up at him with a few tears in her eyes, then did something that surprised everyone else on the bus. Standing on her tippy toes, her lips brushed softly against his, then gaining some bravery, pressed their lips together in a breathtaking kiss.

Ruby had to hold Yukari back from trying to attempt the same thing that Mizore had done. ' **You're lucky Mizore, I'd never have the courage to be that blatant.** ' Ruby said with a smile for her friend, though inside she wanted to be in Mizore's place.

After a moment or two Tsukune regains his bearing, and kisses her back lightly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Wow... I haven't been kissed like that since... Me and Mo-..." Is all he could get out, as Mizore shut him up with another kiss, not letting him finish that thought.

Mizore sadly, but slowly slinked away from Tsukune, and sighed contentedly. "Well we have to go Tsukune, you will visit right?" Mizore asked with a hopeful tone to her voice. Tsukune nodded as he stepped off the bus, and looked happily at the girls on the bus, taking a step back.

Swinging the doors closed Tsukune watches as the bus engine rumbles, and both he and Kurumu stand there as it pulls off of the curb and into traffic, driving down the strip until only its tail lights are visible, and shortly, not even that. Standing there it's all Tsukune can do to just watch the bus take his precious friends back to their lives, and he feels a gentle hand on his wrist, looking down to see slender fingers grazing his skin.

"I meant what I said Tsukune." Kurumu solemnly resolved for him, her eyes are so sincere, and Tsukune can't help but look away, guilt coming back to him like a bad cold that just won't go away.

"I know Kurumu-chan." Tsukune manages to answer.

"Let's go Tsukune, there's no point staying out here." Kurumu suggests gently, and the young vampire nods.

"Yeah…"

Taking his hand into hers Kurumu heads for the doors to the club, missing the sudden blush that darkens Tsukune's cheeks.

 **XXX**

Walking back into Devil's Little Angels Kurumu can't help but notice that the club is now open and there's a line of people waiting outside. Holding hands with her destined one Kurumu leads him into the club and toward her aunt's private table where both her mother and her aunt sit. Kurumu can feel the eyes of many of the patrons on her but she just ignores them, sitting down at the table with Tsukune taking a seat next to her.

"You two have been gone all day." Ageha says with a grin, not missing the fact that the two of them are still holding hands.

"I showed Tsukune the city and got him acquainted with the area and we went to dinner together with everyone."

"Dinner?" Ageha asks with a knowing grin, and Kurumu blushes at her mother's implication.

Smiling sultrily Shade looks directly at Tsukune and licks her lips.

"Mmm…I hope you enjoyed your first taste of my niece Tsukune."

Kurumu turns a shade of cherry red at her aunt's statement.

"Auntie! We just had dinner together! And I would never do that in front of all our friends!"

"Dinner?" Ageha asks curiously, and Tsukune nods toward her. "Aren't you still married?"

"My wife and I are undergoing a trial separation. That means I'm free to see other people, so I haven't done anything wrong."

"You're free to see other people hmm?" Shade smiles at the thought, looking at the young Aono with open lust.

Tsukune opens his mouth to say that he doesn't want to have meaningless sex when Kurumu stands up, pulling his hand away from the table.

"Let's go Tsukune." Kurumu says as she pulls him away from the table, Tsukune thankful for the way out of responding to Shade's blatant desire to jump his bones.

Kurumu leads him through the club, their hands intertwined as they move through the crowd and through the door upstairs and up the steps. Halfway up the steps Kurumu stops and Tsukune looks up at her in open surprise as she looks down at him over her right shoulder curiously.

"What are you going to do now Tsukune?" Kurumu asks, and Tsukune stifles a yawn, suddenly feeling tired from the events of the last few days.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. I haven't been sleeping well lately, so…"

Looking at him Kurumu makes a solemn, absolute vow.

 _The next time I see Moka I'm going to make her regret doing this to him. I entrusted the love of my life to her and she makes him suffer._

"I took the night off, so if you're OK with it I can stay with you tonight?" Kurumu asks hopefully, and

Tsukune's eyes narrow warily.

"I…I don't know about that Kurumu-chan…"

Turning around Kurumu takes his hands in hers, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"I promise I won't pressure you into anything Tsukune." Kurumu vows solemnly. "I just want to be next to you."

"What about your aunt and your mother? If they see us together sharing a bed they'll want to do the same thing won't they?"

"They don't have to know Tsukune." Kurumu says with a slight smile.

"They'd have to be blind not to notice."

Looking away from him Kurumu can feel a lump of sadness forming in her throat at her destined one's refusal to sleep next to her.

"I'll talk to them Tsukune, can I please just sleep next to you?"

Standing there Tsukune feels like an eel, seeing the look in her eyes and slump of her shoulders the young vampire feels a sudden urge to slam his head into a wall in frustration.

 _ **Moka sleeps around and you hesitate to let a girl sleep next to you?**_ A bitter voice growls in

Tsukune's mind, making his decision for him.

What's wrong with just sharing a bed with a girl, as long as they don't have sex?

"All right Kurumu-chan." Tsukune relents with a nod.

Looking up Kurumu grins victoriously, her hands sliding up his arms and around his shoulders, pulling her to him she hugs him, embracing him tenderly.

"Thank you Tsukune."

Tsukune can't help but smile while being hugged by the beautiful, sexy girl.

"Let's go." Tsukune offers and Kurumu steps back, walking up the steps with Tsukune in tow.

The two of them head to Tsukune's room, Kurumu walking inside first with the young vampire close behind. Closing the door behind him Tsukune grabs the desk near the door and picks it up, dropping it in front of the door, eliciting a light giggle from the blue haired succubus standing in the room with him.

"You're going to do that every night?" Kurumu asks lightly, and Tsukune nods affirmatively.

"Yeah. I wouldn't put it past your mom or especially your aunt to come in here in the middle of the night and try and seduce me so that I wake up with my dick inside them."

Laughing Kurumu puts a hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

"You're absolutely right." She says with rosy cheeks, and Tsukune can't help but think that she looks cute standing there blushing at him.

Giving the desk a light push, Tsukune makes sure the desk is in place before he walks away from the door and to the bed. Sitting down the edge of the bed Kurumu's eyes follow him the entire time, and he sighs as he sits there a moment before her hands reach behind her back, grasping the zipper on her blouse and pulling it down. The halter top that barely constrains Kurumu's F cup chest falls away, revealing her massive chest and Tsukune looks away, his own face heating up at the sight of his precious friend's ample assets.

"What're you doing?" Tsukune whispers, and Kurumu smiles, crossing her arms over her chest, still wearing a pair of tight shorts.

"I sleep in my underwear Tsukune." Kurumu explains for him, and the young vampire pushes up off the bed and strides toward the door.

"I've got to use the bathroom." Tsukune blurts out before he grabs the desk and moves it before he slips out of the room, walking to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Standing in the modest bathroom Tsukune puts his hands on the sink, staring at himself in the vanity mirror above the sink, taking several deep breaths.

"Calm down, calm down…" He repeats the phrase over and over, taking more and more deep breaths to relax his mind and his body.

With some semblance of his wits Tsukune walks back to his room and opens the door, only to be greeted by a very naked woman standing next to the bed.

Tsukune catches the sight of a small patch of blue hair around her thighs and the shape of her breasts before Tsukune turns away, any of the calm he'd gathered in the bathroom effectively shot out of the window at the sight of the naked succubus.

"I'll lend you a shirt…" Tsukune mumbles, walking backward to where his duffel sits on the floor.

Rummaging around inside of it he grabs a large white button down shirt and tosses it to her, Kurumu catching the shirt mid air and pulling it to her chest, smelling the white fabric.

Risking a glance over his shoulder he glimpses Kurumu pulling the shirt on and a thought occurs to him, the thought on his lips before he has a chance to think about it.

"I thought you said you sleep in your underwear." He comments dryly, and Kurumu smiles.

"I figured this would be a great way to get you to lend me a shirt." She says matter of factly. "It has your scent, Tsukune."

His face heating in embarrassment the young Aono looks away from his friend, unable to help the blush on his face.

 _Well yeah, that bag has all my clothes in it that I kept at the castle; it stands to reason that they would smell like me…_

Tsukune looks over his shoulder then, and realizes that her wearing his shirt to bed probably isn't going to be much better then her going to bed naked. Looking her up and down the shirt is tight around her chest and is barely long enough to cover her sex, and Tsukune can feel his lower body respond to the sight of the alluring woman wearing only his shirt standing just outside of arm's length from him.

 _Don't think about it. Just go to bed and get some sleep. You've got a month to be with her; right now you need to get some sleep._

Nodding to himself Tsukune stands and grabs the bottom of his shirt, pulling it off and revealing his scarred chest to her. Kurumu for her part watches him take off his shirt and then walk toward the door, moving the desk in front of the door once again. Once that's done Tsukune then takes off his pants, Kurumu admiring the sight of her destined one in nothing but his underwear.

"If you look at me like that I'll get embarrassed Kurumu-chan."

"What do you have to be embarrassed about Tsukune? It's like you're wearing a bathing suit."

 _That logic makes a surprising lot of sense…_

Walking to the bed Tsukune turns the blankets down before slipping into the bed, Kurumu right behind him. The bed is small, and barely capable of sleeping two, and Tsukune can feel Kurumu press her body against his back through the thin material of his shirt he can feel practically everything.

Lying there he can't just fall asleep, and he can feel Kurumu's eyes on his back, smell her scent right next to him, and he can't help but speak without thinking, wanting something, anything to break the silence that has fallen over the two of them.

"So…how's Trevor?"

The young succubus looks away at the question, shame coming to her eyes at the mention of her long time on again off again human boyfriend.

"Ageha-san told me about him on the drive from Castle Akashiya." Tsukune explains and when Kurumu speaks it's in a low whisper.

"What did she tell you?"

"She said that you and Trevor were dating on and off for over a year and you never slept with him."

"I broke up with him over a week ago, just before you got here."

"That's good." Tsukune agrees with a solemn nod. "Ageha-san told me some really disturbing things about him; like that he was sleeping with random strippers and tried to pressure you when you weren't ready."

Nodding Kurumu's voice is low and soft.

"That's all true Tsukune."

"Why would you date someone like him Kurumu-chan?"

"Because he would've served his purpose."

"What purpose?"

"My mother and aunt both wanted me to sleep with him to lose my virginity and start to get over you."

Tsukune's chocolate eyes go wide in surprise, and he can't believe what he's just heard.

"You're really still in love with me Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asks disbelieving, and the succubus nods once, pressing her head against his back.

"You're my destined one Tsukune. For me there simply isn't anyone else that I'll ever truly care about. Trevor was someone who would be easy to use and then discard."

"If he was so easy to use, why didn't you sleep with him?"

"I…I just couldn't bring myself to sleep with him. I felt like if I did then I'd be betraying you and I really wanted you come back to me and if you did I would still be pure if you wanted me."

Hearing that Tsukune's eyes drop, guilt burning through him like a wildfire.

 _She chases me across Japan and eventually is exiled to another hemisphere and doesn't see me for five years and she never once sleeps with another man in spite of the fact that her aunt and her mother are pressuring her to. I see Moka every damn day and she cheats on me with my best friend…_

Reaching back Tsukune takes her hand in his, giving it a gentle, reaffirming squeeze.

"I really appreciate that Kurumu-chan."

The blue haired succubus blushes in embarrassment at her destined one's admission, and can feel her heartbeat pick up just at the touch of his skin against hers. Gently squeezing her hand Kurumu feels like she's dreaming as Tsukune rolls over, his chocolate eyes meeting her azure ones as he continues.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened between us Kurumu-chan. I…If you still want me I'd like it if we could go out together?" Tsukune asks awkwardly, not knowing how to say what he feels without feeling like a pompous overblown jackass.

Lying there Kurumu feels her heart stop mid beat, her destined one's words ringing in her ears, repeating over and over in her mind.

 _Did…did he just ask me out on a date?_

Several long moments of silence pass between them, and when Kurumu just stares at him unresponsive the confidence starts to leak away, and he slips his fingers from hers, saying her name gently.

"Kurumu-chan…?" Tsukune whispers, and her azure eyes blink in surprise, snapped out of her delirium.

Remembering where she is and what was just said and seeing the look in his eyes and his slowly retreating hand Kurumu doesn't think.

"Yes Tsukune!" Kurumu yells out, grabbing his head and glomping onto him, and out of instinct or muscle memory she pulls his head straight into her chest, burying her destined one's face neck deep in her breasts.

For Tsukune it's a reminder of his time in Youkai Academy, where nearly every day Kurumu would unabashedly throw herself at him and nearly suffocate him with her body. For a moment Tsukune remembers those times back in high school, when everything was simple and life didn't seem so complicated.

Unfortunately, having his face buried in his friend's bosom is also an excellent way to suffocate him, and it's in that desire to breathe that Tsukune calls out to her, his cry muffled by her F cup chest.

"Mmmumu-mmmm…" Tsukune mumbles and she blinks in surprise, her face turning red she quickly releases him and Tsukune extricates his head from her chest, sucking in a gasping breath and blowing it out.

"Sorry Tsukune." Kurumu admits with a blush and the young vampire smiles at her.

"It's OK Kurumu-chan. I'm fine. If a little suffocation could kill me, I'd be dead already."

Kurumu looks away from him then, and Tsukune can see the memory of their time at Youkai flash before her eyes, all the times he nearly died with Kurumu looking on. Seeing the look in her eyes Tsukune closes his eyes, his voice low as he continues.

"I need you to promise me something Kurumu-chan…" Tsukune begins softly, and Kurumu looks up then, the momentary memories forgotten.

"Yes Tsukune?"

"If I start to talk like I'm having a nightmare, I want you to wake me up, OK?"

"I will Tsukune." She assuages him, and he nods.

Taking a deep breath Tsukune can feel the warmth of her body and her breath on his neck, he can also smell the tantalizing scent of her blood pounding through her veins.

"Kurumu-chan…" Tsukune begins as he opens his eyes, looking up into her azure orbs. "I actually have one more favor to ask you."

"What is it Tsukune?"

"It's been a week since I last fed, and I'm starting to get really hungry…"

"You want some of my blood Tsukune?" Kurumu asks and Tsukune nods guiltily before Kurumu tilts her head to the side, offering him her neck.

"Thank you Kurumu-chan…" Tsukune breathes before he wraps his arms around her shoulders and moves closer, sinking his fangs into her neck.

Feeling his fangs pierce her skin Kurumu suppresses a squeal of pain, feeling Tsukune's hunger for her blood sends shivers down her spine. For Tsukune her blood is delicious, like the essence of life and after a few seconds he forces himself to pull back, licking his lips and removing any trace of her blood on his lips.

"Thank you Kurumu-chan." Tsukune says again, and Kurumu looks up at him longingly, her voice coming out in a soft whisper.

"Would…would you kiss it like you did back in high school Tsukune?"

Smiling at her Tsukune nods, leaning forward to kiss the spot on her neck.

"Sure Kurumu-chan." Tsukune's breath blows across her neck before his lips grace her skin, the contact sending shivers down her spine.

"I hope this bruise will heal." He says as he pulls back, and Kurumu feels like she's in heaven.

"Next time you'll have to bite me somewhere less conspicuous Tsukune."

"Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asks her curiously, and Kurumu snuggles up against him, inhaling his scent, the feeling of emptiness that she's felt since she exiled finally gone, like she's finally complete and whole after so long.

"I want something in return since you left a bruise my fans won't like..." Kurumu trailed slightly chastising him, with a giggle, blushing lightly at what she had in mind. "I want you to kiss me..." She trailed, and Tsukune was quiet for a few long moments, then she felt a finger under her chin.

Tsukune had placed his pointer finger curled under her chin, raising her face to be able to look him face to face. "That's fine, if it's what you want." Tsukune said, and Kurumu's eyes widened a bit, she hadn't expected him to actually go along with her request, but was happy because of it.

Kurumu leaned closer to his lips, until they were a few mere inches away from each other, and then suddenly changed to his cheek. "Thanks Tsukune, like I said I won't push you to do wha-" is all she could get out as Tsukune silenced her with his lips on top of hers.

Tsukune chuckled a little at the reaction he had caused her to forget how to think and speak for a few moments. "That is more like you wanted." Tsukune said lightly with a smile, and Kurumu smiled softly, and laid her head on his chest.

"Can I just stay like this Tsukune?" Kurumu asks, closing her eyes with her body pressed against his, the feel of him against her so filling and reassuring.

"Sure Kurumu-chan…" Tsukune whispered, putting his left arm around her shoulder, his other arm pinned beneath his ribs.

"Good night Tsukune." Kurumu says with a sigh.

"Good night, Kurumu-chan."

Putting his head on the pillow Tsukune closes his eyes, Kurumu's head resting against his shoulder, her scent filling his nostrils.

 _ **This is the first time in over five years I've ever gone to bed without her next to me…**_

Closing his eyes Tsukune tries not to think about his wife or the situation that has lead him to the situation he's in.

 _Just go to sleep, you can think about her when the month is over._

Nodding to himself Tsukune settles his head on the pillow, Kurumu's arms snaking beneath and around his ribs, her fingers interlacing behind his back.

"I love you Tsukune…" Kurumu's voice comes out in a hushed whisper, and Tsukune just nods to himself, pretending that he doesn't hear the heartfelt confession.

 _I know, Kurumu-chan…_

 **Dosudro** **Nice! You're spoiling us on quick updates. Don't stop now! ~~Dos**

 **Me: Well I only posted one chapter last week when I promised at least two chapters a week. So it's not really spoiling when I already said it was supposed to happen ha ha ha. Though you're quite welcome**

 **maxe03** **was kinda surprised by tsukune and akasha's attitudes. also kinda weird after all this time he doesn't realize that ageha actual likes him and just thinks she's trying to use him or vice versa. 2: i wonder how tsukune looks since he and other yokai are virtually immortal or have huge life spans they cant age at a human rate.**

 **3: hope your story doesnt have as much racisim/speciesism as the original which i found weird considering tskune started of as human and non of his harem or good friends were. plus i just think he's better than that**

 **Me: Well it's honestly because it's entirely irrelevant to the story in any way, shape or form truthfully. There is some fanservice for AgehaxTsukune fans later on if you're a new reader. Well he still looks normal, aside from in awoken mode (What Im deciding to call his vampire form) His hair is silver, and his eyes are red. Also I don't remember him being speciest, but if I come across it I'll fix it.**

 **Guest why is akashia alive and why is the fake moka still around for that fact why does tskune have silver hair now wasn't it black or redish brown when transformed**

 **Me: Wow, shotgun questions, well I will answer them to the best of my ability, and the answer is. Alternate universe, although we never touch on it, Alucard was sealed in another way, which I may touch on in another way in the future. Tsukunes silver hair can be chalked up to Alternate universe full bred vampire.**

 **Guest** **if they did things the vampire way they might not be having this problem and he wouldnt have had to cause he friends pain by choosing her**

 **Me: If your wife or whoever told you, you could not raise your kids around the people you have been raised around your entire life because of their prejudice, would you let her? I know I wouldn't. She chose to defile something that is sacred, so Tsukune broke, humans become like wild animals when cornered, and he is a human at heart.**


	8. Arid

**Ok guys, this maybe the last fanfiction chapter you get this week, as I need to better stick to my promise of two chapters a week, but this extra one, was to make up. For the fact I only uploaded one chapter last week I believe? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think I am right. Though I will be replying to the first five reviews in the comments, so look there to see if I replied to you.**

 **Anyway let's begin neh? Ja Ne**

Chapter 8: Arid

Walking up the steps Ageha opens the door to the upper level, walking toward her daughter's room hoping to convince Kurumu to give an impromptu performance. Pushing Kurumu's door open Ageha looks into the room and finds it empty, her bed unmade with the blankets pushed down, like she hasn't been in the room since she left that morning.

 _ **If she isn't here, then maybe…**_

Turning away from her door Ageha crosses the hall, stopping at Tsukune's door and taking a deep breath, inhaling not only the scent of the young vampire but of her daughter as well. Ageha can't help the smile that comes to her face then, truly happy for her daughter to finally get to be with her destined one.

 _ **Give him a night he'll never forget Kurumu.**_

Turning away from the door Ageha can't help but grin as she walks down the steps, emerging into the club proper she's subjected to the usual cat calls and whistles from the mostly male customers as she strides over to her sister's table, finding it oddly empty with just her sister sitting there.

"What'd she say?" Shade asks curiously, looking up at her sister as the man under the table wiggles his tongue inside her.

Smelling the spike in her sister's pheromones Ageha leans down to look under the table, seeing a young man in his twenties with his head firmly between her sister's thighs under the table.

"Yeah! Look at that ass!" One of the customers whistles at her, and Ageha looks over her shoulder, smiling.

"Want to taste it?"

Almost at once nearly every man in ear shot stands up, and Ageha can't help but grin as she turns back to her sister.

"Tsukune and Kurumu are sharing a room together." Ageha informs her sister, and Shade smiles, her boy toy flicking her clit with his tongue.

"Mmm…about…time…" Shade moans, and Ageha turns to the gathered crowd of eager men.

"Wait just a moment and I promise you'll all get a taste of me." Ageha purrs to the crowd, the men looking more like a pack of horny rabbits then anything.

Turning back to Shade Ageha smiles at her.

"Looks like I win tonight."

"Too bad I've had them all already."

As if on cue, a man in a white suit pushes himself through the crowd, forcing his way to Shade's table, followed closely by six rather muscular looking individuals.

"Alright, where is she?" Trevor growls at Ageha, his displeasure clearly written on his face as he glares at Kurumu's mother, and almost immediately Ageha can feel her libido disappear along with the mood.

"Who might you be looking for?" Shade asks from the table, her voice not showing a hint of arousal in spite of the fact that she has a man's face buried between her thighs.

"You know damn well who I'm looking for!" Trevor growls at her, turning his full ire toward Kurumu's aunt. "I put over a year into that bitch and she just breaks up with me? No way am I going to walk away without any action."

" _I_ think it's best if you just go." Shade says with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Kurumu's found a new man, and they're fucking right now."

Trevor's face screws in anger, his hands balling into fists.

"That bitch was seeing someone on the side? I can't fucking believe this!"

"She just met him today." Ageha corrects him, and Trevor opens his mouth to say something but Shade cuts him off.

"I think it's best if you just left _little_ man. You don't want to cause trouble for my niece or the new man in her life."

"Where is this bastard? I'll kick his fucking teeth in!"

"It'll be your funeral."

Trevor opens his mouth to argue when a rough hand comes down him and the six men he brought with him into the club. Looking around Trevor can see several bouncers who work for the club have corralled him and his men, and when Shade speaks, she isn't addressing him anymore.

"Escort these men out." Shade says dismissively.

"Let's go." A gruff voice commands Trevor, and he glares hotly at Shade, the look he sends the Arch Succubus could melt steel.

"This isn't over." He growls, and Shade laughs.

"If I see you again I'll see to it that you wish you never born, now get the hell out of my club."

Trevor bites his tongue, being out maneuvered and overpowered he's willing to concede, this time.

 _I'll be back, and I'll make that bitch and whatever prick she's fucking pay for stringing me along like she did._

 **XXX**

Lying on top of Tsukune Kurumu looks at his cock, holding his member in her hand it's everything Kurumu ever thought it could be. Putting her lips on it she kisses it, savoring the taste and the smell, the masculine scent of his pheromones filling her. Tsukune's scent like some drug as she licks around the tip, moistening it before she takes Tsukune into her mouth, relaxing her throat as she goes down on it, sucking on Tsukune's dick like her mother and her aunt taught her to.

"Unnnhhh…" Tsukune groans in pleasure as Kurumu slurps on his meat.

Her head bobbing up and down on Tsukune's cock she can feel his dick hitting her throat, his smell and his taste filling her.

 _It tastes and smells so good…I could really get addicted to this…_

Her hand gently caressing his balls Kurumu temporarily pulls his cock from her mouth, sucking on his sack a few moments before she returns her attention to his cock, plunging down on it like she's bobbing for apples.

 **XXX**

Lying naked on his bed Tsukune looks up at the ceiling, vaguely aware that he's back in the apartment he shared with Moka.

 _ **Where am I? Why am I here?**_

A euphoric feeling runs through him, and Tsukune looks down to see his silver haired wife with his dick in her mouth. She skillfully sucks on his member, making his entire body feel like rubber, his arms and legs distant, the euphoria coming from his cock overriding everything else.

"I know all your weak points Tsukune." Moka says before she licks his balls, sending a different pleasure coursing through his body.

A moment later her mouth is back on his shaft, taking it into her mouth and sucking on it like she never has before.

"It…feels…so…good…" Tsukune mutters in a euphoric slur, the words coming out of his mouth barely coherent.

Moka starts to work him over like a piston, her head bobbing up and down on him, sucking on him like she wants him to cum, needs him to.

 _ **Something…something isn't right… She's never like this, why is she doing this? Is she trying to apologize like this?**_

Any other thoughts Tsukune might have about his wife blowing him are cut short when he feels himself begin to climax, Moka's attention on his member sending him over the edge with a final moan of pleasure.

"I'm cumming…"

Tsukune opens his eyes, sucking in a sharp breath he realizes that he's back in his bedroom at Devil's Little Angels. Tsukune gasps in ecstasy, blinking as the feeling of orgasm begins to fade before he notices the feel of someone on top of him. Looking around a pair of silk skinned thighs are on either side of his head, a vagina with a small patch of blue hair directly in front of his face.

 _ **Kurumu-chan…?**_

"Unnnhhh…" Tsukune moans again, feeling the girl on top of him sucking on him, even after he's climaxed.

"Kurumu-chan…?" Tsukune calls out, hoping that it's her on top of him, and not her mother or god forbid her aunt.

Her eyes fluttering open Kurumu looks down to see his cock is still in her mouth. She slowly pulls his meat out of her mouth to look past her shoulders hopefully.

"Tsukune…?" Kurumu whispers, her face showing her relief when she realizes that it's her destined on she was just servicing and not some random person.

Rolling off of him Kurumu can't look at him, her eyes downcast in shame. Sitting up Tsukune doesn't need any of his vampire senses to know that blue haired succubus feels incredibly guilty about what she was just doing. Feeling a slight dribble from her bottom lip Kurumu wipes it with her arm before she speaks.

"I'll go now…" She whispers, her voice laced with guilt and sorrow, moving to stand up from the bed.

"Kurumu…" Tsukune mutters her name, reaching out and grasping her hand in his, and the young succubus looks down at his hand holding hers, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tsukune. I didn't know, I thought I was dreaming and I'm sorry I…" Kurumu apologizes.

"It's OK Kurumu-chan." Tsukune soothes her, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her. "It's OK, I'm not mad it's all right."

Sniffling Kurumu wipes her eyes, clearly shaken by what's just transpired.

"Are you really not mad at me Tsukune?" Kurumu asks in a tiny voice.

"No Kurumu-chan, I'm not mad." Tsukune continues opting not to tell her about the dream he was having before he woke up.

"I'm sorry…I told you I wouldn't and then I…"

"Did you mean to do it Kurumu-chan?"

"No! I would never do something like that without your consent. I just…"

"It's fine then, it was a mistake and that's all."

"I don't want you to hate me because of this…" Kurumu admits in a whisper. "I was dreaming and I always dream about you and being with you I had no idea my body was actually doing it I must've moved on my own and…"

"It's OK Kurumu-chan." Tsukune assures her, stroking her hair. "I understand and I'm not angry."

"…Tsukune…" Kurumu sobs into his chest, and Tsukune just lets her cry, holding the girl in his arms while she cries for a few moments before she pulls back, Tsukune's hands sliding across her back to let her move.

Wiping her eyes with her hand Kurumu manages a smile, the expression soft and sincere in spite of what's happened.

"I'm really glad that you aren't mad at me Tsukune." Kurumu explains for him. "When I woke up I thought you were going to be mad and…"

"It's OK Kurumu-chan." Tsukune continues. "I understand you're a Succubus and these things happen though it's kind of hard for me believe you're a virgin, because what you just did was the best I've had…"

Blushing Kurumu feels a brief moment of pride.

"My mother and my aunt have been teaching me how to do things like that since Middle School, but I've never put it to use until now…"

"Well, you've learned really well." Tsukune says with a blush of his own.

 _It's no wonder that Issa frequents a Succubus. If they're all skilled like Kurumu then it's no wonder that they don't have every male monster wrapped around their fingers._

"Can we just stay like this awhile?" Kurumu asks in a small voice.

"Sure, Kurumu-chan…"

Reaching down Tsukune grabs the blanket and pulls, the two of them lying down on the bed to just relax before the sound of the desk scratching across the floor shatters the mood. Both of them sit up in time to see the door pushed open, and a bouncer standing with his hands on the door, nodding toward the both of them before he steps out into the hall. Not a moment later Shade and then Ageha waltz into the room, looking like they're at a high class party as the two of them look in their direction, a smile coming to Ageha's face.

"This is a sight for sore eyes." She says with relief in her voice at the sight of Tsukune and Kurumu holding one another in bed together.

"So Mumu-chan, did you enjoy your Maiden night?"

"We didn't have sex." Tsukune informs them. "We just shared a bed."

"I heard moaning not too long ago." Ageha says with a smile.

"I gave him a blow job Auntie." Kurumu says simply, and a twinkle comes to both Ageha and Shade's eyes, the elder's Succubus' lips spreading in a predatory grin.

"Did she do it right Tsukune?" Shade asks, her attention fixing on him. "Did she remember to slurp your cock and deepthroat it?"

Blushing Tsukune shakes his head.

"I…I don't think that's any of your business Shade-san."

"Damn right it is." Shade says with a grin. "As Mumu-chan's teacher I want to know if she put all the lessons I put her through to good use."

"It…It was an accident, Shade-san." Tsukune says simply, and Ageha's eyebrows rise in surprise.

"'Accident?'" Ageha asks curiously, the first time she's ever heard of a Succubus' serving a man referred to as an accident.

"I was dreaming that I was blowing him in the dream and my body must've moved on it's own. I honestly don't remember getting on top of him and getting into his boxers." Kurumu explains. "I didn't even wake up until Tsukune came in my mouth."

"Did you swallow it?" Shade asks inquisitively, leaning toward Kurumu's face as she nods sullenly, and Shade smiles. "Let me smell."

Opening her mouth Kurumu exhales, letting her aunt smell Tsukune's semen on her breath. Ageha is right behind her sister, sniffing Kurumu's breath and smelling Tsukune's semen on her breath.

"Your cum has an interesting smell Tsukune, mind if I try some?"

"If anyone is going to try some of his semen it's going to be me!" Ageha chimes in, glaring at her sister.

"As if! I give better blow jobs then you! Just ask anyone!"

Sighing Tsukune just shakes his head solemnly.

"I'm not going to let you blow me." Tsukune says with shake of his head. "I know that Kurumu-chan has feelings for me, and I couldn't betray them like that."

"Please!" Shade says dismissively. "A little blow job between Succubus' is nothing!"

"I don't feel that way, so would you please leave? Kurumu-chan and I have to get dressed."

Stepping back Shade crosses her arms beneath her ample chest while Ageha flicks some of her blue locks from her shoulders. Neither of the two of them moves from the spot where they're standing.

"Go ahead, we don't mind." Shade says permissively, and Kurumu sighs as she stands up.

"Out, both of you." Kurumu growls, pushing both her aunt and her mother out of the room.

"Oh, come on Mumu-chan, it isn't like your destined one has anything I haven't seen before." Shade says with a feigned pout and Kurumu sighs, pushing her aunt and her mother through the doorframe.

Closing the door Kurumu looks back at her destined one, seeing him still sitting on the bed she's still wearing his shirt and he's still dressed in his boxers from the night before. Walking back to the bed Kurumu looks him in the eyes, only for her destined one to look away from her, guilt flashing in his chocolate eyes.

"I'm going to dance tonight Tsukune, would you watch me?"

Tsukune closes his eyes, shaking his head slowly.

"I don't think I can do that, Kurumu-chan…" Tsukune says with a heavy heart.

"Why?"

"Because I care about you Kurumu-chan. I don't know if it's as more then a friend or not but I saw you a week ago stripping and I felt so guilty about putting you in this situation…"

Looking at him Kurumu's eyes soften, sitting down on the bed Kurumu reaches out and touches his hand with hers.

"It isn't your fault I'm in this situation Tsukune." Kurumu says sincerely. "You didn't do this to me, I did everything to myself because I tried to be with you no matter what and you wouldn't have me."

"That means it's my fault…" He says solemnly, and Kurumu shakes her head.

"Even if I wasn't exiled from Japan I would probably be working there as a stripper instead of here."

"You could've worked at a Host Club or something…" Tsukune argues in a weary voice, and Kurumu shakes her head.

"No matter what you call it, I'd still be doing the same thing, using my body to make money. I'm not a whore Tsukune, I don't let men have their way with me for money, and all I do is take my clothes off for them."

Tsukune can't bring himself to look at her, in spite of her words to the contrary he still feels guilty at Kurumu's situation.

"I'm sorry Kurumu-chan, I just can't…"

"Please come Tsukune…" Kurumu pleads with him. "You can sit at my aunt's private table; you won't have to deal with the crowds or anything Tsukune."

"You're really insistent on this, aren't you Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asks solemnly, and Kurumu nods.

"Yes Tsukune. It's what I am now." Kurumu surprised him again, by running over to him and stole a quick kiss.

Closing his eyes wearily Tsukune kisses her back, and sighs.

"I'll be there Kurumu-chan." Tsukune assents, and Kurumu's smile is bright as she hugs him.

"You won't regret it Tsukune, I promise."

"Yeah…" Tsukune agrees, and Kurumu slips her arms off his shoulders, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm going to go grab a shower now, once we both get a shower how about we go to breakfast?"

"Sure." Tsukune agrees pleasantly. "While you're in the shower I just want to check my e mail. I might have a response from what I sent last night."

"OK Tsukune." Kurumu agrees as she stands, grabbing her clothes before walking out.

Grabbing his laptop from the bag Tsukune opens it and turns it on, going through the motions of waiting for it to boot up and connecting the high speed wireless modem to it. Once it's running Tsukune opens his e mail client, finding a single message from a sender he doesn't recognize.

"Who the hell is 'the wolfman's playground?" Tsukune asks to himself, opening the e mail cautiously.

Inside the message is only a single link, the words 'Click Here' in blue signifying a hyperlink. Moving the mouse over it cautiously Tsukune sees the link leads to an address at , and Tsukune clicks the link, not knowing what to expect as a new window pops up. The page is a black page with the words "Wolfman's Playground' at the top in stylized red text. Below the text is a video window, and Tsukune watches as the video loads a moment before it comes on. It opens with Gin and Moka kissing, and Tsukune recognizes the inside of their apartment. Tsukune sucks in a sharp breath when he recognizes the dress Moka is wearing and the clothes on Gin. Sitting there Tsukune can only watch in shocked horror as he watches his wife and the woman he loved with his heart and soul be undressed by Gin. He can only watch as they kiss and undress, touching one another like lovers, Moka's sighs from the video exactly like what he remembers that horrible night. Then Moka leads Gin over to the bed, lying down on her back and opening her legs, Gin positioning himself between them, putting his dick at her entrance.

"I've always wanted to make love to you Moka-chan." Gin's voice is exactly as it is in Tsukune's memories.

"I know, Gin." Moka's voice is exactly how he remembers.

Tsukune can only watch as Gin thrusts into her, and Moka's sharp intake of breath at being penetrated by the werewolf who was once Tsukune's friend.

It is at that moment, seeing his wife willingly violated by his former best friend that any and all remaining affection for his wife vanishes like water in the desert. Tsukune just watches as the hour long video continues; Gin and Moka having sex right in front of his eyes, and while the video is slightly grainy the moans of his wife and pants of his former best friend are identical to his memories.

When the door opens twenty five minutes later Kurumu stands with a towel wrapped around her body, and Tsukune doesn't look up, his eyes fixed on the screen. Hearing the familiar sounds of sex and the familiar voices Kurumu calls out to her destined one.

"Tsukune, what are you watching?"

Tsukune just sits there, staring at the screen unhearing, unseeing of anything other then the candid porn video playing before his eyes. Kurumu strides around to his side, looking over his shoulder her face falls when she recognizes Gin and Moka, her eyes darting to Tsukune, seeing them locked on the screen, as though he can't look away.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu whispers softly, her destined one still unmoving and unresponsive, his entire attention focused on Gin violating his most beloved person in the world, and his wife screaming how much she likes it.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu says harshly, reaching out and using the laptop's mouse to close the window, and the moment the video is gone Tsukune blinks, his mind suddenly back at the present, and he looks up at Kurumu.

 _ **It's there again, all that pain and sorrow that I saw in him when he came downstairs for the first time…**_

He looks away from her, guilt battling its way into his gaze, the young Aono wracked with emotions, sadness, sorrow, pain, guilt, each feeling fighting for supremacy inside him.

"I'm sorry…" Tsukune whispers and Kurumu sits down next to him, pulling him to her and resting his head against her warm, somewhat moist bosom.

"It's OK Tsukune…" Kurumu whispered, feeling his entire body trembling against her, his arms wrapping around her ribs to hold her. "Just let it out…"

Tsukune just sits against her, his entire body trembling against hers; not a single tear falls from his chocolate eyes. The two of them sit there for a few minutes, the young Aono's face pressed against her breast, his eyes closed. After nearly three minutes Tsukune pulls away from her, his eyes as dry as the Sahara.

"I don't have anymore tears to shed for her…" Tsukune says softly, looking into Kurumu's eyes with conviction. "There's no point in crying anymore, because it won't change what she did."

Kurumu nods, leading Tsukune to his feet.

"Let's go Tsukune." Kurumu says solemnly, leading him out of the room.

Leading Tsukune into the bathroom Kurumu undresses him slowly, the young Aono stoic and unmoving as she takes off his boxers. Tsukune just stands there limp, and Kurumu leads him to the tub, the vampire blindly following his lead as he gets into the prepared water, sinking up to his neck in the tub.

"Move forward Tsukune." Kurumu says gently, and he nods, bending his legs and shifting forward.

Stepping into the tub Kurumu slides in behind him the water rising and threatening to spill over. Pulling him back to her she can feel his skin touch hers in the warm herb scented water, and under better conditions she would be inclined to try and touch him, please him…

 _He just saw the video of his wife cheating on him. You really want to sleep with him now? Is that how you want to have your first time, when your partner is just doing whatever you say and isn't even interested in it?_

Nodding to herself Kurumu reaches back and grabs a wash cloth, her voice soft and consoling as she speaks.

"I'll wash you Tsukune, so just do as I say, OK?"

"Mmm…" Tsukune mumbles with a nod, his vacant eyes staring down at the water in the tub.

 **XXX**

"Okay, hold your arms up Tsukune."

Nodding obediently Tsukune does as he's told, raising his arms over his head Kurumu pulls one of his shirt down over his head, making sure the shirt's on right before she smoothes it out, looking him up and down.

He's dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a black t shirt, the clothes chosen at random from his bag.

"Ok, all done."

Lowering his arms Tsukune's eyes drop to the floor and Kurumu can see it's still there, that soul sucking depression brought on by the sight of his vampire wife being fucked by Gin.

Touching his cheek Tsukune's eyes look up to hers, his gaze searching for something, anything to help the sorrow and pain in his heart go away.

"I promised I would be here for you Tsukune." Kurumu says absolutely, looking into his eyes. "I'm here for you, and I love you, just like Mizore, Ruby and Yukari, we all love you Tsukune, so don't do this to yourself."

Blinking for the first time since he laid eyes on that video Tsukune looks away from her, his voice fraught with sorrow and pain.

"What should I do Kurumu? Every time I think about, my heart just…"

"Then don't think about it Tsukune. There's no reason for you to think about it, it's done, in the past, you can't change it."

"I know…it's just…"

Placing both hands on his cheeks, Kurumu takes a deep breath as she looks into his eyes.

"Tsukune, don't think about what's happened between you and Moka." She orders him, using her charm like she did so many times in Youkai.

Her destined one's eyes glazing over Tsukune nods obediently.

"Ok…" He accepts the suggestion, and Kurumu pulls her influence back, releasing him from the hypnotic stupor.

Kissing Tsukune, the succubus' way of sealing the hypnotic suggestion, as she tried to do so many times in Youkai academy, just to get to look her way. "Wake up Tsukune…"

Blinking the 'light' comes back to Tsukune's eyes, and he looks her up and down, remembering everything that just happened, and he is fully aware that his friend just hypnotized him.

"Kurumu-chan, you…" Tsukune mutters and she nods solemnly.

"I charmed you Tsukune; I only did it for your own benefit. You remember everything that's happened; all I did was force you not to think about it. I haven't fiddled with your feelings or manipulated you into thinking you love me. I just want to help you."

Nodding Tsukune can hear the truth in her words, and in his own memories and thoughts. Every time he tries to think about that terrible night and what happened it's like his thoughts suddenly switch tracks and something else pops up in his mind, preventing him from thinking about it.

"I…" Tsukune mumbles, not sure how he feels about being charmed by the young Succubus.

"I promised I would do anything to help you Tsukune. Turning you into a mindless slave isn't helping you, but keeping you from thinking about something that causes you so much pain is."

"I…I guess Kurumu-chan."

"Let's go get something to eat Tsukune; it'll help take your mind off things." Kurumu suggests, and the young Aono nods.

"Ok Kurumu-chan."

 **XXX**

Walking down the strip Kurumu can't help but smile. Her destined one is next to her, and in spite of everything that's happened he seems to be on the road to recovery, even if it is with some hypnotic assistance.

Blushing Kurumu loops her arms through his right arm and leans against it, smiling contentedly.

"This is the best day of my life Tsukune. You don't know how happy I was when you asked me out last night."

Looking down Tsukune exhales a slow breath.

"I just hope that things work out alright…" Tsukune mutters and Kurumu blinks in surprise.

"Are you talking about Moka?" She asks while leaning on his shoulder, her arms still wrapped around his right arm.

"No, I mean her family. They won't accept you as my mate. The best they'll ever view you as is my mistress."

"So what will you do Tsukune?"

"I…don't know…" He answers with a weary sigh. "Right now M…Akashiya-san and I are still bound. Unless that's absolved by her father and her mother I won't be able to get away from her."

Looking up at him Kurumu can't help but shake her head.

"It's hard for me to believe that she did that to you. After everything that you've gone through together…"

"I'm not going to go back to her. You saw…it… Even if her parents make me I won't have children with her, and I'll tell her that I've found someone else and she'll use it as an excuse to divorce me."

Walking with Kurumu Tsukune can't help but think of Akasha and he decides not to Kurumu about

Moka's mother. If Kurumu found out there was another woman like Moka out there who was sweet on him she'd only worry. After all, what could an exiled succubus do when facing the vampire Hades Lord?

While Tsukune does have feelings for Moka's absentee mother, he doesn't know whether or not he wants her as a wife. She is Moka's mother, and even though they're both immortal Akasha _is_ over fifty times his age. After the kiss they shared, and the way she bared her soul to him, Tsukune is almost certain that she cares for him, but he doesn't know if he can just be mated to her. She _is_ the Hades Lord and Queen of probably every vampire. Not to mention Kurumu and what's growing between them.

 _ **They'll never accept Kurumu as my mate, and as long as she's alive I don't want to take a vampire mate.**_

"I…I don't want to be the reason you two get divorced Tsukune." Kurumu speaks, bringing him back to the moment.

"You aren't the one to blame Kurumu-chan." Tsukune explains for her. "The reason I even came here was because of what happened. Everything that's happened because of that is her fault."

"I don't want to have sex with you just because you're angry at your wife."

Smiling at her Tsukune shakes his head.

"I'm not going to force you into anything Kurumu-chan. Even if we don't make love I'm not going to go back to her."

"What if…what if we make love and then she apologizes?"

"She won't apologize, and even if somehow she did it won't be sincere. I'm never going to forget what she's done to me. She had her chance with me and she threw it out the window so she could have sex with a dog."

 **XXX**

 _ **I haven't felt like this in years, so alone…**_

Lying on her bed in her bedroom wearing a nightgown Moka just rolls from side to side, the bed seemingly much larger than it was before, without her husband next to her to share it.

 _We wouldn't be alone right now if you just apologized! I've already told him I'm sorry for what we did, why don't you apologize too? If that's all we have to do for him to hold us and love us it's a small price!_

 _ **We have done nothing wrong, it's just sex.**_

 _Like it was between him and Ria?_

 _ **Yes! Exactly! Tsukune is just confused right now and when he comes back after the trial we will speak and he will see things our way and realize that we have done nothing to apologize for. Once he realizes that he will apologize and things will go back to how they should be.**_

 _I'm not so sure we were right anymore. What if we're pregnant with Gin's child? Tsukune will never love us if we have another man's baby!_

 _ **You are the one who suffered through our childhood in the human world. You would condemn our children to that?**_

I'm not so sure we were right anymore. What if we're pregnant with Gin's child? Tsukune will never love us if we have another man's baby!

 **You are the one who suffered through our childhood in the human world. You would condemn our children to that?**

Inner Moka intentionally ignores her Outer personalities question about being pregnant, she simply isn't pregnant, and that's all that matters.

 **Our children would be different, they would have a family, a mother and father who love them and…**

It's then there's a knock at the door and Moka sits up, hearing her mother's voice carry through the door.

"Moka, are you awake?" Akasha's voice carries.

"Enter." Moka calls out and the door opens to reveal her mother standing in the doorway, Akasha's scent wafting into her nostrils. "Can I help you Mother?"

"I've come to talk about Tsukune." Akasha says simply, and Moka's lip press together in a grim line.

Stepping into the room Akasha closes the door behind her, Moka watching her pink haired mother the entire time. Standing there Akasha can feel her daughter's gaze on her, the look coming from her one of scorn and anger, Moka apparently still holding some emotion toward her for the sex with her mate that never happened.

"Are you here to tell me where Tsukune is, Mother?" Moka growls in annoyance, not wanting to see or speak to her mother for any other reason.

The thought that Akasha may be there to try and mend things between Mother and daughter never comes to her mind. Even though her other self had been the one to see it both Mokas saw the state of their mate when he opened the door to Akasha's room, smelling him covered in her scent, dressed in only his underwear with her wearing a nightgown that was hardly appropriate for sharing a platonic evening with a man. In all truth, Akasha had meant to try and seduce Tsukune that night, a part of her wanting the touch of man, another part of her testing him. She wanted to know the limits of his conviction, how far would he go to hurt Moka for what has transpired between them? A part of her had been extraordinarily pleased that Tsukune had not touched her. At the same time, she'd also been extraordinarily displeased that he hadn't. For a vampire that's known the touch of a man to abstain for twenty years is unheard of, as much as Succubus' may be the monster embodiment of sex and lust, vampires can be a close second when they want to be.

"I'm sorry Moka, but I truly don't know where your mate has gone." Akasha says with a shake of her head.

Technically, the Hades Lord of the Dimension isn't lying. She doesn't know exactly where

Tsukune is at that exact moment, however she is more than capable of locating him.

"Then what is there to discuss between us Mother?" Moka asks coldly. "You offered yourself to mother my mate's children."

"I did not offer myself to mother Tsukune's children Moka. Tsukune came to me, asking me to give him children." Akasha reminds her daughter.

"What did you come here for Mother?" Moka asks tiredly, and Akasha shakes her head slowly.

"I've thought about this a lot my daughter and I haven't slept since I met with your father and we both agreed on the decision."

Moka stares at her mother uncomprehending. Akasha's tone is solemn and filled with regret, but what could she possibly have to feel regretful about, other than having sex with her mate to give him children? They way she's talking it almost sounds as though she's already agreed to split her and Tsukune apart when they're still under a trial separation!

"What are you talking about Mother?" Moka asks, swallowing the lump of dread in her throat.

"If Tsukune returns and he still seeks an absolution of your bond, then I'm going to give it to him."

Staring at her mother Moka can't believe her ears. How could her mother separate them without any regard to what she wants? Is Tsukune truly more important to her then her own flesh and blood daughter? Is she so lonely that she would willingly absolve their bond for her own benefit?

"You can't do that." Moka argues, and Akasha sighs heavily.

"I am lord, it is my right, and I will not see a vampire like Tsukune bound to a woman he despises and refuses to have children with."

Shaking her head Moka doesn't want to hear what her mother is saying. She can't believe that Akasha would so easily destroy what Moka and Tsukune spent years and suffered so much to build.

"Tsukune is just angry Mother. When he returns he will realize the mistake he's made and he will apologize." Moka says absolutely.

Nodding solemnly Akasha looks at her daughter apologetically. As much as Moka may not be inclined to believe her, Akasha does not want to see her daughter and the man she loves split, but if Moka was stupid enough to actually try and conceive a child with a werewolf then she simply doesn't deserve to be mated. The point of a vampire mating is to ensure the lineage of the pure born child. If Moka intentionally goes outside of that bond seeking children then there is no point to her even being mated. If word ever got out that Moka tried to conceive a child with anyone other then a non vampire then their family would never live down the embarrassment. As of now the only people that know of Moka's transgression are in the family, and the werewolf she invited to her marriage bed, and if he runs his mouth about this incident, then he'll be taken care of, discreetly.

"I hope that will happen Moka, I really do." Akasha says earnestly. "However, if it doesn't then I am going to absolve your bond with him."

"You…You can't be serious…" Moka trails incredulously, and Akasha's jade eyes meet hers.

"I am deadly serious, my daughter." Akasha says absolutely.

Throwing off her blankets Moka gets to her feet and stares her mother down, righteous anger pounding through her at her mother's proclamation.

"Tsukune is mine Mother." Moka grounds out, her hands balled into fists.

"He is a member of this family Moka, and without a bond you have no more claim to him then Kahlua or Ria."

"What about my father? Don't you care about him?"

Akasha nods solemnly, her eyes closing she exhales a low sigh.

"I care about Issa, but I can't be with him anymore. I feel that in time, Tsukune and I could possibly fall in love with each other. He's already proven that he's a loyal and faithful mate, in spite of numerous opportunities to do otherwise."

"You're over fifty times his age!" Moka growls incredulously. "How can you even think about being with him!"

"I am immortal, so is Tsukune. What are a handful of centuries to an immortal?"

Moka turns away from her mother, simply unable to wrap her head around her mother's logic. Akasha is over a millennia old, how can she possibly consider being mated to a man in his twenties?

"I can't believe you would do this to me, mother. After everything that's happened between us, you disappear for ten years and when you finally return you threaten my bond with my mate and try to steal him away from me?"

"This is all your doing my daughter. You called another man to your marriage bed and pushed him away, not me."

"What about your children! He wants them raised in human society! What will you tell his family when you show them your children?"

"I feel that our kind should be raised among humans, and I have no problem with that in the least." Akasha answers rationally, and Moka flares her lips in anger, baring her fangs.

"What about his family? What will you tell them when Tsukune brings you before them to meet them?"

"A simple lie will handle them." Akasha says dismissively. "I can just tell them I'm your elder sister, and that Tsukune and I fell in love after you divorced him."

Moka glares at her mother hotly, truly surprised at the level of her mother's betrayal.

 **I am not divorcing Tsukune!**

"I never expected this betrayal from you Mother." The silver haired debutant grounds at her mother. "From Ria, perhaps, but never from you."

Standing there looking at her daughter Akasha can only shake her head. This isn't the reaction Akasha had been hoping to get. She'd been hoping to spur her daughter's sense of jealously and help her to see the error of her ways. Instead Akasha has run headlong into the wall that is her daughter's insurmountable vampire pride.

"A vampire like Tsukune is rare my daughter." Akasha says sagely, and Moka looks away from her mother in a huff.

I can't believe one of them would try and poach Tsukune out from right under my nose like this.

"None of that matters Mother, because Tsukune will return and he will apologize. Everything will be as it should be."

Closing her eyes Akasha nods solemnly.

"I hope that's so, my daughter." Akasha says sincerely before she opens her eyes and turns to the door. "I will leave you alone for now, if I need to speak with you I will come find you."

Moka merely nods as Akasha excuses herself, closing the door to Moka's bedroom behind her

Moka flops onto her bed, exhaling a frustrated sigh.

I can't believe Mother would even consider doing that…

I don't want Tsukune getting bound to Akasha! I couldn't stand to see him happy with her! He belongs with us, not her!

Don't be so childish, there's no reason to worry because Tsukune is going to come back to us and everything will be as it should be.

(Well, I hope the name of the Chapter seems appropriate to you, and I figured I would take this space to explain a few things. First and foremost, the only reason you're even reading this is because of the Mistress, had it not been for her encouragement this story never would've seen the light of day. Second, the Song featured earlier is 'Walk Away' By Five Finger Death Punch, and I don't own that song or any of the characters here. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.)

 **Guest: Please Include Akua Shuzen to this story. Degrading Gin's character**

 **Me: Honestly? I hate Gin, he as playboy anti-philanthropist who has a few moments where he comes into try and gain better standing with Moka. Throughout canon, he tries to seduce moka, and take her from Tsukune. Akuha will probably remain out of it, because she really doesn't get enough screen time for me to get a feel for her personality aside from psychopath hellbent on vampire superiority.**

 **Guest: Moral bullshit. He shouldof least beat up Gin for spitting on their friendship. That is weak**

 **Me: He did, he put Gin in the hospital in the first chapter, and to do that to a werewolf, who has quick regenerating powers. He put a savage beat down on him.**

 **Guest:** **Look i disagree Did you fully read the manga? There is a Thing called Character development. So no i doubt Gin would ever betray tsukune in canon**

 **Me: I cannot stress this enough, this is by far no means canon, please re-read the description, it says "Alternate Universe" because it is not canon by any means.**

 **Dosudro** **LoL! Given that the average wait between updates on the 470 stories I am following is a month or more, your update schedule is truly refreshing! Keep up the good work. ~~Dos**

 **Me: Thank you, the faster I get them out, the faster I can write my own actual content for the story. Though wow thats a lot of fanfictions to be waiting for updates on. o.o**


	9. The dance

**Guest: Will this be a harem?**

 _ **Me: Simply put? No, it will not be, why? Because there are too many harem versions of Rosario to Vampire, I don't want to be like the mainstream of fanfictions, which is why I was so happy to take on this fanfiction in and of itself. So he will be monogamous, if he has Kurumu as his lover, then for fan service I may do something, and to keep up with the rules of vampire society or whatnot. Though that is to be determined, because I have an idea already to get around that rule of vampire  
**_

 _ **Anyway, lets begin shall we? Ja Ne**_

Sitting at Shade's private table in Devil's Little Angels Tsukune closes his eyes, trying to block out the sights and sounds of the strip club around him. After going to breakfast with Kurumu the two of them came back to the club and just relaxed. The majority of the day was spent in Tsukune's bedroom, the two of them just enjoying one another's company. For Tsukune it had been ample opportunity to just relax and think, not only about his marriage but about his life, and what he's going to do now that he's realized what exactly he meant to Moka and how much she cared about their relationship. For Kurumu, it was simply the opportunity for her to be close to her destined one. After spending years away from him, feeling empty and just going through life on a day to day routine, she finally feels whole, the emptiness from before gone with her soul mate lying next to her.

Lying next to him Kurumu could feel her desire to embrace him growing, to kiss him and touch him, to pounce on him like her kind are famous for and ravish him until he can't even think. She'd resisted the urge though, and been content to just kiss him, the feel of his lips against hers like a drug, and even though she'd only meant to kiss him once, she quickly did it again, and

again, and again and again, and it was Tsukune who stopped her, telling her that things were going too far too fast when he caught her hands sliding down his ribs, heading for his waistline. He just wasn't comfortable with taking things any farther then they were. Reluctantly she'd agreed, and lied down next to him, snuggling next to him for however long she could, until her mother came to the room and told her it was time for her to get ready.

Tsukune had looked dismal when he heard that Kurumu was about to go on stage, and he asked her if she really wanted him to be present to watch her. She'd said yes immediately, and Tsukune had reluctantly agreed, Kurumu excusing herself to go get ready and Ageha saying to follow her so he can sit with her and her Nee-san. Nodding glumly Tsukune followed her down into the club, the sound of loud hip hop music blaring into his ears punctuated by the howls and cheers from the many eager, horny men composing the majority of the club's customers.

Is this place ever not busy…?

"Oh, why so sad Tsu-ku-ne?" Shade purrs into his ear, somehow audible even with the pounding music and the young vampire can feel the heat of two bodies sandwiching him in place, the soft feel of their inviting flesh hard to ignore.

Opening his eyes the young Aono sits between two very voluptuous Succubuses'. Sitting there Tsukune tries not to look at either of them, though it's hard when both Ageha and Shade are doing everything they can to press their flesh against his, and to give him an unobstructed view of their alluring forms. Squirming uncomfortably Tsukune is hard pressed to remember a time when he's had two women like them offering themselves to him so openly, and when he actually wanted it.

Contrary to fate, Aono Tsukune has wished for a 'harem' of young women eager to please him in however manner they could. All he'd really wanted in middle school and going into high school had been just to have normal friends, and a single, loving girlfriend. He'd never wanted the venerable harem he'd had during his tenure at Youkai, and never asked Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari or Ruby to love him and treasure him as they did. All he wanted was to protect them and live peacefully, and more often then not he had to protect them from the very woman who was protecting him, and risking life and limb to stand up to an angry, scary vampire bent on savagely beating her opponent into a shell of their former selves won him more friends then it did save enemies.

"You don't know what this means to my Kurumu, Tsukune." Ageha says to him, her lips practically on top of his ear. "She's wanted you to watch her since the day you came here a week ago."

Lowering his head Tsukune stares at a spot on the table in front of him, feeling guilt work its way through him, the memory of Kurumu dancing on stage, her body moving like the incarnation of lust she is to the rock music blaring from the speakers flashing before his eyes. He remembers that guilt, that terrible, sinking sensation that swallowed him as he recognized one of his dearest friends from high school as she struts herself on a stage around a pole, being subjected to the jeers and whistles of nearly every pair of eyes watching her.

Ageha on the other hand can't believe that her daughter's destined one hasn't even glanced at

her since he sat down. The entire time he's spent not looking at either her or her sister on his arms, and it is both frustrating and endearing that he can be fawned over by not one but two beautiful women and not even bat an eye their way.

However, Shade is experiencing an emotion she isn't very familiar with when it comes to seducing men, frustration. Most men, normal men take one look at her and start drooling. The young vampire however hasn't been drooling at her, and the few times he has even looked in her direction it hasn't been with lust or even confused attraction, it's as though she's nothing more than a normal woman in his eyes, and where he her destined one it would be an endearing and loveable thing. Tsukune however is not her destined one, he's a vampire that Shade wants to taste, to feel his unsealed body slamming into hers, driving him inside of her savagely, and abusing her body like it has been on only a handful of nights in her entire life.

"I…I really don't want to be here Ageha-san." Tsukune says morosely. "I don't want to watch her take her clothes off for money…"

For him, stripping isn't an occupation one willingly chooses, it's something a woman does because she doesn't have a choice, because she needs money and has exhausted every other option. While Kurumu may not have been the sharpest knife in the drawer in school, he could think of a handful of other things she could do instead of this, and yet here he is, sitting in a strip club, surrounded on both sides by the family of one of the most precious people in his life, about to watch said precious person take her clothes off and do what her kind most excel at.

"Don't worry about her Tsu-ku-ne." Shade whispers, her tongue flicking his earlobe suggestively.

"After all, you've got two fine women right here." God why won't she leave me alone? Am I really that attractive? Am I that alluring that these two really can't take their eyes off of me?

Closing his eyes Tsukune dismisses the thought out of hand; it simply isn't true; it can't be. If he were so alluring and so attractive then how could the woman he'd chosen and fought for throw him away like she did?

Immediately Tsukune can feel Kurumu's suggestion kick in, and his thoughts immediately shift back to the subject of the two women on either side of him, sandwiching him on the seat and effectively trapping him at the table.

"Oh would you relax?" Shade drawls as she reaches out, grabbing Tsukune's head and thrusting it into her breasts, the warmth of her bosom accepting the young vampire as it has so many other men. "You aren't married, so why not have a little fun, hmm?"

For his part Tsukune can't not smell the Succubus' scent, feel her warmth on either side of his head. Smelling her it's like she exudes raw sensuality and Tsukune can feel his lower body respond to Shade's…'invitation.' He knows that it would be so easy, all he has to do is say a few words and the blue violet haired Arch Succubus would take him to her bed and probably show

him the night of his life, and when she was done he's sure that her younger sister would be next in line, ready to show him all over again just what a Succubus is capable of…

But it isn't him to do it, he just doesn't want to, at least, his brain doesn't want to, his body on the other hand…

Feeling hands on his shoulders something pulls Tsukune back, extricating his head from Shade's bust, and he sucks in his first breath of air in ten seconds before his eyes and face are once again plunged into soft, inviting flesh.

"My sister and I would be more then happy to teach you all sorts of things together Tsukune." Ageha purrs as she rubs his face with her body, causing the young vampire to close his eyes and reach out with his hands, touching her stomach and her sides, searching for purchase to remove his head from her bosom.

 **Are they offering me a threesome?**

Somehow finding Shade's shoulders Tsukune carefully pushes Ageha away, careful not to hurt the woman, but he does rather like to breathe, and while many a man would love to go out being suffocated by Ageha's G cup breasts Tsukune has suffocated before, and it isn't pleasant. Especially since suffocating won't kill the young Aono, one of the many disadvantages of being immortal, you survive pain that would kill most other creatures, including not breathing for over three minutes.

It's then that the entire crowd club goes silent, and then the whine of a guitar plays from the speakers, and the crowd gets on their feet as the drums kick in and the lights come up, and Kurumu busts out from behind the curtain, dressed like a schoolgirl with her blouse tied below her ample chest, her skirt just bare centimeters from being obscene, the outfit complete with high socks and loafers, her hair tied back into twin pony tails. Her body moves in tune to the high

energy music, the unfamiliar singer beginning an oddly fitting song.

Kelly won't kiss my friend Cassandra

Jessica won't play ball.

Mandy won't share her friend Miranda

Doesn't anybody live at all?

Sitting there watching Kurumu Tsukune can feel his guilt rising inside of him. Watching Kurumu strut and dance to the music he can feel his guilt weighing down on him as she pulls the ties from her hair, flinging them away as she swings her hair behind her.

Amanda won't leave me empty handed,

Got her number from the bathroom stall.

Brandy just got way too much baggage,

And that shit just gets old.

But I got a girl who can put on a show, The dollar decides how far you can go with her.

Kurumu grabs the knot in her shirt below her impressive chest, pulling the knot open and throwing the white top away, revealing her black spaghetti strap bra that's little more then a few strings connecting a pair of pasties. Sitting there Tsukune has to admit to himself that Kurumu is a very attractive woman, but he could've seen that just looking at her fully clothed, she doesn't have to parade herself on stage like she is.

She wraps those hands around that pole,

She licks those lips and off we go,

She takes it off nice and slow,

'Cause that's PORNSTAR DANCIN'!

Sitting there Tsukune tries to look away, but he can't bring himself to. Kurumu wanted him to see her, to accept what she's become, and as much as it makes him feel like an eel he forces himself to watch, to keep his eyes on her as she continues her well practiced routine.

She don't play nice, she makes me beg,

She drops that dress around her legs,

And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this,

PORNSTAR DANCIN'!

Unlike Tsukune, both Ageha and Shade watch Kurumu with pride. Kurumu is their star performer, and in the span of a few short years has gone from a relative unknown to their headliner, and it wasn't without their tutelage and assistance. The stunning woman grinds and dances around the pole, her eyes scanning the members of the crowd, inviting them, the men in the crowd howling at her, throwing money like it's worthless.

Your body's lightin' up the room.

I want a naughty girl like you.

There's nothing hotter then her...

Kurumu swings around the pole as the men cheer for her routine, Kurumu landing on her feet and undoing the skirt, letting it fall and revealing her black thong as the men around the stage and throughout the club cheer enthusiastically, egging her on as money flies onto the stage. Then, another voice comes through the speakers, the male voice different from the first, but still unfamiliar to Tsukune's ears.

Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage,

But that's just not my style.

She's got a pair that's nice to stare at,

But I want Girls Gone Wild.

The second voice doesn't sing anything more after that, and the first singer comes back, repeating the chorus of the song. Sitting there Tsukune can only watch as Kurumu parades herself in front of them all, silently wondering to himself how many of these men are like him, married with wives and possibly children waiting for them at home? He doesn't know, though he wouldn't have been surprised if Ageha and Shade could look around the room and tell him exactly who is married and who isn't just by looking at them.

But I know a place where there's always a show,

The dollar decides how far you can go.

She wraps those hands around that pole,

She licks those lips and off we go,

She takes it off nice and slow,

'Cause that's PORNSTAR DANCIN'!

Sitting there Shade puts her hands on Tsukune's thigh, the young vampire barely feeling the touch with his attention focused on Kurumu on stage. Sliding her hand up his thigh toward his zipper Shade can feel the beginning of the bulge there, and a smile comes to her face, feeling the size of Tsukune's manhood through his shorts, and she can only salivate at how much better it will be once he removes the seal around his wrist. Grabbing at his zipper the young Aono blinks in surprise as Shade pulls it down beneath the table, her hand snaking through the zipper and his boxers to grab at the vampire's bulging manhood. Tsukune's eyes flash to her, and Shade grins as her hand starts to stroke his rod, her soft fingers sliding up and down his engorged member.

"Shade-san…" Tsukune mumbles, barely audible over the music as he fidgets uncomfortably trying to get Shade's hand off of him, but the young vampire is effectively pinned between the Arch Succubus and her younger sister, preventing him from doing much of anything to stop

Shade's skillful hand.

She don't play nice, she makes me beg,

She drops that dress around her legs,

And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this,

PORNSTAR DANCIN'!

Ageha looks him up and down when he fidgets, and her eyes drift to the familiar grin on her older sister's face, Kurumu's mother recognizing the look as her own hand drifts below the table. Finding his fly open and feeling the movement beneath Tsukune's clothes Ageha's hand grabs her older sister's wrist, pulling it away from Tsukune's member. For a moment Tsukune breathes a momentary sigh of relief before Ageha slips her own hand into his zipper, doing the exact same thing to Tsukune that her older sister was.

The entire time Kurumu dances on the stage, grinding and spinning around the pole, doing things to it that many of the assembled men in front of her would kill to have done to them. Dancing on the stage Kurumu is oblivious to her aunt and her mother trying to seduce her destined one, and Tsukune for his part hides his discomfort well. The young Aono is used to being put into uncomfortable sexual situations, his time spent as Ria's plaything can easily attest to that…

Your body's lightin' up the room.

I want a naughty girl like you.

Let's throw a party just for two,

You know those normal girls won't do.

The song continues, and Tsukune repeatedly fidgets and tries to get away from the two Succubuses' to no avail. All he can do is hold on, keep himself from giving in to their touch and giving them what they want, which is to see him climax, to give him pleasure in the most basic, primal way possible.

A guitar solo begins then, and Kurumu rips her bra off at the beginning of the solo. Kurumu moves her body in time to beat, the crowd cheering and hollering at the sight of her bare chest, her breasts jiggling and bouncing with every movement. The eyes of every man sitting around the stage locked on her breasts as she parades them around the stage. With the cheer of the crowd the two Succubus's' and Tsukune's eyes look up to see her swing around the pole, landing on her feet and grinding against it, making her audience salivate at just the sight of her more than ample assets.

The solo is short and fast, the notes quick and building, growing in speed going faster and faster until finally the whine peaks in a series of extremely fast notes, the last of them all held, drawn out and waning as the singer continues.

She wraps those hands around that pole,

She licks those lips and off we go,

She takes it off nice and slow,

'Cause that's PORNSTAR DANCIN'!

Tsukune finally gets a moment to break away from Ageha's grip, as she relaxed for a split second. With his eyes closed, he sighs, and grabs Shade's wrist, twisting it slightly to stop her. "Stop, now..." He trailed with no room for debate in his tone, a slight bit of ki leaks out, just enough to where only his table feels it, but enough to make his point. "I am trying to follow through with Kurumu's wishes of me watching her dance." Tsukune said, and turned his attention back to the the woman in question currently on stage.

Ageha pouts slightly, but conceded with his wishes "Ok Tsukune." She said with a bit of dejectedness, though turned her attention to her daughter. Pride was apparent in her eyes, she was proud of her daughter entrancing all the men in the room.

Shade was annoyed that no matter what she did, Tsukune spurred her advances, at first it was endearing, now it was just getting on her nerves. ' **Regardless of what he says, and if he was asked, he would deny it, though he is a bit entranced by my niece.** ' Shade thought to herself, conceding defeat for the moment, but still determined.

With that the song ends and Kurumu smiles at the crowd, blowing a kiss to Tsukune, who nods and waves. Tsukune sighs in relief that he had gotten the women to stop their ministrations for the moment. ' **I'd never admit it, but I felt entranced by that dance, she did good.** ' Tsukune thought to himself as he relaxed into his chair a bit.

"This must be the son of bitch that Kurumu was seeing on the side." The man growls in English, pointing an accusing finger toward Tsukune.

 **Huh?**

Sitting there Tsukune's confusion is clear on his face, and Shade grins, hiding her displeasure.

"What?" Tsukune asks curiously in English, tilting his head to the side.

Trevor opens his mouth to say something, when Shade cuts him off.

"I thought I told you to never show up here again?" Shade growls at him menacingly, and Trevor snorts in disgust, his usual cronies flanking him.

"It's because of me and my money that this place even exists." Trevor shoots back. "And I have a score to settle with this punk!" He growls, pointing a finger directly at Tsukune.

"Look…I've never even met you before, so I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

Tsukune explains in his best English, and both Shade and Ageha can't help but smile.

"Tsukune, this is the man I told you about, Trevor." Ageha explains. "Trevor, this is Kurumu's new boyfriend, Tsukune."

Tsukune's eyes narrow at the mention of the name, remembering everything Ageha said about the man during the trip from the castle here. How the man tried to pressure Kurumu into having sex with her, and the fact that she caught him having sex with multiple girls from other clubs.

"You're the man Kurumu was dating before." Tsukune says simply, his hands balling into fists on top of the table.

"Yeah." Trevor growls, leaning down and staring unknowingly into the young vampire's deceptively human looking eyes. "I'm the guy she was supposed to be fucking while you two were off fucking behind my back."

 **I never slept with Kurumu while they were dating. She and I haven't even had sex, and she said that she broke up with him before I even got here.**

Opening his mouth to argue Shade cuts him off, her tone light and friendly.

"Don't waste your breath darling." Shade smiles at him before she raises her left hand and points a single finger into the air, spinning her hand around lazily at the wrist, giving a signal to her bouncers stationed around the club.

Like magic men seem to appear as if from out of the crowd. As one they converge on Trevor and his men, the twelve bouncers surrounding and binding Trevor and his five men like they're children. Trevor and his men try to struggle, fighting against not only superior numbers but also superior strength they're all quickly bound in muscular arms thicker and stronger then their own.

"Give them all the very special VIP Treatment." Shade orders the head bouncer, who grins at the words, nodding toward the owner of the establishment.

Tsukune stood up, and put a hand on the bouncers shoulder that was escorting trevor out. A silent agreement passed between the two men, as the man swung the child of a man to face Tsukune, pulling his arm behind his back. "You will leave Kurumu alone if you know what's good for you..." He trailed, his eyes steeled his eyes boring holes into Trevor's head, using his vampire charm, which is weaker on the same gender, but Trevor has a weak mind, then when Tsukune was sure the charm had set in, he waved them off, dismissing this garbage.

At that the men pull Trevor and his group away, hauling them off to be treated to 'the very special' VIP treatment. Sitting there Tsukune is glad for the interruption, since Trevor showed up neither

Ageha smiled softly at the man who subtly charmed someone, to the naked eye, he intimidated the man child, but to proficient users of the charm noticed what he did. "Nice going Tsukune." She says with a slightly seductive tone, one last ditch effort to seduce him.

Reaching down to close his fly Tsukune looks up, just happening to see Kurumu scooping up bills from the stage and he closes his eyes, standing up resolutely.

"I can't watch this anymore."

Hopping up onto the table Tsukune quickly jumps off the other side and onto the floor of the club, pushing himself through the crowd and away from the table, Kurumu's family, and everything else as he heads for the door, his mind filled with a single, all encompassing desire.

I need to get out of here.

 **XXX**

Sitting in the back room Kurumu flips her fingers through her earnings, counting the wad of cash thrown at her by the more then eager horny men sitting around the stage. Sitting there Kurumu can't help but think about Tsukune. This is the first time he saw her perform and she hopes that it excited him and he enjoyed the performance, though a part of her knows that Tsukune just isn't the type to enjoy watching a friend take her clothes off for money.

 **Then again, he was sitting with my aunt and my mother, who's to say he even paid attention to even a second of my performance?**

She'd gone to her aunt and her mother separately and asked both of them to please not put their hands on Tsukune. Though she knows full well that asking them not to touch a man is like asking the wind not to blow, it just doesn't happen. But what else could she have done? There was no way Tsukune would be allowed backstage and putting him in the crowd was just asking for trouble. He's a vampire and he drinks blood. She wouldn't put it past him to start a fight with one of the customers just for the way they talk about her.

The door opens, and Kurumu's head spins toward the noise, a burst of hope flooding her mind that it's Tsukune. But as the door opens it isn't her destined one in the doorway, but rather her mother. Walking into the room Ageha closes the door behind her, her expression solemn as she meets her daughter's gaze.

"Okaa-san? Where's Tsukune?" Kurumu asks curiously, and Ageha sighs somberly.

Sitting there Kurumu can tell that whatever her mother has to say can't be good. Ageha is not a woman who walks around looking depressed, and when she does she has a very good reason for it. The night Kurumu had been exiled Ageha had looked stricken with guilt, drugging and dragging your daughter away from the one person in the world who can make them happy will put a damper on anyone's perpetual good mood.

"Tsukune left the club after your dance while you were gathering your money and hasn't come back." Ageha shakes her head, and Kurumu's face falls in disbelief.

He's left and hasn't come back! It's been thirty minutes since I got off the stage!

Hearing that, Kurumu immediately thinks that he's left, that he's going to leave all his things here and go back to the castle, and it will be another ten years before she'll see him again. Standing up Kurumu doesn't hesitate. Dropping her cash into the safe Kurumu doesn't bother to count the rest. Walking to a nearby coat rack Kurumu grabs a long coat from the rack and pulls it on. Dressed in only her stage attire, a tight white blouse, a very short skirt, high socks and loafers

Kurumu would stand out like a sore thumb, even in Las Vegas.

"I'm going to go look for him." Kurumu says absolutely as she heads for the door to the hall.

Seeing her daughter pull on the coat Ageha's eyebrows rise in surprise, her daughter already striding to the door when she speaks up, her eyes watching her daughter the entire time.

"Shouldn't you change first?" Ageha asks curiously, stepping aside to allow her daughter past.

Shaking her head Kurumu puts her hand on the door, her eyes locked in front of her.

"I don't want to waste another second."

 **XXX**

This is the second time in two weeks I've been like this…

Rolling his wedding band between his thumb and pointer finger Tsukune just stares at the simple gold band, trying not to think about anything. Looking up the young Aono can see the spectacular sight of the Bellagio Hotel and Casino in front of him, and between the bench he sits on and the Casino proper is a large fountain, the sight of the famous fountain shows known around the world. Sighing to himself Tsukune looks down at the band again, absentmindedly spinning the ring between his fingers, a solemn thought coming to his mind.

 **It's over between Moka and I, it's really over…**

Wrapping his hand around the wedding band Tsukune pushes himself up from the bench. Striding toward the railing surrounding the now dormant fountain Tsukune stops at the rail, opening his palm to look down at the ring one last time.

I could pawn it, sell it to someone who will melt it down and make some money, or I could give it away to a homeless person who will do the same thing, and at least someone will benefit from this fiasco.

Shaking his head Tsukune wraps his hand around the ring again, looking up he realizes that he already knows what he's going to do with the ring as he pulls his hand back and throws the ring, wanting nothing more to do with the ring or anything associated with it. Standing there Tsukune watches as the ring falls into the water, hitting the fountain water a small splash, followed by only a scant few ripples in the otherwise calm surface. Looking at it a moment Tsukune can't help but find the irony of it all.

That's exactly what our marriage will be to her, a little splash with a few ripples. Once I'm out of her life she'll be happy again. She'll be able to do whatever she wants and I'll… I don't know what

I'm going to do. I could move here, get an apartment or a condo, get a transfer to the Fairytale office here, and maybe start a family with Kurumu…

Shaking his head the young Aono walks back to the bench, flopping onto it with a weary sigh. Slipping his hands into his pockets Tsukune leans back against the bench, casting his eyes up to the sky.

I suppose I'll have to go back to Japan to get the divorce in order. I'm sure it will go simply, there's nothing in that apartment or anything we had that I want. All I really want is just to put all of it behind me, Moka can have the apartment, the furniture, the appliances, everything.

Thinking about getting a divorce Tsukune doesn't think even for a second that Moka might try and fight the divorce and push for reconciliation. After all, what is there to reconcile? She broke her vows and deep down, he knows she doesn't regret what she did in the least.

Sighing Tsukune closes his eyes, Kurumu's suggestion taking hold, forcing his thoughts to switch gears away from the subject of what happened between him and her that horrible night.

I'll visit my folks when I go back, I'm sure they'll be sad to hear that Moka and I are splitting up. Mom will probably be sad, and Dad…

Sitting there Tsukune remembers everything that happened between his father and Moka's eldest sister. He can clearly remember going to his father's office in the Fairy Tale building, seeing his father's eyes when he began to cry as he explained the situation. How Ria took him out for drinks to celebrate his recent employment at Fairy Tale. Unaware of what Ria truly is, his father had drank more and more, and had been falling down drunk when they'd left the bar. Ria had taken him to a hotel, and in a drunken haze seduced him and had her way with him. He wasn't even aware that anything happened until the next morning, when he woke up next to Ria in bed, and she explained the whole evening to him. Of course he immediately wanted to end it there, call it a drunken mistake let it go, but Ria had been insistent. She'd supposedly enjoyed their evening together and wanted another round. When his father had tried to talk her out of it she'd promptly threatened to tell his wife about the whole thing and out of fear for his marriage he'd agreed and Ria had won. It had gone on for months until Tsukune learned the truth, and he'd promptly gone to Ria and fought her, but the older and stronger vampiress took everything he had to give and then some. When everything was said and done Ria had been victorious, beating him into submission and hoarding her victory over him, threatening to make his father her personal toy by taking him on a 'business trip' with just the two of them. Caught between a rock and hard place, Tsukune had done the only thing he could, he'd bargained for his father's freedom, and as a result had been thoroughly sexually humiliated by her once again.

Shaking his head to clear the memories from his mind Tsukune just breathes, slowly inhaling and exhaling as he sits on the bench; enjoying the solitude a moment before his nose catches a familiar scent. Looking toward the source of the scent Tsukune isn't surprised to see Kurumu standing there wearing a long knee length coat. With her hair down Kurumu looks very different then she did in Youkai. Seeing her Tsukune can't keep his eyes on her, his eyes drifting down to the ground between his legs.

 **I ran out after her performance, she's probably mad…**

"Is this seat taken?" The young Succubus asks hopefully, her azure eyes large and bright, and

Tsukune shakes his head no.

With palpable hesitation Kurumu sits down next to Tsukune on his right, the young Succubus glad that her destined one hasn't left the country and gone running back to his vampire family. Sitting there Kurumu had been honestly afraid that he was going to do what he did when he left Moka, call her elder sister Ria and disappear.

At least he's still here… But what can I say to him? Should I ask him what he thought of my performance, or would that only make him feel worse?

Sitting there Kurumu can't decide just exactly how to start a conversation with the young vampire sitting next to her. As for Tsukune like the succubus sitting next to him he too just doesn't know what to say to the blue haired girl next to him. The two of them sit in silence for nearly three minutes, neither one wanting to break the silence between them until Tsukune closes his eyes, exhaling a low breath.

"I'm sorry." Tsukune whispers and her azure eyes blink in surprise.

"What are you sorry for Tsukune?"

"I ran out after your performance."

"What happened?"

Opening his mouth to answer Tsukune closes it again, swallowing his knee jerk response to the question. Telling her that her aunt and her mother were both trying to jerk him off while she danced isn't going to solve anything.

"I couldn't look at you without feeling guilty about your whole situation." Tsukune admits in a small voice. "Like it's all my fault that you're doing what you're doing."

Shaking her head Kurumu reaches out and puts her hand on his, her fingers intertwining with his.

"It isn't your fault Tsukune." Kurumu says simply. "I've told you that before."

"I…I just still think of you like the girl I knew back in school and it's hard for me to see you stripping like you are."

"I don't have to do it Tsukune, I can quit whenever I want."

Tsukune doesn't miss the offer in her tone, the veiled question in her statement being 'do you want me to quit?' Thinking about it the young vampire can't bring himself to say yes, a single thought stopping the words in his throat.

What if she quits being a stripper and you get dragged back to the castle and made to be with Moka after the month is up? After everything you've put her through, can you make her quit her job and then leave her high and dry when Akasha comes for you and takes you back?

"If you quit and I'm taken back after the month then you won't have a job, and it'll be my fault."

"I can always get my job back. My aunt owns that club Tsukune, and if I quit she won't be able to just replace me."

"Then that's all the more reason you shouldn't quit." Tsukune tries to argue, but his heart isn't in it.

"I want to be with you Tsukune." Kurumu says simply. "If me being a stripper bothers you that much then I'll quit."

Pulling her hand from his the young succubus gets to her feet, the vampire Aono watching her stand up.

"Where are you going Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asks curiously, standing on his own, watching as the blue haired succubus turns back the way she came.

"I'm going to go tell my Aunt that I'm quitting."

Tsukune's mouth falls in surprise, his entire body freezing in surprise at the blasé manner that she can just decide to up and quit her job without a second thought. Kurumu starts walking back to the club Tsukune's hand lances out, grabbing her by the wrist his grip is strong and firm, the touch sending a slight blush to her face.

"No, wait." Tsukune calls out to her, his grip on her wrist tight. "I don't want you to quit."

"My destined one can't watch me do my job, I'd rather you accept what I do then make a lot of money."

Blinking in surprise Tsukune remembers something Ageha told him a long time ago, something he'd thought was just a simple metaphor.

'She'd give you anything Tsukune. All you had to do was ask it, and it would be yours.'

"Don't quit." Tsukune says again.

"Will you watch me?" Kurumu asks simply, her back to him, Tsukune's hand still on her wrist.

Stepping toward her Tsukune wraps his free arm around her, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent, finding an odd serenity in her scent, so different from Moka and Akasha's.

"I'll try." Tsukune says solemnly, and Kurumu's face flushes in embarrassment.

"I…I won't quit Tsukune." Kurumu stutters and he nods his understanding, feeling a familiar need begin to fill him.

"Kurumu-chan…I…" Tsukune mumbles, and somehow the young succubus knows what's on his mind, tilting her head to the side, exposing her gorgeous neck to him.

"Go ahead Tsukune." Kurumu whispers breathlessly, closing her eyes in anticipation.

Whispering a thank you Tsukune opens his mouth and sinks his teeth into her flesh. Feeling his fangs pierce her skin Kurumu can feel her body shiver in pleasure. Euphoria filling her Kurumu can feel her entire body shiver at his bite. Her body becoming racked with pleasure, her arms and legs distant, she practically melts in his arms. Her eyelids fluttering she opens her mouth shuddering a low breath as her knees buckle from the sheer pleasure of it all. Tsukune's grip around her shoulders tightens; supporting her as he pulls his fangs from her neck, her body convulsing in pleasure, her words a breathy exhale.

"Kiss it Tsukune…" Kurumu breathes and his lips dip to the already healing wound.

His lips grazing her skin Kurumu's entire body quivers, her knees shaking Tsukune wraps his other arm around her waist, the feel of masculine arms around her so strong…so safe…so right…

"Are you alright Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune whispers, more than a little concerned for the woman in his arms.

Why does this keep happening to her? Is it because I'm her destined one, or is it something else? Is it because she's a succubus? I fed off of her in Youkai a handful of times, and she never acted like she was having an orgasm when I did it then. In fact neither did Mizore or Ruby, so why is she doing it now? Is she trying to seduce me? Or maybe she's trying to make me feel better, trying to comfort me in that my need for her blood doesn't hurt her when I know first hand what it feels like…

Thinking that Tsukune remembers the countless times Moka fed off of him when he was still human. He clearly remembers how much it hurt when the pink haired vampire stuck her fangs into his neck and drank his blood, her excuse every time being 'it's so delicious.'

Her senses quickly coming back to her Kurumu steadies on her feet, her legs straightening and her composure coming back to her face. In the dark alleyway, nothing could be seen trying to look in, but the improved night vision, Tsukune was keenly aware of the people walking by.

"Are you OK Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asks again, his voice tender and full of concern, and for a split second the young succubus debates whether or not to lie, just to keep him holding her like he is.

"I'm fine Tsukune." Kurumu finally speaks, and the succubus makes no move to disengage herself from the embrace, relaxing her body against him, closing her eyes, smelling his scent, the feel of his arms around her.

"Did my mom or my aunt do something to you Tsukune?" Kurumu whispers and the young vampire's entire body stiffens like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

His head lulling Tsukune nods, his head hanging over her right shoulder, Kurumu watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, they did…something." He responds in a hoarse whisper, tightening his arms around her ever so slightly.

"What did they do Tsukune?" Kurumu asks in that same low whisper, and the young vampire swallows the lump in his throat.

"They hung all over me, and they tried to…please me…with their hands…"

Nodding Kurumu isn't surprised in the slightest. Her mother and her aunt are both mature succubae, they practically can't keep their hands off of a man, no matter the reason.

"They offered me a threesome…" Tsukune continues solemnly with his eyes closed.

 **They must really want to sleep with him, they never willingly share a single man…**

"They're just being what they are Tsukune." Kurumu says gently, still leaning her back against him, his arms still wrapped around her.

"It's just a preconceived notion…" Tsukune continues solemnly. "They only want to be with me because they think I'm some kind of super lover, just because I'm a vampire…"

Hearing the way he talks about himself in bed it's clear to Kurumu that the young Aono blames himself in part for his marriage falling apart. It doesn't take a genius to connect his wife cheating on him with a thought like 'I couldn't satisfy her, that's why she strayed.' Unbeknownst to him, it was not his skill in bed that forced his wife to stray, but her own pride and his inability to bow to her on the issue of the rearing of their children.

"I'm probably the world's worst vampire in bed…" Tsukune continues morosely, and Kurumu feels another spark of rage for Moka, with one single act she took the man Kurumu would do anything for and shattered him, turned him into a shadow of his former self, stripping away his confidence and from what she saw in that video, Moka enjoyed doing it.

"I don't think that's true Tsukune." Kurumu says softly, consolingly. "I've seen you, and I don't think you're small or anything like that, you were with Moka for years and…" Kurumu stops herself then, but it's too late.

"Yeah…" The young vampire murmurs sullenly. "I couldn't even satisfy her even after I spent years making love to her."

 **That was smart. Open mouth, insert foot…**

Her hands rising to his Kurumu gently opens his arms, Tsukune's eyes opening to watch the young succubus pull away from him and turn around, taking his hands in hers.

"Come on Tsukune, there's someplace I want to take you."

(Well, here's Chapter 10. I know a lot of people weren't exactly pleased with the last chapter, and I hope this one redeems this story in their eyes. A lot happens, so I hope you all enjoy.)


	10. Loose Ends

_**Hey guys! I'm back! Here is the first update of the week, and to all the guests reviews. Please make an account, I can reply to you guys a lot faster in the message system of fanfiction, and it doesn't impede my writing process. It takes like two seconds to log in with a gmail, facebook, or whatever. I will still answer you guys, but I digress.**_

 _ **Anyway, let's get started neh? Ja ne**_

Chapter 10: Loose Ends

Sitting down at an Ice Cream shop Tsukune sighs as he takes his seat across the table from Kurumu. In front of him is a hot fudge sundae made with vanilla ice cream, and as delectable as the treat is, human food just doesn't have the same draw it once did for Aono Tsukune.

Raising a spoon full of mint chip ice cream to her lips Kurumu sucks the ice cream off the spoon. With her coat hanging on the chair behind her the young succubus has become the center of nearly every pair of male eyes in the room. Dressed in her stage attire Kurumu fits the description of a 'naughty schoolgirl' to a T, and neither she nor her destined one misses the attention from the other patrons. Kurumu just ignores it, while Tsukune tries to focus on the ice cream in front of him, but it's hard to find an appetite for anything when he can still remember the taste and feel of Kurumu's blood flowing down his throat.

 **Stop that…If you start thinking about it then you'll get thirsty again. Out of sight, out of mind.**

"Is something the matter Tsukune?" Kurumu asks curiously, seeing him just staring at his slowly melting sundae. "Don't you want it?"

For a half second Tsukune considers the possible double meaning to the question, but promptly dismisses it. Kurumu may be a succubus, but she isn't the type to ask him out loud in a public place if he wants to have sex with her. Her aunt on the other hand…

"Food has just really lost a lot of its appeal for me." He says matter of factly, poking at the sundae with the spoon.

"You always ate back in Youkai, M…she did too." Kurumu offers, and Tsukune shrugs, not missing the fact that Kurumu almost brought up his soon to be ex-wife's name.

"Yeah…" He says with longing in his tone, poking at the sundae with the spoon, mixing the ice cream and hot fudge together. "Those were the days, weren't they…?"

Smiling Kurumu takes another bite of her sundae, hoping that conversation will distract him from other, unpleasant topics.

"Yeah they were." Kurumu agrees with a nod, and Tsukune scoops a spoonful of the ice cream out of the glass, raising it to his lips and swallowing it, the ice cream, like most other 'normal' food only has a small hint of the flavor it had before he was turned.

"Do you ever want to go back?" Tsukune asks after swallowing the mouthful of ice cream.

"Back to those days when we only had to worry about what to write in the newspaper and what was going to be on the next test?"

 **When marriage and having children didn't matter…**

The young Aono doesn't give voice to the thought, though Kurumu can see where her destined one is going with the train of thought.

"Do you regret ever coming there Tsukune?" Kurumu asks in a small voice, her eyes falling to the top of her sundae, a part of her very afraid that her destined one is going to say yes, that he wishes he never came to that school and never got involved with Moka or the monster world in general.

Sitting there Tsukune thinks about that question a moment, and for Kurumu it's the longest, most drawn out few seconds of her life.

"No." Tsukune answers with a slight smile, remembering all the happy times he had, in spite of near constant danger and life or death situations he was almost always involved in. "I don't regret going there, but if I knew then what I knew now, I'd avoid her on her bike that first day."

"It wasn't all bad Tsukune." Kurumu says gently, knowing exactly whom the young Aono is referring to when he says 'her.' "Because you and her were friends I noticed you, and I learned what type of person you were and you became my destined one."

"That's true…" He mutters, poking at the sundae with the spoon in his right hand. "Though, if I never met her, I won't need this…" He trails, raising his left wrist and the Rosario attached to the bracelet there. "I wouldn't have this hunger…"

"If she hadn't done what she did, you would've died Tsukune." Kurumu says gently, and the young Aono nods solemnly in agreement.

"Probably…though I wish there had been another way, some other way I could've gotten through all of that without changing."

"Do you mean that Tsukune?" Kurumu asks in a small voice, and he nods again.

For Kurumu, seeing Tsukune in his vampire form is like looking at an Adonis. He's strong, fast, and has the power of an S-Class monster and still has a kind and caring soul, in spite of what Moka has done to rip it from him. When Moka had changed him it was like everything about him had gotten better, and while she'd been attracted to him before, after the change it was like he was reborn as the perfect man.

"Yes." He continues solemnly. "Like this, I can never fully relax around my family, never be in front of them in my true form."

"You can be with me Tsukune." Kurumu says gently, reaching across the table with her free hand, interlacing her fingers with his. "We can get a house away from people and you can walk around in your vampire form, and no one will care."

"I know, Kurumu-chan." Tsukune assures her, gently squeezing her hand, taking another bite of the bland sundae. "I just can't help but worry about our children, if they're born succubus wouldn't they have problems being around an unsealed vampire?"

"Maybe for the first few years Tsukune, but once they start going to school they should be all right. A lot of our kind are scared of vampires because we don't know any, and we're taught that they're all powerful and they don't care about any of the other races. If our children were around you every day I'm sure they wouldn't have a problem seeing you in your true form."

"I suppose." Tsukune agrees hesitantly, and another thought comes to the young vampire's mind. "If you and I were married, and I brought a vampire woman to our bed to have children with her, wouldn't that make you mad?"

Kurumu blinks in surprise, she hadn't been expecting him to ask her anything remotely like that, and sitting there Kurumu can see that her destined one wants an answer. Sticking her spoon into the sundae Kurumu shakes her head solemnly.

"I wouldn't like it Tsukune, but as long as it wasn't your choice, then I'd accept it."

"Like Ria?" Tsukune asks knowingly, and Kurumu nods solemnly.

"I know that you and Moka's older sister had a prolonged sexual relationship Tsukune. I know that it wasn't your choice, that she was raping you against your will. While Moka might hold it against you, I don't."

Is it really that simple? Moka always had a problem with it, and I think deep down, she's still angry about the whole thing. Hell, I wouldn't put it past her to have done what she did just to get back at me for it. She was always jealous of the other girls in school, and I know she was afraid I was going to choose one of them over her…

 **Hell, in hindsight, I should have.**

"Thank you Kurumu-chan." Tsukune says simply, smiling at her in spite of his less than stellar

mood.

"If we have children Tsukune, I want them to know your family, your real family, your human family." Kurumu says simply. "I want them to know the people that made you into the wonderful man you are."

For Tsukune, Kurumu's confession is like night and day. For two months he's spent arguing that very issue with Moka, no matter how tactfully he tried to sway her she was insistent that their children would not know a human's upbringing. Now, sitting in front of him a woman has just told him in no uncertain terms that she would want their children to know his human family, and not the group of uber rich vampires that hold onto him like a leech refusing to let go.

"I love you Tsukune." Kurumu continues. "Even though I'm a creature of lust I would do anything to prove to you that I'm yours and yours alone."

Tsukune can't help but smile at that. After all, what man wouldn't feel good after being told by a beautiful woman that she would do whatever she has to do to be with him?

"I believe you Kurumu-chan." Tsukune assures her.

"When my mother met my father, she was well into her thirties and she had a small harem of men that were just her playthings. The moment my father said he wanted to be with her she cut them all off. It's just how we are Tsukune."

Nodding the young vampire can't help but chuckle.

"It's kinda funny if you think about it, the sex monsters are more moral then the bloodsuckers…"

Blinking in surprise Kurumu watches him a moment, looking into his chocolate eyes she can see the veiled emotion in his eyes as clear as day.

"I don't think you're going to become like them Tsukune." Kurumu assures him solemnly, squeezing his hand for emphasis. "You're a good person, you're different."

"I've got a long life ahead of me Kurumu-chan." Tsukune says with resignation in his voice. "I know that sooner or later, I'll start to be like them. I'll just accept that the way they do things is how it's done and I won't care because they don't care."

"You could try running away from them Tsukune." Kurumu offers and Tsukune chuckles mirthlessly.

"They're vampire royalty Kurumu-chan. They recognize me as one of their own, you honestly think they'll just up and let me run from them? You think they won't look for me, track me to the ends of the earth and beyond if they have to?"

"What if we have children? Don't they frown on that if it isn't with another vampire?"

"Our children wouldn't be accepted as a part of their family Kurumu-chan." Tsukune explains for her.

"What will you do if they make you go back?" Kurumu asks in a small voice, and Tsukune

shakes his head slowly.

"I won't go back to her. I absolutely refuse to go back to her. I'd sooner die."

"Would they kill you if you don't?"

Tsukune shakes his head again, sighing in resignation.

"No, they'd probably lock me up in a cell for a few years, slowly working me over until they get me to accept her again."

"I really wish there was more I could do for you Tsukune." Kurumu offers and Tsukune smiles at her.

"I'm just glad you're here Kurumu-chan."

Sitting there the two of them fall into silence, and both of their eyes drift to their still intertwined hands. Cheeks flushing in embarrassment at the fact that they're still holding hands they both pull away, Tsukune chuckling nervously and scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Tsukune, about what my aunt and mother did to you…" Kurumu begins, and Tsukune feels a lump form in his throat. "If they try something like that with you again, I want you to be forceful with them, tell them no and physically repel them. They won't listen to you unless you physically stop them from touching you."

Sighing Tsukune looks down at his sundae, stabbing the spoon into the ice cream and leaving it there.

"I did a bit to get them to stop, because I didn't want to make a scene. I know I can't take my Rosario off, and if a fight breaks out and I end up hurting someone…" Tsukune leaves the thought hanging in the air, and Kurumu nods solemnly, her blue hair bobbing behind her head.

"I know." Kurumu answers him, and Tsukune sits back in his chair.

"I'm not going to let myself get into that situation again." He says solemnly. "If I have to watch you dance I'm not going to sit between them. I'll sit on the end, and keep both of them at arm's length away from me."

"I'll talk to them Tsukune. I'll tell them the next time they do something like that you're going to do something about it. Hopefully that will be enough."

"I hope so, Kurumu-chan."

 **XXX**

Exhaling a tired sigh Moka wipes her sweaty face with a towel, walking through the castle halls from the dojo to her room Moka is dressed rather plainly, shorts and a short sleeve shirt, functional attire that won't get in her way and won't cause her to sweat anymore than absolutely necessary.

At least Kokoa gives me an outlet to vent. She insists on challenging me like she did back in Youkai to try and defeat me. Even though she's become an enforcer in Fairy Tale, she still can't beat me in one on one combat.

Walking down the hall Moka can't help but remember the six weeks she and Tsukune spent here after the Academy was nearly destroyed by Anti-Thesis. They'd seen each other everyday and Kokoa had been here, challenging her everyday to try and best her in a sparring match. Back then she'd been happy, she'd had a wonderful man to spend eternity with and she truly wasn't alone anymore.

 **Once he realizes the full extent of his mistake he will come back and apologize. Everything can go back to how it was before this whole mess even began.**

It's then that her Outer self speaks up, the pink haired version of Moka quiet for days at time now.

What if he comes back and he's slept around with other women just so spite us?

Sighing exasperatedly Moka closes her eyes and shakes her head at her girlish side's worries.

If he's slept around, he will apologize and we will move past it.

 **What if he demands that we have to apologize to him for sleeping around on us?**

That's preposterous. We didn't make him have sex with any other woman; we don't want him to have sex with anyone else! Remember how we felt after Ria had her way with him?

Outer Moka has had days to just sit and think about not only their relationship but also her own actions leading up to her amazing romp with Gin and afterward. Thinking back on it now, she's come to the conclusion that she shouldn't have waited to go after Tsukune, she should've gone immediately after him and tried to talk to him. She knows now that by letting him walk away she gave him the freedom and the opportunity to call Ria and come back to the castle, and set the whole string of events in motion that has led them to where they are now.

Tsukune didn't want us to have sex with Gin. He tried to talk us out of doing it, but we didn't listen.

 **If he didn't want us to have sex with Gin then he should've done something before we took Gin to bed! You were there, we wanted him to stop us, but he chose to let us go! We had no choice!**

What if he comes back and says he wants to be with Akasha? She looks like me and she would never call another man to try and hurt him.

 **Once we have a chance to talk to him we can work past this. Inner Moka growls at her pink haired personality.**

What if he doesn't want to work past this? Outer Moka calmly asks in her mind. What if he still wants to leave us?

 **Quit your pointless whining. We are mated and in love with Tsukune, he understands what that means and what he means to us.**

I don't think so, not after what we've done to him…

We can and will get through this. Once we have a chance to talk to him after the trial period he'll see that he was wrong and things will go back to the way they should be and everyone will be happy again.

Moka's Outer self is quiet at that, recognizing her Inner self's pride driven 'absolute truth' that she's heard time and time again: Tsukune is nothing but a distraction for you, I will never be with a non vampire, I'm not in love with Tsukune. Striding down the hall Inner Moka feels vindicated at silencing her Outer self, blissfully unaware of what her mate is doing and what he's done.

 **XXX**

When Tsukune and Kurumu return to Devil's Little Angels it's after 1 o'clock in the morning, and the club is beginning to wind down. Most of the customers have left and the majority of the seats in club are empty. After leaving the ice cream shop the two of them walked around the area some more, talking about the sights and some of things that Kurumu has seen over the 2 years she's been living here. The two of them held hands on the way back, and in spite of Tsukune still being bound and mated to Moka, for the first time since that horrible night he feels like he can really move on, truly accept what Moka has done to him and just let everything go, their relationship, their marriage, everything.

Walking through the door Tsukune sighs, feeling exhausted by the events of the day. Glancing over at her destined one Kurumu puts a hand on his arm, her touch soft and concerned.

"Are you tired Tsukune?" Kurumu asks softly, and the young vampire nods.

"I'm just tired. I just need to get some sleep." Tsukune says calmly, and Kurumu nods. "Do you mind if I sleep next to you tonight?" Kurumu continues softly, and Tsukune smiles at her.

"Sure Kurumu-chan." Tsukune agrees with a smile. "Though, right now I need to go upstairs and take a bath, alone."

As much as Tsukune may have enjoyed Kurumu bathing him, he recognizes that she only did what she did because he was in a bad way and needed help. Now, he's more then capable of bathing himself and he doesn't need the help.

"Ok Tsukune, I'll see you when you get out of the tub."

Smiling at her Tsukune heads for the door upstairs.

"I'll see you when I get out." Tsukune repeats as he goes upstairs, leaving Kurumu downstairs with the remaining customers.

Ignoring the blatant looks from the scattered men Kurumu starts toward her aunt's office, heading to the opposite side of the club as the door upstairs. With her private table empty, Kurumu is betting that her aunt is either in her office, or in her room and either way Kurumu needs to speak to her, not only about what she did to Tsukune while she performed but also about her possibly quitting her job.

Brushing past the pair of bouncers that guard the door to the club's offices Kurumu immediately notices that the music is nowhere near as loud outside of the main room. Walking back to her aunt's office Kurumu finds the door closed, and she doesn't hesitate to push it open. Waiting for her inside Kurumu does indeed find her aunt, but she isn't alone. Sitting in her aunt's chair in the office behind the desk is a young dark haired man, probably in his early twenties. His fly is open, and Kurumu can see a main of bluish purple hair between his legs, the young succubus immediately looking away in embarrassment. The man in the chair looks at her and grins, clearly not caring that someone just walked in on his little party with Kurumu's aunt.

"Do I have to perform again Auntie?" Kurumu asks and the sounds of her aunt's slurping suddenly stop.

Looking over her left shoulder Kurumu's aqua eyes meet her aunt's mismatched ones, the Arch Succubus looking less then thrilled with her niece's question.

"You have to dance Mumu-chan, you're our star." Shade reminds, her, and Kurumu shakes her head.

"Tsukune needs me Auntie." Kurumu insists, and Shade grins.

"What he needs is a good fuck. Now if there's anything else I'm busy." Shade turns back to her boy toy for the night.

"He told me about what you did last night."

"So?"

"Don't do it again." Kurumu says in warning.

Shade turns her head back to her niece, a confident look on her face.

"Is that a threat Mumu-chan?"

"Next time Tsukune won't care about making a scene, he will put his hands on you if he has to." Kurumu continues threateningly.

"All I've ever wanted is for him to put his hands on me, but he's too uptight to even consider it."

"I'm warning you auntie. Try something with him again, and you won't like what happens."

"It didn't seem like he hated what your mother and I were doing that much to me."

Shaking her head Kurumu turns away from the scene, her aunt going back to work on her boy toy's toy as Kurumu closes the door behind her.

 **XXX**

Walking into his room Tsukune opens the bag he packed with the special herbs in it. Grabbing a smaller bag inside he carries the sandwich bag to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him Tsukune dumps the herbs into the tub before he turns on the water. Letting the warm water hit the herbs and dilute the water Tsukune undresses as the tub fills. Once it's ¾ of the way

full Tsukune cuts off the water and sighs, sticking his hand into the water, feeling immense relief flood over him when pain doesn't shoot through his arm.

At least I can bathe now…

Getting into the tub the young Aono sighs, the smell of the herbs filling his nose as he starts to bathe.

 **XXX**

Standing in her room Kurumu sighed, opening her drawer and going through the lingerie drawer, trying to find something to wear to bed with Tsukune that isn't revealing or sexy. Pushing aside a sheer teddy Kurumu continues her search, truly wanting something she can wear to try and not seduce Tsukune.

Don't I have any 'normal' pajamas? I know that Okaa-san and Auntie bought me a bunch of stuff to wear, but don't I have something that isn't sexy?

Not that Kurumu wouldn't adore it if Tsukune wanted to make love to her, but right now he's emotionally vulnerable, and she doesn't want her first time with him to be because he's angry with his wife. She's always going to remember her first time, and she doesn't want that memory tainted like that.

The sound of a woman moaning faintly whispers in her ears, and Kurumu forces herself not to

think about the sound. Right now her mother is in the room next to hers, sleeping with her lover for the night.

Think about something else! Find something to wear that doesn't make it look like you want Tsukune to push you down and ravage you or that you want to ravage him!

XXX

Emerging from the bathroom dressed Tsukune sighs, feeling refreshed after the long, relaxing bath. Sniffing the air Tsukune catches the immediately recognizable smell of an aroused woman, and can hear Ageha's moaning voice from behind her door.

Pushing the thoughts from his head Tsukune quickly heads for his own door, stopping in the middle of the hall, noticing that the door to Kurumu's room is closed. Leaning against the door Tsukune knocks politely.

"Kurumu-chan, I'm done in the shower." Tsukune calls out to her.

"Ok, I'm just going to grab a bath and then I'll come to your room." She says from beyond the door.

"OK." Tsukune agrees, walking to his door and going inside, closing the door and thankfully blocking out the sounds of Kurumu's mother getting laid.

Leaving the door unobstructed Tsukune walks to his bed and sits down, grabbing his laptop and opening it. Turning it on Tsukune checks his email again. Seeing that he's got presentations sitting in his inbox Tsukune watches each of them in turn, using the internet to double check the market research and trends. Making sure that everything is right Tsukune sends back response e mails with any questions he has about each individual presentation.

Hopefully they'll arrive before everyone gets to work in the morning.

Closing the laptop Tsukune sighed, sitting back against the wall and relaxing. Hearing the sound of the door knob turning Tsukune looks in time to see Kurumu walk into the room wearing a sheer white teddy with frills and even a ribbon with a matching panty. Looking at her the young vampire's eyes practically bulge out of his head before he turns away guiltily, his face heating up in embarrassment.

"Is that what you're planning to wear to bed?" Tsukune asks curiously, and Kurumu blushed in embarrassment, fully aware that Tsukune can see her body through the sheer material, the nightgown meant to seduce a lover.

Although the irony of the whole situation isn't lost on her. Tsukune has seen her topless on stage, seen her strut her stuff without a care in the world, and yet now standing here she can't help but be embarrassed that he can see her, wearing what she is.

 **Unfortunately this is the most conservative thing I have as far as underwear goes…**

"I'm sorry Tsukune." Kurumu apologizes as she approaches the bed, sitting down next to him.

"I just don't have anything less risqué to wear. Like I said, I normally sleep naked."

Sitting there Tsukune actively tries not to look at her or the curves of her supple form sitting right next to him. It doesn't help that the nightgown she's wearing doesn't hide anything, and is probably counter intuitive to her purpose of trying not to excite the man sitting next to her on the bed.

"Are you done your work Tsukune?" Kurumu asks casually, trying to change the subject and help him relax.

"Yeah…" Tsukune answers her, scratching the back of his head, still refusing to look at her.

"I've already reviewed everything that requires my attention."

Looking at him Kurumu can tell just from his body language that there's something on his mind. Putting her hand on his the succubus wraps his hand with hers, smiling at him in spite of the situation.

"Is something bothering you Tsukune?" Kurumu asks, and Tsukune looks at her, his eyes meeting hers, an emotional conflict warring in the young vampire's eyes.

"I…" Tsukune mutters, his mind unable not to think about sleeping with blue haired vixen sitting next to him. "We shouldn't…"

Looking at him Kurumu blinks in surprise, the thought of sleeping with him having honestly never crossed her mind.

"I'm not going to force you Tsukune." Kurumu says solemnly.

"It's just…so much is up in the air right now." He explains in a low voice. "What if we make love and you get pregnant and her family takes me away from you? It would kill me to know that my child is going to grow up without me there."

"I would do anything for you Tsukune…" Kurumu says absolutely, and he shakes his head slowly.

"I know Kurumu-chan. It's just for now, I would rather wait. It doesn't have anything to do with me still having feelings for Akashiya-san or anything. I just don't want someone I care about ripped away from me, or worse."

"Or worse?" Kurumu asks in a low voice. "What are you talking about Tsukune?"

Sighing Tsukune honestly doesn't want to think about this train of thought, but he has to. He

has to tell her why he's hesitating and make her understand that it isn't her fault.

"If you wound up pregnant, it's possible that her family would kill you to save face, to keep word from getting out that a member of the Shuzen family sired a half breed child."

Reaching out Kurumu embraces him, pulling herself close to him Tsukune's entire body stiffens in surprise at the intimate contact.

"I won't to let you go again Tsukune…" Kurumu says solemnly. "If that means dying at the hands of the Shuzen family then I'll accept that with my head held high."

"I don't want you to die Kurumu-chan." Tsukune says with a shake of his head.

Sighing Kurumu pulls away from him, smiling she stands up, holding her hand out for him to take it.

"For now it's late Tsukune, and we have to both get up tomorrow." Kurumu reminds him, the young vampire nodding.

"Yeah." Tsukune agrees, taking her hand and getting to his feet. "Thank you for understanding Kurumu-chan."

Together the two of them pull down the sheets on Tsukune's bed, the young Aono getting into bed with Kurumu close behind.

"Good night Tsukune." Kurumu whispered, putting her forehead against his spine before closing her eyes.

"Good night, Kurumu-chan." Tsukune closes his eyes, taking a cleansing breath and blowing it out.

 **XXX**

Sitting in his study in his Castle Shuzen Akashiya Issa leans back in his chair, his eyes scanning the document in front of him. In his right hand the Vampire Herald of the Hades Lord Bloodriver Akasha holds a parchment, the paper a recent report of the Elder Vampire families and all their unborn children. Looking at it Issa reaches out with his left hand, grasping a quill and dipping into an ink reservoir Issa jots down a list of names, adding them to a pair of lists already written on the paper on the desk. Rolling the parchment up Issa sets it aside, returning the quill to its reservoir. Looking down at the two lists written side by side Issa smiles slightly, interlacing his fingers across his chest and leaning back in his chair. At the top of one list, the word 'Moka' is written, and at the top of the other the word 'Tsukune.'

Assuming Tsukune still wants to absolve their bond and I can keep Moka's stupidity from getting out I'll have two very sought after children in need of an arranged marriage.

Smiling Issa feels happy. No matter how the situation works out he'll end up winning. If Moka and Tsukune stay together then his daughter will end up happy and if they don't, he'll be able to barter for all kinds of political capital and favors just so the other Elder Families can be considered as a potential wife or husband.

 **XXX**

His phone rings then, the mechanical chirp a stark contrast to the quiet serenity of Issa's study. Reaching out for the phone Issa picks it up from its cradle, bringing the handset to his ear.

"Shuzen Issa." He answers curtly, and a familiar feminine voice wafts from the speaker next to his ear.

"Ah Issa, it's so nice to hear your voice." A very sexy voice greets him.

"Maria?" Issa asks curiously, speaking flawless English to the British vampire queen. "To what do I owe the honor?"

Renard Maria is an Elder vampire, the only Elder Vampiress on the Vampire Council that controls their society. The blonde haired blue eyed vampire beauty is over a thousand years old and is as dangerous as she is beautiful. The woman is ruthless, and once threw her son into a well and left him there for ten years as a punishment for thinking to defy her. She also happens to be one of the only women that Issa hasn't tried to seduce, she's far too dangerous to approach and Issa doesn't dare let her guard down around him.

"The human's internet really is a wonderful thing isn't it Issa?" Maria asks curiously. "It really is true what they say, you can find anything you want there, as long as you look for it."

"What does that have to do with me Maria?" Issa asks impatiently.

"Tell me Issa, are you aware of little Moka's recent…career choice?"

Sitting there the lord of the Shuzen family blinks in surprise.

"What are you talking about Maria?"

On the other end of the line the Lady Renard smiles, hoping that the Shuzen Lord hadn't been notified of his daughter's recent web debut.

"Your daughter Moka, it would appear that she's taken an interest in being an adult film star."

Adult film star?

Issa narrows his eyes dangerously, a threatening growl coming to his voice.

"What are you talking about Maria?"

"I've sent an email to your address Issa. This really is something you have to see for yourself."

Reaching out to the laptop on his desk Issa moves the mouse, the screen saver disappearing, a simple desktop appearing in its place. With a few clicks Issa navigates to his E mail client, opening the program to see an unread message at the top of the list, the sender identification identifying the sender as Renard Maria. Opening the message it's a simple message, a single hyperlink next to the words 'click this.'

"What is this Maria?" Issa asks in annoyance, staring at the e mail.

On the other end of the line, the Elder Vampiress smiles.

"Open the link Issa, it will explain itself."

Moving the mouse to the link Issa presses the link, a new window popping up over the e mail message. Issa watches as the black background of the page appears, and then a banner of stylized red text appears at the top of the page, the banner reading 'Wolfman's Playground.'

 **What the hell is this?**

Watching the page load a video window appears, and within a few seconds the video appears inside the window. Looking at it Issa immediately notices that the film quality is grainy and it isn't the clearest picture, but he can clearly recognize his pink haired daughter and a dark haired young man that is definitely not Tsukune kissing her.

"What is this Maria?" Issa asks again, his voice a barely restrained growl.

"Just keep watching Issa, it gets better."

Sitting there Issa watches as the dark haired boy slowly strips Moka's dress from her body,

Moka slowly taking off her lover's clothes before she leads him to bed. Watching the video

Moka lies down on her back, spreading her legs for the dark haired man in front of her.

"I've always wanted to make love you, Moka-chan." The dark haired man says to her, and

Issa's lips curl away from his fangs menacingly.

"I know, Gin." His daughter's voice is crystal clear, and completely unmistakable.

Issa watches as the werewolf pushes himself inside of her, Moka's sharp intake of breath not lost to the camera's microphone.

"WHAT IS THIS MARIA!?" Issa practically screams into the phone, his grip on the handset so tight it threatens to shatter the phone in half.

"Why, it's an adult video of your daughter being soiled by a werewolf Issa." Maria explains as the sounds of his daughter making love to the werewolf play in the background.

Feeling a burst of rage Issa coils his free right hand into a fist, feeling his fingernails digging into his palm, the pain a minor throb compared to the anger he feels at being embarrassed like he has.

Reaching out Issa slams the laptop closed, cutting off the video.

"Tell me Issa, are you aware that your daughter allowed a dog to try and impregnate her? Perhaps you didn't teach her the proper values if she would ever consider soiling herself like she did and then post it on the internet for all to see."

"How did you find out about this?" Issa asks menacingly.

"Oh, one of my subordinates is a subscriber to that werewolf's little web site. Apparently there's also a little video of the dog himself bragging about how much he enjoyed the feel of your daughter's flesh around him, and how good it felt to defile her womb."

Grinding his teeth in rage Issa closes his eyes, holding his rage in check, for the moment.

"Who else have you told about this?" Issa asks and he can almost see the Elder Vampiress smile.

"Why, I've told all the other Elders of course. They all have the right to know that the heir to the Shinso bloodline and Hades Lord was foolish enough to stain her bloodline with a dog."

That's it then. All I can do is damage control.

"They've all agreed that an emergency meeting of the Elders is in order Issa." Maria informs him calmly. "The day after tomorrow at the normal meeting time."

"I'll call you back Maria." Issa says simply.

"We'll be expecting to hear how your daughter is going to be punished Issa. You can't use your status to protect her this time, our laws are clear, and they're there for a reason."

"Of course Maria." Issa says simply. "I will see you at the meeting."

Hanging up the phone Issa takes a deep breath and blows it out, trying to calm himself in spite of the massive embarrassment his most beloved daughter has dumped on him.

This is nothing…

Picking up the phone again Issa dials a number, the phone ringing twice before a familiar ditzy voice answers.

"Hello daddy. Do you need me for something?" Shuzen Kahlua answers in her normal sweet tone.

"Yes Kahlua, I have a job for you…"

XXX

Gin is laying on his couch, looking up at the ceiling, eyes deep in thought, as he thinks about Moka, and how that night was. ' **Damn Tsukune you're lucky to have my skills work on her, and her still love you, but I'm not giving up..!** ' He thought confidently to himself

DING DONG, the doorbell to his apartment rings and Gin sighs. Getting up from his couch Gin walks to the door and goes through it. Striding across the unassuming living room the doorbell rings again.

DING, DONG.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Gin calls out as he strides to the door.

Reaching out Gin opens the lock on the door and then opens it, his eyes practically bulging out of their sockets at the sight before him. Standing before him like some sort of princess is a blonde haired brown eyed woman with tanned skin. She's dressed in a white evening gown and is even wearing a tiara. In her hands she holds a small matching handbag, her body curving in all the right places. On her ears she wears a pair of silver cross earrings.

"Can I help you?" Gin asks sweetly, turning on the charm in spite of the fact that his nose is in a cast.

The woman smells strongly of perfume, and Gin can't smell anything off of her other then the suffocating smell of the flowery perfume.

Did she bathe in that stuff before she got here?

Unbeknownst to the young werewolf, his svelte visitor did in fact douse herself in perfume before coming here, to hide her scent.

"May I come in?" The woman asks politely, her voice somewhat ditzy in spite of her appearance.

"Sure." Gin says amicably, stepping back and allowing his visitor into his lair. "I never say no to a lovely lady."

Walking inside Gin closes the door behind her, a look of utter confusion crosses his face as he is wracking his brain trying to figure out why this beautiful woman graces his presence.

"Morinoka Ginei?" The beautiful girl asks casually, and Gin smiles.

"That's my name, don't wear it out or you'll have to get me a new one."

With her back to him the dark skinned vampiress reaches into her purse, grasping the small revolver there.

"Please don't scream." Kahlua says with tears in her eyes as she turns around, a small revolver in hand.

"Hey!" Gin shouts in surprise, raising his hands, palm out toward her. "Hold on a minute! Just put that down and…"

BAM!

The revolver goes off in the vampire's hand, the bullet striking Gin's chest. The young werewolf clutches at his chest, feeling a hot shooting pain flaring out from the wound. Looking down Gin can see blood dribbling from the hole, the wound sizzling with a small amount of smoke wafting from the wound.

 **A silver bullet? No way…**

Staring at the woman in astonishment Gin opens his mouth to say something, when the gun fires again, a second silver round striking him in the heart. Pain filling him Gin can't stay on his feet. Falling to the floor Gin chuckles at his chest, feeling the pain from the silver bullet in his heart. Walking up to the young werewolf Kahlua holds the revolver over his forehead.

"Silver…bullets?" Gin asks weakly, and the dark skinned vampire assassin nods once.

Nodding Gin closes his eyes, accepting the fact that he's already dead with two silver bullets in his heart. Looking down the revolver's sights Kahlua pulls the trigger one last time. His head jerking in impact Gin's body goes still, causing him to enter into a comatose state.

Raising the revolver to her face Kahlua blows the smoke from the muzzle before returning the handgun to her purse. Stepping over the body Kahlua walks to the door, opening it and closing it behind her. Walking away from the door Kahlua reaches into her purse, grasping the cell phone there and opening it. Hitting the speed dial the phone automatically dials her father, the Shuzen Lord answering at the second ring.

"The loose end has been taken care of daddy." Kahlua says sweetly.

(Well, here's Chapter 11. A lot happens in this one, and I just wanted to say thank you for the 40+ reviews you've left for this story. I honestly never thought it would do that well. Also, I just wanted to point out that the name Maria Renard is a reference to Castlevania: Symphony of the Night the video game. I knew that when I used the name, and I'm stating here that I don't own the name, it belongs to its original creator. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Leave a review if you feel so inclined.)

 _ **There was a part in there that was even more detrimental to Gin's character, but I changed it to where it shows him in a better light then before. Also he survives here, where as he dies in the original. I have plans for this mongrel**_

 **Guest:** **wow who would have thouht that he's still so naive and still has human values and morals**

 _ **Me: Yes he still has human morals, because of two reasons, 1) He has only been a vampire for the better part of four years now. 2) His morale's are deeply ingrained into him.**_

 **Guest:** **Are these story will be tsukune x kurumu in the end?**

 _ **Me: That is entirely up in the air at the moment, quite a few people, have reviewed, and messaged me about the vampires want pure bloodlines, and whatnot. So i am probably going to give them what they want. Because at the end of the day, I want people to enjoy reading this. If that's what they want, then I would be giving them the middle finger by doing otherwise. I want them to come back and read more.**_

 **Guest:** **since when doesn't he do the easy thing for pretty girls or emotional? Since that is one of the thing that lead to this to he always when along with what moka wanted cause it was easier until know. like kokoa sad even for most humans he didnt exbit pride**

 _ **Me: Yes it was easier up until this point, but nothing had come up that really would have tested his morals. This is one of those moments that signify he had his back to the wall, and this time he fought back instead of just pacifying her. Tsukune is very much like me most of the time, he bites his tongue, and doesn't let our pride get in the way of everyday situations. Why is this moment different then the other times they argued? Because she actually went through with the threat of taking another man to their bed.**_

 **Guest:** **i get that shes a sucubus but was ageah always out there like that? I think i like her better in cannon though still like the story keep up the goood work**

 _ **Me: For the most part yes, whenever she saw Tsukune canon wise, she was throwing herself at him. Though unlike in canon, she never went as far as her sister Shade, though I'll admit, I don't like how the original author depicts Ageha all the time. Though I cannot change that without gutting a good portion of the story, and having to make up content as I go.**_


	11. Schism

Let me just clarify for the reviewers who are upset that they believe that Gin is dead, he is not, re-read that part of chapter 10. It states he is in a coma currently, I have plans on him, just remember this. This beginning part is rather graphic, so if you guys have a weak stomach, please skip down a bit.

Anyway, let's begin neh? Ja Ne

Chapter 11: Schism

Tsukune stares in front of him, the dank smell of Castle Akashiya's dungeon mixing with the smell of blood and tears. Ahead of him, suspended a foot in the air is Kurumu, the young succubus is naked, but the sight of her is anything but erotic. Hanging there blood seeps from cuts on her arms and legs, her stomach sporting multiple stab wounds, her wings lie on the floor on either side of her, the nubs of her bat like wings hanging limply at her back, her tail pinned to the floor with a metal spike rammed through it. Her stomach slowly rises in falls, her breath coming in haggard gasps, for the young succubus everything hurts, especially breathing.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu's voice whispers, her eyes barely open, blood dribbling down her chest from the wounds where her breasts used to be.

"Kurumu-chan…" Tsukune mumbles, his voice filled with guilt, his eyes unable to even look at her.

After all, it's his fault she's in this situation.

"Hmm, still conscious are we?" Ria's haughty voice enters Tsukune's ears, her very voice making him want to vomit.

Sitting in a chair, Tsukune's arms and legs are bound, held in place by steel bonds. Wearing his Rosario Tsukune could break his bonds and try to fight, but ultimately the bonds are just for show. Standing around him are not one, but four vampires. His father in law Shuzen Issa, Issa's former mate, Issa's eldest daughter Sekitan Ria, and finally Tsukune's former mate and lover, Akashiya Moka.

Walking around in front of him Moka grasps his chin, holding his face up to look at the scene before him, to make him see the results of his 'true' family's handiwork.

"Don't look away Tsukune." Moka's silver haired self orders him. "This is your fault after all. When you impregnated her, you brought this on her."

"No…" Tsukune mutters, closing his eyes, trying not to see one of his precious friends tortured.

"It's OK Tsukune…" Kurumu croaks, her blue hair caked with dried blood.

I'm so sorry Kurumu-chan…

Tears in his eyes Moka pushes his head aside in annoyance, Tsukune's head jerking to his right at his former's wife's touch.

Stepping forward Ria holds a long dagger in her right hand, the woman dressed in her normal head to toe attire, except now her clothing is covered in succubus blood. Stepping toward Kurumu Ria mercilessly sinks the dagger into her flesh, somehow finding a spot on her stomach that hasn't been cut, driving the dagger into her body, Kurumu letting out a short, sharp cry of pain before she bites her lip. Tsukune opens his eyes again, watching as Ria sinks the blade up to it's hilt into her body. The smile on Ria's face is one of sheer enjoyment. Standing behind him Issa and Akasha stand next to one another, both of the elder vampires faces are chiseled from stone for all the emotion they show. Issa stands with his hands clasped behind his back, watching the torture scene with mild disinterest.

"You can end this all right now Tsukune." Akasha offers from behind him, her voice like Satan herself offering him a contract for his soul. "All you have to do is take a mate, and we'll help her."

Tsukune looks down, opening his mouth to agree, just to end Kurumu's suffering when the blue haired woman speaks up, her voice filled with conviction and sheer willpower.

"Don't give in Tsukune." Kurumu's voice is high and clear, in spite of the dagger stuffed in her stomach. "Don't let them change you…"

"Silence wench." Ria growls, twisting the knife, Kurumu letting out a short cry of pain.

Her cries seem only to please the eldest daughter of Shuzen Issa, the woman slowly pulling the knife from her stomach, the blade dripping even more of her blood onto the stone floor.

"Please stop this…" Tsukune pleads to anyone who will listen. "Punish me, just let her go."

"We can't do that Tsukune." Akasha says solemnly. "You're the only male child in this family, you're far too special. You need to be taught this lesson."

Ria shoves the knife into Kurumu again, the succubus gasping again in pain, and Tsukune shuts his eyes, unable to help the tears flowing from his eyes.

"Don't listen to them Tsukune." Kurumu gasps through the pain of the knife in her gut.

The fact that she's still conscious is a testament to her sheer force of will. Most normal people would've passed out from the shock of everything Kurumu has been put through, but she's held on.

"No Tsukune…" Kurumu pleads, the pain flushing from her azure eyes, but the Aono vampire

can't bring himself to look at her.

"You're right... I can end this..." Tsukune seethed, his hair down, covering his eyes as a ki level that would kill lesser youkai leaked from the bound man. Tsukune cracks his neck, and his arms start vibrating rapidly, as he uses Jigen-to (dimensional sword) technique, his shackles, said to be able to hold even Alucard melted off of his arms.

That shouldn't be possible...

Issa's eyes widened a bit in amazement, then her eyes darted to his rosario. 'Shit it's breaking due to extreme stress from his unstable youkai!' he thought to himself, then disappeared in a burst of black flames.

Inner Moka was shaking in her boots, as the links that secured Tsukune's rosario slowly melted off, and his Rosario hit the ground with a seemingly deafening thud in the silent room. 'When did Tsukune become this strong!?' She thought as she stood and assumed a defensive position.

Tsukune first trained his jaded gaze onto Ria, as she was the main one performing the torture. "I've been waiting a long time for a good reason to lay a hand on you." Tsukune said in a tone, devoid of emotion, with a subzero chill to the tone of his voice. Then in a blur of incomprehensible speed he was on top of Ria.

'YES! GIVE ME YOUR RAGE! YOUR HATRED! AND YOUR FURY! I Shall give you power to rival even that of a dark lord!'

Ria clutched her stomach as she felt like she just had a holy water bomb blow up in her stomach. "What the hell!?" Ria said frankly, then her brain finally registered, the spot were Tsukune was once, was currently empty, but it was too late to register now.

Moka sat there slightly cowering, but still holding her defensive stance. 'Stop Tsukune! You'll kill her!' As much as she hated her elder sister, she was still that, her sister.

Tsukune snapped her neck, it wouldn't kill a vampire, but it would leave them paralyzed for a while. 'I am not a killer...' Tsukune thought to himself, as his wings flapped a bit as he glided over to Kurumu, biting the ball of his hand, drawing blood. Bringing it up to Kurumu's mouth, who got what Tsukune was trying to do, drinking enough to heal her wounds. Though her wings wouldn't be working for a while until the nerves reattached themselves.

"Let's get out of here before the smell of them peeing themselves stains my clothes." Kurumu said with a chuckle, then started coughing at the effort, and Tsukune glared at her softly. Chastising her for doing anything other than relaxing in his arms.

Tsukune nodded, and waved his arm using the Jingen-to technique, a hole in the roof became apparent as he flew off into the distance.

XXX

Opening his eyes Tsukune can feel the blood drain from his face. He blinks as his heart pounds in his chest, and Kurumu nuzzles against his chest. Tsukune can feel her arm across his chest, her warm body lying next to his.

Just a dream…

Feeling her next to him Tsukune can feel any desire for her rush out of him like air into a vacuum. Closing his eyes Tsukune tries not to think about what he just saw, but he can't get the image of her hanging in front of him, blood seeping from cuts all across her body with her breasts cut off, blood seeping from the wounds.

"Tsukune…?" Kurumu mutters, opening her eyes and looking up at him, her blue eyes tired but aware.

"Sorry Kurumu-chan…" Tsukune apologizes to her, looking away from the blue-nette next to him.

"What's wrong Tsukune? Why is your heart beating so fast?"

"I had a dream about you Kurumu-chan." Tsukune says solemnly, and Kurumu can tell that whatever it was, it wasn't a good dream.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks gently, sitting up next to him, the sleep gone from her eyes.

Pushing himself to a sitting position Tsukune can clearly remember the sound of her neck breaking, the 'crack' of her spine. Looking at her Tsukune can see her blue hair caked with blood, her arms and legs gashed open, blood dribbling down her extremities, her stomach covered in gore. His eyes filling with guilt Tsukune looks away from her, the dream still too fresh and too vivid for him to just forget.

"I dreamt Moka and her family were torturing you." Tsukune whispered solemnly.

"Because I got pregnant with your child?" She asks knowingly, and Tsukune nods guiltily.

"Yes… They were torturing you because I impregnated you, to teach me a lesson that I shouldn't

have done it. Though I delt with them... "

"What were they doing?" Kurumu asks in a quiet voice.

"They cut your wings and breasts off, and then they spiked your tail to the floor before they stabbed you in your stomach over and over again before they cut your arms and legs."

"They stabbed me in the stomach repeatedly?" Kurumu asks curiously, and Tsukune nods swallowing the lump in his throat.

"How did it end?"

"Issa ran like a coward, and nearly killed Ria." Tsukune said, Kurumu noting he said nothing about his former mate, though she decided not to push.

Smiling Kurumu reaches out, gently putting her hand on his chest, looking up into his chocolate eyes reassuringly.

Nodding Tsukune takes a deep breath, blowing it out, understanding the unspoken meaning of her actions.

XXX

Sitting in his study Shuzen Issa fumes, his breath coming out in a low growl, his elbows on his desk, his fingers interlaced in front of his face. He got off the phone with Kahlua hours ago, and after everything that's happened he's been unable to think about anything other then the fact that his beloved daughter has taken his family name and drug it through the mud, all to try and convince her mate that her way was the proper way to raise their children. Instead she's driven the one man she's supposed to have children with away from her and permanently ruined any chances she'll have of ever finding another proper vampire mate.

The sound of the door knob moving pulls Issa's attention from his thoughts, and as the door opens Issa can smell the scent of his former pink haired mate. The woman is still dressed in her preferred red Victorian style dress though she isn't wearing any kind of cloak or hood.

"Akasha." Issa says in greeting, lowering his arms to the top of his desk.

Stepping into the room Akasha closes the door behind her, striding to the opposite side of Issa's desk as her former mate.

"I am here to discuss our child." Akasha says simply, and Issa nods, suppressing a growl of anger.

"You're finally ready to expose the truth about what Moka has done?"

"I am prepared, and everything is ready."

"There's something else…" Issa begins with a sigh, and Akasha's jade green eyes look at him curiously.

"What is it Issa?" Akasha asks curtly.

Sighing Issa reaches for his laptop. Opening his e mail browser Issa clicks on the link in the message before he rotates the laptop around, showing Akasha the page as it loads. Issa doesn't say anything as Akasha watches the video, the pink haired woman silent as she watches it.

Standing there Akasha feels her gorge rise as Moka is violated on the video.

"What is this?" The Hades Lord growls at her herald, and Issa closes his eyes, leaning back in his chair.

"Apparently, that damnable dog ran his own internet porn service. Moka is his latest and might I add, last 'catch.' There's also another video of just the dog bragging about how much he enjoyed the feel of our daughter's body, and how good it felt to impregnate her."

Shaking her head Akasha can't help but feel disappointed in her daughter.

To think that Moka would do this…

"How did you learn about this?" Akasha asks authoritatively, and Issa sighs in resignation.

"It was brought to my attention by the Elder Council. They are all aware of Moka's indiscretion, and are going to hold an emergency meeting to discuss what we're going to do to punish our daughter for this. I've already called a doctor, he will arrive tomorrow to examine her, and if she's pregnant…"

Akasha knowingly nods, knowing full well what their laws say must be done in this situation.

They'll destroy the fetus if it's impure, and then we'll have to at least sterilize her, and then strip her of her position as heir to the title of Hades Lord.

"Summon her, it's time we ascertained the truth." Akasha growls at her mate, and Issa nods.

"As you wish."

XXX

Why do I feel this way…?

Kneeling over the toilet in her bathroom, Moka can feel her gorge rising. Leaning over the toilet Moka evacuates her stomach, vomiting into the toilet a wet, disgusting blob that tastes strongly of bile. Kneeling there Moka can still taste the bile in her mouth, the taste making her want to gag, again.

"Why me…?" Moka mutters to herself, trying to spit the taste of bile from her mouth.

KNOCK, KNOCK. The sound of someone knocking on Moka's bedroom door makes the debutant vampire stand up in shock. Looking toward the door to her bedroom Moka can feel the color drain from her face. She can't be seen like this, with puke in her toilet and looking so disheveled.

"Moka-sama, are you in here?" A maid's voice carries as she opens the door, poking her head into Moka's bedroom.

"I'm in the bathroom." Moka calls out to the maid, who stands in the doorway to the hall.

"You've been summoned to Akashiya-sama's study." The maid explains, and Moka closes her eyes, feeling dread form in her stomach.

"I'll be there." Moka says assuredly, and the maid on the other side of the door bows toward the door respectfully.

"Please excuse me Moka-sama." The maid says before stepping back out of the door frame, and closing the door behind her.

With the sound of the door closing Moka sighs, leaning against the sink in the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror the silver haired vampire looks like she feels, her hair is unkempt and there are dark circles around her eyes. She hasn't been sleeping well since she returned here. Though she would never admit it, both sides of Moka are very worried that Tsukune is going to leave her. Just the thought of Moka being alone again terrifies her, the memories of her time in middle school and high school before she had any friends coming back to her with haunting clarity.

Don't think about that now. Get cleaned up and go see what Father wants.

Nodding to herself Moka stands up straight, turning on the water and cupping her hands below the faucet. Filling her hands with water Moka splashes it on her face, the water mercifully pre-treated with herbs to make it harmless against her vampire skin. Sighing Moka dries her face and then flushes the toilet, removing the vile smelling vomit from the toilet before she walks out of the bathroom.

Walking into her bedroom Moka quickly changes from her nightgown, pulling on a pair of shorts and a shirt, forgoing a bra to save time as she looks herself over once more in the mirror above her dresser. Nodding to the proud silver haired woman standing there Moka is pleased that no hint of her worry about her mate is evident on her face, and she looks like what she is, a proud and strong vampire.

Walking out of her room Moka strides down the hall of the castle, heading straight for her father's study. Walking through the halls Moka is treated to the same respect and reverence that the family servants always show her. They all step aside for her and bow their heads in respect.

It isn't until she arrives at her father's study that Moka begins to suspect something is amiss.

Walking into the study she finds her father sitting behind his desk with his laptop open. Standing next to him, on this side of the desk is her mother, the both of them regarding her with open disgust.

What's this?

Stepping into the room confidently Moka ignores her mother, instead focusing on her father as she approaches the desk, dropping to one knee in supplication before him.

"Father, you wished to see me?" She says respectfully, and Issa just stares at her, smoldering anger in his dark eyes.

"Yes Moka, both your mother and I need to speak to you." Issa explains for her. "It has become our belief that you were lying to us when you told us that you only slept with that dog once. It is our belief that you repeatedly soiled yourself with his seed, and convinced your mate to lie for you."

Akasha puts her hands together, whispering arcane words the walls, ceiling and floor glow as arcane runes appear like graffiti. Looking at it all Moka takes an involuntary step back in surprise, not expecting the room to be placed under some sort of spell or seal. A second after the runes appear, both her mother and her father change, the color bleeds from their hair as it changes into a rich, pure silver, and their eyes become red, even though both of them are wearing their seals, the truth about what they are has been laid bare for anyone to see.

Seeing her mother in her true appearance Moka can remember the last time she saw her like that, when Alucard had swallowed her and Moka thought she had lost her forever. Seeing her father in his true form Moka is reminded of her childhood spent here, before her father began to regularly wear his seal.

"What is this?" Moka growled defensively, and her father stares at her neutrally, ignoring his daughter's surprised anger.

"You are aware of the Djinn's spell that they've cast over Azkarra?" Issa asks knowingly, and Moka blinks in surprise.

"You mean the spell that forces the truth out of anyone under its influence?" Moka asks, and Issa nods agreeably.

Tsukune had told her all about his trip with Ria to the Djinn's 'hidden world' and everything that happened there. He told her all about the truth spell and how Ria used it to get Tsukune to admit that he was sexually attracted to her and to try and tell her what race he was before Moka had turned him. Tsukune had expertly avoided the second question, but ultimately only delayed the inevitable.

"Why is this necessary?" Moka growls and Akasha sighs.

"Because we believe that you've intentionally allowed a werewolf to repeatedly sully your womb and break one of highest laws over and over again, in a foolish attempt to sire a half breed dog."

"That's ridiculous!" Moka growls in denial, and Akasha stares her daughter down evenly.

"We believe you have convinced your mate to lie for to cover your tracks and keep your shame secret and avoid any sort of punishment for doing something you know that you shouldn't have done."

Staring at her mother Moka crosses her arms over her chest, not backing down when faced with the leader of the Great Three Hades Lords.

"And what would Tsukune gain out of that arrangement?" Moka asks curiously, her arms still crossed over her chest.

"You will allow him to break your bond and release him from your human marriage." Issa explains, and Moka shakes her head in disgust.

"That's moronic, with that kind of information he would be able to blackmail me forever."

"Only until you're able to abort the baby and dispose of any residual evidence left of your indiscretion."

Moka sighs in disgust, shaking her head.

"You will answer our questions Moka." Akasha says absolutely, and Moka nods tiredly.

"Fine, as you wish." Moka relents with a weary sigh. "I've already spoken the truth, this spell won't change anything, but if this is what you want, then so be it."

"Humor us." Akasha says dryly, and Moka nods her agreement. "Did you or did you not invite a werewolf into the home you shared with your mate for the express purpose of having children?"

"Yes." Moka says with a weary sigh.

"Did you have sex with him and allow such an undeserving creature to sully your womb?"

Akasha continues, and Moka nods again.

"Yes, once." Moka says without a hint of trouble, her tone that she just wants to get this over with. "Tsukune beat him within an inch of his life after one time."

Nodding Akasha glances to Issa, who returns the gesture to his former mate, the both of them accepting the truth in her daughter's words.

"Did you or did not mean to turn Tsukune into a vampire when he changed?" Akasha asks, and Moka blinks in surprise, narrowing her eyes suspiciously toward her mother.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything." Moka growls and Akasha narrows her now red eyes.

"Answer the question Moka." Akasha growls threateningly, her silver hair fluttering behind her, and a sliver of her demonic aura creeping past her seal.

Moka swallows the saliva in her mouth, staring at the Hades Lord and feeling just a fraction of her Shinso power Moka quickly looks away in fear.

"Fine…" Moka agrees reluctantly, and Akasha's hair falls to her back, her demonic aura pulling back into her body behind her seal.

"Now…" Akasha begins again. "Did you or did you not mean to turn Tsukune into a vampire when you did?"

"No." Moka says with a shake of her head. "I only wanted to save his life."

"Did you want him to be a vampire eventually?" Akasha continues inquisitively.

Moka opens her mouth to say 'yes' when something happens. Her mouth moves on its own, her words spilling out without any thought on her part.

"At the time I didn't want him to be a vampire. All he was to me was a distraction for my seal personality." Moka blurts out, and she blinks in surprise.

She hadn't meant to say that…

Nodding Akasha accepts her daughter's statement as truth, just as she realizes that her daughter thought to lie about answering that question, and the spell did what it's supposed to and forced the truth out of her.

"Were it not for your other self, would you have even cared for him during your time together in Youkai Academy?" Akasha continues.

Moka opens her mouth to say yes, but her mouth moves on its own again.

"No, he would've been nothing more than a juice box for me to snack on, nothing more."

Again Moka blinks in surprise when she finishes talking, and both Akasha and Issa share a knowing look.

"Do you feel that you made a mistake when you brought Gin into your home and had sex with him and allowed him to defile you?" Issa asks, and Moka thinks about saying yes, but after what just happened Moka resigns herself to the truth.

"No." She answers solemnly, and both her parents just nod.

"If you were in the same situation, would you do it again?" Issa asks, and again Moka contemplates lying but doesn't try to speak, instead she simply speaks the truth.

"Yes, I would do what I did again, to show my mate his proper place." Moka answers him.

Again her parents look at one another, and Akasha is the next to speak.

"Will you apologize to him if it is the only way you can remain bound?"

"No." Moka says with a shake of her head. "My pride will never let me apologize when I have done nothing wrong."

Neither of her parents say anything about what she just said, Issa just files the information away, and Akasha just ignores the statement.

"What is more important to you Moka, your pride or your mate?" Akasha asks, and Moka doesn't hesitate to answer. She opens her mouth to say 'Tsukune, but her mouth moves again, the truth spilling out of her like a faucet that can't be closed.

"My pride." Moka answers quickly. "I can live without Tsukune, my pride is the most important thing to me I will never relinquish it."

Moka closes her mouth, not believing what she just said.

"I thought as much." Akasha says with resignation.

"Something is wrong." Moka tries to deny. "I didn't mean to say that!"

"That is the nature of the spell Moka. It works to force the truth out of anyone it's placed on. What you just said is how you truly feel. After hearing that, I can no longer allow you to be mated to Tsukune."

Not that you'll be allowed to take another mate again… Akasha thinks to herself.

"You can't do that!" Moka blurts out, not thinking about what she's saying, panic filling her. "What about my father? He slept around and was never faithful to you!"

"Our bond was broken years ago Moka." Akasha retorts casually, picking apart Moka's argument in a blasé manner. "And your father has never been stupid enough to conceive a half breed child, as you have."

Her face falling in disbelief Moka just stares at her mother.

"I love Tsukune Mother." Moka admits, and Akasha doesn't flinch.

"You just love your pride more."

Moka closes her mouth and looks away, guilt playing across her face in spades.

"How do you think he would feel if he heard you say that Moka?" Akasha continues, and Moka

closes her eyes, knowing exactly how Tsukune would feel about it.

"He would be deeply offended and pushed even further away from me than he already is."

"What is pride compared to any eternity alone my daughter?" Akasha asks rhetorically.

Moka looked down, and shook her head 'I am truly sorry Tsukune... If this child is truly yours somehow, I will apologize...' She whispers silently to herself, but the enhanced senses of the vampires can easily pick up on her small comment.

Akasha smiles inwardly to herself, that her pride is not more to her than an eternity alone, she had gone through something that felt like an eternity alone in Alucard.

Issa noted this, but kept it to himself

"Are you pregnant now Moka?" Akasha asks ruthlessly, and it suddenly occurs to her that her recent donation to the porcelain god just might be her first bout of morning sickness…

No…I CAN'T be pregnant! Not with Gin's child…

The pink haired Moka is silent at question, the thought already occurring to her over a week ago that they could very well have Gin's child growing inside their body. Her other self though, the one

standing before her mother and father, would never accept the idea, it 'wasn't possible.'

"I…I don't know…but I woke up not too long ago and I was sick to my stomach…"

Hearing her daughter admit to that, Akasha makes her decision.

"I Bloodriver Akasha, Hades Lord of all Vampires do hereby declare the bond between Aono Tsukune and Akashiya Moka absolved." Akasha declares with finality.

Glaring at her mother Moka points a finger accusingly at the Hades Lord.

"You're only doing this to try and be with him!" Moka snaps accusingly. "You see everything you want in him and you're abusing your position as Lord to get what you want!"

Immediately Moka regrets saying what she did, and the look that her mother sends her way could freeze napalm.

"You are my daughter Moka." Akasha growls in anger, stepping toward her. "Because no one else would live after speaking to me like that!"

Stopping in front of her Akasha slaps her daughter, knocking the debutant vampiress to the ground, Akasha's red eyes glower down at Moka in barely restrained rage and for some odd reason Moka is reminded of Tsukune on that horrible night. When he looked at her with his seal removed before he hit Gin.

"Know your place!" Akasha growls at her in disgust. "You are nothing but a spoiled child who knows nothing of the value of another vampire! Your mate is not a creature you order around and punish like a servant! A mate is someone you hold sacred and above all others."

On her side, her one hand on the floor Moka pushes herself up to a sitting position, completely shocked that her mother would dare to put her hands on her.

"I know all of that Mother." Moka grounds back at her.

"Then how could you choose to sleep with a pathetic dog over your mate?"

"Because I didn't want our children to go through the hatred and ridicule I had to feel up until father enrolled me in Youkai academy!" She screamed truthfully, tears forming in the corner of her eyes, but not wanting to show weakness in front of her parents.

"There's something else…" Issa begins, and looks at Akasha.

Akasha looks back at her former mate, and shakes her head in a disaffirming motion 'Save her this shame for now. She has shown improvement.' Akasha mouthed to her former mate.

Issa nods, and stores his laptop in his desk once again, and looks back at Moka.

"If that is true, there maybe a chance for you yet." Issa states planly, and Akasha smiles at this.

"Summon servants." Akasha says in a no nonsense tone of voice as the writing on the walls fade, the pink coming back to her hair, the jade returning to her eyes, Issa returning to his human form as well.

Nodding Issa presses a button on his desk and less than a minute later the doors to the study open and two women step inside.

"Take her back to her room." Akasha orders the maids, pulling Moka away from the desk and toward the two women standing near the door.

"Escort her back to her room" Akasha continues; speaking to the maids and ignoring her daughter held between them. "I'll accompany you to ensure that she doesn't do anything."

The maids both nod their heads in agreement, pulling Moka toward the door while the debutant vampiress' slitted red eyes are blank and lifeless as she is literally dragged away to be locked into her room. Following the maids Akasha closes the door to Issa's study behind her. Outside the room, Akasha cannot miss Ria standing right next to the door, the woman no doubt listening to the entire conversation. Looking at the eldest daughter of her former mate Akasha does not miss the smug, satisfied smirk on Ria's face.

"You heard everything." Akasha says blandly, more statement then question.

Ria still nods her head in affirmation.

"Of course Akasha-sama. I am Father's shield and sword."

"You will continue to remain uninvolved in both Moka and Tsukune's life Ria." Akasha says crossly, her words a stern warning to the eldest daughter of Shuzen Akashiya Issa.

"If I may ask, who will take dear Tsukune's hand in bond now that he and my dear younger sister are separated?" Ria asks innocently, and Akasha narrows her eyes.

"That matter is not your concern." Akasha remarks sharply.

"You don't intend on mating with him, do you Akasha-sama?" Ria asks inquisitively, raising an eyebrow in questioning.

"If he seeks me out, I would consider courting him." Akasha remarks matter of factly. "As I'm sure you would as well."

"I really wish I knew where dear Tsukune was. I would love to deliver this news in person to him."

"I will be the one to tell him." Akasha snaps at her. "You should only concern yourself with matters that pertain to you."

"Of course, Akasha-sama." Ria says in supplication before Akasha strides away from Issa's eldest daughter.

Akasha follows after the pair of maids as they carry Moka through the halls of the castle to her room. Following them Moka doesn't move, just hangs between the two women limply as they carry her to her bedroom. Nearing Moka's bedroom door Akasha walks around the two maids, opening the door for the maids so they can carry Moka uninterrupted into the room.

"Put her on the bed." Akasha orders the maids, who comply, gently lying Moka down on her bed on her back, the debutant vampiress just staring up at the ceiling with unseeing eyes.

With Moka on her bed the maids excuse themselves, and Akasha remains, looking at her once proud daughter just lying on her bed, the only difference between her and a corpse the slow rise and fall of her stomach to show that she's breathing. Striding to the bed Akasha stops at the head of the bed, looking into her daughter's eyes, knowing that her daughter is still there, still aware of everything that's going on.

"A doctor will be here tomorrow to examine you." Akasha informs her. "We are going to learn for sure whether or not you have a half breed child growing in your womb."

XXX

"And in local news a local man has been deemed the victim of a tragic accident." A male reporter calmly explains on the evening news. "Twenty-three year old Morinoka Ginei was killed earlier today when his apartment was destroyed in a tragic explosion. Police are claiming that a faulty gas line caused the apartment to fill with natural gas while Ginei was asleep. According to police reports the refrigerator's compressor clicking on caused the spark that ignited the gas which consumed his apartment and the young man. According to sources who wish to remain anonymous, the young Ginei allegedly ran a web site that was centered on his sexual conquests. He would allegedly film local women having sex with him in his apartment and post the videos on the internet and charge people a fee to view them. Also according to these same sources he would allegedly participate in illegal unsanctioned bare knuckle boxing matches and video and post them as well. While this reporter cannot confirm or deny any of these allegations, I can say for sure that this is a great tragedy, a young life snuffed out in its prime…"

Turning off the TV in the den of her home Aono Kasumi sighs as she stands up. She's dressed in a nightgown, the house relatively empty with just her and her husband Aono Taka living here. Stretching she can't help but think about her son after hearing about that story. Tsukune is twenty-two and it would kill her to think that he was involved in some horrible accident and died.

The last time she spoke with his wife, Moka told her that she and Tsukune had a fight, and that Moka had given him time and space to think but Kasumi has been unable to get in contact with him since. She's called his cell phone numerous times but every time it's gone straight to voicemail and Kasumi doesn't have it in her to leave a voicemail that he might never hear.

BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP.

The ring of the phone nearly makes Aono Kasumi jump through the roof. Her husband is upstairs in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Walking to the phone Kasumi picks the handset up, bringing the phone to her ear.

"Aono residence." She answers politely.

"…Okaa-san…? It's Tsukune." Her son's voice comes through the speaker with palpable hesitation.

At the sound of his voice relief floods through Aono Kasumi like a dam breaking. The feeling washes over her, and she can't help but smile at the sound of his voice. To know that he's at least alive and able to speak when she hasn't heard from him in over two weeks is an immense relief. Like all loving mothers would be Kasumi has been worried sick about her child, afraid that something had happened to him and that the fight he had with his wife was much more serious then Moka let on. Her husband Taka had told her to relax, that Tsukune is a grown man and he's more than capable of taking care of himself and he was just probably busy and forgot to charge his phone. He'd told her that her hair would start to fall out if she didn't stop worrying, and while Kasumi had known her husband had meant well, tried to assure her and even ease her tension with a little humor, she would've gladly gone bald if it meant knowing her child was safe and well.

"Tsukune! I'm so glad to hear from you!" Kasumi gushes, a million questions popping up in her mind. "Are you OK? Moka told me that you and she had a fight, what happened?"

On the other end of the line Tsukune sighs, sitting on the edge of his bed with his phone pressed to his ear Kurumu sits next to him silently.

"I'm leaving Moka Okaa-san." Tsukune explains for her, his tone a detached, Zen-like calm.

He's leaving her?

"What happened Tsukune?" Kasumi blurts out again.

"She cheated on me with one of my friends, while I was in the next room." Tsukune says simply, and Kasumi's face falls in shock.

She slept around on him? Right in front of him?

"Why Tsukune?" Kasumi asks incredulously.

Tsukune forces himself to think about it, to tell his mother the truth about things, in spite of

Kurumu's hypnotic suggestion fighting him tooth and nail not to.

"We had an argument about how our children should be raised, and she threatened to get children from someone else if I didn't yield. I didn't, so she did." Tsukune pushes the words past his lips.

Shaking her head Kasumi finds it hard to believe that Tsukune's sweet, pink haired wife would do something like that, but after what she said when Kasumi spoke to her Tsukune's mother is more inclined to believe her son than whatever impression she may've had about a girl that in truth, she hardly knew.

"I'm sorry Tsukune. Are you going to come home? You're always welcome here."

"Actually, I'm staying with a friend right now, so I won't be coming home, at least, not for a while." Tsukune explains for her. "I just wanted to call you and let you know that I'm all right and not to worry."

"Is…Is this going to affect your father's position Tsukune?" Kasumi asks in a small voice, her guilt like a lump of lead in her stomach.

"No, dad isn't going to get fired because of this." Tsukune assures her. "Her family considers me to be one of their own, and even if Moka and I get separated they won't leave me be."

"Do you want to talk about it Tsukune?" Kasumi asks gently, and Tsukune shakes his head, in spite of the fact that Kasumi can't see it.

"No Okaa-san, I don't really want to talk about it. Just know that I'm OK and I'll call you in a week or so and let you know what I'm going to do."

"OK Tsukune. I'll talk to you in a week."

XXX

Closing the phone in his hand Tsukune looks down at it a moment, Kurumu's eyes resting on him the entire time he talked to his mom. Looking at him she can tell that he wants to tell his mother more, to explain the full truth to her and tell her everything, but he knows that if he dared to do that it would only make things worse. Even if his parents believed him and agreed to keep things quiet, the moment Moka's family found out about him telling them the truth they would kill every member of his family just to ensure that the truth doesn't get out.

"Are you going to go back home Tsukune?" Kurumu asks him, breaking the silence between them.

After Tsukune had woken up because of his dream Tsukune had been unable to get back to sleep, and Kurumu wasn't really tired. She sat with him on his bed and enjoyed his company, the two of them just sitting in silence for a while until Tsukune remembered that he hadn't spoken to his parents since the incident, and decided to call them.

"Maybe…" The young Aono says with a shrug, leaning back and lying across his bed, his legs hanging off the edge at his knees. "After everything that's happened I just want to get away though, and I've honestly been thinking about moving here and getting a transfer to the offices here. I'm sure if I ask Issa he'll get everything taken care of."

Kurumu looks at him with fragile hope in her azure eyes, a part of her wanting nothing more then for that to happen, for Tsukune to move here to be with her and finally accept her as her destined one.

"Are you going to do that Tsukune?" Kurumu asks, and he glances at her and then up to the ceiling, a far away look coming to his eyes.

"I'll probably go back long enough to file for a divorce. Once my vampire bond with her is absolved I'll have the human marriage taken care of. When I'm legally separated from her then I'll move here. I think it will be good just to get out of Japan for a while, and see what it's like to live here."

Kurumu's eyes fall to the sheets of the bed, her shoulders sagging in disappointment. She knows that divorces never go smoothly, and can normally take months or even a year to be finalized and both spouses 'legally' separated. After spending all this time with her destined one and finally experiencing what she's been missing all her life, Kurumu doesn't want Tsukune to disappear to Japan for a single day, much less months or even a year.

"You could file for divorce here Tsukune." Kurumu reminds him. "You'd have to get a green card or some kind of citizenship, but once that's out of the way you should have no problem filing here and you wouldn't have to go back to Japan to deal with the divorce."

"I suppose." Tsukune agrees with a shrug.

Feeling a burst of hope Kurumu opens her mouth to say something more when the door opens, the sound of her aunt's voice shattering whatever mood may've developed between the busty blue-nette and her destined one.

"Tsu-ku-ne…" Shade purrs his name as she steps into his room, her mismatched eyes taking in the fact that Tsukune and her niece are sharing a bed.

Sitting up Tsukune narrows his eyes at Kurumu's aunt, the memory of what she and her sister did to him the night before while Kurumu performed fresh in his memory.

"Yes, Shade-san?" Tsukune asks frostily.

"Someone just came to see you Tsukune." Shade informs him, her fingernail traveling up her long, silky smooth leg, the nail catching the bottom of her skirt and pulling it up, revealing the bottom of a skimpy black thong.

Immediately Tsukune looks away from her, not wanting to look at Shade's unmentionables.

"Did they say who they were?" Tsukune asks curiously, and Shade pulls her finger from her skirt, letting it fall before she puts her finger to her lip, looking at him with a sultry yet somehow thoughtful look on her face.

"She didn't say who she was." She says with a shrug, her double D breasts threatening to pop out of her dress with the motion. "It's a woman with pink hair and a really monstrous aura about her."

Tsukune blinks in surprise, his thoughts immediately focusing on his wife when he hears

Shade's description.

How does Moka know where I am? I thought Akasha wasn't going to tell her where I've been living?

Looking at Kurumu Tsukune's guilt at the prospect of going to see his wife is clear in his chocolate eyes.

"I need to go talk to her." Tsukune says as he pushes himself to his feet. "Alone."

"Are you sure Tsukune?" Kurumu asks, getting to her own feet, watching as Tsukune grabs a shirt from the floor and pulls it on, slipping his feet into his shoes. "I can come with you if you think you'll need help."

Tsukune smiles appreciatively at Kurumu's concern for him.

"I'll be OK Kurumu-chan. I'm just going to go tell her that I don't want anything to do with her and show her out."

"OK Tsukune…" Kurumu hesitantly agrees, and Shade watches him the entire time.

"Sure you don't want some company to tell your wife off Tsukune?" Shade offers her assistance.

"I'm quite good when it comes to dealing with a jealous spouse."

Tsukune shakes his head again, chuckling humorlessly.

"That's all right Shade-san. I'll be fine." Tsukune assures her before he steps out of the room.

Walking downstairs Tsukune opens the door to the now quiet club and catches his first whiff of the visitor's scent. The scent coming from the visitor is not his wife's but rather her mother. Standing in front of him, dressed in her normal red Victorian style dress Bloodriver Akasha smiles at the sight of her daughter's former mate. Tsukune is dressed simply, and she's glad to see that he looks to be in relatively high spirits, in spite of everything that's happened to him.

Dropping to one knee Tsukune lowers his head humbly before the Hades Lord.

XXX

Standing in the stairwell Kurumu and Shade both stand near the door, peeking through a crack between the door and the frame.

"Akasha-sama." Tsukune greets the woman from one knee, his head lowered in supplication.

Akasha? Who the hell is Akasha, and why does she look so much like Moka?

Kurumu keeps her thoughts to herself, glancing to her aunt in a desperate search for answers, but Shade's eyes are forward, absorbed in the scene playing out before her in her club.

"Rise Tsukune." Akasha says with an upward wave of her hand, and Tsukune stands up straight, his arms at his sides, his hands balled into fists.

Looking at him Akasha can see the question in his eyes and on his lips, the Hades Lord opening her mouth and beating him to the proverbial punch.

"I am here to inform you that your bond with my daughter, Akashiya Moka has been absolved, just as you requested."


	12. Separate Ways, Worlds Apart

_**Alright guys, same as always, the guest reviews will be at the bottom, so have fun reading! :P**_

 _ **Lets begin neh? Ja Ne**_

"I am here to inform you that your bond with my daughter, Akashiya Moka has been absolved, just as you requested."

He'd been so sure those words would've given him great joy. To be free of the woman who's been trying to turn him into an immortal trained ape. Instead he doesn't know what he feels. He'd been expecting it to be so much harder. He'd thought that he was going to have to wait the rest of the month and then return to the castle and then endlessly argue with not only Moka but her father and the rest of her family that the dissolution of their bond is for the best, and that deep down it's exactly what Moka really wants. Deep down in his soul he _knows_ that Moka never wanted him, that everything she's done from the moment they were mated was designed to push him away from her.

She'd agreed to just hand him over to Ria without a second thought and without shedding a tear. He didn't want to go along with Ria, he'd wanted to fight her or at least try to make her see reason, to do something other then become her fuck toy for hours on end. Sure, his body had felt pleasure at what she'd done, but he'd never wanted it, never felt true pleasure like he did when he was with Moka. When he made love to Moka it was like they were the only people in the world, with Ria it had been drastically different, he'd wanted nothing more then for her to let him go and no matter how he begged and pleaded she'd never stopped playing with him, torturing him sexually and making him feel like a slug.

Then he'd gone to see his father Aono Taka in his new office at Fairy Tale and his father explained to him that Ria got him drunk when they were celebrating his new position and seduced him. Ria had used his father Taka like a toy in place of Tsukune, and when Tsukune had confronted her about it Ria fought him. He'd hit her again and again, putting all his hatred for her into every punch and kick, but the elder vampiress took every strike, and when Tsukune had finally thought he'd beaten her Ria had bounced back. She'd come after him and in minutes beat him into submission, proving that Tsukune's strength and skill were nothing compared to hers. He'd never felt so powerless before. That's when Ria told him there was a way that she would leave his father alone and she would even apologize and admit her mistake to him and swear to never tell his mother Kasumi about what she's done.

She'd wanted Tsukune to become a mated pair with her. She didn't care about a human wedding, and didn't care if Tsukune slept with any of the girls he knew in Youkai or any other woman he'd wanted. She'd wanted him to agree to hurt Moka, she'd wanted Tsukune because Moka wanted Tsukune and for her spiteful older sister that was more than enough reason for Ria to make a life-long decision and become mated to him. She didn't care that Tsukune hated her, and that there wasn't even a speck of love in him for her. Tsukune had been appalled, he'd immediately said that there was no way and that in his eyes the beautiful elder vampiress didn't compare to Moka and he'd immediately regretted saying it. Ria hated being deemed inferior to anyone, _especially_ Moka, and being denied what she wanted. She'd accepted Tsukune's decision and told him that she was going to go on 'a business trip' with his father and truly turn Aono Taka into her sex slave. Tsukune had pleaded with her to reconsider, and in the end had bartered to get her to agree to leave his father alone until after he graduated from Youkai Academy and over the following month he'd racked his brain for an answer to get him out of the situation and it had been the unlikely Kurumu who'd thought of the solution.

She'd told him that the only thing he could do was remove the blackmail material from Ria's possession, and the only way to do that was to go to her father and tell him directly that Tsukune used to be human. He'd immediately said that was moronic, but Moka had said it could work, telling him that if her father believes that Tsukune truly feels that he's one of them and only maintaining a relationship with his former family for appearances sake then Lord Akashiya would accept it. Tsukune had done just that, he'd gone to Lord Akashiya and poured his heart out to him, and in doing so had finally broken free from Ria's grasp.

Ria had finally conceded then, when Tsukune had threatened to tell her father that she was abusing a human and would dare soil herself by letting a human into her body. Ria had given up, admitting defeat and gracefully bowing out, though her hatred of Moka and her desire to see her sister's face rubbed in a pile of excrement hadn't gone away, it had only intensified. That day Ria had sworn that Moka was going to be put in her place. That Ria's younger half-sister would pay for all the spurned love their father showered her with and blasé arrogance she'd shown him in return.

"…What…?" Tsukune whispers under his breath, Akasha's sharp hearing picking up the young Aono's whispered question easily.

Behind the door Kurumu feels a weight lift from her shoulders. She'd been afraid that Moka's family was going to force Tsukune to remain with her and try to force them to reconcile. Hearing that his vampire bond with Moka is gone Kurumu feels like she's just won a war.

Shade on the other hand licks her lips, her right pointer and middle fingers tracing the lines of her cheek and chin, her fingertips gliding down to her bosom, her imagination already envisioning what the young Aono will be like in bed and how much better it will be when he removes the seal and shows her what a vampire is truly capable of. She'd only been with Moka's father once when he wasn't wearing the seal, and to this day she's had many men that were good, but nothing has been able to compare to what Issa had done to her, how he'd ravaged her with all his strength that blissful week.

She hadn't been able to walk straight for nearly a week afterward.

"Your bond with my daughter Akashiya Moka has been absolved." Akasha says again, simply, easily.

Again, Tsukune doesn't really know what to feel. He hadn't expected it to be this easy. He'd thought that Moka would fight tooth and nail to protect her precious pride, and that Tsukune would have to crawl away from her, kicking and screaming and fighting the entire time. Instead Akasha is now standing before him, telling him that he and Moka no longer have anything more to do with one another, and if Tsukune doesn't want to be with her he's free to tell her to go fornicate with a sharp stick.

"What happened?" Tsukune asks in a low voice, and Akasha's jade green eyes meet his.

"Her maturity level was greatly overestimated." Akasha says matter of factly. "She simply too young and not emotionally ready for a mate."

Was it really that simple? It couldn't be, otherwise Akasha would've broken them up when he'd met with Moka in the throne room after he'd run from the apartment and gone to Castle Akashiya. Instead he'd been made to undergo a trial separation, and while Tsukune didn't mind the time away from her, he would've preferred if his bond had been absolved right then and there.

Then another thought pops into the young Aono's mind. The thought chills him to the core, and it's on his lips before he can really think about it, his fear tainting his voice.

"Are you here to bring me back to the Castle?" Tsukune asks fearfully, and behind the door Kurumu blinks in surprise.

She doesn't want him to leave, and it takes all of her willpower not to burst through the door in front of her and run across the room and embrace him, latching onto him for dear life, saying over and over again that Kurumu doesn't want him to go and to beg and plead for Akasha to let him stay.

Shade isn't too thrilled with the thought of Tsukune leaving her den either, but for her, it isn't because she loves him. For Shade, Aono Tsukune represents a brass ring, an unattainable goal that she's constantly reaching for, and now that rung seems to be just within reach. With some effort she was sure that she could get Tsukune between the sheets. Sure the young vampire is strong willed, though for her it's simply the fact that nothing ever worth having is easy to acquire. She knows that her time with his unrestrained self is going to be fantastic, there's simply isn't any other option for it. He'll be able to ravage her as only one other man has, and she means to be ravaged.

Sniffling lightly Akasha looks him up and down, the strong smell of a succubus coming off of Tsukune in waves. Fortunately there's no evidence of sex in the scent that covers Tsukune's body and saturates his clothes, and Akasha is fairly sure that Tsukune hasn't been having sex with one of sex crazed monsters.

"You smell like a Succubus Tsukune." Akasha says evenly, and Tsukune blinks in surprise.

She hadn't answered his question, worse, she'd pointed out that he's spent a lot of time in close contact with a Succubus, and even though he hasn't done anything voluntarily with Kurumu Akasha might just take exception to her presuming to be so close to the man she apparently has her eyes on. If Akasha found out that Kurumu gave him a blow job while he was sleeping… he doesn't know how she'd react. But after everything that Issa has done to her, it would be understandable if the pink haired Hades Lord has a possessive personality, and doesn't like the idea of the man she's set her eyes on being tempted by anyone.

"I've been sleeping next to my friend Kurumu." Tsukune explains. "I haven't touched her."

 _Unlike Moka and Gin…_

 **Since he isn't thinking about what they did that night, Kurumu's suggestion doesn't take hold.**

"I believe you." Akasha says with a nod. "It speaks volumes about your character that you can spend nine days in the den of a trio of Succubae and not had sex with any of them. I'm sure they've tried to get in your pants more times then I can count."

 _Well, since Kurumu has been sleeping next to me and I've been barricading the door, it's actually been pretty tame._

Tsukune opts not to tell Akasha about Shade and Ageha playing with him while Kurumu performed. What would telling her accomplish, other than to make him look like a weak willed idiot and make her angry? The last thing he wants is an angry Shinso out for Succubus blood.

"The temptation is there, but after everything that's happened with Akashiya-san, I just don't look at sex the same way anymore." Tsukune admits, and Akasha nods approvingly.

After all, what heterosexual male _wouldn't_ be tempted to enjoy the readily offered services of a pair of sensual women who are more than willing to please him and teach him the true prowess of a mature Succubus?

"He just needs a good fuck to get him out of his rut." Shade mumbles behind the door.

Kurumu glances at her aunt, her face set in a disapproving scowl.

"Quiet." Kurumu shushes her, her eyes snapping back to the sliver of space between the door and the doorframe.

"What will happen to me now?" Tsukune asks curiously, and Akasha half turns away from him, her eyes scanning the walls of the establishment.

"You are still a member of our family Tsukune." Akasha explains absolutely. "Our blood flows in your veins, and Issa has accepted you into the fold."

Resolution comes to Tsukune's chocolate eyes, his hands balling into fists.

"I **won't** go back to her." Tsukune says absolutely, like it's a universal law rather than how he feels.

Akasha shakes her head slowly, her pink hair waving behind her head before she turns her head toward him. Favoring him with a slight smile.

"No one is making you go back to my daughter Tsukune." Akasha explains casually. "If you choose to have a relationship with her it will be your choice, and no one will force you."

"What if I choose to be with a non-vampire?"

Behind the door Kurumu's eyes focus, listening with laser like focus to the pink haired woman's answer to Tsukune's question.

"You don't have to take a mate right now Tsukune." Akasha says simply. "You're free to take any lovers or mistresses you want."

"I don't want a mistress." Tsukune says with a shake of his head, and Akasha crosses her arms beneath her bosom, her shoulders relaxing as she faces Tsukune with her body.

"You know that only another vampire will be accepted as your mate Tsukune." Akasha needlessly reminds him. "As the only male member of the Shuzen family other than Issa you'll be highly sought after by the other noble houses as a means to marry into the family."

"I'm not going to be used as means for someone to marry into our family."

"You will have a line of suitors seeking your hand, Tsukune, and I'm sure they will all be beautiful and talented. Proper vampires all."

Kurumu feels her face fall. She doesn't want Tsukune being married off to some snobbish vampire woman who's going to take her away from him. She doesn't care about what happens to her, all she's ever wanted is to be with her destined one, and now that she's finally getting that chance its like fate is determined to rip it away from her.

"I don't want to think about taking a mate right now." Tsukune says solemnly, and Akasha nods her understanding.

"I understand." Akasha says sympathetically.

The pink haired Hades Lord is intimately familiar with the pain caused by the person you love betraying you. Unlike Tsukune Akasha didn't immediately leave her mate, Akasha had remained with him, forgiving him over and over again for his transgressions until finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"You can remain here for the time being." Akasha continues. "I'm the only one who knows where you are and as long as you remain here no one from their family will be able to find you."

"Thank you for not saying anything Akasha-sama."

"I'll be in touch Tsukune." Akasha says before she steps back.

A moment later black fire springs to life around her body, her body disappearing into the momentary obsidian blaze before the fire disappears, and the Hades Lord Bloodriver is gone. Standing there Tsukune's eyes linger on the spot where Akasha once stood, not even a speck remains of the pink haired Shinso.

The door behind him opens, and Tsukune spins around to see not only Kurumu but also Shade standing in the doorway. Shade stands tall, her arms crossed beneath her ample bosom, lifting her breasts just enough to cause them to threaten to pop out of her too-tight dress. For her part Kurumu is on one knee, her head held close to the door. She's still dressed in the t-shirt she wore to bed and nothing else and Tsukune doesn't miss the fact that they were listening to the

conversation between him and Akasha.

"I'm sorry Tsukune." Kurumu breaks the silence as she gets to her feet.

Her aqua colored eyes meet his, and Tsukune can see the sympathy in his eyes. For him it's hard to imagine that Kurumu can possibly be sympathetic to him. Ever since she set her soul on him as her destined one Kurumu has been doing everything she can to try and convince Tsukune that she is _the_ woman for him. That she would feel sorry for him at all after he's gotten exactly what he wanted from Moka's family is beyond him.

"You're officially a single man again." Shade smiles at him, leaning forward, giving Tsukune an unobstructed view of her breasts, sensual pheromones coming off of her in waves.

Tsukune doesn't miss Shade's 'blossoming' for him, his sense of smell superhuman even with his Rosario on his wrist. Standing next to her aunt Kurumu doesn't miss the sudden pheromone assault Shade unleashes on her destined one. Looking away Tsukune forces himself to exhale, actively trying not to smell the lust literally coming off of Shade in waves.

"I just need to go out for a bit." Tsukune says to them both, turning away from them.

"OK Tsukune. I just need to get dressed and I'll come with you…" Kurumu offers and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"I just really need to be alone." Tsukune says before he walks out of the club and onto the Vegas Strip.

Walking away from the club Tsukune just wants to get away from everything and find a place to think, where he can sort everything through.

 **XXX**

Lying on her bed Moka just stares up at her ceiling. She hasn't moved since her mother had her brought here and unceremoniously dumped on her bed. She's still dressed in the t shirt and shorts, her stomach slowly rising and falling. Her other self, the demure pink haired woman created by the seal hasn't stopped crying since her mother Akasha announced that she and Tsukune would no longer be mated and that _she_ was too immature to be with him.

Sniffling in her mind Outer Moka wipes her eyes, swallowing a sob.

 _ **This is it, we're all alone again. I hope you're happy…**_

 _ **I never wanted this…**_

 _We're locked in the Castle while Tsukune is out there doing who knows what with who knows who._

 _ **I never wanted this…**_

 _This is all your fault! If you hadn't been so set on disagreeing with him and unwilling to compromise with him he wouldn't have left us! Now we're all alone again when all we had to do was apologize and work with him but instead you had me call Gin and now we're never going to see him again!_

While Outer Moka had been the one to 'throw down the gauntlet' to Tsukune when it came to the issue of how their children will be raised, deep down she'd wanted to work with him and try to compromise. It had been her proud, egotistical 'Inner Self' that had put her foot down on the issue. Her 'true' silver haired personality always had the power in the relationship between Inner and Outer, and Outer Moka had listened to her other self when she'd said that she would not stand for their children to be raised around humans. When she'd said 'You will let me raise them how I see fit, or I will find someone else to give them to me' it had been at her silver haired self's behest. They both had known that if Inner Moka had said that to him Tsukune would've seen it as her being elitist and dismissed it. By having her pink haired self say it Moka had been hoping to prove to Tsukune that she was serious about this issue, and that she wouldn't waiver. Instead they ended up pushing Tsukune away from them and shattering the one thing that matters more to her than anything else, her relationship with the man she loves.

She truly had never wanted this. All she'd wanted for him to just listen to her and agree with her. Now, she's lost the man she loves and her body has been broadcast all over the internet by the man she'd brought into the home she was supposed to share with Tsukune for the express purpose of siring a child.

 _ **We will see him again Omote. No matter what he does or what he says he is a member of this family, and even if we don't have a bond with him we will still see him as our brother.**_

 _What if he comes back saying that he's chosen Akasha and doesn't want us anymore?_

 _ **He's already done that…**_

 _We need to go find him! We need to talk to him and YOU need to apologize to him and tell him that we're never going to do anything like this again!_

 _ **We can't. Even if we knew where he was we've been forbidden from leaving the Castle by Mother. Unless we sneak out and risk our father's wrath then we're stuck…**_

 _Just talk to Akasha! Make her see that we're sorry for what we've done and we truly want to apologize and that we know that we were wrong to call Gin!_

 _ **It doesn't matter. Our mother wants him for herself and he doesn't even want us anymore.**_

 _We have to try and fix this!_

 _ **We can't stand up to our mother in a fight, not even our father can do that.**_

 _We can't just give up!_

 _ **What point is there? We've ruined the best thing to ever happen to us, we're probably pregnant with a half breed child and the man we love doesn't want anything to do with us anymore.**_

 _He does care about us!_ Outer Moka tries to argue. _We've just hurt him really badly and he thinks we've been intentionally pushing him away from us this entire time!_

 _ **Please be quiet Omote, there's no point to it anymore. Tsukune is gone.**_

Outer Moka is quiet at that. Even though the two of them aren't 'speaking' vocally they know one another better than anyone. Inside Moka's mind Outer Moka can hear the resignation in her normally unflappably confident 'true' self's thoughts. She can feel her 'Inner' self's acceptance of what they've done and what they've lost, as though she's lost the will to fight for what she wants.

Outer Moka stays quiet for long time, her own thoughts quiet and hidden from her 'birth' self. For the fifteen minutes of silence Inner Moka feels satisfied, her Outer self has finally stopped crying and her mind is finally quiet. Even though she can't hear her Outer personalities' thoughts she still isn't tired. Moka doesn't know how long she's just been lying on her bed, minutes, hours, she truly doesn't know.

 _He was right._ Her Outer self breaks her silence. _You always meant to push him away and you could never get past the fact that he was human!_

Sitting up Inner Moka feels a torrent of anger fill her, her red eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You know damn well better than that!" Inner Moka growls dangerously, her anger making her forget that she's alone, and it's just as easy to speak to her seal personality using her thoughts.

 _Prove it. Do_ something _to try and fix this! Don't just lie here and mope! What happened to that pride you value even more than Tsukune?_

" **SHUT UP!** " Moka growls in fury.

Getting up off the bed Moka grabs the closest nearby object and throws it in blind fury.

CRASH! The sound of glass shattering snaps Moka out of her angry haze, and Moka looks to the source of the noise to see a picture on the floor at the foot of the wall, broken glass and a mangled picture frame cluttered together. Feeling the blood drain from her face Moka hurries over to the mass of mangled metal and broken glass. Carefully brushing the glass aside Moka tenderly grasps the picture there, lifting it up slowly, careful not to cut the precious picture on the shards of broken glass. Rotating the picture in her hand the image is revealed to her, and relief floods through Moka that the picture isn't damaged. The image is a picture of her and Tsukune, the two of them in their true forms, dressed in their school uniforms with Castle Akashiya in the background. In the picture Moka stands with her hands clasped behind her back. Tsukune has his right arm around her shoulders, holding her close. The two of them are smiling, and for Inner Moka it is one of the only pictures she has of the both of them in their true forms looking happy.

Running a finger across the image Moka smiles at the memory, the picture smooth in spite of the fact that Moka nearly destroyed the picture in a blind rage.

 _ **Those were the days… In spite of everything I was really happy then…**_

KNOCK, KNOCK.

Glancing toward the door Moka stands up straight, walking to her desk and placing the picture on the desk. She'll have to call a servant to deal with the broken glass and mangled picture frame, and hopefully be able to get her hands on another frame for the picture.

"Who is it?" Moka calls out to the unknown knocker.

"It's me." Kokoa's voice wafts from the other side of the door.

"Enter."

As the door opens Moka walks to her bed and sits down on the edge, her eyes following her younger sister the entire time as Kokoa walks into the room. The orange haired vampiress is still dressed in the same clothes Moka last saw her in, and in her left hand Kokoa holds a familiar looking necklace that Moka can't quite place. Closing the door behind her Kokoa looks around the room, taking note of the broken glass lying against the foot of the far wall but not asking any questions about it.

"You've no doubt heard." Moka says blandly, and Kokoa nods, knowing exactly what her Onee-sama is referring to.

"I have." Kokoa assures her. "I want to know why you haven't left your room since you were brought here. Why do you care so much for a measly second born who doesn't even know his place?"

"I love him Kokoa." Moka replies absolutely. "I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but I've just had all of that ripped away from me."

"You're better off without him Onee-sama." Kokoa continues.

"Is there anything else you want Kokoa? I really don't want to talk about this with you." Moka says with a weary sigh.

"I thought you might want this." Kokoa says, tossing the necklace in her left hand at her sister.

The strange necklace lands next to Moka on the bed. Reaching out for the necklace Moka grasps it and picks it up, looking at it a moment she recognizes it.

 _ **This is Gin's necklace…**_

It's then that Moka smells a familiar scent, and she looks at the pendent to see a splotch of blood on it. Sniffing it Moka knows her former werewolf lover's scent, and she can feel her hands go cold as she holds the necklace in front of her.

Turning her crimson gaze to Kokoa Moka's eyes show her foreboding.

"Why do you have this?" Moka asks in panic, dreading what she knows her younger half sister is about to say.

"Kahlua paid your friend a visit. Father ordered it, and he wanted you to have that, as a memento."

 _Gin's dead, killed because of what we did with him…_

 _ **This isn't our fault! We didn't order his death, and had he not posted what we did on the internet for the entire world to see he wouldn't have been killed! His death was his own fault, not ours…**_

Outer Moka knows that her Inner self doesn't truly believe that, and she can feel her silver haired self's remorse at her friend's death. As much as Moka may try to argue the point, she does feel guilt snaking through her stomach.

"Father has already asked me if I want to seek Tsukune's hand in bond." Kokoa explains stoically.

"I declined."

Moka just nods, the recent news that her friend was killed because of her eating away at her, leaving her unable to say anything to her younger sister's explanation.

After a few moments Moka swallows the saliva in her mouth, closing her eyes and exhaling a long sigh.

"It's just as father said. Tsukune is a child of this family, and the position of his bond mate will be sought after by the other noble houses." Moka says with resignation thick in her voice.

"Are you really alright with that Onee-sama?" Kokoa asks curiously, and Moka nods regretfully.

"What can I do Kokoa?" Moka asks dejectedly.

"Go to Father. Tell him you want to be one of his suitors. Even if he doesn't choose you, you still want to try."

"What's the point?" Moka asks in a low voice. "He won't choose me, no matter what I did."

"You'll have at least tried. Or will your pride just let you sit there and mope?"

A low growl rumbles past Moka's smooth lips.

"You don't know a damn thing about pride." Moka growls threateningly at her younger sister, and Kokoa shakes her head in disgust.

"You've changed Onee-sama. The old you would never just roll over for anything."

"That is the **exact** reason I'm in this situation!" Moka glares at Kokoa, her patience for her younger sister waning thin.

"Whatever." Kokoa says with a dismissive shrug of her shoulders. "I'm done."

Without another word Kokoa turns and walks out of the room, closing Moka's door behind her. Now alone Moka looks down at the necklace still in her hands, her guilt at what she's done coming back to her like a bad itch.

 _ **I can't believe this…**_

Looking away from the necklace Moka's eyes linger on the picture on the desk, Kokoa's words coming back to her.

 _ **Can I really just let him walk away after everything we've gone through?**_

(OK, here's Chapter 13. This will probably the last chapter to feature music, and it's a relatively minor part of the chapter though it does help to at least have heard the song so you can understand what I'm talking about and why Tsukune reacts the way he does. The song is 'Save Me' by My Darkest Days. I hope you enjoy the chapter, leave a review if you're so inclined.)

Guest: **Yup, Inner Moka prefers her pride. So why not separate the 2 personalities so Outer Moka can try an salvage her relationship? I don't know about you, but it almost feels like Inner Moka brainwashed Outer Moka to do her bidding, but I could be wrong. Great chapter, keep up the good work.**

 _ **Me: I hadn't really thought about it honestly, though Ill find some way to worm it into the story, and make it to where it makes sense.**_

The Beast of Sanity: Plz make Akasha the one tskune choses.

 _ **Me: Ill see what I can do, I may have a poll on it when it comes time for Tsukune to choose his mate, but for now it is up in the air.**_

Aesir19: I haven't gone back a re-read the first incarnations of this story to confirm but I felt your slight changes to Moka's questioning under a truth spell exposed her true thoughts more clearly. I always found it interesting that those words were the truth but she still says she loves Tsukune, they always seemed at odds to much as Kurumu/Ageha can be wonderful women, I hope you stick with the original premise that he has to take another mate from within the vampire community. Depending on who it is they may allow him to have mistresses if he could handle that. I still believe that Akasha and Tsukune are a perfect match, but I came to like Stephania introduced in the last written chapter of the original (hope I am breaking any rules by mentioning that name).

 _ **Me: You're not breaking any of my rules, though it maybe a slight spoiler to those who haven't read that far into the original story, though I honestly didn't do anything to the candle of truth section. Ha ha ha, so I dunno bout that, that seems to be where I am heading if I cannot find a way to work my new idea as to how he could just have Kurumu, and not have to take a mate.**_

maxe03 so is his dream a reflection of untapped powers or are the wings from his ghoul form?

 _ **Me: A mix of both, though technically he isn't any longer a ghoul, because he can control his powers just as effectively as a full breed vampire. In terms of common mythology, he is a second born full vampire.**_

Guest did shade use to have boyfriend that she love... but she screwed up... will you show more of her history

Me: Personally I have seen nothing in any of the Rosario vampire fanfics or canon that mentions her having a destined one, so I'll have to come up with something, though that wont be until later.


	13. True Faces

_**(OK, here's Chapter 13. This will probably the last chapter to feature music, and it's a relatively minor part of the chapter though it does help to at least have heard the song so you can understand what I'm talking about and why Tsukune reacts the way he does. The song is 'Save Me' by My Darkest Days. I hope you enjoy the chapter, leave a review if you're so inclined.)**_

Chapter 13: A True Face

Shan Yu once said: 'Live with a man 40 years, share his house, share all his meals. Speak on every subject. Then, tie him up and hold him over the volcano's edge. On that day you will finally meet the man.' Tsukune hadn't gone to college; his position in Fairy Tale's advertising division was simply given to him by Issa after he'd graduated Youkai Academy. However, he had been a student of history, and one of the classes at Youkai Academy did focus on Human History, particulary the violent parts, mostly war and the most violent, brutal humans who ever walked. The other monsters in the class had all paid rapt attention. None of them seemed even the least bit appalled as they discussed some of the most brutal, disturbing things humans have done to one another over the course of their long, bloody history.

For Tsukune, sitting at a bench in a park under the shade of a tree he can't help but find the irony in the statement, the underlying truth in mad psychopath's words. He'd known Moka for years; thought he'd known everything about her, shared her meals, her home, spoke with her on practically every subject. Then, he'd proverbially tied her up and taken her to the volcano. The one time he wouldn't yield to her, he'd finally, really 'met' her. The woman who had taken Gin into their marriage bed and had sex with him in the next room was the 'real' Moka, the true face of the woman he'd been head over heels in love with.

How could he have been so stupid? Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that Moka would've done what she did, but when it came down to it, when it came time to give up either her pride or her mate, Moka had chosen her pride. He'd been stupid to fall in love with her, been an absolute idiot to think that Moka was any different from Kahlua, Ria or Issa. He'd been sure that she wasn't like them, that her time spent in the human world had changed her for the better but Issa's influence in her had already taken hold. Giving Moka the Rosario and sending her to live in the human world had been nothing but a gigantic waste of time. Things would've been better if Akasha had never created the seal, never created the demure, pink haired beauty that had run over Tsukune that fateful day at Youkai Academy. If Outer Moka didn't exist, Tsukune would probably be dead. If not dead, he at least wouldn't have spent four years of his life married to that horrible woman. He wouldn't need the Rosario on his left wrist.

He thought he would've been happier than this. When he'd gone to Moka's father demanding that their bond be absolved Tsukune had been resolute. He'd been ready to either be separated from her or jump off a cliff into the ocean and suffer the water's effects for the rest of eternity rather then remain standing at that whore's side for one moment more.

Sitting on the bench Tsukune has his elbows on his knees, his fingers interlaced in front of him, the green tree thankfully shading him from the harsh sun. Looking down at his left wrist Tsukune's eyes focus on the Rosario attached to the bracelet there.

 _You just have to move on. It was never real, not for her._

Nodding to himself Tsukune accepts that as the truth, that Moka never really loved him, and that what he fell in love with was nothing more than an illusion.

 _She deserves to be alone. She loves her pride so much, she can have it. You deserve someone who cares about you, will show you the respect you deserve, not expect you to act like their lap dog and bend over backwards for them._

 _You have a beautiful woman back there who has waited five years for you. She's denied her very nature_ **FOR YOU** _. When did that whore ever sacrifice anything for you? She never hesitated to sacrifice_ **YOU** _, sending you to fight that Dragon, and then just handing you over to her older sister to be Ria's plaything._

 _Kurumu is everything you've ever asked for in a girl. She's kind, compassionate, she cares about you, and what has she ever asked in return? All she's ever wanted was for you to love her, to care for her like she cares for you. What did that whore want? She wanted you to pass a test, to let her older sister rape you and dodge her younger sister's repeated attempts to kill you. Then, as though you hadn't sacrificed enough, she tells you that if you won't agree to raising your children solely around her family so they can all turn out to be like the rest of her insane family she'll eagerly get someone else to give her children instead!_

Tsukune's eyes glow then, Kurumu's charm on his mind pushing his thoughts on to other subjects, forcing him not to dwell on what happened between him and his former wife.

 _Kurumu is about as good as it gets when it comes to a consolation prize, it's time you accepted that. Give her a chance. She isn't perfect, but was that whore perfect?_

Shaking his head Tsukune closes her eyes, leaning back against the bench. That's the exact problem. Love doesn't just go away no matter how much you may hate the person you once loved some remnant of those feelings of love still remain. Sitting there Tsukune can feel some small part of his old feelings for his ex-wife bubbling inside him. While those feelings are nowhere near as strong as they were the day he was married to Moka, they are also no longer alone. Thinking about his former mate Tsukune can feel a surge of anger rise up inside him, overpowering any of the other feelings he may have for Akashiya Moka.

"Is it because it's her blood in my veins?" Tsukune mutters to himself, looking down at his hands.

"What was that about blood?" A very familiar voice calls out to him.

 _Oh no…_

Looking up Tsukune sees plum colored hair and a tight black dress sashay up to him, the woman's scent filling his nose.

 _At least she isn't trying to fill my head with pheromones like she was before._

Sitting down next to him Shade makes a point of sliding across the bench, putting herself right next to her latest target. She leans toward him, giving the young vampire sitting next to her an unobstructed view down her dress, and Tsukune's chocolate eyes spin in the opposite direction.

"Are you here to proposition me now that my vampire bond is broken?"

The Arch Succubus shrugs her shoulders.

"Is that an offer? I never turn down a good fuck…"

Tsukune exhales a low, frustrated sigh.

"I don't know what you possibly could want from me, I'm horrible in bed."

"Let _me_ be the judge of that Tsukune." Shade shoots back without missing a beat, licking her lips in anticipation.

Shaking his head Tsukune closes his eyes, leaning back his head hangs over the back of the bench.

"How can you just sleep with man after man, night after night?" Tsukune asks neutrally, to Shade's surprise his voice isn't judging or condescending.

Normally when a man like Tsukune asks her about her relationship practices it's either to proposition her, or to try and make her feel like she's a filthy woman who needs to change.

"The truth Tsukune?" Shade asks in warning.

The young Aono pitches his head forward, nodding once.

"Yes, the truth."

"I just don't really care about any of them." Shade answers simply, crossing her legs. "I haven't found my destined one and I haven't met anyone I feel even remotely qualifies."

"Are all Succubae like that?"

"Normally, yes, but little Mumu-chan is different. She cares a lot about you, like her mother, my nee-chan did for her destined one."

"You tried to sleep with him too didn't you, Kurumu's father?"

"That I did Tsukune." Shade answers without a moment's hesitation. "I offered to ride his dick until he saw stars, but he turned me down."

"That must've stung…" Tsukune offers in sympathy, and Shade grins.

"It isn't as though he was anything special." Shade counters nonchalantly. "It isn't as though I bore him or my nee-chan any ill will because of it."

"Is it really that simple though?" Tsukune asks disbelievingly. "Will it be that simple if Kurumu is disappointed with me in bed?"

"That's what you're worried about?" Shade asks incredulously, and Tsukune nods his head guiltily.

After all, after what Tsukune's been through what man wouldn't question his ability in bed? Tsukune spent ten years making love to Moka, and after those ten years Moka called his former best friend to their home and had sex with him while Tsukune was in the next room. He listened as Gin made her scream and cry in joyous rapture, and _then_ has the gall to tell him that it's just sex, and that was somehow supposed to make it better?

"I would _gladly_ give you some pointers Tsukune." Shade offers. "I'm sure my nee-chan would gladly help you too if you'd only ask."

Looking at her Tsukune's eyes fill with resolution.

"I won't put up with you messing with me again." He warns her. "The next time I tell you to stop, listen."

The Arch Succubus can't help but grin.

"Oh? I don't mind if you want to be the dominant one Tsukune, whatever gets you off…" Shade trails, her hand drifting to his thigh.

The moment after her hand touches his thigh Tsukune's left hand lances out, wrapping around the Arch Succubus' throat and squeezing like a vice. Meeting his eyes Shade can see violence the Aono vampire's eyes, and when he speaks, his voice holds a promise of pain and punishment.

"You have five seconds to remove your hand, or you forfeit it." Tsukune growls at her, his hand tightening around her neck just enough to further restrict the flow of air down her windpipe.

Were Ria standing there at that moment, the eldest daughter of Shuzen Akashiya Issa would be proud to see her younger brother acting like a 'proper vampire.' Shade quickly removes her hand from his thigh, and she expects Tsukune to release his grip on her throat. However the young Aono doesn't release his hold, instead his eyes bore into hers, his voice thick with barely restrained anger.

"The next time you put a hand on me, you forfeit that hand, am I clear?"

"Crystal." Shade croaks with a nod.

Tsukune's hand opens, releasing her neck.

"Good, remember that in the future." He says dismissively, turning his attention away from her, putting his left arm back on his left leg.

Rubbing her neck where Tsukune's hand was Shade sighs, determined not to give up. Vampires don't have the reputation they have because they're easy to seduce.

"Fine, though it isn't as though you've got anything to worry about even if you do disappoint Mumu-chan your first time with her. She'll be more than willing to help you become better."

"I've only ever slept with one woman though…" Tsukune mutters.

"Your ex?" Shade half asks.

"Yeah."

Chucking the Arch Succubus uncrosses her legs before she stands up, stretching her arms and legs she can feel Tsukune's eyes on her, and can feel his gaze linger on her breasts that are oh so close to popping out of her dress with her arms stretched over her head. Lowering her arms Shade half turns toward him, flipping her plum colored hair behind her shoulder, giving him an even better view.

"You really should come back." She says with a grin, leaning toward him ever so slightly.

Since her more overt advances weren't working, she'd have to go for subtlety.

"Mumu-chan is worried sick." Shade continues. "If you don't come back by the time we open she's saying she won't go on stage so she can go looking for you."

Tsukune looks away from her then, another subject coming to mind that has been hindering his advancing his relationship with Kurumu.

"I don't like her stripping." Tsukune gives voice to the emotion.

"It's a part of what we are Tsukune. We are Succubae after all. If you don't like it then be committed to her and assume the responsibilities of her destined one, and Mumu-chan will be whatever you want her to be."

When he'd been about to be mated to Moka Kurumu had come to see him. She'd begged and pleaded with him to just make her his mistress, and when that didn't work she asked him to just sleep with her once. She said she would do anything for him; she would let him tie her up or whip her or whatever kinky fantasy he had. Unfortunately for her Tsukune wasn't and still isn't into bondage or any kind of kinky, 'perverted' stuff. His time with Ria had introduced him to practically every sexual perversion that he knew, and a quite a few that he'd never even read about. The entire time he'd been miserable, and he'd associated all of those activities with Ria and that horrible experience, so he'd turned her away.

Then she'd started to cry. She threw herself at him and began to weep into his chest, sobbing heart wrenching sobs as she pleaded with him to reconsider. She'd told him that she would literally do anything for him. If she wasn't smart enough, she would get smarter, if her cooking wasn't good enough she would take lessons from the best chefs in the world. She'd asked him what it was, what didn't he like about her, why wouldn't he choose her? He'd told her the truth, that there was nothing wrong with her and that there wasn't anything about her that he didn't like. He told her that he loved Moka and that she was first in his heart.

He'd thought she'd accepted the truth; that he loved Moka and wanted to be with her. They'd performed the vampire mating ceremony and bound themselves together. After that, Kurumu began to follow them, and Moka's patience for her high school rival was nearing its end. When they'd gone to Okinawa together for a little private time, and Kurumu came to their suite fifteen minutes after they checked in that had been it, Moka took matters into her own hands and Inner Moka came out. The result of that had been Kurumu flying away, afraid for her life, and a few people had gotten blurry shots of her escaping, and they'd wound up on the internet. Most people didn't believe it, but it had been far too close for comfort, and a judgment had come down. Kurumu would be exiled to another hemisphere or killed.

The Exorcist who runs Youkai Academy had made the decision, and he'd given his aide Ruby permission to carry out the punishment. Her orders were to either ensure Kurumu would never see Tsukune again unless he sought her out, or her head was to be separated from her neck. Ruby had gone to Ageha and explained the situation, and Ageha had immediately agreed that exile was the proper response. With Shade's assistance, Ageha and Ruby were able to drug Kurumu and tie her up and toss her into a private plane bound for America. Tsukune had heard from Ruby about the whole plan, and showed up at the private airstrip hoping to apologize to Kurumu for all the years she'd spent chasing him in vain. Instead Ageha had greeted him, telling him that both she and her sister would be going with Kurumu and that he would likely never see either of them again. She'd given him his cell phone number, shoved his face into her breasts one final time, and then blown him a kiss before getting on the plane.

Tsukune hadn't seen any of them since, and it was pure fortune that Ageha's phone number had been at the top of his cell phone's contact list and he'd called her looking for a place to stay.

Sighing Tsukune shakes his head.

"All I want is for her to be herself, and for her to be happy."

"Then tell her that." Shade insists. "She's only stripping so she can save up the money for a house and to start a family. You know she spends less then a hundred dollars a week? She easily makes three times that in a single night, and yet she never treats herself or spoils herself. Everything she's done has been for that single goal."

 _Well, we at least have that much in common, and if there's anything I know for absolute certain about Kurumu it's that when she puts her mind to something, she pursues it for as long as she has to, even to the detriment of the rest of her life._

"I'm going back." Shade continues, turning away from him. "You better be back by opening or I'll personally tie you up and have you screaming for mercy."

Tsukune knows the empty threat is just that, and if he wanted to he could break Kurumu's aunt in half.

"I will." He says with a light chuckle.

 **XXX**

Sitting in the prep room Kurumu forces her hand to steady. Shaking in anticipation while you're trying to apply make-up does not make the already arduous task any easier. No matter how much she tries not to think about it, her thoughts keep coming back to a single thought.

 _He's going to be watching, he's going to be watching…_

Her mother Ageha is in the room with her, and the older Succubus sighs, plucking the make up brush from her daughter's hand.

"Let me help you Kurumu, you can't exactly win your destined one's heart with your make-up looking like a hack job." Ageha explains as she goes to work on her daughter's face.

"Sorry Okaa-san." Kurumu apologizes to Ageha. "I just never thought that I'd be performing this routine…"

"He's out there waiting for you." Ageha reminds her, finishing with Kurumu's face. "Just remember what you practiced and everything will be fine."

Smiling Kurumu reaches out, wrapping her arms around her mother.

"Thank you Okaa-san." Kurumu smiles at her.

 **XXX**

Sitting at Shade's VIP table Tsukune tries his best to ignore the loud music and the woman parading herself on the stage, dry humping the silver pole to the cheers and cat calls of the many male patrons surrounding the stage. Tsukune had come back to the club at opening time, and he'd been rushed ahead of the rest of the waiting crowd straight to the owner's VIP table that's reserved for the owner and her sister. Sitting down Shade wisely heeds Tsukune's prior warning and doesn't try touching him, even though Tsukune is sitting across the U shaped table from the Arch Succubus. Shade had apparently informed her younger sister about Tsukune's recent declaration, and Ageha had been given the same warning by the Aono himself.

He hadn't seen Kurumu yet, though Ageha had told him that Kurumu was in back, and that she would be performing a 'special' routine for him tonight. Tsukune has no idea what that was supposed to mean, and can only wonder how Kurumu taking her clothes off could possibly change.

It's then that Ageha emerges from the back of the establishment, and as the top heavy blue-nette woman strides through the club she's subjected to the same cat calls and leers from the customers. For her part Ageha smiles at them and bats her eyelashes at a man here or there, the act driving the rest of them wild and those that she favors feel like melted butter.

Sitting down at the table Shade makes room for her younger sister, the Arch Succubus moving closer to Tsukune to allow her elder sister a seat at the table. Tsukune meanwhile watches the both of them like a hawk.

"She's ready." Ageha says with a smile, flashing her azure eyes at him.

Tsukune's eyes intentionally drop to the table, and the glass of tomato juice in front of him. He knows how these women work, and he isn't about to let them try and use their ample feminine wiles on him to try and get to him.

The music playing over the PA system stops, and Tsukune looks around the club, his eyes assaulted with garish neon light mixed with the ever present haze of cigarette smoke. He can smell not only the two sex-pots sitting at the table with him, but also the strong smell of masculine body odor and hormones and cigarette smoke. Tsukune raises the glass to his lips, drinking a mouthful of the tomato juice before the stage lights go down and the stage is plunged into darkness. Sitting there Tsukune's eyes are drawn to the stage, watching as the lights come on dimly, barely illuminating the stage as synthesized music with a steady bass drum beat plays from the speakers, the lights pulsing slowly in rhythm to the music. After thirteen seconds the drummer rolls on the snare drum, and the rest of the band begins to play. The lights staying on as a guitar and synthesizer work together to create a very melancholic mood as the singer begins. Kurumu emerges then from the curtain, and the young Aono nearly spits the tomato juice in his mouth out when he sees her.

 _She's dressed in her uniform from Youkai Academy!_

Looking at her she looks exactly like a slightly older version of herself from back then. Her hair is held up, and she even has the same barrette in her hair that she wore when the two of them were in school together. For Tsukune, it's amazing that her old school uniform can still fit her, and even though it isn't meant to be sexy or revealing the crowd goes nuts when they see her in the yellow sweater and very short skirt.

Tsukune recognizes the voice coming through the speakers as the same man from the song she normally dances to, but the song isn't the same. Listening to the words Tsukune is struck with the profound revelation that the song could very well be talking about her and the situation she's in.

 _Spanish lullabies under moonlit skies, we found love there.  
Dancing in the sand, walking hand in hand both without a care.  
Haunted by her past completely in her grasp, simply unaware.  
Was it meant to last, it fell apart so fast, life is just not fair.  
It's time to face what this love has done to me,  
I can't escape, only your love can save me. _

When the chorus begins Kurumu pulls of the sweater, flinging her head left and right in time to the music, the crowd mesmerized by the movements as her body as she flows across the stage. The young Succubus doesn't falter once in her well practiced routine, putting all her heart and unrequited love into the movements.

 _You're the only one who matters, and the only one for me,  
Now I'm lonelier than ever and only your love can save me.  
I've wanted this forever, but I want you all for me,  
You can put me back together, only your love can save me. _

Watching Kurumu Tsukune can't take his eyes off of her. The lyrics and mood of the song meshing with everything he knows about Kurumu's situation and what she's feeling hitting him like a freight train. Kurumu moves across the stage like she was born there, every move, every shift, every twitch flowing so naturally, so smoothly that the crowd goes silent as Kurumu continues her routine, the blue haired succubus dancer not caring that none of the men are tipping her. She isn't doing this routine for the money.

 _Each day I'm in hell, everyone can tell by the look on my face,  
Not one day goes by that I don't wonder why don't believe it's fate.  
It's time to face what this love has done to me,  
I can't escape, only your love can save me. _

By now Kurumu is down to her black bra and the uniform's skirt. Grabbing the pole Kurumu spins around it, hooking her leg around the pole to steady her as she rotates 3 times on the pole before she's on her feet again. Pulling the skirt off the crowd, like Tsukune is mesmerized by her performance, as though everything Kurumu has been feeling these years in exile are finally crossing distance between her and her destined one.

 _You're the only one who matters, and the only one for me,  
Now I'm lonelier then ever and only your love can save me.  
I've wanted this forever, but I want you all for me,  
You can put me back together, only your love can save me._

 _Only your love can save me,  
Whoa, whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh  
Whoa, whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh  
Only your love can save me._

Kurumu pulls off her bra, her movements just flowing across the stage like form and grace, shifting, dancing, the woman showing why she's the star dancer of Devil's Little Angels.

The chorus begins again, and Tsukune can't help but watch, all the feelings not only from the song but in her performance and most especially Kurumu's eyes like just coming together and filling him.

 _You're the only one who matters, and the only one for me,  
Now I'm lonelier then ever and only your love can save me.  
I've wanted this forever, but I want you all for me,  
You can put me back together, only your love can save me. _

The singer vocalizes one last time, and Kurumu winds up her routine as the song slowly ends.

 _Whoa, whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh  
Only your love can save me.  
Whoa, whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh  
Only your love can save me._

When the song ends the light comes up to normal, the club goes silent for a half second. A flustered Kurumu looks out over the crowd, the sea of faces all staring at her agape for a moment until a cheer erupts from them. The crowd whoops and cheers, money flying toward Kurumu like it's raining. Kurumu's eyes find his, and the two of them lock eyes, and a rosy blush tints her cheeks, and the crowd only gets louder, even more money flying her way at the display of embarrassment.

"That was all for you Tsukune." Ageha says with a smile, barely audible over the crowd. "She created that routine thinking her feelings for you."

Tsukune nods dumbly, his eyes still locked on the busty blue-nette standing on stage, and even though she's topless Tsukune can't bring himself to be jealous or mad that fifty other people can see her.

 **XXX**

Sitting in the prep room Kurumu's hands are shaking. She's been trying to count her money, but she can't keep a steady count because she can't stop thinking about Tsukune and how he felt when he was watching her. She would've liked to have looked at him while she was performing, but it took all her concentration to perform.

The door to the hall opens, and Kurumu looks up to see Tsukune walk into the room, a nervous smile on his face.

"Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asks hesitantly, afraid that he's going to walk in on a room filled with half naked women.

"Tsukune!"

Dropping her earnings for the night Kurumu jumps from the chair she was sitting in and hugs him. Dressed in the Youkai Uniform Tsukune is smothered in a field of yellow sweater, her arms wrapping around his head, her legs around his waist. Rubbing his head in her breasts Tsukune can't help but grin as he's slowly smothered by her.

"Just like old times…" The young Aono mutters into the sweater.

Releasing Tsukune from her embrace and getting to her feet Kurumu is blushing when she looks up into Tsukune's eyes, and he can smell her nervousness, the emotion clear not only in her scent but also in her body language as she fidgets, her fingers flicking each other behind her, her shoe gently rubbing against the floor.

"What did you think of my performance Tsukune?" Kurumu asks, her voice tinged with curiosity.

Smiling Tsukune knows exactly how to answer the question. Grabbing her around the shoulders he pulls her to him, the blue-nette's azure eyes going wide in surprise a moment as Tsukune's lips claim hers, and her eyes close. Kurumu melts into the kiss as her arms wrap around him. Feeling her kissing him back Tsukune does his best to continue, and after nearly a full minute he pulls back, her eyes staring up at him drunkenly. Her cheeks are red, and her entire body is pressed against his.

"Your feelings got through Kurumu-chan." Tsukune smiles at her.

The feel of him kissing her, of him grabbing her pulling her to him, of him holding her like he is. It's all Kurumu can do to remain standing. Leaning against him she slowly moves her lips toward his again, her words coming out in a whisper.

"Would you…would you do that again Tsukune?"

Kissing her again Kurumu feels like she's in heaven. With his arms around her it's like the whole world is finally right, and the loneliness that has been her constant companion since the day she was exiled is finally gone.

Ever since she was exiled everyone around her had been pressuring her to move on, to give up on her destined one and lose her virginity and 'truly' become a Succubus. The idea had disgusted her, she wanted her first time to be with someone special, someone she loved, and there was only one man Kurumu loved, but he didn't want anything more from her than friendship. She hadn't known what she was going to do when the time finally came and she had enough money stashed away to be able to afford a home and live comfortably. She had no idea who was going to be the man who would father her children if not Tsukune, though she did know that it wasn't going to be that ass Trevor.

Their lips parting Tsukune's eyes flicker past hers, looking at the mess of dollar bills on the edge of the desk and on the floor around the chair. The money belongs to Kurumu, and she should count it and store it for safe keeping.

"You really should pick your money up." Tsukune offers gently, his arms still around her, still holding her close to him.

"It can wait."

She kisses him again, greedily pressing her lips to his it's as though she's putting the weight of her entire body into the kiss, as though she wants them to become one being simply through sheer force of will by pressing their bodies together. Taken by surprise Tsukune stumbles backward, the young Aono falling to the carpeted floor with a thud, Kurumu landing softly on top of him. She quickly straddles him, their lips never once parting as her hands begin to roam up and down his body, her fingers slipping beneath his shirt to feel his muscled and scar filled chest and sides. His own hands drift down her sides, holding her at the hips she can feel something bulge in his pants as she unknowingly grinds against him.

Tsukune can feel himself being led on, and he can't find it in himself to care that much. Lying there he can feel Kurumu's lust for him growing, the desire to be with her destined one that's been percolating for nearly a decade finally spilling over and flowing out of her.

"Room for one more?" A haughty voice asks curiously, and the two of them stop as though time itself is frozen.

Their lips part and both Succubus and vampire look 'up' to see Shade leaning against the doorframe, the Arch Succubus clearly pleased with the free show and more than eager to join in and get the party started. Behind her Ageha sighs, shaking her head slowly in frustration. Her older sister was always a little wilder than her, and while Ageha has no qualms about the three of them sharing Tsukune in bed, she doesn't want to do it in a relatively public room with the door open where anyone with a video camera can come along.

Shade on the other hand doesn't care a bit if they do it right then and there. Even with a seal a vampire's stamina is more than any human can hope to have, and it's been a long time since she's been with one single man who's been even remotely able to satisfy her.

"How long have you both been there?" Kurumu asks in surprise, she hadn't noticed either of their presences or smelled them; she'd been otherwise occupied, as had her vampire destined one under her.

"Long enough." Shade says with a flick of her hair, walking into the room as though she owns the place, which in reality she does, stopping just inside arm's reach of Kurumu and Tsukune, intentionally giving the Aono male on the floor a look up her dress at the scant black thong that barely passes as underwear. "Mind if I join you?"

Sighing exasperatedly Ageha shakes her head slowly before she steps into the room, closing the door behind her.

"I think that's enough nee-chan." Ageha's voice of reason wafts from behind her.

Tsukune reluctantly nods, turning his eyes away from Shade's long creamy legs and barely covered neither region.

"You really should count your money Kurumu-chan." Tsukune reminds her, and the young Succubus on top of him sighs, her entire body weighing down on top of him regretfully.

She truthfully didn't want to stop. For their kind to abstain from sex is unheard of and for good reason. Their sex drive is such that even a vampire's notorious and insatiable desires pale in comparison to them. They are born as creatures of lust and sex, it's in their very blood to seduce and sleep with men, and the longer they go without sating that need the stronger it gets, not unlike a vampire's need for blood. Though, a Succubus has never gone insane from a lack of sex and killed someone trying to fulfill that need.

She also doesn't want her first time with her destined one to be a foursome where she has to share him not only with her hyper sexual aunt but her mother too. What woman would want to lose her virginity like that?

"You're right…" Kurumu agrees with a heavy sigh, reluctantly getting to her hands and knees.

Looking down into Tsukune's eyes Kurumu smiles at him, and her head dips toward his, their lips meeting in a quick, loving kiss. Tsukune looks at her curiously a moment, the young vampire momentarily not sure whether or not Kurumu is going to take her aunt up on the offered foursome or get off of him and count her money.

When Kurumu pushes herself off of him and to her feet relief comes over him like a cleansing rain, metaphorically speaking. With Kurumu on her feet Tsukune pushes himself to a sitting position, and Kurumu offers him her hand to help him up. Taking her hand Tsukune can feel how soft and warm her hand is compared to his, and he smiles as he gingerly pulls on her arm and uses his other arm to push himself up to a bipedal position.

"I'll help you count Kurumu-chan." Tsukune offers, and Kurumu nods, glad that Tsukune isn't disappointed that he just missed out on the opportunity to be with two or possibly three Succubae at the same time.

Moving to the desk the two of them quickly count Kurumu's haul for the night while Shade and Ageha watch. Shade had figured that Tsukune wouldn't take her up on the offered threesome, but she can see that she's at least put the idea in his head, and for now that's enough. Subtlety requires a gentle hand, and an abundance of patience. Normally Shade would never consider using such a protracted method of a seducing a man, but vampires are a rare breed, and for one to practically fall into her lap that's been having relationship problems is a one in a million possibility. She isn't going to ruin it by continually trying to force herself on him when that strategy has repeatedly failed and seemed to only further strengthen her target's resolve not to give her what she wants.

 _So, I'll slowly wear down his resolve, if he's anything like Issa, I can wait._

Besides, there's nothing saying that she can't enjoy any man who catches her fancy while she slowly goes to work on Tsukune.

Ageha for her part is happy to see her daughter finally smiling and happy again. Since the exile Kurumu has been acting like she's a shell of her former self, and while Trevor and any other man may have been oblivious to it, Ageha has known deep down that her daughter isn't going to sleep with just anyone. Her heart is too pure to do something that she'll forever remember and forever regret. Ageha's first time had been less than pleasant, and while she knew it had been necessary at the time, there have been times where she regretted doing it, like when she'd found Kurumu's father and felt her heart go 'thump.' She'd known that she could never give him that special night; that she couldn't undo the past, but she could change the present. She'd had a proverbial male harem of lovers that she frequented when she met him. One of the reasons she knew he was 'the one' was because he'd still smiled at her and talked to her, he didn't care that she slept around after she'd told him. He didn't want to become one of her many lovers, but he would still be friends with her, still spend time with her, but he wouldn't take her to bed. He was a truly special man and Ageha had changed just by meeting him. She'd cut her harem off the next day and went through the slow process of going from friend to girlfriend to lover…

"Eight hundred and forty five dollars, my personal best." Kurumu speaks up, bringing her mother back to the present.

Standing to her left Tsukune reaches into his back pocket and withdraws his wallet, opening it and reaching inside Tsukune withdraws a green bill that both Shade and Ageha are very familiar with, the face of Benjamin Franklin coming to rest on the top of Kurumu's pile.

"Make it nine-hundred and forty five." Tsukune says with a smile.

Seeing the 'c-note' Kurumu looks at him curiously, endeared that he would give her money to support her.

"Tsukune, you don't have to…" Kurumu trails, and he smiles at her, the expression warm and honest.

"I know what you're doing with the money Kurumu-chan, and I want to help." Tsukune assures her, and then she hears the seven words she thought she'd never hear. "I want to be your destined one."

The seven words resonate in her mind, her face falling she can feel the blood rush to cheeks, suddenly feeling dizzy and light headed her world begins to spin, her eyes drifting closed as her body pitches toward the floor.

"Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune's voice calling out to her is the last thing she hears before darkness calms her.

 **XXX**

Holding Kurumu in his arms 'bridal' style Tsukune gently sets her down on his bed, careful not to hurt her or do anything to harm her. She'd just passed out while she was sitting in the chair, and Tsukune had quickly caught her before she fell out of the chair and hit her head on the floor and hurt herself. Holding her in his arms he'd called out to her but she was unresponsive, and he'd been seriously worried when Ageha had explained that everything was fine, and that she was more than likely OK. She explained that Kurumu had probably just felt a little overwhelmed when he finally agreed to be her destined one, explaining to Tsukune that it means he's ready to return the feelings she's had for him, and it probably just left her light headed and that combined with all the stress and worry she's felt today she just passed out, saying that she'll be fine in an hour or so. He'd asked what they should do, and Ageha had said to put her on his bed, she'd appreciate waking up in his room. So, he'd carried her up the steps and into his room, just now placing his blue haired friend turned into something more down on the bed he's been using since he came to Devil's Little Angels.

Both Ageha and Shade followed him up the steps, Kurumu's aunt and mother watching the way he treats the youngest member of their family with interest.

"Are you sure she's OK?" Tsukune asks curiously, pulling the blanket from under Kurumu's inert form and pulling it over her, her head gently resting on his pillow.

"She's fine Tsukune." Ageha assures him. "When my destined one told me he wanted me I nearly passed out too."

Looking back at Kurumu concern fills Tsukune's brown eyes, looking at Kurumu's sleeping face he can't help but feel a twinge of guilt.

"If I'd known she was going to faint I would've waited."

"She'll be fine Tsukune, she just needs some rest." Ageha assures him again, and for the first time in his life the young Aono hopes that Kurumu's mother is right.

 **XXX**

Sitting in her room in Castle Akashiya Ria looks down at the chess table in front of her, the pieces set and ready to begin a new game. Ria can't help but grin, remembering Akasha's words heard through her father's study door, the absolution of Tsukune's bond to Moka and Moka being laid into by her own mother. Ria herself couldn't have imagined a more glorious scenario, even if she'd tried. Sitting there revealing in her victory the eldest daughter of Shuzen Akashiya Issa is glad that she chose to thoroughly investigate and follow not only Tsukune but also every other person Moka associated with during her time in Youkai. It had led her to that ridiculous little wolf's web site, and when she'd seen the video of her dear younger sister posted on the internet she'd immediately had it brought to the attention of one of the servants of the other noble houses. She didn't do it directly of course. If she did she would feel the reprisal from her father for not bringing the knowledge of such evidence directly to him so he could probably contain the disaster, possibly cover it up before the other noble houses had found out. Instead Ria had effectively blown the lid off of the entire situation, and in doing so has completely ruined her sister's reputation among other vampires and had delicious Tsukune ripped away from Moka like the arrogant little bitch has always deserved. Things could only be better if Ria could openly gloat about her triumph, but if she were to say anything to anyone, it would incriminate her and bring a swift punishment not only from her father but from the bitch's mother, and while Ria has no qualms about taking Moka on in a fight, she isn't going to battle a two thousand year old Shinso without some sort of trump card or ace in the hole to assure at least a level playing field.

The cell phone on the table next to the board rings, and she reaches down, opening the phone and raising it to her ear. Unable to keep her joy completely out of her voice, Ria answers as neutrally as she can.

"Sekitan Ria."

On the other end of the connection Ria can hear a man clear his throat.

"Hello, Sekitan-sama, this is Yanigawa Kazuya, from Fairy Tale's banking division." The man identifies himself. "You told me that you wished to be notified the next time Aono Tsukune uses his bank card."

When Tsukune had disappeared, Ria had put out discreet inquiries to try and locate him. She'd had people check out his human family, the apartment where he'd lived with Moka, even called in a few favors to get one of Mikogami's personal guards to tell her that Tsukune hasn't been to Youkai Academy since he graduated. She'd known that the Succubus friend of his Kurumu had gone to Vegas, but trying to locate a single person in what is colloquially and rightfully known as 'Sin City' is nearly impossible, and she didn't know exactly where Kurono Kurumu was in the city, and without at least a point of reference to watch there had no point in hiring a private investigator to try and locate him. She knew that he hadn't gone to the snow maiden's village, the infiltrator she'd sent there had come back empty handed, no sign of the young Aono anywhere near his old friend Mizore. Instead she'd quietly spoken to a Fairy Tale employee in the banking division, and she wanted to know was where he was when Tsukune next uses his bank card. It was a simple request, and coming from someone in Ria's position the clerk had instantly agreed.

"Well?" Ria asks impatiently, and the man's skin pales on the other end.

"It was just used in the United States, Las Vegas Nevada." The man blurts in surprise, and Ria can't help but grin.

 _Las Vegas huh? Well, it can't be too hard to find him._

"I want the address." Ria commands and the man swallows the saliva in his mouth.

"Of course, I'll send it to you immediately Sekitan-sama!"

"Good." Ria says, clearly pleased.

Closing the phone Ria doesn't bother with any sort of good bye or pleasantry; human beings simply aren't worth it. The clerk will send her an e mail with the address, and with it Ria will be able to track down her half sister's former mate and finally get what's been denied her since the day Tsukune graduated Youkai Academy.

 _Checkmate, brother dear…_

 **Well, here's 14. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and it should please at least some of you. On a side note, I just wanted to say that this whole chapter and plot line wasn't in my original outline, but after talking with the Mistress this idea came to me and I hope you all enjoy it. Leave a review if you feel so inclined. Until next time.**


	14. Mizore

Chapter 14: Mizore

Lying on her sofa in her modest home in the Snow Village Hutaro Mizore can't help but sigh. To say that the mother of three has been distracted since she returned from her day trip to see Aono Tsukune would be an understatement. Since returning her mind has been absorbed not only with Tsukune but also with his soon to be (hopefully) ex-wife and mate Moka. In her mind the young snow maiden has replayed all her memories of her time in Youkai Academy, all the time she spent stalking Tsukune when the Aono believed himself to be alone with Moka, replaying every conversation, searching for some hint that their relationship was going to turn out as it did. Unfortunately for her, Mizore's mental wanderings have not come without a cost. She's allowed the rice in the cooker to overflow twice and lightly burned herself on a hot stove top.

Thankfully her mother Tsuara has been there, and at the moment her three children are with her mother, who was more than happy to take the kids for a while and it would give Mizore plenty of time to think without any distractions. It helps that her husband works in the human world, and is gone for most of the day and doesn't come back until well into the night, usually Mizore can time when she serves dinner so that the rest of the family is just sitting down for the meal when he gets home. He told her later that he appreciates the opportunity to share a meal with them, though he'd said she was more than welcome to start the meal without him. He said their children were what's important and that he could just as easily eat alone after they've all finished.

Deep down, Mizore knows that her husband doesn't view her as his wife, or their children as his 'family.' For him, his family died along with his first wife and first child, and a part of him has never gotten over that sadness, and that is the reason that Mizore chose to take him as a father to her children. She had married him, though she hardly ever thinks of him as her husband, the only man she wanted to be her husband is a vampire, inexorably tied to a family that she honestly believes is going to chew him up and spit him out. Unfortunately there's little that she could do, Tsukune made his choice, just as she'd been forced to make hers.

DING-DONG.

Blinking Mizore recognizes the sound of her home's doorbell. Swinging her legs off of the comfortable couch and planting her feet Mizore stands and stretches, her bare toes wiggling in plush burgundy carpet. She's dressed in a white tank top and short denim shorts. Her ever present lollipop rolls gently in her mouth as she walks away from the sofa, her feet going from carpet to cold linoleum as she strides to the door. Reaching out with her left hand she opens the door, and is forced to stifle a gasp at who she sees standing in front of her door.

Dressed in a lavish and beautiful kimono the Snow Priestess is a strikingly beautiful woman. Her lavender hair is up, clipped against the back of her head. Her white kimono is the same color as freshly fallen snow; her lavender eyes have a quiet serenity about them. Her face is sculpted, the lines of her face smooth and her skin slightly paler than Mizore herself. With her hands in her sleeves, and her long kimono hanging down to her feet the woman almost looks like a creature without limbs, but Mizore knows better.

"Miko-sama…" Mizore whispers in surprised greeting, staring at her in a mix of surprise and dread.

There can only be one reason that the leader of their settlement would come to see her at her home. Whatever this woman wants, Mizore knows it will be related to who will be the man to give Mizore her last child. For the Snow Priestess, there is no greater goal than ensuring the survival of their race, and Mizore has known for some time that she's going to have to have one last child, and that Siiko is unable to give it to her. That means a donor will be needed, and that is likely the subject that the Priestess has come to her home to speak on.

"May I come in, Hutaro-san?" The Snow Priestess asks cordially, and Mizore quickly steps aside, motioning for the leader of her people to enter.

"Of course, Miko-sama."

Gliding three steps into Mizore's home the Snow Priestess stops and casually looks around, searching for some sign of Mizore's three children while Mizore closes the front door behind her. With the door closed Mizore slowly walks around the older Snow Woman, Tsukune's former stalker doing her best to be respectful and polite, in spite of the fact that she doesn't want to hear what the elder woman has to say.

"Would you like something to drink Miko-sama?" Mizore offers politely, and the Priestess smiles at her, enjoying the dread the younger woman has veiled with kind eyes and polite offers.

"No, thank you." The Priestess responds politely. "As you have no doubt guessed, the reason for this visit is anything but casual."

Mizore nods her head solemnly, her hands balling into fists.

 _ **I knew it…**_

"Tell me Mizore, what was the name of the man you wanted to give you a child? For some reason

I just can't remember what his name was…"

Surprise registers on the younger woman's face like a bolt of lightning, there and gone in the blink of an eye. The Priestess doesn't miss the momentary expression, and she thoroughly enjoys watching the younger woman react to her question. She's seen how this exact conversation will play out, and exactly how the younger snow maiden will respond to what she has to say.

Being blessed (or more often than not, cursed) with the ability to see the future the Snow

Priestess and her gift of foresight has been largely responsible for her kind's continued existence. She's spared her people numerous tragedies and maintained their autonomy thanks to her ability to foresee the future, though that gift has often times been a curse as much as it has been a blessing. For her, every important decision she's ever made has been foreseen in some shape or form, and there have been several times where she's felt as though she merely a puppet, being manipulated by the strings of fate and chance. Then there are the times like now, where she feels more akin to the puppet master than the puppet, controlling her interactions with her people and saying a certain thing to make them react a certain way. For her, it is but one way for her to keep her sanity, and in the end very little harm is done because of her private musing.

"His name is Aono Tsukune, Miko-sama." Mizore answers her calmly, the younger woman's guard rising.

The Snow Priestess simply doesn't just 'forget' something and then come to the home of one of her subjects to ask such a rudimentary question. If the Snow Priestess just wanted to know the name of the man she wanted to have a child with, there is a list developed by the Priestess herself with a list of names on it should Mizore need a man to give her a child, Tsukune's name is at the top of said list. He'd been the only man she'd named to give her a child if Siiko couldn't. All the others on that list, including that bastard Gin, were put there by the Priestess herself incase

Tsukune was unavailable.

The Snow Priestess nods, smiling cordially.

"Ah yes, Aono Tsukune." She says in an enlightened tone. "I understand you recently went to visit him. Tell me, did you enjoy your visit with him?"

"Yes…" Mizore answers coolly. "However, I wish the visit had been under better circumstances."

"Of course, marital troubles can be hard to get through."

 _ **How does she know that? Has she seen something to do with Tsukune?**_

"I didn't say…" Mizore begins, only for the older woman to cut her off.

"You didn't have to." The Snow Priestess quickly reminds the younger woman. "Now, do you still seek to bear his child? Is there no other man you would rather have than him?"

Blinking Mizore just looks at the older woman a long moment, her mind struggling to try and figure out just what the leader of her people is asking her. Why was she even discussing this with Mizore? Tsukune is a vampire and wouldn't be allowed to give her a child because he has a vampire bond with Moka. Were it simply a human marriage there would be nothing stopping Mizore from seeking Tsukune's child, but the vampire bond's sole purpose as far as the rest of the monster world is concerned is to ensure the lineage of children. There would be no way Moka's father would give Tsukune permission to impregnate her as long as he was bound to Moka, and as far as Mizore knows that bond is still in existence. Tsukune had said he's under a trial separation, and still has over two weeks before he'll have to return to the castle and possibly renounce his mate.

"Yes Miko-sama." Mizore answers resolutely. "Tsukune is the only man I've ever wanted to give me a child."

The Snow Priestess quirks an eyebrow in questioning.

"Even after all this time Hutaro Mizore?" The Priestess asks curiously. "It's been over four years since you graduated Youkai Academy and began having children. Have your feelings not changed since then?"

Mizore's voice is thick with resolve, her tone unquestioning and unwavering.

"Yes Miko-sama. I still love Tsukune, and even if I can not be with him I will always love him."

The Snow Priestess merely tilts her head in acknowledgement of the younger woman's words. She'd expected, and known, Mizore would respond as she has. However, her next question should provoke a much different reaction from the wife of Hutaro Siiko.

"Are you aware that your friend, Morioka Ginei is dead?" The Priestess asks curiously, her ability to see into the future only pertained to her snow women, not many outside of that was seen. Believing from information down the grape vine that gin was dead.

 _ **He's dead…?**_

"What happened?" Mizore asks curiously, though her guard is still up, the woman standing away from her leader.

"He was murdered." The Priestess answers without hesitation. "He was foolish enough to post a video of him rutting with a mated vampire and trying to impregnate her on the internet."

 _ **There's a video of that? Does Tsukune know about it?**_

"So, Moka's family killed him?" Mizore asks curiously.

"Yes, they sent an assassin to murder him in his home and then covered it up." The Priestess begins. "He was shot three times with silver bullets, and then his body was badly burned in a propane explosion."

Since she'd learned of what transpired between Moka and Tsukune, Mizore's opinion of her former sempai has plummeted like a proverbial lead balloon. He'd been nice enough to train both her and Kurumu during their first summer break to try and make them strong enough to be able to take Inner Moka on in a fight and win, though he hadn't done that without his own motivations. Gin wanted Moka; he was incredibly jealous of Tsukune and made no attempt to hide his desire for Mizore's vampire friend and rival. He'd agreed to train them in the hopes that they would become strong enough to defeat Moka in battle and 'take' Tsukune from her. Then Gin would swoop in to pick up the pieces, and sooner or later he would get between her legs and get what he ultimately wants from just about any girl he meets.

During their time in the academy, he'd been completely unsuccessful, and when he graduated Mizore had assumed that he wouldn't be a problem anymore. Then she went to see Tsukune and heard from him exactly what had happened between him and Moka. While Mizore doesn't blame Gin solely for what happened, had he been a proper friend he wouldn't have thrown away his friendship with Tsukune to sleep with Moka, and had Moka been a proper mate and wife, she wouldn't have done what she did.

Like Ruby, Mizore had made a silent promise that day when she'd learned about what Moka had done to the most precious man in her life. If she is ever given the chance, Mizore is going to make Moka suffer, and if possible, kill her. On the trip back Ruby had explained her own intentions are along those same lines, though the both of them know that the odds of them being put in a situation to make Moka suffer are slim, though for Mizore it's the intent that matters.

 _ **Good riddance…**_

The Snow Priestess can see the thought pass behind the younger woman's eyes, a slight smile coming to the older snow woman's face at the sight.

"Then, I assume that someone else from the list you prepared will be the man to give me my last child?" Mizore asks in a businesslike tone.

"That's correct Mizore." The Priestess confirms for her, and the young snow woman feels her heart fall.

More than anything she'd been hoping, praying, that her very last child would be Tsukune's. That something would happen and her dream would finally be fulfilled. Even if he was only with her long enough to just give her a child and only saw her sporadically for the rest of her life. Though a part of her knows that hope is nothing pipe dream, she still hopes.

"Who is it?" She asks in a low voice, her gaze drifting to the floor between her and the leader of her people.

"Aono Tsukune, if he will give you a child."

Mizore's head snaps up, her eyes bulging out of their sockets in surprise. Her mouth opens, and the lollipop falls from her tongue, hitting the linoleum floor with a light thud. Staring at the snow

Priestess Mizore simply can't believe her eyes and ears. The Snow Priestess is standing there, her hands in her sleeves, her face showing only tranquil serenity.

"Miko-sama…?" Mizore mutters, and the older snow maiden looks Mizore directly in the eyes.

"You've been given permission from Tsukune's father to seek his child." The Priestess explains for her.

"But…his vampire bond…" Mizore stutters in disbelief.

"It has been absolved by his lord herself. If you desire Tsukune's child, you are free to seek him out and ask him to give you a child."

"What happened?"

"I saw what transpired between your Tsukune and his vampire mate, and I knew that the bond between them was going to be absolved."

She also knows a great many other things that pertains to Aono Tsukune and Akashiya Moka, but those things aren't of any importance to Mizore.

"So, you wait until now to tell me?" Mizore asks curiously, and the Priestess smiles at her subject.

 **Oh, if Mizore only knew what she's also seen…**

"I knew that Tsukune and his mate would be separated, I did not know when." The Priestess explains sternly. "They have just been separated, and I have spoken to Tsukune's father, and he has agreed to give you permission to seek his child."

 _ **Though, not without cost…**_

 **Flashback**

Standing in the grand hall of Castle Akashiya Issa forces himself to take a calming breath. The creature known only as Karzai is enigmatic at best, and while Issa is a stickler for propriety and adhering to a schedule, Karzai is nearly the exact opposite. The creature is at least twice as old as Issa, and his abilities are not to be taken lightly or crossed. The Djinn are an incredibly powerful race, and Karzai is one of, if not the most powerful of them all. Why such a creature would choose to live as he does, living as recluse and renting his abilities out to the various other races that are in need of his services and are willing to pay for them is beyond Issa.

He never was a man who enjoyed serving another. When he was younger he'd obeyed his father as was proper, but the entire time he'd been plotting his own empire, seeking to not only carve a name for himself in vampire society but also to ensure that his name was twice as big as his father's. In that ambition Shuzen Issa had more than successful. Whenever the name Shuzen is mentioned around other vampires, it is his name that comes up, not his father's.

Then again, Issa had been the one to not only ruthlessly wrest his father's empire from him, but end his father's life as well…

The door on Issa's left opens, and a maid steps through, dressed in a proper uniform holding a serving tray. On said tray is a wireless phone, the maid holding the phone on the plate like a servant would hold food or glasses of drink. Glancing at the woman Issa watches her out of the corner of his eye, his hands clasped behind him he doesn't move to acknowledge the servant or say anything to her.

"Akashiya-sama, there's an urgent phone call for you." The maid says in supplication, dropping to

one knee and holding the serving plate with the phone on it out for him at waist level.

"Who seeks to speak to me?" Issa asks in his characteristic baritone.

"She identified herself as the Snow Priestess Akashiya-sama, with an urgent request."

 _ **A request…perhaps she needs my services for some of her maidens again...**_

Reaching out Issa picks the phone up from the platter, bringing the handset to his ear.

"Speak." He says curtly, not wasting any time with pleasantries.

"Ah, Shuzen-sama." The Snow Priestess refers to him by his family name, the name he despises and has been unable to cast off no matter how hard he tries.

"What do you want Miko?" Issa asks rudely, not in the mood for any woman's games.

"Straight to business, just as I foresaw." The woman comments and Issa grinds his teeth in annoyance.

Issa is not a man used to hearing the word 'no' or that something 'cannot be done.' To him, with his vast fortune and resources he can do just about anything with a scant few words. However, there is one thing that the Lord of the Shuzen family cannot do, and that is knowing the future. No vampire in the history of their entire race has been able to know what is to come before it happens. Powerful families have fallen to dust and ruin thanks to a single, ill fated decision, and Issa has spent a lot of time building his vast fortune and influence to rise to the same rank as those families, and the last thing the Lord of the Shuzen family wants is to see everything he has crumple thanks to a single misguided decision on his part or on the part of his children. The ability to see the future would certainly help prevent that, but the Snow Priestess' prophetic ability is unique and truly the only one of it's kind. Deep down it has always grated on Issa's nerves that he has been unable to acquire that power, the Priestess always seemingly a move ahead of him.

"What do you want Miko?" Issa asks again, allowing some of his annoyance to enter his tone.

On the other end of the line the Snow Priestess smiles, pleased with herself that she's caused a man like Shuzen Akashiya Issa to be annoyed, spoiling his perpetual haughty arrogance that all vampires are so well known for.

"I have a request." The Priestess begins amicably. "One of my maidens is nearing the end of her fertility, and has selected a member of your family as possible donor to give her one last child."

 _ **So, it looks like I'll be getting the taste of a snow girl in the near future… It has been too long since I've tasted one of them…**_

Were Issa gifted with the ability of foresight, he would know that the Snow Priestess is not talking about him.

"Unfortunately I cannot come to your village for at least forty eight hours Miko." Issa says with a smile. "However…"

The Snow Woman cuts him off, metaphorically making Issa open his mouth and insert his foot.

"Whoever said I was speaking about you, Shuzen Issa?" The Snow Priestess asks calmly. "The man I seek is Aono Tsukune. His bond with your daughter Akashiya Moka was absolved recently, was it not?"

Standing there Issa's mouth hangs open a moment in surprise, and then he snaps it shut. It wouldn't do for a servant to see him lose his composure thanks to a lowly Snow Maiden, even if she is a particulary gifted Snow Maiden.

"Yes." Issa answers as calmly as he can, trying not to let the shame that he feels toward what Moka has done come through in his voice. "My son Tsukune is now a free man."

"Then I would like permission for one of my maidens to bear his child." The Priestess says without hesitation. "As you are already well aware, the child of their union will be a snow girl or boy, as no other monster can thrive in our women's bodies."

"I am aware." Issa grumbles; still annoyed that it wasn't him that the Snow Priestess was seeking, he could use a little release right now. "However, I must ask, why should I acquiesce to this request?"

On the other end of the connection the Snow Priestess can't help but grin. She doesn't need her ability to see the future to have predicted that Issa was going to ask that question before he so much as thinks about granting her request. The man is not stupid, and hasn't risen to his position by being benevolent.

"If you were to grant this request, Akashiya-sama, I would consider it a great personal favor from you to me, and I would summarily be indebted to you for this kindness. Surely, there must be something that I can do for you that would be worth allowing one of my maidens a night with the man they love."

Smiling Issa can think of all sorts of things that the Snow Priestess could do for him. The quickly vanishing fertility of the snow people and their society's drive to have their women have as many children as possible are infamous. Neither Issa nor the Snow Priestess can count how many snow people have been born as a result of another race impregnating them. Their race is in dire need of as much breeding stock as possible, and their physiology prevents the birth of half breed monsters, so there really is no downside to one of their maidens seeking a child from a vampire, a demon fox, or even a human.

"As this is to be her last child, I assume this favor would be worth more than any one single compensation?" Issa half asks half demands.

"Of course Akashiya-sama." The Snow Priestess answers him, stroking his ego. "I would be eternally grateful if you were to do this for me."

Still standing there Issa finds himself smiling, his decision as regards to the Snow Priestess' request made.

"You have my permission to seek Tsukune." Issa acquiesces to her request. "Though I cannot speak for him in regards to bedding one of your maidens. His morals are very human, and he has never viewed sex quite like myself or any of my children."

"Thank you, Akashiya-sama." The Snow Priestess agrees, dismissing Issa's warning. "I shall inform my maiden immediately."

 **End Flashback.**

 **XXX**

Standing there Mizore listens as the Priestess finishes weaving her tale. Once the older woman is done Mizore turns to her right, heading for the phone in the kitchen.

 _I'll call my mom; see if she can keep the kids for night and maybe for a few days. I'll call Siiko's cell and tell him the good news, and I'm sure that he'll be more than happy for me. I'll get packed, go say good bye to the kids for a few days and explain that I'll be back in two or three days, and then_

 _I'll leave and head straight for Las Vegas…_

Reaching for the phone Mizore is about to pick it up to call her mother when the Snow Priestess calls from her spot near the door.

"If I were you, I would wait to call your mother and ask her to watch your children." The Priestess warns, and Mizore's hand leaves the handset, her eyes drifting to the older woman.

"Why? Has something happened to Tsukune?" Mizore asks inquisitively, and the Snow Priestess meets her gaze, the older woman's eyes absolutely serious.

"Are you sure you want the honest answer to that question Mizore?" She asks in warning.

"What is wrong with Tsukune?" Mizore asks, walking out of the kitchen and back toward the Snow Priestess, halfway to her when the Priestess speaks, Mizore stopping mid step.

"For the next two days your Tsukune will be indisposed with your succubus friend Kurumu." The Priestess explains. "After that, you are free to leave to seek him out to give you a child."

"Will I be successful?" Mizore asks curiously, and a slight smile comes to the Priestess' lips.

"That will be up to you and how much stamina you've gained as a lover, Mizore-chan." The

Priestess smiles and Mizore can see that the Snow Priestess doesn't want to answer her.

 _ **Not that it matters that much. We'll just have to do it ten or more times without him pulling out, that's all…**_

Guest: **Akasha Bloodriver is not 2000 years old She is only Over 500 years old in canon yes i know it is au but if Akasha really was over 2000 years old Shinso vampire then she be vastly more powerful than anyone in canon**

 **Me** _: True, but this is by no means canon, Akasha has never truly had her mettle tested except for in the instance of fighting Alucard, but she defeated him herself. So I'd say that's a testament to her power right there._

 _Guest:_ _ **Looks like Kurumu will finally and truly be happy.**_

Me: _Yes, and no, I am still not 100% sure who I want Tsukune to end up with, so it is up in the air on who he will end up with. I am honestly leaning more towards Akasha at this point and time._

 _Guest:_ _ **Either Fuse Inner and Outer Moka into Unique Persona or Spilt them into Two Moka. with Outer Moka having a body of her own... but would spilt the power between them? Please Make Tsukune train to get STRONGER... DRAGONBALL Z STYLE. LOL. Frrom Lower S Class To Poweful Upper S Class or maybe Beyond S Class but no where near The Dark lords level At least make him train to become a strong vampire before he becomes a Shinso Vampire. it was stated in the manga that Tsukube has the potential to Rival or Surpass Dracula aka Alucard**_

 _Me: I have an idea of were I want the separation to happen, so be patient, also he is at canon strength in full form, though there has been no challenge to truly test his power yet. Though I guess I can think of something to do a sorta training montage._

 _Dregg_ _:_ _ **Id like to suggest making alternate unverses; make a side story for each of the girls. Personally id like one with ria, but others would perfer akasha, including me. Even though it is alot of work, it would be greatly appreciated and other would surely be willing to help if needed, thanks for reading this.**_

 _Me: I may try this out in the future, when I have more time, but I currently don't have enough time for all of my fanfictions plus five or six more. Updates would get delayed even further than they currently are._

 _Guest:_ _ **Shade is not a canon character.. just a OC Ria is also a OC will Shade end up raping tsukune in this version... if he does end up getting charmed have him give her a Brutal Surprise... in the rear as payback as his conscious choice before she that advanced charm took in effect. lol that would be irony.. she wanted to get in his pants... but only ended up with a sore rear feel free to delete this review if you want use that idea to bring shade a peg down. lol**_

 _Me: This is shade, there is nothing sexually she probably hasn't done, she probably wrote the current day karma sutra ha ha ha. Though I'll think of something should it come._


	15. Destined One

**This chapter is mostly fluff, but I hope you guys enjoy anyway.**

 **Anyway Let's get started neh? Ja Ne**

Chapter 15: Destined One

Opening her eyes Kurumu looks up to see a familiar ceiling overhead. Tsukune's scent fills her nose, and she can feel a warm blanket pulled up to her neck. Tsukune's scent covers everything around her, and a quick look around confirms that she's somehow in Tsukune's room at Devil's Little Angels.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu asks aloud, sitting up, holding the blanket up to her neck as she sits up.

Her aqua gaze sweeping the room Kurumu sees that she's alone in his room. Inhaling deeply Kurumu can smell the strong scent of her destined one, as well as the faint familiar scents of her mother and her aunt. She's still dressed in her old Youkai Academy uniform, and her hair is still up.

The last thing the young Succubus remembers is Tsukune giving her a hundred dollar bill and telling her he wants to be her destined one. Remembering it Kurumu can feel her cheeks heat up just from the memory. She'd wanted him to return her feelings for so long, wanted to be more to him than just a busty friend that he knew in high school, denied her very nature for eight long years, and it had finally paid off when he'd put that hundred dollar bill on the stack and looked into her eyes and said those words.

Sitting there Kurumu can't feel any sort of pain or injury, and a quick peek beneath the blankets confirms that. There isn't a mark on any of her exposed skin and her clothes are only slightly

ruffled, no doubt the result of sleeping in them. Sitting there Kurumu reaches up and gently touches her head, checking for lumps or any strange wetness, the young woman aware that she could've hit her head when she fell. Her hand comes away clean, and her skull has no more lumps than usual, that combined with the fact that she feels absolutely fine assures her that she is in fact, unharmed.

If he carried me up here why isn't he still here? Why do I faintly smell my aunt and my mother?

 **Don't tell me that he gave in to my Auntie's and okaa-san's advances!**

Throwing off the blanket Kurumu plants her feet and stands up. She can't feel any fledgling light headedness or nausea as she rises to her feet. Walking to Tsukune's door Kurumu steps out into the hall and immediately walks to her aunt's room. Putting her hand on the knob Kurumu listens, straining her ears to listen to any sound coming from inside her Aunt's room, even though she can clearly hear the driving beat of the music from the club downstairs. Pushing her doubts aside

Kurumu opens the door, expecting to see Tsukune, Shade and Ageha all naked together on her aunt's king size bed. Instead, the room is vacant, her aunt's scent hitting her along with the smell of lust and sex. Her eyes scanning the room its empty, save for her aunt's furniture.

Assured that Tsukune isn't her aunt's room Kurumu closes the door and turns around, grabbing the knob on her mother's room and flinging the door open. Again she expects to see the three of them lying on her aunt's bed or on the floor, all of them naked together, Tsukune inside one of them while the other sits on his face, kissing the one having sex with Tsukune…

To her immense relief her mother's room is just as vacant as her aunt's, and Kurumu exhales a weary sigh. Like her aunt's room, the smell of sex and lust has permeated all the furniture, coming off of the bed, the desk, the sofa, even the carpet in a near suffocating wave.

Closing her mother's door Kurumu walks down the hall and into her own room, confident that if Tsukune isn't upstairs with her aunt and mother, then he's downstairs, probably sitting at table with both her aunt and mother on his arms. She doesn't know for sure or why, but she has noticed a slight change in her aunt's behavior. The hyper sexual arch succubus has been acting just a little…subdued toward Tsukune than she was before. When Shade had walked in on Kurumu and

Tsukune making out on the floor of the changing room, Kurumu had expected her aunt to strip right then and there and dive in, instead all she'd done was approach them and offer to join in and give Tsukune a threesome.

Opening her door and stepping inside Kurumu walks to her dresser. Taking off her Youkai uniform the young succubus carefully folds the special outfit and places it on her bed. Opening her drawers Kurumu takes off the rest of her clothes, setting her underwear down before her hands dip into her underwear drawer, pulling out a pair of panties that are essentially a pair of strings attached to small piece of black fabric. Smiling at it Kurumu pulls it on, grabbing a matching bra and slipping it onto her G cup breasts, the bra barely covering her areolas.

Walking to the mirror above the desk Kurumu looks at herself in the mirror a moment, her left hand reaching behind her head she removes the clip from her hair and flings her hair left and right, her aqua locks falling to her shoulders and slightly beyond. Looking at herself in the mirror

Kurumu smiles. Her right hand coming up Kurumu puts her hand behind her ear, her arm up above her head, bent at the elbow. She puts her left hand at her hip and tilts her head to the side, striking a pose she looks at herself in the mirror and inwardly nods, pleased with what she sees.

This is the night she's going to lose her virginity after all; she wants to be properly prepared.

Satisfied that her lingerie is appropriate Kurumu lowers her arms and walks back to her dresser, grabbing a pair of shorts and a black sleeveless spandex tank top. Getting dressed her belly button is left exposed, as is the majority of her legs. Walking back to the mirror again she strikes another pose, and again she's satisfied with what she sees. Even 'fully dressed' she's still a knock out, and the tight top and short shorts accentuate her feminine curves and her bigger than average breasts.

Closing the open drawers Kurumu opens the bottom drawer on the dresser, a random assortment of clothes greeting her. Pawing through the clothes Kurumu spots what she's looking for, an olive green metal box with a handle on top and a metal clasp. The box is no bigger than her lap, and is there to keep its contents from getting mixed up with the jumble of clothes, not to secure it against burglary. Pulling the box from the dresser Kurumu opens the clasp in the side of the box and raises the hinged lid, revealing her personal 'rainy day' fund that she's kept separate from the money in her safe. Inside the box are several thick rolls of hundred dollar bills, all tightly wound in rolls of twenty bills each, a total of ten thousand dollars in the box. Scooping all four rolls up Kurumu pockets them, needing the money for what she has planned she closes the now empty box and returns it to its place in the drawer. It took her four years of scrimping and saving to build up the reserve, and now she's going to blow it all on one, or possibly two nights.

 **It will be money will spent.**

Closing the drawer and nodding to herself for a final time Kurumu slips her bare feet into a pair of black six inch stiletto heel shoes before she steps out of her room. The resolve to find Tsukune filling her as she walks down the steps to the club proper. Walking down the steps in the heels like it's second nature. Opening the door to the club proper Kurumu is greeted with the familiar sight of her aunt's club while it's filled with customers. Her eyes scanning the room she takes note of the red haired girl on stage wearing a pair of panties and clear heels and nothing else. Her eyes panning the room she doesn't really look at the tables filled with both customers and girls, instead her eyes lock on a pair of blue haired women sitting at a table away from the rest of the customers, between them sits a young dark haired Japanese man.

Relief flooding through her that Tsukune is just sitting there and that neither her aunt or mother are trying to tease him or do anything to him Kurumu starts toward the table, getting tunnel vision, her eyes focus on Tsukune to the point that she doesn't see one of the customers look her way, his hand coming out behind her as she passes.

"Back that ass up girl!" The man calls out, his hand slapping Kurumu on the ass, the stinging pain as well as the surprise that one of the customers would put a hand on her shocking her out of her delirium.

"Hey!" Kurumu shouts at the top of her lungs, rounding on the older man the blue haired succubus is irate. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

At Shade's table Ageha, Shade and Tsukune had been talking, the subject of course being sex, particularly what positions Tsukune has done it in while both Ageha and Shade comment. Tsukune didn't really want to talk about his sex life with them, but they were insistent, and Shade is putting him up for free and just talking never hurt anyone, so he'd given in to their questioning. Once they learned that Tsukune has only done it in relatively 'normal' positions (he doesn't even think about his time with Ria as experience) both Ageha and Shade began to explain some…fancier positions to him, the majority of them making the young Aono vampire blush in embarrassment. Nearly all of the 'positions' suggested to him by Ageha and Shade involve three people, and when either Ageha or Shade would suggest a position the other would normally respond positively, saying 'that sounds fun' or 'we should do that again,' or something along those lines.

When Kurumu shouts, all three heads turn in that direction, Tsukune spotting her through the crowd, seeing her standing over a man sitting at a table along with three others, the four men looking like the stereotypical 'biker gang' members. They're all dressed in leather vests and one of them even has a long red beard braided into 2 braids. Both Ageha and Shade take in the scene, their eyes shifting to Tsukune, Ageha opening her mouth to ask Tsukune if he's going to do something when the young vampire hops over the table, landing on his feet with an almost feline grace.

Pushing his way through the crowd Tsukune's hands are balled into fists as he approaches Kurumu and her older harasser.

"Come on baby! You know you like it!" The man who slapped Kurumu's ass grins at her from the table.

"Don't put your hands on me you ass!" Kurumu snaps at him, her own hands on her hips, her face set in an angry scowl.

"Oh come on! You shouldn't waste that pretty face scowling like that. I got something you can use your face on..."

Standing the man reaches for his fly on his leather pants, the smell of alcohol and lust coming off of him in waves. For Kurumu she's heard the line before, and her right hand opens, the young succubus ready to raise it to slap the taste out of the man's mouth when an arm comes into her vision, a bracelet on a man's wrist, a Rosario with a jade stone attached to that bracelet.

 **Tsukune…?**

The man is facing Kurumu, his hand on his fly, completely engrossed with the all consuming activity of pulling his fly down and showing the busty blue-nette dancer his package. So, when Tsukune's hand roughly grabs his right shoulder, he isn't expecting it. When that same rough hand pulls him ninety degrees so that he's perpendicular to Kurumu and instead face to face with

an irate young Japanese man he's surprised. A fist comes seemingly out of nowhere, Tsukune's fist cracking the man's jaw and knocking the biker on his ass. The 'crack' of Tsukune's fist meeting the biker's jaw resonates throughout the entire club, and the music immediately stops, the dancer on the stage stopping her routine mid motion, the entire club's attention turning toward the source of the noise.

"Hey!" The biker's three friends call out in unison, standing up and pushing their chairs away from the table.

All three of them reach for knives, and Tsukune glares down at the biker laid out on the floor a moment before his eyes dart to the three men now staring at him with open hostility in their eyes and in their body language.

"He put his hands on the lady." Tsukune grounds at them, his fists at his sides; ready to take on the other three bikers should they come at him.

On the floor the biker mumbles incoherently. He feels like he's been hit in the jaw with a baseball bat, and that combined with the twelve beers worth of alcohol working its way through his system has his entire world spinning. His left hand is still on his fly; though he isn't thinking about pulling it down to show his dick to anyone anymore.

For Kurumu, it's all she can do just to stand there, her arm falling to her side, her eyes wide in surprise.

 **Did he just defend me?**

While the young succubus doesn't need anyone to fight for her, the fact that Tsukune knocked the drunk biker who put his hand on her on his ass is an endearing thing. That he felt compelled to act on her behalf is a sign of how he feels about her, though in Youkai Tsukune never hesitated to stand up and protect his friends, this time it feels like it's so much more then the simple act of one friend protecting another.

After all, what woman deep down wouldn't love to have the man they love knock the shit out of a guy in her defense?

The people at the surrounding tables quickly vacate the tables and get away from the scene, afraid that bodies, bottles, knives or possibly even bullets are going to start flying, and none of them wants to get caught up in a fight between four brawny bikers and a slightly stocky Asian that probably isn't going survive the confrontation (at least, in their eyes). Then again, none of them even begin to suspect that Tsukune is much more than a normal man, but in fact a vampire capable of crushing concrete, even in his current sealed state.

For the three standing bikers they can see something in Tsukune's eyes, the look in the Aono's eyes one of long repressed anger and violence. That, and even if it was a sucker punch Tsukune did knock their (relatively) tough friend to the floor with one punch. A 'normal' man wouldn't have been able to do what Tsukune has done, and if that isn't enough to give them pause, men dressed in black clothes with sunglasses appear seemingly out of nowhere, their strong rough hands grabbing ahold of the three Hell's Angels, the hands that once hold weapons are pulled away as their faces are slammed into the table by the bouncers.

Smiling Shade sashays to the table, her hips rolling and her breasts bouncing with each step. Stopping near Tsukune the arch succubus flips her hair from her shoulder, smiling approvingly at him with her mismatched eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Auntie, this jerk grabbed my ass!" Kurumu complains to the club owner, and Shade nods her understanding.

"Well Mumu-chan, can you really blame him? You've certainly put the goods on display."

Tsukune's eyes glance between Shade and Kurumu, and the younger succubus blushing in embarrassment.

"Auntie! Stop calling me that!" Kurumu scolds her aunt. "And I'm allowed to dress however I want!"

"I know Mumu-chan." Shade says with a dismissive wave of her hand, a smile on her lips, the smile disappearing as Shade rounds her gaze on her bouncers, her hand dropping to her waist.

"Get this trash out of here."

"You can't do this to us! We're paying customers!" One of the men tries to protest, and Shade leans toward him, a sadistic twinkle coming to her eyes.

"You forgot the golden rule asshole." Shade smiles at him.

Tsukune's eyes dance from Shade to Kurumu, his gaze searching and curious.

Golden rule…?

"But, we didn't-!" The man tries to argue as his face is ground against the wooden table.

Straightening her posture Shade raises her hand, waving it dismissively.

"Get them out of here and someone pick up this filth and throw it in the trash."

The men all go into motion, following their employer's' orders without question. The three bouncers who restrain the remaining three bikers quickly pull their respective prisoners to their feet and push them toward the door. All three of them watch as two more bouncers grab the laid out fourth biker by his arms and pick him up, dragging the man out of the club along with his three friends.

"You can't do this to us! We're Angels!" One of them yells in defiance.

"Yeah, yeah, get outta here buddy." The bouncer holding him roughly shoves the man out the door.

The two standing bikers soon follow, with the fourth man being unceremoniously and literally thrown out. With the four biker's gone Tsukune's eyes drift back to Shade, the woman smiling as she watches the four men being tossed out like the garbage they are.

"I could've handled that you know." Tsukune grumbles at her.

"I don't doubt it Tsukune." Shade smiles at him, turning her full attention to the young vampire.

"However, I can't have a bloodbath in my club, it tends to scare the customers away and attract the police."

"I wouldn't have killed them." Tsukune grumbles, looking away from the older woman.

"Still though…" Shade begins, stepping toward him. Shade leans close to him, putting her face near his but careful not to touch the Aono vampire. "It was really manly you defending Mumu-chan like that." Her voice is hot and breathy. "I'm so wet for you right now."

The last part is said out loud, and everyone within ear shot looks at the plum haired woman.

Shade is well known as the club's owner and for to her say something like that to an apparently ordinary and not that attractive Japanese man makes more than a few eyebrows rise in questioning. What would a smoking hot woman like Shade (or Kurumu for that matter) possibly want from an average looking Japanese guy with a weird taste in bracelets? For the ignorant customers, it's just a mind boggling situation.

To his credit Tsukune takes Shade's admission in stride. After spending the last few days talking with her on and off he's learned not to be surprised by anything the woman says, and more importantly, to never underestimate her.

"Auntie!" Kurumu's voice screeches in Shade's ear, and the arch succubus chuckles playfully, turning away from her niece's destined one, a playful smile coming to her face.

"Would you relax Mumu-chan?" Shade smirks at her niece. "After all, the way you're dressed Tsukune can't even take his eyes off of you."

The scowl on Kurumu's face vanishes, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment as her eyes dart to Tsukune, the vampire's chocolate eyes meeting her azure ones. Tsukune blushes in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head.

"Um…" Tsukune mutters tongue tied, and Ageha chooses then to approach her older sister.

"With that taken care of, why don't the four of us go upstairs?" Ageha suggests as she smiles at

Tsukune. "A king size bed should be more than enough for the four of us…"

"Sounds good to me." Shade agrees, her mismatched eyes traveling to Tsukune and then

Kurumu. "What about you two? Wanna have some fun?"

Tsukune immediately looks away in guilt, and Kurumu shakes her head in exasperation. Walking around her aunt Kurumu wraps her arms around Tsukune's left arm, intentionally sandwiching his arm between her G cups.

"You wanna get out of here Tsukune?" Kurumu asks curiously, her heeled shoes making her almost as tall as him.

Tsukune quickly nods, his eyes darting down to Kurumu's chest and then back up to her eyes.

"Let's go Tsukune." Kurumu says, lightly pulling on his left arm, the young vampire's arm still between her soft, inviting flesh.

"We won't wait up." Ageha calls out to the two of them as they walk away, and Kurumu looks over her shoulder at her mother, nodding before she sticks her tongue out playfully toward her aunt as if to say 'ha-ha.' Tsukune and Kurumu disappearing through the doors of the club a moment later.

Looking around Shade can see that the majority of the eyes in the place are on her.

"Let's get this party going! Next round is on the house!" Shade calls out, a cheer rising from the customers as the music starts playing, the red haired dancer on the stage resuming her routine.

With the club in motion again Shade turns her attention toward her younger sister, a challenging smile on her features.

"I bet I can seduce Tsukune before you." Shade throws the gauntlet toward her younger sister.

Ageha's eyes twinkling Kurumu's mother crosses her arms beneath her ample chest.

"What're the stakes?" Ageha asks curiously, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Shade tilts her head toward a corner of the club, the table there occupied by an overweight greasy looking man who looks like he hasn't felt the touch of a willing woman in years without money changing hands. Both Ageha and Shade know the man, his name is Vince, and he is one of Kurumu's most devout, adoring fans.

"Vince?" Ageha asks curiously, scowling on the inside at the thought of sleeping with the man.

Incarnations of lust they may be, they still have standards, and hygiene is one of them. After all, sex with a man who hasn't had a bath in over a month can cause all sorts of problems afterward.

Yeast infections aren't fun, not to mention the stench…

Ageha smiles agreeably, her gaze traveling back to older sister.

"Deal." Ageha agrees. "The bet begins tomorrow morning."

"Then we're agreed."

The two of them remain there a moment, their eyes on the doors both Tsukune and Kurumu went through.

For a succubus, one night is more than enough…

 **XXX**

Walking down the strip with Kurumu on his arm Tsukune shifts his neck back and forth, stretching the muscles there. While Tsukune has nothing against 'titty bars' or what Shade, Ageha, and Kurumu choose to do with their lives, the young vampire can do without the loud music. Ever since Moka turned him, his senses have been sharper than they were as a human (save for his sense of taste, which only seems 'there' when he feeds on blood) so when a sound is loud to a human, it's even louder to him, even in his sealed form.

"It's good to get away from that loud music." Tsukune comments dryly, and Kurumu smiles at him.

"Yeah it is." She agrees, hanging on his arm, feeling truly happy just being close to him. A question popping into her head as she walks with him. "How long was I asleep?"

"Uh, about an hour." Tsukune answers. "Ageha-san and Shade-san both said that you were just a little overwhelmed and that you were going to be fine. I was going to go check on you in a little bit if you didn't come downstairs when you did. I would've sat with you, but your aunt and your mother said I should let you sleep, that you needed the rest."

She did need the rest, because odds are that she won't be sleeping that much over night.

"I'm just glad you finally accepted being my destined one Tsukune." Kurumu explains for him, still happily hanging on him, oblivious to the jealous looks being sent Tsukune's way. "I've dreamed about this since high school, so it was a little overwhelming for it to happen when it did."

"I just hope I can make you happy Kurumu-chan." Tsukune says earnestly, and Kurumu doesn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out that the statement is related to what has happened between him and Moka.

"You're my destined one Tsukune. I'm happy just being near you like this."

The young vampire looks away from her, hesitation coming to his chocolate eyes.

"About my ability in bed…"

"Don't worry Tsukune." Kurumu says dismissively, dismissing his concerns out of hand. "I'm sure you're worried about nothing."

"I've only ever slept with one woman though…" Tsukune tries to explain.

Neither of them brings up Ria or what she and Tsukune shared. While Kurumu doesn't know all the details about what happened between Tsukune and Moka's older half sister she does know enough that Tsukune absolutely loathed what she did to him, and he would rather just forget about it and pretend it didn't happen. For her part Kurumu is more than willing to go along with that decision. It wasn't easy for her to sit in the Newspaper Club room and listen to Tsukune as he finally broke down and told his friends the story. To hear that this woman was raping her destined one Kurumu had been both appalled and secretly, jealous. Ria had gotten what Kurumu wanted more than anything else, but Kurumu wasn't going to resort to blackmail to get her destined one to make love to her. She wanted Tsukune to love her and for them to have sex as an expression of that love, not as an act that was forced on him against his will.

"I'm not worried about the sex, not with you Tsukune." Kurumu assures him, and he blinks in surprise.

"Would you be worried if I were someone else?" Tsukune asks curiously, and Kurumu nods.

"Well yeah. You're my only destined one Tsukune, the only man I'll ever make love to. Any other man I have sex with would be just a passing thing, someone to enjoy a physical act with and that's it. For a succubus sex is what we're born to do, we train for it from the age of seven on."

Hearing her words Tsukune can't help but think of Moka and what she said after he'd confronted her about her philandering. She'd said it was just sex, that what she'd done was OK because she didn't love Gin. Deep down, Tsukune hopes that Kurumu doesn't share that belief with his ex-mate.

"Isn't seven a little young?" Tsukune asks curiously, not giving voice to his thoughts about Kurumu and Moka thinking along the same lines.

"It's nothing graphic at first." Kurumu assures him. "When we're young we're only taught how to move, what to wear, what to say, stuff like that. Foreplay and everything else doesn't come until later."

"So, Ageha-san used a marital aid to…" Tsukune trails, her face heating up at the prospect of even asking that Kurumu's mother used a vibrator to remove her hymen.

"No, but you don't have to worry about that Tsukune, it won't hurt me the first time we're together."

"Your mom and your aunt, they're both so different from you. Is that how you're going to act after you lose your virginity?"

While Tsukune does care deeply for the blue haired woman on his arm, he also doesn't want to change her and turn her into a walking, bubbling sex machine. Tsukune's feelings toward Kurumu have always been a little conflicted. Had he not been carrying a torch for Moka, he probably would've been open to the possibility of at least dating her (after she'd dissolved her male harem and proclaimed him her destined one), instead he was greeted every morning by her trademark smothering, she'd given him cookies and sweets and time and time again told him in no uncertain terms that she would literally do anything for him. For Tsukune, who never thought that he would attract the attention of even a decently beautiful woman it always surprised and amazed him that Kurumu would say and do those things, for him. What was he? Before Moka turned him he'd been nothing but average, middle of the pack grades, average physical ability, the only thing that stood out about him was his kindness. He'd always felt that forgiveness was better than hatred, and that with time even the most horrible sins could be forgiven if repentance was paid and was sincere.

Then the woman he loved with his heart and soul, the person he'd wanted to spend the rest of eternity with cheated on him. He'd been in the next room and heard everything, and he learned that there are a few things in this world that he considers unforgiveable, and that even his ample forgiveness has its limits. There is no forgiving Moka for what she did, and now that his bond with her is broken, Tsukune isn't going to even speak with her unless he's told to by either Akasha or Issa. Was Tsukune overreacting, letting his pain cloud his judgment and make his decision for him?

Moka had made her choice.

"My mother and my auntie both lost their virginities a long time ago Tsukune." Kurumu explains for him. "I haven't. For a succubus in their twenties to still be a virgin is unheard of. It's counter to everything we were born and bred to do."

Tsukune's eyes drop to the sidewalk in front of him.

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long Kurumu-chan." Tsukune apologizes in a hushed whisper.

In spite of his somber tone, Kurumu can't help but not be angry with him. One of the reasons she'd loved Tsukune so dearly was his heart, he is a kind man who loved unconditionally and never asked for anything in return. He would risk his life for his friends and family, even when he knows that doing so is very well going to kill him. What other male, human or monster, would go that far just for his friends? What other powerless human would stand up to an unsealed vampire and put himself willingly and without coercion between an angry vampire and the source of her ire?

She'd been a despicable woman, trying to steal him away from Moka for a petty reason like proving herself to the rest of the monsters at Youkai Academy. At first she'd only been interested in him because Moka had been, and the boys at the academy had placed Moka above her in terms of beauty and attractiveness, and Kurumu had wanted to restore the pride of her species by showing them all that she could steal away and seduce the only man Moka had any apparent interest in. She'd lured him away and tried to turn him into her slave, Moka had shown up just

before she could, and Kurumu had tried to take him and run, but Moka had been persistent, and Tsukune had somehow removed her Rosario.

Then he'd stood up for her, protected her with his own life and limb, claiming that he thought that she was really a good person, and he didn't want Moka to hurt her. Hearing that and seeing the vampiress actually relent Kurumu had begun to weep and thrown herself at him. Eventually things settled down and they returned to their rooms. That night Kurumu did a lot of soul searching, and she made her decision.

Tsukune is her destined one, pure and simple.

"It isn't your fault Tsukune." Kurumu says gently. "I wanted you to be happy, and if that meant you were going to be with another woman then I accepted that."

 **As hard as it may've been…**

Tsukune shakes his head, his eyes traveling up to the sky, a far seeing look in his chocolate eyes.

"I really wish I could go back in time…" He mutters to himself.

"So you'll never meet her?"

The young Aono bobs his head solemnly.

"Yeah." He whispers hoarsely.

"It wouldn't matter Tsukune." Kurumu says gently, trying to change the subject. "There's something about you, you just draw people to you, like you have some power that no one has."

"It would've helped if I knew to let that delinquent Saizo keep ahold of her." Tsukune whispers bitterly. "If I hadn't taken off her Rosario she never would've had the power to beat him, he would've forced her into the same kind of relationship she wanted me forced into. Then maybe she'd be a better person."

Kurumu knows that Tsukune isn't intentionally talking about his ex-mate because he wants to.

He's only talking about her because he's still angry at her, and when a person is angry they just need to vent, to let out the feelings they're holding back and get it out of their system. While Kurumu doesn't like the fact that he's been talking about Moka with her right here, she also knows that it's part of the process of moving on that he does.

"Do you really want to talk about her Tsukune?" Kurumu asks curiously and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask, what's 'the golden rule?'" Tsukune asks curiously, looking at her with open curiosity in his eyes.

"That?" Kurumu asks curiously, remembering that her aunt did mention it before those four bikers were unceremoniously thrown out of Devil's Little Angels.

"Yeah. Your aunt said something about a golden rule, and it seemed like everyone knew what she was talking about except me, so I was kinda curious."

"It's nothing major." Kurumu says dismissively. "It doesn't really apply to you."

"OK…so what is it?" Tsukune asks again, insistent.

"The golden rule of Devil's Little Angels is…" Kurumu begins like she's reading from a textbook.

"Don't fuck with Caro Shade."

Tsukune blinks in surprise, the words truly surprising him. He'd thought it would be something like

'Don't mess with women with blue hair' or 'don't argue with the owner' or something like that. He hadn't expected it to be worded as it was either.

"No offense, but isn't that contradictory? Your aunt loves to have sex…"

Kurumu chuckles lightly at the question leaning against him she puts her head on his shoulder.

"It means don't mess with her. It's meant to scare and intimidate all the drunken slobs and bubbling pots of testosterone that come into the club every night."

"Oh, well I guess you could interpret it that way…" Tsukune says in an enlightened tone.

The two of them keep walking, falling into comfortable silence they just slowly make their way down the Las Vegas strip, no particular destination in mind. For Kurumu, a single thought has been running around her head since she woke up, and with their conversation apparently done, the thought has come to the forefront of her mind. "Tsukune, do you want to go get a hotel room tonight?" Kurumu gives voice to the thought. "I've got plenty of money and can afford to splurge on a single night."

Tsukune's eyes go wide at the offer; his face turning to her he looks her in the eyes, his own expression serious.

"Are you sure Kurumu-chan? I know that you've been saving your money for, and it isn't like I need you to pay my way."

While Tsukune doesn't have any American cash on him (he'd only gotten a hundred dollars out of the ATM before he'd returned to Devil's Little Angels) he does have his bank card which has a Visa™ logo on it and can be used as a credit or debit card. His bank account has more money in it then he cares to even think about, and he's sure that paying for a hotel room for tonight would hurt him a lot less than it would her.

"Of course Tsukune." Kurumu says, tightening her grip on his arm just enough to show she's sincere. "I want to do this, will you let me?"

Hearing the pleading in her tone Tsukune is sunk. Even after everything that's happened to him, it's still hard for him to say no to a simple, honest request.

"OK Kurumu-chan, lead the way."

 **XXX**

Walking through the door to the hotel room Tsukune's eye bulge in awe. The room, a villa at a hotel casino is huge. The room is styled in modern architecture, with black columns and overhead recessed lighting. The far wall is nothing but a series of floor to ceiling windows, showing a great view of Las Vegas at night, the city like a sea of lights before him. The right side of the room is dominated with a stocked bar, no doubt the bottles are all marked and if he and Kurumu so much as open one the hotel will charge them for it. On the left side of the room is a baby grand piano, and there's even a stereo system against the wall facing the floor to ceiling windows. The room has multiple bedrooms, and the woman at the counter had said that it comfortably sleeps four people. Tsukune had tried to argue that they didn't need a room that has more than one bedroom, but Kurumu had wanted it.

"Wow…" Tsukune mutters, walking toward the far wall and the floor to ceiling windows. "I think this is bigger than my parent's house." "Well, it's ours until the day after tomorrow." Kurumu comments from behind him, closing the door to the hall.

Standing near the window Tsukune half turns toward Kurumu, watching as the succubus walks from the door through the sitting area toward him.

"Are you sure about this Kurumu-chan?"

"This is my honeymoon Tsukune." Kurumu says with a smile, and Tsukune's face heats up in embarrassment.

"As long as you're sure." Tsukune agrees, turning his gaze toward the view before him. "It's so different from back home."

Walking up behind him Kurumu presses her body against his. Wrapping her arms around him Tsukune can feel her love for him with her arms around him.

"This is my wedding night Tsukune…" Kurumu voices from behind him, the virgin succubus in a hurry to get the point of the night.

Turning around slowly Tsukune's arms gently slide up her sides, his arms wrapping around her ribs just below her breasts, the Aono vampire glad that she's wearing the heels, not that Kurumu is much shorter than him in the first place.

"Kurumu-chan? Can I ask you a favor?"

Looking up into his eyes Kurumu feels like she could get lost in Tsukune's chocolate pools. With her arms around his neck Kurumu wants to kiss him, to feel his lips against hers.

"Yes Tsukune…?" She whispers breathily, her lips moving toward his unconsciously.

Their lips touch, Kurumu kissing him, and Tsukune returns the kiss, the two of them kissing for a few moments before Tsukune is the one to pull back. He has something that he needs to get off his chest, and this is the time to say it.

"Kurumu-chan, earlier, when I was feeling depressed, you charmed me. Would you remove your charm?"

Kurumu blinks in surprise. She'd forgotten about that. With everything that's happened in the last day she wasn't even thinking about the suggestion that she'd put on Tsukune, that she wasn't going to allow him to think about what Moka did to her. Now, with her destined one holding her in her arms Kurumu can't help but wonder why he would ask to have that suggestion removed.

"Alright Tsukune, look into my eyes."

Her hands touching his cheeks Tsukune looks into Kurumu's eyes, and he can feel something inside his mind disappear, like there was something that he hardly noticed was even there, and now it's gone.

"It's done Tsukune." Kurumu says gently, her hands still on his cheeks.

Standing there Tsukune thinks about what's happened between him and Moka. He thinks about what she did, when she called Gin to the home that they shared, and how he reacted when he saw Gin after he violated Moka.

 **There's nothing I could've done. It wasn't my fault.**

The thought is like a weight lifting off of his shoulders. Standing there the pain Tsukune feels from what Moka did doesn't hurt as much as it did when he first came to Devil's Little Angels. It will always hurt, but standing there with Kurumu's arms around him the pain is trivially easy to ignore.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu asks gently, and the Aono man smiles at her, the expression warm and sincere.

"Thank you Kurumu-chan." Tsukune whispers, scooping the busty blue-nette into his arms.

Letting out a startled cry Kurumu wraps both of her arms around his neck, holding onto her destined one for dear life while he carries her bridal style in his arms. Smiling down at her Tsukune kisses her, his lips grazing hers Kurumu looks up at him in shock for a moment, not knowing what her destined one has planned for her.

"Allow me to carry you into the bedroom, milady." Tsukune smiles at her, Kurumu feeling a warm feeling spread throughout her entire body.

"Alright Tsukune." Kurumu agrees; relaxing in his arms as he easily carries her across the villa Once she's through, the young Aono's foot catches the bottom of the door, closing it behind him.

 _ **Author's Notes/ Reply to guest reviews:**_

Guest: i remember shade in one the stories told moka she had a boyfriend but she blew it. but i,am not sure that story is still around or been deleted. i will let you know the name when i find out

 _ **Me: I don't think I've personally heard of this story to be honest, then again there are very few Rosario Vampire fanfictions I find worth reading. So if you find it, and it hasn't been deleted. I may give it a look over**_

Guest: you give shade too much credit. lol. i doubt shade would be so happy getting anally destroyed by a Enraged Shinso Vampire.. that is pissed. but i think tsukune will feel somewhat guilty and try to recouncile with shade.. if he and kurumu get in relationship he and shade have to a understanding of each other but anyway I,am rooting for Tsukune x Kurumu Akasha seem like a ok choice but she seem very possesive.. it is implied that she killed kurumu in one of tsukune Dreams that cotain the alternate futures in the previous rewrite.

 _ **Me: I give credit where credit is due, that's just my opinion, though there will be no retribution of that sort in my version of this fanfic. Heck, I really am on the fence about a certain part of this fanfic that may come sooner or later. Probably later if I remember correctly. Though Akasha has every right to be possesive of a man she has made apparent at least somewhat she is highly considering taking as a mate if he so wishes. Just look at her last bond**_

Guest: Akasha never defeated alucard on her own. She Had Help. Mikogami and Touho helped her also even with their combined they never defeated him. They had to seal him

 _ **Me: This is true for canon, I am not talking about canon, this is as wayyyyy off in left field from canon as fanfictions can get ha ha ha. Akasha in terms of raw power, and speed. Trumps Mikogami, and Fuhai. In terms of dark arts, Im leaning towards Fuhai. Though Ill touch on the fairytale arc of canon sooner or later.**_

Guest: Do you hate Moka or do you want her dead ? I think that Moka does mean she is sorry for what she did. Tsukune probably doesn't care about her as he has claims in the past. Two wrongdoings doesn't make it right. Did Tsukune ever think of the consider that Moka was telling the truth. Did Gin really have sex with Moka and make a video about it when she was try to tell Tsukune that Moka was in danger of what is happening now. I know that Ria is planning to kill Moka and Tsukune's baby. Now She wants Moka dead.

 _ **Me: Please be a little more attentive to my guest reviews, as I believe I have said in there. I don't hate moka, either personality, and I have plans for this, hell even in the canon version of this there were plans for this. I also had someone review one or two chapters ago that gave me a good idea. I do plan on having outer moka (pink haired version) reconcile with him. Though for all intents and purposes, their marriage and bond is dead.**_


	16. One wild night

**OK, here's Chapter 16. First, I wanted to say that this chapter will contain a lemon, so those who don't like them. Please move on past this part**. **Sorry about the decently late update, though works been hell for the last week, so I have been too tired to do much aside from read this again, and sleep. Though you guys will probably get a bonus chapter this week for being so patient, and eager to see the update.**

Anyway, enjoy

Chapter 16: One Wild Night

Carrying Kurumu over to the bed Tsukune gently, gingerly lays the blue haired goddess down on the sheets. Looking up at him Kurumu's arms are over her breasts, looking up at him with mix of anticipation and nervousness. Her heart is pounding in her chest like a machine gun. To Tsukune, a predator that feeds on the blood of others he can hear Kurumu's heart pounding in her chest, her eyes looking up at him, hopeful and at the same time, afraid.

"Tsukune…?" Kurumu mouths in the barest whisper.

"What's wrong Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asks curiously, his face inches from hers.

"I…I feel like this is a dream, and I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up…" Kurumu whispers, and Tsukune smiles at her, putting his hand on his cheek.

"It's OK Kurumu-chan, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

The blue-nette succubus nods meekly, tears at the edges of her eyes. More than anything she just wants him to be happy, she's spent the last four years thinking about him and this very moment and yet now that it's finally here, it's taking all her willpower not to shake like a leaf.

"It's OK Kurumu-chan." Tsukune assures her, his hands touching her shoulders and flowing down her arms, his fingers interlacing with hers as he brings his lips toward hers, his brown eyes staring into her azure ones.

"I'm here."

His lips touching hers Kurumu can feel her apprehension begin to melt away. Kissing her destined one back, Kurumu greedily presses her lips to his, wanting more of this, the feeling of her destined one loving her and caressing her. His hands slowly untangle from hers, drifting to her sides Kurumu can feel Tsukune's fingers through the sheer tank top, his hands grazing the bare skin of her midriff, stopping at her waist, just above her shorts.

"Tsu…ku…ne…" Kurumu whispers between kisses, the succubus trying unsuccessfully to kiss her destined one and talk at the same time.

The Aono vampire pulls his lips back ever so slightly, his chocolate eyes tender with concern and caring.

"Yes, Kurumu-chan?" He asks in a throaty whisper, and Kurumu can feel her body shudder as his breath wisps across her neck, the young woman never feeling so alive in her life.

"I…" Kurumu whispers, her cheeks heating up at what she's about to say.

"What do you want, Kurumu?" Tsukune whispers her name, accenting the loss of the honorific, his words begging her to continue.

"I…I want you to…" She mumbles, feeling her cheeks get even darker in embarrassment.

What kind of succubus gets embarrassed about wanting her destined one to please her? Were her auntie and her mother standing there right now they would both be yelling at her, telling her to forget about her modesty and go through with it.

 **Literally and figuratively**.

"You're beautiful Kurumu." Tsukune whispers easily, placing gentle kisses along the side of her neck, the intimate contact making her loins flutter.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu breathes, feelings his lips on her skin, the contact making her feel like an electrical current is shooting through her body.

His lips slowly traveling past her shoulder Tsukune stops just above the tank top, his gaze traveling up to look at her, his chocolate eyes questioning and hesitant.

"Go ahead Tsukune…" Kurumu whispers throatily, bidding her destined one to continue.

Slowly Tsukune grasps the bottom of her tank top, pulling ît up slowly Kurumu raises her arms to help him take it off, revealing her chest and stomach in all its glory. The creamy smooth skin of her stomach and her firm breasts hardly contained by her barely there bra.

"You're beautiful Kurumu." Tsukune compliments her again, his words like the most beautiful music to her ears.

"Tsukune…"

Placing his hand on her breast Tsukune kisses her, claiming her lips as her mouth opens to receive him, a startled gasp consumed by her destined one's eager lips, his fingers finding her nipple through the bra, gently caressing it while his other hand slowly drifts down her stomach, Tsukune's touch making her feel like putty in his hands.

 **When did he get like this? Is it because he's my destined one, or…**

Kurumu never completes the thought, as Tsukune's hand drifts under her shorts, somehow slipping beneath her panties to touch her lips, the contact of his finger against her most intimate spot making her arch her back slightly, gasping in surprise.

Pulling back so that only a hair's breadth is between them, their foreheads touching Tsukune smiles at her.

"Let's get these off…" Tsukune whispers, pulling his hand away from her, working the button on her shorts before he pulls it off of her.

The entire time Kurumu's hands stay on the bed, the young woman happy to have her destined one lead her through her first time. Now though, feeling him start to take her shorts off her hands reach out, grasping his shirt and pulling it up, the young Aono chuckling when Kurumu pulls his shirt up to his shoulders.

"Let me help…"

Releasing her shorts Tsukune puts his hands on hers, helping her to pull his shirt off, revealing his masculine scarred chest, each mark a testament to what the Aono vampire has gone through in his life.  
Kurumu can't help but run her hands over the scars, her fingers tracing Tsukune's chest, each mark a reminder of the sacrifices her destined one made not only for her, but for all of his friends. Feeling her fingers running across his scars Tsukune's face heats up a little, his own cheeks flushing.

"I know they aren't very attractive…" Tsukune whispers, a small amount of worry leaking into his voice.

"No Tsukune…" Kurumu denies his statement, sitting up to kiss him, pressing her lips to his as she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her, the young Aono's bare chest pressed against hers, her bra doing nothing to stop him from feeling her soft breasts on his skin, and her from feeling his warm strong chest against hers. "To me, you're the most beautiful person in the world; there is nothing ugly about you, my love. My destined one."

Tsukune can't help but smile, taking her words for encouragement his hands slide down the sides of her ribs, the soft caress of his fingers tickling her ever so slightly as his hands find the zipper on her shorts, slowly pulling the zipper down and then pulling on her shorts.

Breaking the kiss, Kurumu looks up at her destined one, a sly smile coming to her lips.

"Let me help." Kurumu whispers back to him, her own hands reaching down to grasp her shorts, arching her back just enough to slip the shorts off of her waist and down her legs.

Looking at her Tsukune can't help but smile. Lying on the bed in her underwear Tsukune can't think of any other word to describe her other than stunning. To him her body is sculpted, literally like a goddess given flesh.

"You really are beautiful…" Tsukune earnestly whispers, her eyes looking up at him, her heart beating even faster now that she's lying before him nearly naked.

"Tsukune…will you be gentle?" Kurumu whispers in a small voice.

"Of course Kurumu." Tsukune says assuredly, smiling warmly at her.  
Feeling his hands running up and down her body Kurumu does her best to try and ignore her pounding heart, her excitement mixed with anticipation and a little bit of fear.

His hand drifting over her panties Tsukune can feel the thin piece of fabric is already damp before he gently pulls it aside, his finger grazing her clitoris, a surprised gasp escaping Kurumu's lips, her entire body tensing at the sudden sensation. Carefully, slowly Tsukune gently slides his pointer finger into her.

Slipping his finger inside Tsukune can feel Kurumu's wetness all around his digit, the walls of her body clinging to his finger as he slowly slides it into her. The woman sucking in a sharp breath of surprise she flings her head back, looking up at the ceiling as a joyous feeling begins to emanate from her vagina and spread throughout her entire body. His other hand traveling to her breast Tsukune begins to play with her nipple, teasing it and flicking it with his finger.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu breathes, the feel of his finger inside her and against her breast different than anything she's ever felt before.

"Do you like this Kurumu?" Tsukune asks her in a whisper, his face next to hers as he slowly caresses her beautiful body.

"Yes…" She pants, pleasurable feelings surging through her as Tsukune continues to caress her.

His hands continue to move, Kurumu's body responding eagerly to Tsukune's touch, his fingers working their magic on her body.

Kurumu moans, her voice echoing throughout the bedroom, the young succubus giving voice to the euphoric feelings rushing through her.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu pants with her body racked with pleasure. "I…"  
Smiling at Kurumu the thumb on Tsukune's left hand flicks her clitoris, Kurumu gasping in pleasure while her destined one continues to pleasure her.

Feeling her euphoria building Kurumu knows what she's heading toward, what Tsukune is bringing her to.  
"Tsukune…please…I'm going to…" Kurumu pants between moans, her voice pleading.  
Smiling Tsukune pulls the bra from her right breast, lowering his mouth on top of the nipple, sucking on it and rolling his tongue around it. The feel of Tsukune's tongue is completely different from his finger, the feel of his mouth greedily sucking on her breast, bringing Kurumu closer and closer to climax. Tsukune picks up the pace, moving his finger faster and faster, lapping at her breast with his tongue hungrily, bringing Kurumu closer and closer.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cries out as every muscle in her body tenses, the tension releasing in a euphoric wave cascading over her entire body.

Releasing a shuddering exhale Kurumu's body lies on the bed, Tsukune's finger slowly moving inside her. She hadn't wanted to cum on her own, she wanted to cum with Tsukune, to feel him inside of her…

"Was that good for you Kurumu?" Tsukune teases her, and she blinks, looking over at him, her breathing light while clear liquid seeps from between her thighs.

"I want to see you Tsukune…" Kurumu breathes, her hands drifting toward his pants, his zipper.

The young Aono chuckles, Tsukune in no real hurry to get to what Kurumu wants so badly.

"Then let's get these off." Tsukune whispers, slowly pulling her panties down.

Kurumu nods, arching her back and letting Tsukune pull her underwear off of her. With her panties gone Kurumu pulls an arm through her bra, pulling the underwire off over her head, now completely naked while Tsukune still has his pants on.

"Now show me yours Tsukune." Kurumu begs, the look in her eyes screaming 'fuck me.'

Smiling Tsukune reaches down, undoing his pants and pulling them off along with his boxers. Kurumu can only stare at his half erect member, seeing her destined one's cock for the first time in her life. Her hands drift toward his dick, unconsciously wanting to touch it, feel it.

"Kurumu…?" Tsukune whispers, her eyes locked on his dick, her gentle fingers touching it, her right hand cupping his sack while she gently wraps her fingers around his shaft.  
Seeing her just staring at it like it's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen Tsukune smiles down at her.

"It's OK Kurumu, go ahead."

Needing no further encouragement Kurumu puts her mouth on his cock, opening her mouth and gently slurping on Tsukune's member like she has time and time again in her dreams. Feeling the pleasure running up and down his spine Kurumu works him over, showing Tsukune just what a succubus is capable of.

For Tsukune it's incredible, Kurumu deep-throating him, doing something with her tongue that sends pleasure running down his spine.

"Oh Kurumu…" Tsukune moans, his eyes rolling back in his head as she bobs her head up and down, the wet, slurping sound of Kurumu sucking on his cock like music to his ears.

For her she can feel his cock hitting her throat, but she doesn't even care. She keeps going, hearing Tsukune moan in pleasure, the sound encouraging her, egging her on.

Taking him into her mouth Kurumu can taste every part of him, her tongue wiggling against his shaft, gently sucking as she pulls her mouth back, and rolling her tongue around his head as she sucks on it, saliva dribbling past her lips and down his shaft.

"Ohhhh…." Tsukune moans, the young vampire feeling like the proverbial putty in her hands with Kurumu's lips wrapped around his cock.

He tastes so good to her; it's criminal that something like this can be so delectable, so pleasant. Is it because she's a succubus, or because he's her destined one…?

"Kurumu…" Tsukune begins, the blue-nette looking up at him, her hand on his cock, her lips wrapped around the head.

"I want this Tsukune." Kurumu breathes as she pulls his cock from her mouth, her breath hot against his saliva covered cock, her lips a hair's breadth from his head.

"OK." Tsukune agrees with a light chuckle.

Laying down Kurumu spreads her legs for him. Lying there Kurumu has never wanted anything more in her entire life. She's finally going to become a woman, join her Auntie and her mother as a full fledged member of her race…

"I want you to make me a woman Tsukune." Kurumu states her intentions in a throaty purr.

"All right Kurumu." Tsukune smiles at her, positioning himself between her legs. "Are you sure?" He asks one last time.

Kurumu nods, wrapping her legs around him, her shins smooth and soft against his waist. Pulling Tsukune closer he slowly slides himself inside her, the young Aono feeling the walls of her sex part as he slides inside of her.

Even though she told him that it wouldn't hurt, Kurumu grits her teeth in pain, looking up to the ceiling and forcing herself not to cry out. Her hands squeeze around two fistfuls of the blanket on the bed, closing her eyes against the pain.

 **Okaa-san you liar** …

For Tsukune it feels incredible, her tight wetness clinging to him. It's as though every muscle in her body is squeezing him.

 **Wow** …

"Kurumu…?" Tsukune breathes, leaning over her to look at her face, seeing her eyes shut and her teeth

clenched.

"I'm fine Tsukune…" Kurumu forces the words past her lips, trying to keep the pain from her voice. "Just go slow, be gentle."

Nodding Tsukune very slowly pulls back, Kurumu not really feeling much of anything other than pain as Tsukune pulls back, and then slowly pushes inside her again. Feeling his member penetrate her and part her Kurumu keeps her teeth clenched, forcing herself to grin and bear the pain.

 **It will feel good soon, it has to** …

Tsukune slowly pulling back he tries to go as slow as he can. Her body is so tight against his cock. For Tsukune it's hard not to be rough with her, to pick up the pace and drive his dick into her.

"You feel incredible Kurumu." Tsukune whispers, slowly making love to her, knowing that how he feels is a small consolation next to the pain she must be experiencing.

"Keep going Tsukune." Kurumu bids him to continue.

Tsukune does just that, slowly making love to her, Kurumu's body slowly getting accustomed to him as he thrusts into her. The sounds of her pussy squelching as he thrusts into her low in the otherwise quiet room, his ragged breath and Kurumu's sharp inhales as Tsukune thrusts into her an odd combination.  
After ten minutes the pain begins to subside, and pleasure begins to replace it. Tsukune can feel her begin to slowly enjoy what he's doing, releasing her hold on the blankets she looks up at him, her eyes no longer filled with pain and hurting.

"It's OK Tsukune, you can be rougher."

"Are you sure Kurumu?"

Nodding Kurumu wraps her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to him.

"I am Tsukune, please, make me forget the pain."

Smiling Tsukune picks up the pace, slowly driving himself into her harder and harder. Kurumu moans in pleasure as her destined one drives his body into hers, Tsukune's cock hitting her sweet spot, sending waves of euphoria through her body.

"Oh Tsukune!" Kurumu cries out, drowning herself in her ecstasy.

"You feel so good…" Tsukune whispers, driving himself into her again and again.

"I love you Tsukune…" Kurumu moans erotically, the wet slaps of their bodies crashing against each other filling the room with the music of sex.

"I love you Kurumu." Tsukune whispers back, the succubus overjoyed at his words, her pussy gripping him even tighter.

Feeling Tsukune pound his cock inside of her Kurumu can feel her pleasure building. Tsukune driving himself inside of her it takes all of his willpower not to cum at any moment, wanting more than anything for the two of them to cum together, to give Kurumu what he knows she's always wanted.

"Tsukune…I'm going to cum…" Kurumu moans, kissing him, her womb twitching, wanting her destined one to release inside of her.

"Me…too…Kurumu…" Tsukune whispers, Kurumu kissing him as he drives his body into her.

"I'm…" Kurumu moans between kisses, moaning in pleasure as she nears climax. "I'm going to cum…"

"I…" Tsukune pants, feeling his own release coming.

"Do it Tsukune, let it out inside me." Kurumu begs.  
Hearing that the young Aono can't hold himself back anymore. Driving it deep inside her one final time

Tsukune moans in euphoric rapture as he explodes inside of her, his cum like warm lava spilling inside of her and filling her. Kurumu cries out in ecstasy as his cock drives into her one final time, the feeling of him cumming inside of her filling her with rapture, her pussy wrapping around his cock even tighter, her entire body convulsing in pleasure as she holds onto him.

Breathing heavily Kurumu can feel Tsukune's seed slowly seep out of her, the warm thick liquid dripping onto his waist and onto the bed sheets. Breathing deeply Kurumu looks Tsukune in the eyes, her entire body glowing with happiness, Tsukune smiling back at her, his own breathing light as he holds onto her.

"You want to go again?" Tsukune asks curiously, still hard inside her.

The smile that comes to Kurumu's face answers him as much as the words that pass her lips.

"Please fuck me again Tsukune."

Smiling the Aono vampire does just that, proving to Kurumu that he has more stamina than the average man, and just one time isn't enough to sate a vampire, and that Kurumu is more than willing to try and keep up.

XXX

Lying on her bed in Castle Akashiya Moka looks up at the ceiling, a funny, premonition like feeling coming over. Blinking the silver haired debutant sits up slowly, the feeling like a hiccup in her chest. Putting her hand over her heart Moka looks down at her chest, waiting for the feeling to repeat itself, but it doesn't.  
What was that feeling? Is it because I'm pregnant…?

Her 'Outer' personality is quiet, the pink haired girlish Moka doesn't know anything more than her silver haired

'Inner' self and she just doesn't have the energy to comment on the whole thing, since she hardly felt anything through the seal.

 **Shrugging Moka lies back down on the bed, her silver hair behind fanning out behind her on the bed.  
It's only been ten days since Tsukune left but she already feels so empty. She wants to see him again, to fix what has transpired between them and feel his caress as he holds her, stroking her hair and telling her that he loves her.**

He doesn't love us. Outer Moka speaks up in Moka's mind. Not anymore, not after what we did…  
Closing her eyes Moka reaches up with her hand and rubs her temple tiredly.

 **Please, just shut up…**

Moka is just too exhausted, both mentally and physically to argue with her other self. She's been feeling light-headed since she returned here, and that combined with the morning sickness has the silver haired debutant thinking that she has to be pregnant. The only question on her mind is whether or not the child is Tsukune's, or god forbid, Gin's.

 **I just want to see him again, to try and fix things between us…**

Things will never be the same anymore. Her Outer self says absolutely. Gin is dead because of us and Tsukune has left and we're pregnant with Gin's baby and father is going to destroy it and it's all our fault!

 **I know. Our actions got Gin killed and are going to cause an innocent baby whose only crime is being the product of a union between us and a werewolf to be destroyed.**

I can't believe Gin is dead… Outer trails with tears in her voice.

 **Do you think he would ever willingly part with that necklace? He treasures that pendant more than his own life. There's no explanation for how Kokoa could've gotten it unless he's dead.**

At least Kahlua probably made it quick, unless our father ordered her to make him suffer. We need to contact Gin's parents, tell them the truth about what has happened and apologize! It's our fault he's dead, and that's the least we can do!

 **Don't be stupid! The sooner we move past this and just accept his death and move on the better. If we apologize to his family it will only cause more pain and suffering. It's best if we let them think Gin died however father chose to cover it up, rather than reopen the wound it's caused.**

Things weren't meant to go this far…

 **I know… All we wanted was for Tsukune to agree with us. Instead we've lost him and now one of our only friends is dead.**

Or so she presumed...

Lying on the bed unbidden tears flow from the corners of Moka's eyes, the silver haired vampire crying over the loss of her friend and her love.

 **Breakfast will be ready soon; I need to get up…**

Sniffling and wiping her eyes the silver haired vampire pushes herself to a sitting position, wiping the tears from her eyes again she throws off the blanket before she stands, her bare feet enjoying the feel of the plush carpet between her toes. Taking a cleansing breath Moka heads for the bathroom, ready to get ready to start the day.

XXX

Walking into the Castle's dining room Aono Moka (since she's still married, in spite of whatever her family has done) moves with the grace and poise of a woman of high society. She's dressed rather plainly, a t-shirt and shorts with flat tennis shoes, her long hair hanging down behind her, gently swaying from side to side as she walks. Entering into the dining room Moka's head is held high and her back is straight, the lessons ingrained here during her childhood never fading with the passage of time.

The dining room is a large chamber dominated by a single, long stone table capable of seating twenty, though at the moment it's only set for five. Darkly stained plush wooden chairs surround the table, an ornate chandelier hanging over the center of the table, though presently it isn't lit. Instead, natural light flows into the room from the large windows dominating the ten foot high stone walls, the exterior light filling the room with an almost bog like atmosphere.

Her father, Ria, Kokoa and Kahlua all sit at the table, the four of them waiting quietly for her as she pushes the doors open and strides into the room. Her father is the only one to react to her presence, the eldest vampire motioning toward the seat at his immediate right, the Shuzen lord sitting at the head of the table.

"Sit." Issa says cordially, though Moka knows better than to refuse.

Walking around the table her father makes no move to embrace her or even favor her with a smile like he normally would. Instead his eyes remain ahead of him, his arms on the arms of his chair. Sitting down Moka silently pulls her chair in, silently noting that no servant is present in the dining room.

The food has already been served, with decanters of slightly chilled blood laid out along with various kinds of fruit. Glancing around the table Moka is hard pressed to see any emotion in the faces of the rest of her family, the four of their faces set in impassive masks.

In front of her and the rest of her family is a stoneware plate with silver utensils and an old fashioned glass, the place setting simple for the relatively simple meal.

Unease flutters in Moka's stomach as she looks around the table, the young debutant swallowing the saliva in her mouth at the sight of the stoic expressions looking back at her. None of them are looking at her of course, but normally her childish older sister Kahlua would be playing with dolls or fiddling with her hair or doing some other mundane task to occupy her mind, instead she's sitting there quietly.

The silence that hangs over the table is oppressive, and across from Moka, Ria can't help the slightest flicker of mirth in her eyes as she locks gazes with her younger half sister. Ria knows that Tsukune is in Las Vegas, and has quietly hired several private investigators to scour the area in a twenty five block radius from the ATM Tsukune used. Wherever he's hiding, they will find him, the exorbitant price she's paying each of them all but assures that.

For her part Moka catches the slight twinkle of happiness in her elder sister's eyes, but doesn't think anything of it. To Moka, Ria is probably still pleased with the outcome of Moka's recent interrogation, and the subsequent absolution of her bond with Tsukune.  
Turning her gaze away from her older sister Moka meets her father's gaze, her red slitted eyes questioning.

"Where is Akasha-sama?" Moka asks stoically, breaking the oppressive silence that hangs over the dining room table.

"Akasha left yesterday and hasn't returned." Issa says quickly, his tone clipped and precise.

"That figures…" Moka mutters under her breath, her eyes shifting down toward her plate at the table.  
She probably went to go tell Tsukune that our bond is absolved and then she probably took him off somewhere so they can have sex again.

Moka's other self doesn't say or do anything, inside Moka's mind the demure 'seal' personality sits with her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs with her head buried in her thighs. She hasn't said or 'done' anything since their conversation this morning, and for that at least 'Inner' Moka is grateful. These moments when her mind is quiet and she truly feels alone with her thoughts are few and far between, and she isn't about to shatter that by trying to communicate with her weaker, girlish side when there's nothing to be said between them.

"Akasha has always acted with this family's best interests at heart Moka." Issa rebukes her lightly; confirming that he did in fact hear Moka's quiet muttering under her breath.  
Her eyes come up, meeting her father's gaze and holding it.

"Does that include stealing my beloved from me?" Moka grounds at her father, needlessly reminding him of the situation between his former mate and his only son.

"I am well aware of Akasha's desire to be one of Tsukune's suitors should he choose that he is ready for another mate." Issa retorts calmly, emphasizing that it will be Tsukune's decision to take and choose a new mate, not his nor Akasha's.

"And you're just going to allow that?" Moka asks in surprise, fully expecting her father to have taken some offense to Tsukune replacing him as Akasha's mate.

"Akasha is lord Moka." Issa's teeth ground the words past his lips. "It isn't my place to dictate what she does or whom she favors."

"Tch…" Ria scoffs in disgust, and both Issa and Moka turn their gaze to her as the eldest progeny of Shuzen

Akashiya Issa continues. "In all the time I've been alive I never even suspected that you were not the true Hades Lord, Akashiya-sama." Ria finishes in disgust, her hatred of Moka's mother second only to her hatred of Moka herself.

"I desired the role of Hades Lord, and Akasha all but gave it to me of her own volition." Issa states calmly.

"Now, let us begin before the food gets warm."

With that Issa and his four daughters begin the meal, the decanters of blood filling their glasses before the lighter food of grapes, strawberries, and other assorted fruits are picked at. Taking the glass to her lips Moka quietly drinks from the glass, the chilled blood not as succulent as it is straight from the source.

"Speaking of suitors, how many do you have arranged for my little Itotou-chan daddy?" Kahlua asks casually, and Moka's arm stops mid reach, her fingers barely grazing her cup.

She wasn't aware that her father was arranging for Tsukune to meet with potential suitors. She'd been expecting, been hoping, that her father wouldn't put Tsukune's hand out there for the rest of the vampire community, that he would want Tsukune bound within the family and that would be her saving grace. Tsukune will never fall in love with any of her sisters (especially Ria) and if his only options were within the family then she possesses the greatest chance of his choosing her. Instead, the other noble houses have been brought into the mix, and while Moka doesn't know them personally, she's sure that at least one of the daughters of those families might be able to sway his heart, and in time Moka is afraid that Tsukune will develop feelings for one of those women, and take her as his bondmate instead of her.

Issa's lips curl in a slight smile, the thought that Tsukune, a creature that is related to him by conversion is more valuable to him and more of a proper vampire than his own flesh and blood bringing the smile to his face.

"So far ten of the other noble families have put forth their bid to have their daughter become his bondmate." Issa explains calmly, his tone casual, like he's speaking about the weather or a local sports game.

"Tsukune will never accept a bond like that." Moka says in denial, grasping her cup and raising it to her lips, taking a drink from the goblet before she returns it to the table.

Picking up a cherry Issa twirls the fruit in his fingers before he pops it into his mouth, biting off the cherry and chewing it a moment before he swallows it.

"He is an immortal." Issa says after swallowing the cherry. "He doesn't have to be mated right away."  
From her place next to Moka Kokoa looks up, a strawberry held between her right thumb and pointer finger.

"What about onee-sama?" Kokoa asks curiously.

Issa narrows his eyes, any trace of the happiness he felt about arranging Tsukune's next bond disappearing at the mere mention of the daughter that has brought shame not only on him, but their entire family.

"Both Akasha and I feel that Moka should spend the next century or two single, so she'll be free to sample whatever creature she wants and not worry herself with a mate or children."

They're going to make us be alone for a century! Outer Moka cries out in Moka's thoughts, the silver haired debutant cringing at the sudden volume of her other self's cry. She was inwardly hoping there would be some way to get away from her, and try to make amends, her inner self wouldn't budge, but she wasn't going to go through the loneliness again, not after she had finally gotten what she wanted.

"You are only doing that to punish me." Moka grounds, picking up the piece of tangerine and popping it into her mouth, the fruit nowhere near as tasty as the blood in her glass.

"That's true Moka." Issa doesn't even bother trying to deny. "You've done quite a lot to be punished for."  
Moka narrows her eyes in restrained anger, looking away from her father and glaring heatedly at her plate.

"I only did what I did because my mate refused to allow my children to be raised as I see fit."

"Seeking a dog to give you children instead was not a proper response." Issa rebukes her, his hand reaching out and grasping a bundle of grapes still on the vine, placing them on his plate.

"Nothing was supposed to happen." Moka growls in response, not looking at her father or any of her siblings.

"He was supposed to realize his error and apologize."

"Instead Tsukune acted to protect our lineage that you would've continued to try and soil. I'm only sorry that Tsukune didn't act sooner, but it isn't his place to dictate who you can and cannot have sex with, and there is no guarantee that filthy mongrel succeeded in your mutual desire to impregnate you. Tsukune would never do such a moronic thing; he is more of a proper vampire than you Moka." Vampire DNA was also known for being a lot more relentless when in the presence of another males DNA, neutralizing it effectively/

"It's only because of me that Tsukune is even a vampire." Moka grumbles in annoyance, disgusted that her father would speak so highly of her former mate, and be so disgusted with her.

Kahlua looks at her younger half sister with her normal, vapid expression.

"But Imotou-chan, you didn't mean to turn him, didn't you?"

 **Does everyone know about that?**

As if reading his third daughter's thoughts Issa leans back in his chair.

"There are no secrets among this family Moka." Issa reminds her casually. "All of your siblings are aware of what has transpired between you and your mate."

Glancing at her father Moka shakes her head, closing her eyes and leaning back against the back of her chair.

"So…I am to be the 'black sheep' of this family now?"

"I am sorry I wasn't more active in your childhood Moka." Issa says with true regret in his voice. "I wanted to respect Akasha's wishes for you that is why I sent you to live in the human world with the seal in place."  
Moka shakes her head slowly, opening her eyes she leans forward and grasps her cup, raising it to her lips she takes a drink from the goblet, holding it to her lips and savoring the flavor of the blood in her mouth as it slowly slides down her throat.

"I wish you had been Father. I hated my time in Junior High and I wish you had rescued me from that hell."

Ria sarcastically pouts toward Moka, the expression mocking and disgusted.

"Aw…" Ria's voice drips with sarcasm. "Poor little Moka, stuck in a human school with no one to swoop down and rescue you."

Moka's eyes narrow in anger, her demonic aura swirling in rage as she slams her fists on the table, standing up in outrage and glaring down at her older half sister and former tormentor.

"YOU have NO IDEA what it was like for me to be sealed up like I was! I was made to be among them and treated like I was inferior! Me! Inferior to them!"

Issa closes his eyes, putting both hands on the table, sitting up straight in his chair.

"Calm down Moka." Issa orders her, his voice holding just the slightest tinge of authority.  
For Moka it's like a dousing rain on the fire that is her rage. Spending her earliest years here Moka has been trained to obey her father above all else, and she doesn't need him to raise his voice and openly display his anger to show his disapproval and maintain order among his progeny.  
Nodding Moka sits down again, picking at the remaining fruit with little interest.

"Clearly even my own family is against me." Moka grumbles as she finishes what's on her plate, reaching for her glass when Kahlua speaks up.

"You did screw up pretty bad Imotou-chan." Kahlua says in her normal singsong tone. "You brought a boy home and even had him accepted into the family as your mate, and then you chose a werewolf to be the father of your children over him. None of us would ever do something like that."

"Ria has been through more lovers then I care to count." Moka growled, taking a drink from her cup, her patience for the meal wearing thin.

"That may be true dear sister." Ria smiles at Moka across the table. "However I've never brought any of them back here and introduced them to the family to become my mate. I never lead them on and let them believe that what we shared was more than it was, unlike you."

"Tsukune was more to me than just a passing fling." Moka snaps at her elder sister. Regardless of what everyone else's preconceived notions were, her words rang true, but fell on deaf ears.

"That isn't what he thinks." Ria retorts casually. "Considering he came here seeking an absolution of your bond with him."

"He is just angry." Moka says absolutely, taking a drink from her glass. "Once we have a chance to talk we'll be able to work things out and go back to how things were."

Issa can't help but raise an eyebrow at his daughter's proclamation. It's hard even for him to comprehend the massive pride and ego that Moka must possess to say something like that and honestly believe that it's going to come true. Should Tsukune choose to come back to Moka Issa won't stand in his way, though after what

Issa has seen, he's positive that Tsukune won't be coming back to Moka, that much is clear in the fact that it's been ten days since he left and he hasn't returned or even tried to call her.

Ria can't help but laugh on the inside. She's wanted her father to see Moka for what she is, and now her own actions are doing all the work for her without Ria even having to lift a finger.

Kahlua just wants her family to be happy again. If her little Itotou came back and said he wanted to come back to Moka it wouldn't really affect her, and if it makes Moka and everyone else happy then she's all for it. Though, after what her father has told her and what she's heard, she doesn't honestly think that Tsukune is going to come back to Moka. She may not be the most mature person in the world, but she is an assassin that is intimately familiar with how the world works, and she knows her Itotou well enough that he wouldn't go through all of the trouble of breaking his bond with Moka unless he meant to do it.

Kokoa on the other hand hopes that she never sees her older sister's former mate again. When his bond with her had been absolved she'd been overjoyed. To her, Tsukune is nothing more than an intruder that was trying to steal her precious older sister away from her family. Inside Kokoa honestly hopes that both Tsukune and Akasha get together and the two of them disappear from their lives forever, never to be seen again.

"Why would he want to come back to you? He wanted to be separated from you and now he is. It wouldn't surprise her if he came back and said he's found another lover or maybe he's gotten into dollies instead."

Moka's red slitted gaze ever so slowly pans toward Kahlua, the third daughter of Shuzen Issa furious at the thought of 'her Tsukune' cheating on her with anyone. She's already been through it once with Ria, and she will not tolerate it again.

"Tsukune and I are meant to be together." Moka grounds toward her older sister. "Even if we're apart now, he will come back to me in a few years."

Ria's eyebrows rise in surprise.

"Oh me oh my, why on earth would he ever do a thing like that? So he can watch you sleep with another dog?"  
Moka clenches her hands into fists, her anger at her older sister slowly building inside her.

"Do you know what he said when I figured out that you were cheating on him my little Imotou?" Ria continues curiously, ignoring her sister's slowly mounting anger. "He told me it was clear that he no longer made you happy, and he wanted you to be free so you could finally be happy. What a considerate mate Tsukune is...willing to break up over a little thing like screwing woofie."

"Shut up!" Moka screams in rage, her anger bursting Moka grabs her nearly empty glass and throws it, hurling the glass at Ria's head, her older sister easily avoiding the goblet turned projectile. The glass shattering against the wall behind Ria, the blood seeping down the wall to the floor, mixing with the remaining shards of glass.

Standing Moka feels somewhat better at having destroyed the glass, though she would've been happier if she'd hit her older sister right in the face and cut her skin and disfigured her for a while.

"Sit down Moka." Issa commands her again, her eyes flickering to her father before returning to her older sister, who just sits across from her smiling, enjoying Moka's impotent anger like the most delectable blood.  
Begrudgingly Moka does as she's told, sitting down at her seat at the table, crossing her arms over her chest in obstinately.

"Why do we mate Moka?" Issa asks her casually, and Moka blinks in surprise, not expecting the question.

Looking at him Moka's face is set in an angry scowl.

"We mate for love and companionship." Moka answers, not seeing the point to the question.

"That's only partially true Moka." Issa reprimands her. "Ria, please enlighten your younger sister."

Ria practically glows at her father's request, nodding agreeably.

"Of course, Akashiya-sama." Ria agrees. "Vampires mate for companionship, honor, and children."

"That's correct Ria." Issa says approvingly, his eldest daughter smiling proudly at him.

"Thank you, Akashiya-sama." Ria bows her head toward him, her eyes turning to Moka, the smug, satisfied smirk on her face making Moka want to reach across the table and wring her older sister's neck.

"What is your point, Father?" Moka grounds out respectfully toward her father, not even her current anger enough to make her lose her sense of propriety around her father.

Issa sighs, shaking his head and rubbing his temple, as though he's speaking to an ignorant child.

"The blood rites demand loyalty Moka." Issa reminds her. "When you take a mate you swear to bear his children and no one else's. When you chose to defile your womb with a werewolf's seed you broke the blood rites, and renounced your mate. The only reason your bond remained in effect as long as it did is because your mother wanted the two of you to try and salvage things between you. Had Tsukune chose to, he could've come before me and explained that you renounced him and done the same to you, and there is nothing you or your mother could have done to deny him."

Moka looks at her father scandalously.

"I did not renounce Tsukune!" Moka shoots back at her father, her anger seeping into her voice.

Hearing this, Kokoa can't help the bright, beaming smile that comes to her face. She's always known that her older sister didn't really love that son of a bitch Tsukune, and she had to have known what she was doing when she called the werewolf to her home. While she may deny it on the surface, Kokoa knows that deep down Moka wanted away from him, there simply isn't any other explanation why she would put with him as long as she did.

"Actually, now that I think about your mating ceremony I do remember you both swearing to have children with one another." Kokoa speaks up brightly. "You swore to be loyal to one another and not seek children from any other creature."

Moka's head spins toward her younger sister, flabbergasted that Kokoa would remember something like that. Kokoa had only been present at her and Tsukune's mating ceremony because her father had demanded it. Moka had thought that Kokoa had been asleep through the entire ceremony, and she would've been the last person to bring up any part of the vows she and Tsukune swore to one another that day.

"Even Kokoa understands the purpose of the blood rites Moka." Issa says tiredly, showing the disgust he holds toward his middle daughter.

"I'm going back to me room." Moka growls obstinately, standing up from her seat at the table.  
Walking around the table Issa's eyes follow Moka as she makes her way to the door out of the dining room.

"A doctor is coming this evening to examine you Moka, be ready." Issa warns her as she passes.

"Understood, Father." Moka says coldly, walking past the table and out into the hall without another word.

Closing the door behind her Moka heads back for her room, her other self speaking up for the first time since her father announced that she would spending the next century alone.

 **I don't want to be separated from Tsukune for a century! Outer Moka cries out in Moka's mind**.

We will not be separated from him. Even if we are not bound to him he is still a member of this family. We will see him at family gatherings and parties.

 **What if he refuses to get back together and he's sleeping with another woman like they all said he was? If Tsukune does stray we will get past it when we get back together, just as we will get past this.**

What if he won't?

Inner Moka's thoughts betray her feelings, her tone no longer that of a haughty high born vampire but of a woman desperate for the man she loves.

 _ **Alright guys, that is the end of chapter 16, I hope you guys enjoyed, to all of you miffed at the constant Moka (inner and outer) bashing. I have done what I can to try to add little rays of light to show her canon personality, not the super bitch that is depicted in this fanfiction. Though in order to stop a lot of the bashing, I'd have to rehash the entire storyline, and that kind of defeats the point of reviving this fanfiction. Thank you for understanding, and I hope to see you in the next chapter. I hope the more aware readers noticed the little homage to a review I replied to at one point. It was also an allusion to a change of a future chapter.**_


	17. Havin' fun

Chapter 17: Havin' fun

 **To those who're wondering why I haven't done more to change this fanfiction around, it's because for one, I like the original as is minus a few parts. What I do is change keystone areas of the fanfiction, to where it fits, and functions better in my ideal storyline. As the guest reviewer said, yes Gin will be given a shot at redemption. I believe in canon (for this fanfic) he wasn't given a completely fair shot, though you cannot say he didn't' at least deserved the ass kicking Tsukune gave him. Though I will see where I can change more without having to completely scrap a chapter for it to make any sense.**

 **Flashback**

Wrapping her arms around Tsukune Akasha snuggles close to him.

"I'm going to do everything I can to support you Tsukune, I promise."

"I know, thank you Akasha."

Sighing Akasha leans against him. To Akasha Tsukune smells so good, such a sweet scent, so unlike Issa and every other male vampire she's ever met. Lying there she can't help but enjoy his smell, her head resting against his muscular scarred chest, his body warm against hers.

Laying there Tsukune can't help but smile lightly up at the ceiling, his eyes not looking at anything. He's aware that Akasha is lying next to him, the lilac scented woman's breath slowly wafting across his nipple, tickling him slightly. With her head on his chest Akasha looks up into his eyes, she can see the content look on his face, but under those soft brown eyes is a pain and hurt that she knew all to well herself.

 **He's relaxed enough right now. If I give him just a little push…**

Akasha can feel the temptation to take advantage of the situation building inside of her. Vampires are creatures of desire and sensuality, and like all other creatures they are subject to the same urges and desires that affect all monster races and humanity, the desire for intimacy, to feel a man inside of her and pounding her. While not quite on par with a succubus, Akasha is a Shinso, the vampire blood in her veins more potent and powerful than any other.

"Do you know that I am considering hard if you asked me to be your mate one day, that I'd accept it without hesitation?" Akasha said softly, blushing ever so softly, she felt content with the man that her head was laying on. He was a kind man, who was not a womanizer by any means, but had a bad turn at the cards fate had dealt him this go around, but things will be different Akasha could feel it.

"What?" Tsukune whispers softly, his head turning toward her, his eyes taking in the top of Akasha's pink haired head.

Blinking Akasha can't believe she just said that. She hadn't meant to say anything. She doesn't want to hurt Moka, and yet she can feel her desire for him churning through her. It's been over twenty years since Akasha has felt the touch of a man, felt

Thinking about it Akasha can feel her loins tingle, her desire to feel Tsukune's cock ramming inside of her overpowering her quickly crumbling reason.

What harm is there in just one night? Don't you deserve that much?

"What are you talking about Akasha?" Tsukune asks again, his voice slightly tinged with innate curiosity getting the best of him.

Akasha nodded, and smiled softly "Unlike other vampires, when I say something, I always mean it." Akasha said softly, looking away and blushing like a schoolgirl.

"Are you sure Akasha?" Tsukune asks softly, surprised at the woman looking at him now, with a slight affection apparent in her eyes.

Akasha nods softly

"I am Tsukune. The blood vows between us would not ever be pulled into question."

Lying there Tsukune swallows the saliva in his mouth, his eyes gaining a far off look, mulling over what the potential future would look like if he had chosen to stay with Akasha, then thinking about Kurumu. Could he really hurt her again? Though there were so many benefits to mating with Akasha, she would let him raise his children as they saw fit, and it would be their decision, not a unilateral decision. Though Kurumu would too, then there was the strict vampire law's that he had to think about. Could he put Kurumu into that kind of danger just for the sake of his own selfish desire? Though it wasn't really selfish, Kurumu would willingly give him a child or two if he just asked it of her, she would go to the ends of the earth to make him happy.

Akasha could see a small war being waged in his chocolate brown eyes that became like steel for a moment, but disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. ' **Could you be thinking about that succubus friend of yours, and our vampire law's?** ' Akasha thought lightly to herself, then a devious smile came across her face. Though she put a hand on Tsukune's chest, and pushed him down lightly. "Now relax and watch how I melt your worries away." Akasha said with a slight purr to her voice as she started kissing Tsukune's chest slowly, heading slowly, but steadily for his waist when she feels a light hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Do you really want to sleep with me Akasha?" Tsukune asks seriously, and Akasha feels a burst of victory, knowing that she's succeeded, and all she has to do is say a few simple words and Tsukune will give her exactly what she wants.

Leaning forward Akasha lies on top of him, pressing her body against his as she brings her lips to his. Kissing him she closes her eyes, parting her lips Tsukune's mouth opens and his tongue slips inside hers, his arms wrapping around her, kissing her back.  
Putting all her pent up desire into the kiss Akasha can feel his tongue writhing against hers, the two of them dry humping against one another, the air around them heating up with desire, Akasha's arms wrapping around his neck.

Pulling her lips back ever so slightly, Akasha's voice comes out in a throaty purr.

"I want you Tsukune, I want you now."

"Me too." Tsukune breathes back at her, not a hint of shame or modesty in him.

Kissing him again Akasha can feel her desire building, can feel Tsukune's desire for her through the kiss; can

feel the bulge in his boxers through the sheer material of the nightgown.

Her hands move, slipping off his shoulders and down his back, her long fingers gently sliding down his sides.

"Mmm, mmph…" Akasha moans, grinding her waist against his she can feel his member pressing against her sex, a layer of clothes on each of them keeping them from becoming one.

 **That is going to change**.

Pulling her lips from his a string of saliva connects their lips a few moments as she sits up. Her hands coming up she slips the teddy from her shoulders and then pulls it off, revealing her breasts to him, her nipples already as hard as rocks.

Tsukune's eyes take in her breasts, lingering there for the barest moment before he reaches out, grasping

them with his hands, squeezing her soft breasts in his hands Akasha can feel her loins flutter at the intimate touch, the feel of his strong fingers grabbing her sensitive flesh.

"Your breasts are wonderful Akasha." Tsukune says as he squeezes them, his hands drifting to her nipples, playing with them, sending pleasure shooting through her body.

"That feels good Tsukune…" Akasha moans, grinding her sex against his waist.

"I want you Akasha." Tsukune breathed throatily, the Aono man slowly grinding himself against her.

"Fuck me Tsukune."

"Yes ma'am!" Tsukune grabs her by the sides, rolling over so that the older woman is under him, Akasha purring throatily as she looks up at him, her eyes filled with lust and desire.

Tsukune looks down at the crimson panties still on her, the desire to fuck Akasha pounding through him. Grasping her panties Akasha raises her legs, allowing Tsukune to strip her underwear off of her, revealing her already moist womanhood to him, the pink patch of hair above her slit perfectly trimmed.

"Your turn." Akasha moans, completely unashamed that Tsukune can see her most intimate place.  
Nodding Tsukune inches away from her, his dick hard as a rock as he pulls his boxers down, rolling onto his back to pull them past his knees and off his feet. Flinging them aside Tsukune looks back at her, getting back to his knees Akasha can see Tsukune's manhood at full attention, his dick twitching in anticipation at what's about to happen.

Reaching down Akasha spreads her lips for him, holding it open Tsukune can smell the scent of her sex flooding his nostrils, her desire for him coming off of her in waves.

Seeing her pink insides Tsukune quickly moves into position, placing his cock at her entrance, he slips it inside slowly, feeling her warm wetness clinging to him as he slides his cock into her, her body accepting him greedily, sucking him in.

"Tsukune!" Akasha moans as he slides his cock all the way inside her.

Tsukune is deep inside the Hades Lord Tsukune moans, feeling her clamping down on him, squeezing him.

"You're so tight Akasha." Tsukune moans, the young Aono finding it hard to believe that she isn't a virgin.

"Make love to me, make love to me as you never have before. "

Nodding Tsukune pulls back, feeling her walls clinging to him, trying to pull him back in as he pulls back until just his head is inside her.

Thrusting into her Tsukune can feel her gripping him, the older woman moaning in pure, unadulterated lust as he drives his cock into her. Thrusting again and again Tsukune doesn't think about being tender or loving. Instead he drowns himself in pleasure, fucking Akasha like he's never fucked Moka.

Moaning Akasha wraps her legs around him, drowning her own sorrows in pleasure, the euphoria of Tsukune pounding her pussy like an animal filling her as he ravages her.

"Yes! OH FUCK YES!" Akasha screams at the top of her lungs, her voice filling the room.

"You feel so fucking good Akasha…" Tsukune moans, grinding his cock inside her, pushing and pulling, the feel of her pussy incredibly tight against his rock hard member.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Tsukune moans, grunting with each thrust, Akasha's moans meeting his tit for tat as they quicken their pace, their breathing becoming more erratic.

Crying out in pleasure Akasha grabs Tsukune by the shoulders, her fingernails digging into his back, and Tsukune doesn't even feel it. His hot breath across her neck Tsukune wraps his arms around her waist, pausing his thrusting just long enough to pull her into a vertical position, Tsukune extending his legs as he raises Akasha up, the older woman tumbling forward, kissing him as Tsukune thrusts up into her, her breasts bouncing with each thrust.

"So…good…" Akasha moans around his tongue as Tsukune drives his cock up into her.

"Fuck me Akasha…" Tsukune groans, Akasha riding him cowgirl style, her hips sloshing up and down his cock, her butt jiggling with each wet slap against his waist.

Tsukune's moans begin to rise, and Akasha can feel her own pleasure building, her pussy gorging itself on Tsukune's cock. Giving her ass a light slap, garnering a light moan from Akasha, signaling she liked the feeling.

"I'm going to cum Tsukune." Akasha moans, her breath hot against his neck.

"Me too…"

"Don't stop…don't take it out, keep fucking me!"

Letting out a moan Tsukune puts his hands under her round heart shaped ass, standing up from the edge of the bed where he was, and lifting her into the air.

Akasha had to wrap her arms and legs around Tsukune to keep her balance at the fear of falling.

"Bite me Tsukune…" Akasha whispers into his ear. "Bite me as you cum."

Nodding Tsukune opens his mouth, Akasha tilting her head to the right, exposing her neck to him. Letting out an animalistic growl Tsukune sinks his teeth into her, sexual pleasure filling her as Tsukune sinks his teeth into her tender flesh. Akasha opens her own mouth, sinking her own fangs into him, savoring his hot, delicious blood as it flows down her throat, Tsukune's pleasure rising to unparalleled heights.

"Mmph!" Tsukune moans with his teeth against her flesh, his cock exploding inside her, his semen filling her as he cums, and somehow he keeps going, more and more of his seed spilling inside her body.  
Feeling him explode inside of her Akasha can feel her pussy quiver, every muscle in her body tightening for a brief moment before her entire body quivers in rapture; euphoric bliss filling her as her lover fills her pussy to overflowing with his seed.

After a few moments Tsukune carefully pulls his fangs from her neck, Akasha slowly pulling her own teeth from his flesh. Looking down at him Akasha's eyes meet his, her jade green eyes filled with lust.

"Want some more?" She whispers throatily.

"Fuck yes…"

Tsukune smiles lightly at her enthusiasm, his member returning to it's original splendour. He would gladly give the woman more of what she wanted, because it's what he wanted also. "Bend over the bed." Tsukune said lightly, though gaining a bit of an authoritative tone to his voice.

Akasha blinked in surprise, the only this visable on her beautiful face that she was surprised by the sudden command. She thought about punishing him later for giving her an order, but it excited her, she was always the one giving out the orders, never receiving them, even with Issa, he always let her do what she wanted. Though nonetheless she followed his command, placing her firm heart shaped ass in the air, her hands on the bed, giving her butt a light wiggle, enticing Tsukune to come over and stake his claim.

Tsukune felt like the man of the year after having avoided certain death to any other man that would dare give an order to the hades lord before him, but not only had he avoided death. She had complied with his order, but he would not let it go to his head. ' **I am honestly surprised she didn't rip my head off right there, but that was sort of exciting!** ' Tsukune thought to himself as he came up behind Akasha, placing the tip of his hard member up against her soaking wet womanhood, but didn't push in much to the pinkette's dismay.

Akasha tried to push back onto Tsukune to enter inside of her soaking wet womanhood, though as she did that, Tsukune held tight to her hips, holding her effectively in place. "Tsukune..." Akasha whined cutely at Tsukune, though the lust laced in her voice was slowly driving Tsukune crazy with his own lust.

Tsukune was feeling a bit bold, and empowered by the earlier compliance to his will. The young shinso was even so bold as to tease the hades lord now, but he knew she could snap him over her leg like a twig. "You have to tell me what you want first." Tsukune said, gaining a soft smirk on his handsome features.

Akasha, if she was any other vampire, would have snapped him like a twig for his impudence, but she was once human, and she understood the dirty talk play that men loved so much, so she decided to play along. It was honestly turning her on more. "Tsukune... Give it to me..." She whined again, this time lacing in a bit of her command voice too, but still had more cuteness to it than command.

Tsukune was caught off guard, but didn't want to relinquish his power just yet, so he didn't let himself fold under the authoritative power of the woman before him.

 **XXX**

Opening his eyes Tsukune can feel something warm resting on his left arm. Looking to his left Tsukune takes in a sleeping woman's face, long cotton candy pink locks covering her forehead and hanging down behind her, a scent that smells oddly of lilacs filling his nostrils. Lying on his back Tsukune looks around; taking in where he is, remembering that he is in Akasha's bedroom, and that last night he and Akasha…

Looking down Tsukune can feel Akasha's breast against his side, her head nuzzling against his arm. The blankets are only pulled up to his waist, and Akasha is sleeping peacefully next to him. Grasping the blanket Tsukune pulls it up, risking a peek underneath to see dried white fluid on her thighs with wet spots on the bed, his cock covered in dried semen and Akasha's honey.

Seeing that Tsukune remembers everything that happened, how Moka had come here and he'd told her that he'd already slept with her mother. He'd wanted to hurt her, to try and get her to understand the pain she put him through. When he'd confronted her about it she'd insisted that things weren't supposed to go the way they did, and that she never wanted to bear Gin's child. She'd never even considered apologizing, and instead had tried to convince him to try and come back to her, telling him that she would 'make concessions' like he still wanted to have children with her after what she did to him.

Then he'd…Then he'd…

 **I had sex with her. I really had sex with Akasha…**

Lying there Tsukune can clearly remember the animalistic sex he'd had with her, fucking Akasha with abandon, never once even thinking about being tender and caressing her. He can still hear Akasha screaming his name, howling to the heavens as he ravages her body, willingly giving her everything he can and more, fucking her as hard as she wanted and then some, the Hades Lord taking everything he had to give greedily.  
He doesn't know if he managed to satisfy her, all he knows is that she cried out his name over and over again, and he could swear that she orgasmed several times, and he'd climaxed inside of her again and again.

 **Oh shit! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?** Tsukune thinks, his head spinning into a panic. I had sex with a Hades Lord! What if Issa finds out? He was mated to her and he's Moka's father! Will he be jealous? What if he wants to rip my head off or challenges me or wants to kill me?

Feeling his heartbeat beginning to pound like a jackhammer Tsukune takes short, sharp breaths, panic setting in as he stares up at the ceiling, his mind running at a million miles a minute.  
As if she can hear his thoughts, Akasha gently stirs next to him; her arms and legs gently shifting against the bed as she wordlessly mumbles. Her eyes slowly opening with her head still on Tsukune's outstretched left arm.

"Good morning Tsukune." Akasha says quietly, and Tsukune's eyes practically bulge out of their sockets in surprise.

Her hand gently sliding down his chest Akasha gently traces a circle against his abs.

"Last night was wonderful Tsukune." Akasha purrs in his ear. "I've never been fucked so hard in my life."  
Guilt immediately wells up inside Tsukune, closing his eyes he feels like he's utter filth.

He hadn't cared about making Akasha feel good last night; he'd only cared about his own pleasure, his own enjoyment.

 **I used her like Ria used me back then…**

Thinking that Tsukune feels his gorge rising, the urge to throw up rising to the back of his throat. Thinking that it's like he's been hit in the gut, the feeling forcing its way up his throat, past his lips…

Pulling his arm from beneath Akasha's head Tsukune scrambles across the bed, grabbing on the edge of the bed Tsukune barely manages to lean over it before he opens his mouth, a vile string of white…stuff…flowing past his lips and onto the floor.

"Tsukune!" Akasha's worried voice calls out to him from her spot on the bed, the older woman throwing off the blanket and crawling toward him, her hands touching his shoulders, her grip soft and caressing.

Tsukune heaves again, spewing another stream of white gruel from his lips, the taste of bile heavy on his tongue. Breathing heavily Tsukune stares at the floor, thankful that whatever he's just thrown up didn't get on Akasha's bed sheets.

"Tsukune…are you alright?" Akasha asks slowly, her voice soft and caring.  
Tsukune is still on his hands and knees, his head hanging over the edge of the bed.

 **That I could be even remotely like that horrible bitch…**

"Akasha, I'm so sorry!" Tsukune gushes, closing his eyes as the torrent of guilt pours out of him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I just…!"

Akasha gently squeezes his shoulders.

"It's OK Tsukune." Akasha assures him, her voice tender and light. "I enjoyed what we shared last night, and I hope you did too."

Tsukune's mouth drops open in surprise, his mouth working a few times but no sound escapes his lips.

"I…I didn't hurt you…?" He whispers scandalously, and Akasha warmly chuckles.

 **He smells so good, and he feels so guilty over something like what we shared, what I wanted…**

"I'm a lot tougher than I look Tsukune, and I haven't felt the touch of a man in well over 20 years, so thank you Tsukune." Akasha smiles at him.

"If I hurt you Akasha, I want you to tell me."

Akasha shakes her head, pressing her cheek against his collarbone, inhaling his wonderful scent.

"You didn't hurt me Tsukune, I promise."

"I…" Tsukune mumbles the word, his eyes flickering between Akasha and the floor, the Aono man unable to help the guilt still festering inside of him, or the strange, conflicted comfort he feels with Akasha so close to him. "Last night I was angry, I used you…"

"I wanted to be with you Tsukune. What we shared last night, there wasn't anything wrong with it."

"You and I…we aren't mated…I was angry at Moka, and I…"

"I know Tsukune." Akasha gently cuts him off, the young Aono blinking in surprise. "I wanted to have sex with you. It's been over twenty years since I've been with a man."

"I…"

"I am not my daughter Tsukune." Akasha continues evenly. "Last night you were with me, Bloodriver Akasha, not my daughter Moka."

"I know…" Tsukune answers, slowly moving away from the edge of the bed, sitting on the bed, his body sinking slightly into the soft mattress.

For the first time Tsukune's eyes meet hers, his lips curling ever so slightly in the barest smile.

"You're the first woman I've ever wanted to be with, other than Moka."

Akasha's smile is earnest, the older woman glad that Tsukune had desired her. Issa had never made her feel desired, but instead made her feel like she was merely one of his many lovers. He'd never treated her any differently than any of his other lovers. The only thing he'd done differently with her had been to try and get her pregnant, other than that he'd never once told her that he loved her (and actually meant it) and he never apologized when she caught him cheating on her with a maid or even that horrid Cairo Shade. She'd only wanted him to come to her when he felt those desires, to use her to sate his lust, but he could never give up his proverbial harem, even in exchange for the renowned 'leader' of the three Hades Lords.

"…You don't have to leave Tsukune." Akasha whispers, the tiniest bit of hope in her voice as she speaks to the young Aono.

Tsukune shakes his head slowly in denial, resolution coming to his eyes.

"I can't stay here, and I refuse to go back to her. She renounced me, and she knew that she was doing it when she did it. She doesn't love me, and I won't be with a woman who treats me like Issa treated you."

"In time Tsukune, I hope that you will come to see me as more than Moka's mother." Akasha begins slowly, taking his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I don't expect you to proclaim your love for me, or tell me that you're ready to love me when you aren't."

 **She…**

In spite of how he'd felt, Tsukune had felt something from her when he'd been with her. The way she'd held him, the way she'd cried out his name, it hadn't been just animal lust…

"I…I can't tell you I love you Akasha." Tsukune admits solemnly. "You're a good woman, and you've done a lot for me…"

Tsukune opens his mouth to say more when Akasha's pointer finger rises touching his lips, the Aono vampire pausing in surprise, Akasha's lips rising in a smile.

"You don't have to tell me that you aren't in love with me Tsukune. I know that you don't love me, not the same way you felt for my daughter when the two of you went to school together."

Tsukune's eyes go wide in surprise, his mouth falling open in shock.

"You know about all of that?" Tsukune whispers scandalously, completely forgetting the fact that both he and Akasha are sitting on the bed, naked as the day they were born, save for their Rosaries and the jewelry holding them to their bodies.

Akasha's pink haired head bobs solemnly, her jade green eyes looking into his.

"I know about everything that's transpired between you and Moka. Issa told me everything, and I do feel for you Tsukune. I know what it's like to be a human thrust into a world you don't understand, forced to do things against your will to protect the people you love."

Hearing Akasha's words Tsukune can't help but think of Ria, his face contorting in an angry scowl. Moka had let Ria take him from her, done things with her that he wishes that he could just forget, and he'd done it all to protect his family. The thought of Ria abusing his father, blackmailing him into cheating on his mother, it had made him sick, and he did whatever he could to protect the people he loves when they couldn't protect themselves.

"Then…"

"We are immortal Tsukune." Akasha says easily. "You are a member of this family, and after what you've gone through it would be wrong of me to expect you to immediately proclaim your love for me when the truth is you hardly know me. It took me over a decade to get over the sadness I felt when I left Issa, and it is my hope that in time, when you're ready, that you will come to me and at least try to get to know me better."

Listening to her words Tsukune feels a rush of warmth for her, the feeling familiar, and yet at the same time, wholly different than anything he's felt before.

"What about Issa?" Tsukune asks, Akasha's mentioning his name reminding the Aono vampire of the train of thought he had earlier. "If I choose to court you, and we become mated, won't he be angry?"

"My blood vow to Issa has been absolved Tsukune." Akasha says simply. "Issa has no more claim to me then I do to him. Should we become mated there is nothing he can do, other than voice his approval or disapproval."

"Wouldn't he be angry though?" Tsukune asks curiously. "I mean, you made him your herald, and if I became your mate…"

"My authority as Hades Lord is mine and mine alone. If I take a mate, that is all he is, my mate. He does not automatically become my herald or my right hand or an extension of my authority. I made Issa my herald because he sought the position, and I didn't want the responsibility of running the dimension."

"Do you think he would be angry?" Tsukune asks, remembering the polite threat Issa had laid before him when Tsukune had first come to the castle and Moka had introduced him to Issa as her mate.

"Honestly?" Akasha asks curiously, and Tsukune nods solemnly. "I don't think you'll have anything to worry about."

Sitting there Tsukune stares at her in shock, his mind unable to comprehend that statement.

"You're saying he wouldn't care if a second born vampire came along and became mated to the woman who left him after having his daughter?"

"As long as he doesn't lose his position as herald, no." Akasha says with a shrug of her shoulders. "I think he would actually be happy. If I had a mate I would have someone to preoccupy my time, and I would thus be less likely to get involved with his handling of the dimension."

Is that all I am to Issa if I get together with her? Am I just a means to keep his ex-wife distracted? Doesn't he care about Akasha at all? Or is he really that shallow?

 **KNOCK, KNOCK**.

"Akasha-sama?" A woman's voice calls from the other side of the door, the voice no doubt belonging to a family servant.

The sound of a person gently knocking on Akasha's door causes both heads to spin toward the door in surprise. Looking at the door a moment Tsukune glances to Akasha, like him the pink haired Hades Lord is on the bed naked.

"I'll answer it." Akasha speaks up, sliding away from Tsukune off the bed.

Standing the pink haired Hades Lord is completely comfortable showing her body to Tsukune, her golden Rosario gently jangling on the end of the chain as she walks to the door. By the time Akasha puts her hand on the knob Tsukune has already located his underwear, searching for something to clean his body with other than Akasha's bed sheet before she opens the door wide, revealing her naked body to whoever happens to be standing in the hallway, completely unashamed of her naked form and the state it's in.

Seeing a woman in a maid uniform standing in the doorway Tsukune quickly jumps to the floor, leaning against the side of the bed with only his head above the top of sheets.

The maid, a bourbon eyed brunette takes in the state of the Hades Lord and her eyes quickly scan the room, seeing Tsukune on his knees on the floor on the opposite side of the bed. The maid's eyes quickly snap back to Akasha, her feet inches from a sleeping body lying peacefully on the floor right in front of the door. Lying there on the floor is Aono Moka, vampire wife and mate to Aono Tsukune. She's still dressed in the same nightgown she wore to speak to Tsukune, and thanks to the seal around the room she couldn't hear the animalistic moans of her mother crying out Tsukune's name, or her mate moaning Akasha's name as he climaxes inside of her over and over again.

Seeing a woman in a maid uniform standing in the doorway Tsukune quickly jumps to the floor, leaning against the side of the bed with only his head above the top of sheets.  
The maid, a bourbon eyed brunette takes in the state of the Hades Lord and her eyes quickly scan the room, seeing Tsukune on his knees on the floor on the opposite side of the bed. The maid's eyes quickly snap back to Akasha, her feet inches from a sleeping body lying peacefully on the floor right in front of the door. Lying there on the floor is Aono Moka, vampire wife and mate to Aono Tsukune. She's still dressed in the same nightgown she wore to speak to Tsukune, and thanks to the seal around the room she couldn't hear the animalistic moans of her mother crying out Tsukune's name, or her mate moaning Akasha's name as he climaxes inside of her over and over again.

For her part the maid is stone faced, not a flicker of emotion passing in her dark eyes. Were Moka awake she would be hurt to see her mother standing there with dried semen running down her legs and the bruises on her neck where Tsukune bit her.

"Is there something you need?" Akasha asks the servant evenly, the Hades Lord silently wondering how many times the woman has serviced Issa during her time here.

"It is 9:30 in the morning Akasha-sama, Akashiya-sama thought you would want to know."

 **It's 9:30 in the morning already?**

Akasha nods gratefully.

"Thank you." Akasha smiles at the woman, her eyes drifting down toward her daughter, still lying on the floor gently sleeping at the foot of the door.

"What would you like me to do with Moka-sama? It appears as though Moka-sama never returned to her room last night." The maid explains.

Akasha can't help but shake her head slowly. Were it not for the seal on the room Akasha is sure that her silver haired daughter would've come barreling into the room looking for blood, figuratively speaking.

"Moka's still out there?" Akasha hears Tsukune mumbled words, the young Aono's shoulders coming into view as he raises his head, looking between Akasha's legs to see the sleeping form of his pink haired mate lying on the floor. Seeing her Tsukune is filled with revulsion, the sounds of her crying out Gin's name as she made love to him coming back to him with crystal clarity.

"Take her back to her room, but be careful not to wake her." Akasha orders the maid, intentionally keeping her voice down.

The maid nods, carefully dropping to one knee in supplication.

"As you wish Akasha-sama."

Reaching out the maid gently picks up the sleeping pink haired Moka and rises to her feet, holding the second youngest daughter of the family she serves in her arms carefully. Stepping away from the door the maid slowly begins to walk down the hall, carrying Moka back to her room, away from her mate and her mother.  
With the maid gone Akasha closes the door, turning her attention back to the now kneeling Tsukune, the male vampire still kneeling on the opposite side of the bed, careful not to expose himself to the family servants.

"They're gone Tsukune." Akasha says gently, and he stands up, revealing his body from the knees up to the

pink haired Hades Lord.

"Thank you Akasha…" Tsukune trails, his eyes falling to the floor, looking away from the naked woman standing right in front of him.

Every time Tsukune catches a glimpse of the dried white substance on Akasha's thighs Tsukune is reminded of everything he did the night before, and he's once again reminded that he used Akasha like Ria used him.

"Tsukune, why are you averting your eyes? Am I that unattractive to you?"

Tsukune's eyes immediately snap up, his chocolate eyes looking straight into her jade green ones.

"No!" The Aono vampire blurts out in surprise. "You're very attractive, it's just…" He trails, once again looking away from Akasha and the marks and fluids he left on and inside her body.

"Tsukune…" Akasha begins slowly, walking around the bed, taking his hands in hers. "I know that you've gone through a lot, and I know what it feels like to have the person you love turn their back on you. I'm here for you, and I'm going to do whatever I can to ensure that you get back on your feet as quickly as possible, and I'll help you get over this however I can."

Tsukune can 'feel' her sincerity in her grip, Akasha's hands soft and warm around his.

"I…" Tsukune mumbles, an emotional war raging inside of him.

At that moment Tsukune can feel vestiges of what he once felt for Moka stirring inside of him. A part of him wonders if he's just taking his rejected feelings that he once held for Moka and transferring them to Akasha. The two are nearly identical, and could pass for sisters to anyone who doesn't know them. At the same time he's also acutely aware that the woman standing in front of him is not Moka, and while she knows exactly what Tsukune has gone through and clearly holds some sort of feelings for him, Tsukune doesn't even know her all that well. He knows that she's at least a millennia old, and was born as a human and ultimately turned into a Shinso on her deathbed. He doesn't know anything about her wants or desires, what she wants out of life, does she want more children, where does she want to live?

How does she want those children raised?

What kind of music does she like, what are interests? All of these things are important to him, and if he's going to take Akasha as a mate he has to learn the answers to those questions.

All these thoughts passing through Tsukune's head in a meer second in real time.

"Tsukune, am I making you uncomfortable?" Akasha asks in the barest whisper, her eyes falling to the floor, her hands still wrapped around his.

"A little…" Tsukune answers her nervously. "You're very beautiful, and you're also very nice…"

"But I look too much like Moka's seal personality, don't I?" Akasha asks in a small voice, her shoulders sinking ever so slightly.

"It isn't because you look like Outer Moka, Akasha." Tsukune explains to her, his eyes meeting hers, he gives the much older vampiress a slight smile. "But I hardly know you. I spent years getting to know Moka, and I never thought she would do what she did. I just don't think it would be smart if I took you or anyone for a mate right now. We both have time, and if after a few years I feel like I'm returning your feelings then I'll ask you to swear the blood rites with me. Right now though, there's a girl I've known for years and she loved me so deeply that she chased me everywhere I went and kept asking me over and over again if I would just take her as a mistress. I'd denied her for Moka, and now that she and I aren't together anymore I owe it to her to at

least go to her and tell her what's happened, and at least go out with her if she still wants me."

Standing there Tsukune doesn't think for a second that Kurumu doesn't want him, she had made it more than apparent that she still loved him, along with the fact she gave him her virginity. Though there was always a sliver of doubt in his mind about it, even after Kurumu had casted her charm on him. He also didn't want to get her involved in this harsh world of vampire rules, and laws he currently had to adhere to.

"So, you're going to go to her and tell her that you and Moka aren't together anymore?" Akasha asks, and Tsukune nods solemnly.

"Yes. Kurumu-chan did everything for me, and I turned her away because I couldn't bring myself to be unfaithful to Moka. If she still has those feelings for me I owe it to her to at least give her a chance. If she doesn't want me anymore, then so be it. After everything I've done to her, I can't blame her."

"What if she tells you that she doesn't want you anymore?" Akasha asks hopefully, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders.

"If Kurumu-chan doesn't want me around then I'll call you, and I'll ask you to take me somewhere away, where Moka can't find me, where I can live the next month in peace and try and get my life together."

"And if she still has feelings for you?"

"Then I'll try and date her."

"You can't be mated to a Succubus Tsukune, if you have children with her, without taking some precaution to ensure that you don't spawn a half breed…"

Tsukune nods guiltily, the memory of Moka's recent attempt to tarnish the precious 'Shuzen' bloodline coming back to him with haunting clarity.

 **If I have a child with Kurumu then I'll be put in the exact same situation that Moka is in. Issa must use some form of birth control or something to keep him from having a bunch of bastard children running around.**

"I know. I was wondering how could I be with her and not risk getting her pregnant? If things work out between us…"

"There's a seal you can use Tsukune, it seals your reproductive ability but doesn't affect your sex drive. It's easy enough to apply, though it will take time for me to teach you."

"Oh…I see…" Tsukune's eyes cloud with guilt and Akasha squeezes his hands just a little tighter.

"Though I don't think you'll have anything to worry about Tsukune. Succubae control their reproduction mentally. As long as she doesn't consciously make the choice to have a child, she won't get pregnant."  
Looking at her Tsukune can't help but raise an eyebrow in questioning.

"You mean they can just choose not to be capable of having children?" Tsukune asks disbelieving, and Akasha nods.

"Succubae thrive on sex and lust. If they could get pregnant like human women each of them would constantly be pregnant from the day they lose their virginity to the day they die."

"I see…"

Nodding Akasha releases his hands, her fingers falling to her sides, her posture straightening.

"We both should get cleaned up Tsukune. You need to pack a bag."

Smiling Tsukune raises his arms and wraps them around Akasha's shoulders. The pink haired Hades Lord stiffens in surprise as Tsukune pulls her to him. Akasha can smell Tsukune's scent flooding her nostrils, feel his warm arms wrapped around her. More than anything she wants to bury her head in his chest and just lose herself in his scent, his kindness.

"Thank you Akasha."

Hearing the sincerity in his words Akasha can feel a strange calm settled over her, the truth in Tsukune's words doing a lot to settle her mind.

"You're welcome, Tsukune."

 **XXX**

Present

Opening his eyes Aono Tsukune sits up slowly. He's in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room, his senses coming to him in a rush, his eyes scanning around the room. After a moment he realizes that he's in the bedroom he and Kurumu made love in, in the four bedroom villa she rented for them.

But why was I thinking about what happened with me and Akasha? We both agreed that it was best to just treat it as a one night stand and not bring it up. Moka already 'knew' about it and it isn't like any other member of that family is going to care about what we did. Hell, Akasha made it sound like Issa might even approve of his former mate finally 'getting back on the horse' not that I think I'm that well endowed…

Pushing his thoughts about Akasha out of his mind Tsukune looks to his left seeing that he's alone on the bed, with Kurumu's discarded clothing nowhere to be seen. Her scent is still strong in the room, though it isn't fresh; it's fading, which tells him that she hasn't been here for at least thirty minutes.

Throwing the blankets off Tsukune quickly picks up his underwear, pulling it on he scoops up his pants, putting them on as well before he calls out, raising his voice to try and locate his lover from the night before.

"Kurumu?" Tsukune calls out, straining his ears to listen.

Only silence answers his call, and Tsukune quickly makes his way to the connected bathroom attached to the bedroom, opening the door the light is off and everything is quiet. Looking at the vanity and the sink Tsukune spots the regular single use shampoo and soap hotels always leave out for their guests, and Tsukune takes note that they've been used, the small shampoo bottle empty and the bar of soap nearly half the size it should be.

So she took a shower, but where did she go, and why didn't she wake me?  
Standing there Tsukune doesn't like the answer that his mind comes up with, his thoughts unable to accept any other answer.

She couldn't...wouldn't leave me in the room like I was nothing but a one night stand, would she? Am I that horrible in bed that even her love for me as her destined one couldn't make up for it?

"Tsukune!" A familiar voice calls out faintly from the main room in the villa. "Are you awake?"  
Hearing her voice Tsukune feels a sigh of relief pass his lips. In spite of what Kurumu said, his confidence as a lover, at least, when he isn't having sex with abandon, drowning himself in lust, isn't what it used to be.

Walking to the bedroom door Tsukune opens it, the bare chested vampire greeted with the morning sun of Las Vegas at 10 o'clock in the morning, the sun shining directly at him through the floor to ceiling windows on the wall opposite the bedroom door, the windows giving the room the view Tsukune had admired the night before.  
His eyes adjusting to the light he quickly looks around, spotting the blue-nette succubus standing in the villa's kitchenette, a pair of bags on the black polished marble counter, one on either side of the sink. She's still dressed in the same 'sprayed on' spandex top and shorts, and as his eyes linger on her Tsukune can see two small bumps on her breasts, where her nipples should be…

Is she not wearing a bra?

For her part Kurumu is completely comfortable. She isn't wearing any underwear, and the reason for that being that her panties were still moist and she felt stupid putting on a bra but no panties, so she just decided to go au natural. She'd gotten some looks when she went out this morning, but she couldn't find it in herself to care that much. She'd finally gotten to be with her destined one, and after nearly a decade of unrequited love and frustration trying to get him just to look at her, she's on the proverbial cloud nine now.

Glancing over her shoulder at him Kurumu's eyes look into his, Tsukune's chocolate eyes questioning as he stands there in the doorway to the bedroom shirtless.

"I went shopping Tsukune." Kurumu says casually, reaching into one of the bags. "Here, I got you something."  
Grasping a small object Kurumu turns around and tosses a small can toward Tsukune underhanded. His eyes go wide in surprise, raising both hands and holding them open, catching the small can with both hands, he wraps his fingers around it as he looks down at it. His eyes take in the label, feeling a mix of both affection and frustration at the sight of it.

"Tomato juice?" Tsukune asks curiously. "You didn't have to spend money on this, I…"

"I wanted to buy it Tsukune." Kurumu says simply, smiling at him over her shoulder. "Besides, when I got up this morning you were still asleep, and I didn't want to wake you up."

Standing there his eyes drop to the can of tomato juice still in his hands.

 **I was stupid to think that she was going to walk out on me…**

Popping the top on the can Tsukune walks into the main room of the expansive villa, raising the can to his lips as he walks toward Kurumu, stopping just outside of arm's reach, giving her personal space as he drinks the semi-satisfying juice from the can.

"Thank you for this." Tsukune offers, raising the can toward her, and Kurumu smiles.

"Don't worry about it. I also got something to cook for breakfast. One of the reasons I wanted this room was it comes with a kitchen."

"I can do that." Tsukune offers, finishing the can of juice before crushing it in his hand like it's made of tissue paper. "Just let me get dressed."

"I got it Tsukune." Kurumu says gently, wanting to cook for her destined one after so many years as she starts to unload the grocery bags.

"You're on your honeymoon Kurumu." Tsukune says easily as he strides back to the door to the bedroom and ducks inside, grabbing his shirt and walking back out with it in hand, pulling it down over his head as he walks.

"Let me cook. I actually got quite good at it since I last saw you."

Standing there Kurumu wants to 'prove her worth' to Tsukune by cooking for him, a part of her still has the mindset that she's in a competition with a bunch of other women for the affection of her destined one, even though he's standing right here in the same room as her, alone with her. Though another part of her wants to sample her destined one's culinary skills. Would it be so bad to have a destined one who can pamper her a little and cook for her if she doesn't want to?

"Yahoo, looks like I'm going to try some of my destined one's home cooking then!" Kurumu leaps at him, tackling him in one of her trademark hugs, lovingly suffocating her destined one with her ample pillows.

To Tsukune's credit he remains on his feet, even when the succubus tackles into him, wrapping her legs around his ribs and her arms around his chest, pulling his face into one of her trademark 'hugs' that she used to greet him with every morning of his tenure at Youkai Academy.

 **And you were worried things were going to change?**

"Mmm-mmn…" Tsukune mumbles, the sounds muffled thanks to the pair of soft 'pillows' on either side of

Tsukune's face, burying him in spandex.

"Yes Tsukune?" Kurumu innocently asks, slowly slipping off of him, allowing his face to pull back from her

chest, the Aono vampire breathing once again.

Kurumu smiles at him, and Tsukune returns the gesture, a part of him overwhelmingly glad that Kurumu hasn't completely changed into a bubbling pot of lust seconds away from overflowing, like her aunt.

"I'll get to work on the food." Tsukune offers, and Kurumu's happy smile doesn't waver.

"OK Tsukune."

 **XXX**

Outside Castle Akashiya a figure dressed in a long black cloak slowly makes its way to the steps of the castle. The creature leaves no tracks on the ground in its wake, its appearance like death itself as it slowly plods toward its destination. Its name is Karzai, and it has often been referred to as a 'he' though 'his' kind often doesn't need the use of such labels. They are creatures of magic, fully realized they are capable of taking whatever form they choose, and more often than not will abandon a physical form in favor of something more, only assuming a physical shell when dealing with other creatures of flesh and bone.

Reaching the top of the steps the large double doors ahead of it swing open as if on their own, the heavy wooden doors staying open as the hooded figure slowly walks the four feet from the top of the steps into the Castle proper. Once inside the doors swing closed behind him, the hinges silent in the motion.

Standing in the grand hall of Castle Akashiya Karzai is unimpressed. As a creature of magic he could care less about physical opulence, and only cares for material wealth as it pertains to other creatures. During his many centuries of life, the creature known as Karzai has found that life is much easier when you possess some sort of monetary value, and other creatures are less likely to disturb you when you pay them specifically to keep their noses to themselves and to not ask questions.

There is one other creature in the grand hall, but unlike him this creature is not a creature of the arcane and magic, but an entity of flesh and blood, like all the other inhabitants of this opulent home. The creature, a female orc in human guise and dressed in servant's attire stops mid step at the sight of the black cloaked figure, her eyes bulging out of their sockets at the unknown visitor.

"I am here to speak to Shuzen Issa." A haggard voice says from beneath the cloak, it's Japanese perfectly intoned.

The maid had been warned that a visitor was expected, though she had no idea it would come in the form of a hooded, death-like specter with a voice that sounds like an old sage filled with knowledge on the cusp of dying.  
It sends chills down her spine…

"Just wait here; I will go inform Akashiya-sama!" The maid quickly excuses herself, practically running to the door on the left side of the castle.

'Standing' there Karzai remains motionless, the hooded creature immobile beneath the dark, hooded robe. Ten minutes later those same doors on the left side of the hall open, and a regal man with dark hair dressed in a suit with a red lined black cape steps into the grand hall. Karzai immediately recognizes the self important creature as the one who summoned him, the hooded figure remaining motionless and forcing the vampire to come to him as Issa marches toward him.

In Issa's left hand he holds a small black satin bag with a drawstring closure, the bag filled with pieces of gold.

"Greetings Karzai." Issa offers in his normal baritone once he's 'in front' of his guest. "Had you sent word you were coming, I would have prepared a formal welcome."

The 'sleeve' of the hood rises, a ghostly arm looking nothing so much like a skeleton made of smoke appearing inside the sleeve, the ghastly limb held out toward Issa, the bony palm held up, toward the sky.  
"My payment…" The haggard voice intones, to Issa the voice sounds like the moan of a damned soul.  
"Of course." Issa quickly agrees, raising the bag and approaching Karzai, dropping the small bag into his 'palm.

'

The arm and the bag it holds quickly disappear into thin air, the sleeve falling to Karzai's side. Beneath hood Issa can only see a deep and unending darkness, Karzai quite literally looking like the human visage of death, lacking only the sickle to complete the image.

"The payment…is satisfactory." Karzai's moaning voice informs Issa, the elder vampire nodding agreeably.

"Follow me please, and I will show you to a room you can use."

The hood gently bobs up and down, Karzai's best imitation of a physical nod. Smiling Issa turns and walks away at a clipped pace, heading back the way he came the black hooded figure follows him practically on his heels, the hood gliding across the carpet as though there is no physical body beneath it at all, and Issa knows the creature well enough to know that there just might not be anything beneath the cloak.

Djinn are mysterious and powerful creatures capable of doing practically anything, if you're willing to pay the price. More than once Issa has been tempted to seek out a Jinni and ask one of them to bless him with the ability to see into the future, though he knows better than to act on those temptations. He may be making a wish to try and protect his fortune and honor, but having that wish granted might just cost him everything he's trying to protect, and there is no guarantee that the Djinn will allow him to see things with enough time to prevent them from happening, and if there is one thing Issa knows for sure, it's that while getting hit by a freight train hurts, seeing it coming and not being able to stop it or get out of the way is infinitely worse.  
Opening the doors Issa leads Karzai through the hall, stopping at a single door that leads to a parlor that Issa uses to entertain guests the elder vampire motions toward the door with his left hand.

"Is this satisfactory?" Issa asks amicably, his guest 'looking' the door up and down.

"It shall suffice…" The old voice groans, arcane runes appearing on the wooden door.

Issa forces himself not to start in surprise at the sudden appearance of the ancient runes, instead the elder vampire watches as the arcane pattern of purple symbols covers the door from top to bottom.  
A moment after the runes are in place the door swings open, revealing not a parlor filled with a bar and a pool table, but a laboratory with vials and glass jars, books lining walls and in the center of the room an empty

stone table. Issa knows that he is looking at the Djinn's workroom.

"Bring Aono Moka before me." The old voice says as Karzai glides into the room.

"Right away." Issa agrees, the door closing behind the hooded figure.


	18. Surprises

**Well for those of you who're familiar with this story already in one way or another, you know who this new stranger is, but for those of you who aren't. Just wait and see, but this will, or at least should be partially new to everyone, because I am turning the original story on it's head from here on out. Also I am no longer making promises on when chapter releases will be, they will be sporadic at best, given the increasing workload I am receiving at work. Also wow... 12k+ words, yeah... I did a decent bit of changing around, so that number maybe more, or it maybe less, but either way that is an astounding amount of words. Just for this one chapter alone, that is enough for the average length short story in and of itself.**

Chapter 18 - Surprises

Sitting on her bed Aono Moka stares at her cell phone. Holding it in both hands the silver haired woman hopes that it will ring, that Tsukune will call her and tell her that he just wants to talk. At this point, just that would make her feel elated. To say that she's afraid that Tsukune is committed to leaving her is an understatement, and her time in the castle has forced her to take a long, hard look at herself and at her relationship with him.  
I've made mistakes. What we did was wrong, we shouldn't have called Gin. We shouldn't have pressured Tsukune into that situation. We made him look at our relationship and made him think that we value the upbringing of our children more than him, and now we're going to lose him if we don't do something…

What can we do? He's already told us that he doesn't want us and he hasn't called even though it's been over a week since he's left and our bond has been absolved and he hasn't called to say he's sorry or that he regrets it or anything!

Since Tsukune left Moka has called him repeatedly, each time the young debutant prays that the phone will ring and that Tsukune will answer. Instead her calls always go straight to voicemail, and she can't bring herself to leave him a message. She needs to physically talk to him, speak to him preferably face to face so he can see how much this has affected her, how much she's suffering knowing that he doesn't want her and wants to leave her. She knows that she has to apologize, that she owes him at least that much.

She hasn't slept in days, and even though she's tired and bored she can't sleep. Every time she closes her eyes she thinks about Tsukune, and what he could be doing and with whom he's doing it with. She's already suffered through the pain of the man she loves going to another woman for sex. She'd given her permission for it to happen, but that doesn't mean she liked it, and she never wanted it to happen. She'd wanted to confront her older sister and kick her head in, but Tsukune had tried just that, and Ria had made him look like

a newborn baby trying to take on the Heavyweight Champion in a boxing match.

When Tsukune had finally come up with his solution to the problem Moka had been hesitant. She knew her father well enough to know that he might not react positively to the news that Tsukune was human, and even though her father had accepted him into the family he could still very well rip Tsukune apart. Moka knew that deep down her father respected him, more so than her father would ever admit to anyone. He'd always been protective of her and Issa had done his best to thoroughly scare Tsukune off or kill him. Instead a second born vampire had managed to do what Issa and several other vampire elders could not, and he retrieved Issa's sword and brought it back to him. Tsukune had no idea the power he held in his hand, and could've used the sword to carve Issa up like a steak. Instead Tsukune had turned the weapon over to him with a smile.

When Issa had learned he was formerly human, he'd been honestly surprised. That humanity could spawn a creature such as Tsukune was incomprehensible, and yet Tsukune came before him with his head held high and told Issa everything. Moka had been present, watching and ready to step between Tsukune and her father if she thought for even a second that Issa was going to rip him apart. Instead Issa stood up and approached Tsukune, putting his hand on Tsukune's shoulder Issa looked him in the eye and asked if this confession was truth, and Tsukune had merely nodded, telling him that it was the truth, and that now he is a member of this family, and will only maintain ties to his human kin to keep up appearances that monsters don't exist. Issa had been pleased, and as far as Moka is aware it is the only time in their entire relationship Tsukune has managed to lie convincingly.

The door to the hall opens, and Moka smells the scent of her father before she looks up, seeing her father standing there in all his regal glory. He's dressed in a suit with a long, red velvet lined cape. His hair is clipped short and his dark eyes are hard and unforgiving. For years every time Moka looked into those eyes she always saw love and adoration, now not even a trace of those emotions remain.

It's just one more thing that she's lost thanks to her calling Gin and taking him to her bed. She's lost one of her closest friends, her husband and the man she loves more than anything else in the world, the love of her father and the rest of her family. Sitting there she feels like she has nothing.

"It's time for you to be examined Moka." Issa's voice is cold, not even a hint of the warmth and love he used to hold for his third daughter.

Nodding Moka slips off her bed to her feet. She's dressed simply, in shorts and a short sleeve blouse. Her hair is down, and as she walks toward her father he turns and walks out her door, not looking back to see if Moka is going to follow her.

Swallowing the saliva in her mouth Moka falls in step behind her father, her guilt rising with each step she takes toward her eventual examination. She doesn't know exactly what's going to happen, only that somehow she's going to find out one way or another whether or not she's pregnant, and if she is, whether or not the child is a pure blood vampire, or a half breed that her father is going to euthanize.

I need to find out whether or not I have Gin's child growing inside me. I hope that I'm not pregnant, but if I am, please let it be Tsukune's…

Following her father Moka closes her hands into fists at her sides, her eyes drifting down to the floor in front of her.

 **If anyone's listening, God, Buddha, whoever, please don't let me be pregnant with Gin's child…**

Neither Moka has ever prayed before, and she's never put any of her faith in religion. As a vampire she's going to live for centuries if not longer, and for her she doesn't have any delusions about what is going to happen to her 'soul' after she dies. She's always believed that she's just going to rot in the ground after she dies, and there simply isn't anything else after death.

Stopping at a door covered in glowing purple runes Issa reaches out, opening the door to reveal a strange laboratory like room that has no place in her family's castle. Books line the walls, and there's a large desk with tubes and vials on it, a second desk in front of it that looks to her like an examination table. Inside the room a creature wearing a long black cloak stands behind the farther desk, the cloaked figure's face lowered to the desk, watching whatever experiment is going on in front of him with interest.

"Have her lay down on the table." A haggard voice moans, coming from the cloak. "I'll examine her in a moment."

Hearing the male voice a chill runs down Moka's spine. She's never seen or heard of this creature before, and just looking at him she gets the feeling that he's much more than just a normal doctor.

Issa's face is chiseled from stone, the Vampire Elder's emotions carefully held in check. Like Moka, Issa wants to know the results of this examination, and even if Moka is pregnant with Gin's child, this will not end in her favor. By allowing herself to be filmed rutting with a werewolf and having it broadcast over the internet for anyone to see Moka has brought shame to this entire family, and has permanently soiled herself in the eyes of the upper crust of vampire society. As far as political worth, Moka is practically worthless, and Issa isn't going to be stupid enough to allow her the freedom to seek out another mate of her own accord. She was given that precious opportunity once and she chose to waste it and instead sought the child of a dog. If she is allowed to take another mate it will be an arranged mating, and she will respect her mate per his position.

"Lie down on the table Moka." Issa commands her, his voice laced with authority.

"Yes, Akashiya-sama." Moka answers in supplication, doing as she's instructed.

Lying down on the gray stone table the stone is cold, and Moka forces herself not to think about the cold stone or about what's going to happen to her.

After a few moments the cloaked figure glides across the floor, the hooded figure silently moving around the table filled with experiments and stopping next to her. Looking up into the cloak Moka sucks in a sharp breath of surprise. She can't see anything beneath the hood, like there physically isn't anything beneath the cloak holding it up or moving it.

 **What is this?**

"Remain still." The creature moans at her. "Normally, I would sedate you when performing this examination; however my payment was only for an examination. This will cause you moderate discomfort, the gag is to prevent you from biting through your tongue in the event it is painful.

As soon as the word painful leaves his mouth? his arms, if they can even be called that come from under his cloak, they're gas that takes the form that resembles hands and places it right above her most intimate spot.

Moka writhes under his ghostly touch, she can feel something invading her body, it feels foreign, odd, and to say the least, extremely uncomfortable. ' **It feels like he is invading my cells themselves!** ' Moka thinks to herself, as her fangs clamp down on the rope, as to bite back her voice of displeasure.

The Djinni continues the procedure, much to Moka's displeasure, being very thorough at the job he was hired for, he was a very special kind of doctor, that specialized in many fields of work. "Keep still, the procedure is almost halfway done." He said, his haggard tone, seemingly as old as the castle they were in intoned with annoyance at the wriggling and writhing against the extremely uncomfortable feeling invading her.

Issa looked on with a pang of sadness, he was seeing his daughter like this, regardless of what she had done, she was till his daughter. ' **I wonder if he could split them apart, the pink Moka seems to be truly repentful for what they have done, though my daughter, not so much.** ' He thought to himself as he wondered what agony she was currently in, and didn't wish it on his worst enemy. Well... maybe his worst enemy, after all, Issa could be sadistic when he wanted to be.

Moka bit down harder on the rope, threatening to cut it to shreds, but it had been made with a special fabric which grows stronger when compressed. Though Moka was doing her unintentional damndest to bite through the gag.

 **This feeling is almost unbearable! Though I must endure it to find out if this is Tsukune's child!**

Inner moka on the other hand was ready to rip the man's head off, if he had a head. ' **What the hell!? You don't feel this! I do!** ' she battled with her outer half, wanting to lash out at the feeling coursing through her right now, lord help her if she got done with this and it wasn't Tsukune's child, someone would die.

The djinni finally relented and raised his hand away from Moka's most intimate area, and sighed. Turning to Issa, he wasn't sure how he could tell, but he could tell the Djinni was smiling.

Issa cocked an eyebrow to the man standing in front of him. "Well?" He asked simply

Moka was panting hard, but listening intently to the conversation happening mere feet away from her.

The Djinni materialized a scroll in his hand, and opened it, facing it towards Issa. "The Lineage of the child is pure, pure vampire that is."

Issa let out a breath that he didn't realize he was hold, letting his shoulders relax. With this confirmed, Moka would be a lot better off. "Well that's a relief, but that doesn't mean you will go unpunished Moka." Issa said as a matter of factly, looking over towards his second youngest daughter.

Moka flinched lightly at the tone in which her father used, happy that the Djinni had removed the gag from her mouth. "I know father, and I will take any punishment you can dole out." She admitted through gritted teeth, whatever he had planned didn't bode well for her and her plans.

The Djinni stepped closer to Issa as he beckoned him over with a simple gesture, whispering into his ear, Moka wasn't sure, but she swore she could sense a sadistic grin popping across his face.

Issa glanced over to Moka ' **I will pay you double our agreed fee if you can separate the two of them without harming either one of them.** ' He whispered, and as much as Moka strained her hearing to hear what they were whispering about, she couldn't for the life of her make out what her father whispered.

The Djinni walked, more like floated back over to Moka's table. "Your father has decided that your punishment shall be part of which follows. Which is to separate the pink haired one from the silver haired one. After that, I shall explain the choice you two may make after." The man intoned, the silver haired Moka nodded, knowing she didn't have much of a choice in this matter, but she really didn't want to be separated from the pink Moka.

 **Nooooo! Father!**

Issa nodded towards the Djinni to begin the second procedure, which the Djinni was delighted at.

The Djinni was a sadistic man, he felt pleasure in being able to take something from someone that was with them in this way. "Stay still and this will be all over soon."

Outer Moka suddenly regretting agreeing to this struggled against her bonds, but they held tight against her much to their dismay. "No! I like having Inner Moka in my head!" She exclaimed, placing the side of her head flush with the table under her in a feeble attempt to shy away from the ghostly man before her.

Issa remained as stoic as ever, but an inner war was being waged behind his dark brown eyes. ' **This cannot be reversed, I just hope I am right about releasing the pink haired Moka from the overly prideful daughter of mine.** ' Issa thought to himself, along with the fact he was paying the spectre before him a healthy sum of gold for both of the procedures, as money held no value to someone who doesn't age.

Moka bit her lip to avoid screaming, it wasn't exactly painful, but it was the emotional feeling of having something you've known and cared for most of your life being ripped out of you which made her want to scream her lungs out.

 **I- Inn-er Mok-a, I will m-is-s this.**

The bond that kept their souls together becoming steadily more broken as the procedure progressed, the messages to each other in their thoughts becoming more garbled before they felt an emptiness there.

A bright flash of light filled the room, causing Issa to shield his eyes, he hadn't seen a light this bright since the last time he saw the sun. "Did it work?" Issa asked, to no one in particular, but after the light faded he removed his hands from his eyes, and sure enough, a pink and silver haired Moka were now here.

Inner Moka looked a bit bewildered as she sat across from the pink haired version of herself on the table. "Wow... Incredible feeling of Deja Vu right now..." She trailed out loud, not having seen the outer moka like this since back at the youkai academy with the lilith's mirror incident.

Outer Moka's expressions mirrored that of Inner Moka's, the same bewilderment was plastered across her face as well.

The Djinni cleared his throat, garnering attention back to him. "The Child shall stay with the Pink haired one, as per request of your father. During the process I created a seal inside of the silver haired one, that if I choose to activate, based on your reply, will seal her reproductive ability." The Djinni stated simply.''

Inner Moka looked at the Djinni and her father in indignation. "What the hell father!?" She exclaimed in pure wrath and anger at her father who just waved this off as a temper tantrum.

Issa motioned for his daughter to calm down with a sharp glare at his second youngest daughter. "You will comply with his questions, if you do not. I will decide for you." Issa stated calmly, though he still hated doing this to his daughter, he loved her, but he couldn't have her dirtying their bloodline.

Inner Moka sighed, and nodded, calming down rapidly before looking at the Djinni in annoyance. "Alright, what are your questions?" She calmly asked, while her emotions were raging inside of her.

The Djinni nodded, starting his questioning. "Well the question consists of two parts: Would you rather be able to pursue any mate of your choosing, but not be able to conceive their child, or have a mate chosen for you and be able to conceive?" The man questioned, both choices were rigged from the get go, but one was slightly better for her, a lifetime of pleasure, but never get to be a mother. Or try to find love with someone chosen for you, and get to feel the miracle that is childbirth, and raising the child as they saw fit.

Inner Moka's eyes narrowed, but soon closed as she took a deep look of contemplation, a few minutes pass as they await the answer. "Give me some time to think about this." she said and both of the men in the room nodded as this was an acceptable answer for the time being, this was a life changing decision after all.

The Djinni spoke up first "Alright, have your father call me when you have made your decision, I can activate or remove the seal from anywhere." The enigma of a man stated simply, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 **XXX**

"You know Tsukune; it really is like we're newlyweds, eating breakfast like this." Kurumu smiles at him, the expression soft and warm.

Kurumu and Tsukune sit at the modest dining table in the villa, the table designed to seat four but only the two of them occupy it. They sit across from one another, the width of the table separating them rather than the length. Tsukune cooked the food Kurumu bought that morning, and the two of them are currently enjoying the late breakfast.

"Well…my ex didn't know how to cook, and refused to learn, so I learned a thing or two."

"It really is a shame about that." Kurumu says sarcastically, and Tsukune smiles at her.

"Well, at least you get to reap the rewards Kurumu-chan."

Nodding Kurumu takes another bite of her food, the succubus making an 'mmm' sound as she chews and swallows. Taking a bite of his food Tsukune can't help but taste the relatively bland food, trying to remember what eggs tasted like before Moka turned him.

"Tsukune, what's on your mind?" Kurumu asks, breaking the momentary silence between them.

Blinking the Aono quickly smiles, pushing his thoughts aside.

"It's nothing Kurumu-chan." Tsukune says dismissively, taking another bite of the scrambled eggs.

Looking at him Tsukune can see the questioning in Kurumu's eyes, and can tell that she wants to say something, but she lets it drop. She's finally gotten her destined one, and she isn't going to say or do anything that she feels will even remotely begin to push him away. If Tsukune doesn't want to talk about something, then she isn't going to force the issue.

"So, I take it you really like my cooking Kurumu-chan." Tsukune smiles, changing the subject.

"It's really good Tsukune." Kurumu smiles at him. "I'll have to talk to my aunt and Okaa-san about letting you cook for all of us at the club…"

"I don't know about me living at Devil's Little Angel's full time Kurumu-chan." Tsukune admits hesitantly. "Then there's my job to consider. I can't live off my savings forever."

He knows that he could easily ask Issa to get him a place and provide him with anything he needs, but

Tsukune has never felt right about taking anything for free. Sure, he never complained or said anything about the ridiculous salary he was given and the position that was just handed to him, but he works for what he makes, he controls the entire advertising firm's future and makes decisions that affect thousands of employees.

He also knows for a fact that the other shareholders on the board all make money hand over fist, and each of them all have two or even three homes, and all of them are mansions that can comfortably sleep twenty.

"I'll quit being a stripper." Kurumu offers and Tsukune shakes his head no solemnly.

"If I'm going to stay here I have to find a job of some kind." Tsukune says absolutely, the young Aono not caring if he has to flip burgers.

"What about the Fairy Tale building downtown? Couldn't you use your connections and get a position there?"

"I could request a transfer." Tsukune offers, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know how that will work though, and I'm thinking about just quitting that job all together."

"I want you to be happy Tsukune. If you enjoy your job and are good at it then you should try to get a transfer of some kind. If you get a job here you could live here and just disappear into the crowd."

"I would love to do that…" Tsukune admits longingly, his eyes pitching down toward the table.

The young Aono isn't stupid enough to delude himself into thinking that just 'disappearing into the crowd' is even an option. He knows for a fact that Ria is interested in him, and one of the (if not THE) richest creatures in the world considers him a member of his family and isn't going to just allow him to drop off the face of the planet. Tsukune knows that if anything, Ria is going to press Issa into keeping track of him, and she's probably going to do something to try and get him to agree to take her as his mate.

That will never happen. That bitch enjoyed raping me and I will NEVER accept her or what she stands for. That entire family (except Akasha) is fucked in the head. There's no other explanation for it. Being born a pure

blood vampire makes you an immoral monster that enjoys toying with people and using them as playthings…

"I'd love to get away from everything that's been dragging me down…" Tsukune whispers and Kurumu's eyes go drop, insecurity filling her azure gaze.

"Tsukune, am I dragging you down…?" Kurumu whispers in a small voice, her eyes dropping to the table, her pointer fingers nervously pressing against each other.

"Of course not Kurumu-chan." Tsukune smiles at her, reaching across the table he takes both of her hands in his and squeezes them reassuringly. "Honestly, you're one of the only good things I have going in my life right now."

Smiling Tsukune kisses her, trying not to get his food on his shirt. Relief settles over Kurumu like a gentle rain, and Kurumu smiles at him as Tsukune returns to his seat. Sitting down again Kurumu raises her arms over her head, the young succubus stretching her arms and legs, unintentionally thrusting her breasts out toward him.

 **Damn they are big, and last night…**

Tsukune remembers the soft feeling of her breasts, the sweet taste of her nipples; a part of him responding to the memory rather favorably. Tsukune has never been one to let 'that' head do the thinking for him, and as attractive as Kurumu is he's already gotten to know her mentally, and while he isn't going to get married or try and start a family with her, if him being with her will make her happy, and she makes him happy, where's the harm in that?

"I never imagined that we'd ever be like this." Kurumu admits, and Tsukune's lips quirk in a smile.

"What did you imagine Kurumu-chan?"

"I thought I would spend every waking minute making love to you Tsukune." Kurumu admits unabashedly. "I spent so long pursuing you; I always thought that if I finally got you I wouldn't waste a minute."

Tsukune's lips crease in a slight grin.

"Well, if that's what you want Kurumu-chan, I can try and oblige that."

The large breasted blue-nette blushed, her cheeks turning a pretty shade of red at the thought. Sitting there

Tsukune can't help the smile that comes to his face. He knows that he's tempting her, and for him it's nice to be the one tempting his partner, rather than the other way around.

"This sort of thing is good too." Kurumu whispers quietly, taking a bite of her breakfast, her eyes dropping down to her plate.

Chuckling lightly Tsukune sits back in his chair, relief washing over him at Kurumu's less than enthusiastic response to his not so subtle flirtation.

"I was kinda worried that after you had sex you were going to change and become like your mother." Tsukune admits. "Or your aunt…" He adds dryly

Kurumu smiles at him, the expression warm and honest, and her cheeks still tinged a light shade of red.

"My auntie is a little extreme, when it comes to one of us. That's what it means to be an Arch Succubus." Kurumu explains for him. "Okaa-san is also a little over the top, but when my father was still alive she was faithful to him. Though…every succubus does want sex all the time to some extent, it's just what we are."

"What about right now?" Tsukune asks curiously, raising an eyebrow in questioning.

Her eyes drift up toward the ceiling, a thoughtful look coming to her azure eyes. The young succubus puts her pointer finger on her lip, looking deep in thought a moment.

"Well…we could break in the couch, or maybe the piano?"

Sitting there Tsukune blinks in surprise at the thought.

 **I've never had sex on a piano before…**

"I've never done it on a piano before." Tsukune gives voice to the thought.

Standing Kurumu smiles. Walking around the table Tsukune's eyes watch her as she stops right next to him, extending her hand toward him.

"Well, I think it's time we changed that."

 **XXX**

Opening the door to the common room of Devil's Little Angels Kurono Ageha slowly inhales, puffing out her chest as she raises her arms above her head, stretching her muscles. Her sister Shade is sitting at her table, the only table in the entire place that always has chairs at it, the smell of Chinese food wafting into her nostrils as she crosses the empty club floor. Ageha is dressed in a black tube top and a mini skirt, Shade is dressed rather skimpily as well, the arch succubus dressed in a pair of tight 'daisy duke' shorts and a tank top that's a size too small. In front of her are two brown paper bags, the same kind of bags the local takeout place gives to their customers.

Ageha's sister smells strongly of a man's scent, and judging by the number of bags on the table Ageha can safely guess that her sister went out for food and after a 'favor' to the manager got whatever she wanted for free.

"Tsukune and Kurumu didn't come back yet?" Ageha asks casually, sitting down at the table.

"Nope." Shade answers around a bite of General Tso's chicken. "That one's yours." Shade continues, pointing to the bag farther from her.

"The usual?" Ageha knowingly asks, and her sister nods.

"Yep. What did you do last night?"

Sitting there Ageha can't help but shake her head. For the two of them this has become a daily ritual. Like two rams butting heads the sister succubae constantly compare lovers in a daily contest whose sole prize is bragging rights. For the both of them it's nothing but fun and games, the two of them bragging to one another about the prior night's conquests. Neither of them ever truly wins or loses anything, the contest just a friendly game between siblings who have always been rivals (to some extent.)

"I had a rather energetic young man keep me company last night." Ageha brags and Shade smirks at her younger sister.

"I had two." Shade shoots back matter of factly. "And then there was the manager of the take out place."

Shaking her head Ageha opens the container of rice, scooping some out and raising it to her lips.

"You always try to one up me don't you?" Ageha asks knowingly, and Shade innocently shrugs.

"It isn't my fault you could never keep up."

 **XXX**

Lying on the three cushion sofa Tsukune breathes lightly, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin. He lies with his left hand above his head, his Rosario mixed in with his dark hair. They had sex on the piano…three times…

 **She really can be insatiable… But is that really so bad? Some of the men on the executive board would love to meet a woman like her…**

Sighing Tsukune looks at the ceiling, not really thinking about anything. After they'd been together Kurumu had wanted to go get cleaned up, and Tsukune had given her the go-ahead. Being a vampire he can't shower with her, and without herbs to dilute the water if he so much as gets a little splashed on him it will hurt.  
I'll have to take a bath when I get back. I didn't know we were coming to a hotel when we left or I would've brought my bag with the herbs in it. As it stands now I'll probably smell like an onion patch by the time we leave.

Tsukune's eyes shift to his right, taking in the view, a thought coming to mind as he looks out the windows. His eyes quickly dart from the piano past his feet to the floor to ceiling windows, and then back again. Laying there it dawns on him that anyone who can see in through the windows just got a free show of him and Kurumu going at it like rabbits.

 **I never thought about that, and Kurumu didn't seem to care. If she doesn't care that someone might be watching, why should I?**

The door past his head opens, and Kurumu walks out of one of the unused bedrooms in the four bedroom villa dressed in a white terry cloth robe tied at her waist with a towel wrapped around her head. Looking past the arm of the sofa Tsukune's eyes follow her, the succubus smiling as she approaches him, Tsukune moving to sit up when Kurumu reaches out, stopping him from sitting up and instead sitting down on the cushion his head had just been on, before lowering her destined one's head down onto her lap.

Laying there Tsukune blinked, feeling the soft terry robe beneath his head, a pair of blimps effectively preventing Tsukune from looking into Kurumu's eyes.

"This is nice…" Kurumu relaxes into the sofa, her left hand settling on his chest, her right hand absentmindedly playing with his hair.

This isn't the first time Tsukune has received the infamous 'lap pillow' that high school girls always do for the guys they like in comic books. Moka has done it for him several times, usually when they go out on dates or on the nights where the two of them were just relaxing in their apartment, enjoying one another's company and not caring about anything else.

"I must stink…" Tsukune trails, his eyes closing, relaxing into Kurumu's warm lap.

"Not at all." Kurumu says dismissively, her hand gently wrapping a lock of his hair around her pointer finger.

"I haven't had a bath since before we left, and after everything we've done…"

"It's fine Tsukune. Though, if you want to bath I went to an herbalist and bought some herbs. I think it should be enough for you to take a bath."

Blinking the young Aono forces himself not to sit up in surprise. Kurumu didn't mention this when she came in, she only gave him the can of tomato juice and that was it.

"Where are they?"

"They're in the bag on the counter. Didn't I tell you?"

Shaking his head no Tsukune sighs, somewhat relieved that the one major problem he's been facing since they rented the villa has been taken care of.

"That was really thoughtful of you Kurumu-chan." Tsukune compliments her, and Kurumu smiles, though Tsukune can't see it.

"I wanted you to be comfortable, and I remembered from high school that vampires can't bathe normally, so I figured I would get some herbs."

"Yeah…" Tsukune breathes in a low whisper. "Unless the water is pre-treated then I have to take a bath. If I try to shower things end up…bad…"

"You want to take a bath Tsukune?" Kurumu asks. "Want me to wash your back?"

"I…I think I'd like that Kurumu-chan."

Smiling Kurumu pushes him to a sitting position and stands, offering Tsukune her hand.

Looking her up and down Tsukune remembers that Kurumu just got out of the bath, and she's probably just dried off.

"You don't have to wash my back Kurumu-chan." Tsukune says as he stands. "You just got out of the bath, and…"

"It's OK Tsukune." Kurumu says dismissively. "I'm still wet."  
For a long moment Tsukune considers the double entendre in Kurumu's words, and then grins, slowly shaking his head.

"Let's go Kurumu-chan."

 **XXX**

Lying in the bathtub with Kurumu behind him Tsukune can smell the faint scent of the herbs mixed in with the water, along with the smells of soap and shampoo. Sitting there he can remember the last time he was in the bath with Kurumu. Things had been different. He'd just seen the video of Moka and Gin on the internet, and he'd been devastated by it. Seeing the video of his wife betraying him it was like he was right there, watching her cry out Gin's name while the two of them intentionally tried to make a child together. What man wouldn't be crushed after seeing that and going through what he went through?

Feeling Kurumu's gentle hands on his shoulders Tsukune relaxes into the water, Kurumu's hands gently tracing his scars. He's always been self conscious about the marks on his chest, the proof of what his high school life had really been like. Because of them he's never taken his shirt off in front of his parents, and fortunately going to the pool or the beach isn't something he has to worry about. Thinking about that he can't even begin to imagine how his parents would react if they ever saw them, especially the one Kuyou had given him, the giant X going from his shoulders across his heart and to his hips.

After he'd been turned he'd spent a long time looking at himself in the mirror. Moka had been there at first, but living in a separate dorm from her had given him a lot of free time, and before she'd made the…announcement…that both of her sides wanted him now that he was a vampire his self esteem had been rather low. Seeing his chest marred with so many scars he'd thought that there was no way Moka, Kurumu, Mizore or any woman would ever want him. What woman would want a man whose chest is covered in scars? Taking his shirt off in front of Moka the first time had been nerve wracking. He'd fully expected her to look him up and down, scowl in disgust and tell him that it was all a mistake and that she didn't want him.  
In hindsight, he kind of wishes that she did.

"You've got so many scars Tsukune…" Kurumu says gently, her voice filled with warmth and compassion.

"I wasn't always a vampire Kurumu-chan." Tsukune gently reminds her, feeling her fingers against his skin.

"I've nearly died more times then I like to think about…"

"…Without…her…you probably would be dead Tsukune…" Kurumu whispers gently, intentionally not saying Moka's name.

"Without me, we'd both be dead…" Tsukune whispers, his eyes drifting to the calm surface of the water around him. "If I couldn't remove Moka's seal, then Saizo would've killed us both. Though, I suppose in hindsight that's better than being stuck in a bond with her."

"You're not stuck with her Tsukune. You're with me…" Kurumu whispers, unable to hide the hurt in her voice.  
She's finally got her destined one, and when he's sharing a bath with her he starts talking about the woman he'd chosen over her in high school?

"Yeah…" Tsukune agrees his voice genuinely happy.

Turning around Tsukune wraps her in his arms, smiling at her he gently kisses her.

"I love you, and I treasure you Kurumu." Tsukune confesses to her.

Sitting there Tsukune knows that he isn't going to get married right away, and both he and Kurumu are going to be alive for at least fifty years. Maybe in a decade or two he'll consider getting married again, and if it's possible to safely have children with her, he'll try it. But right now, he doesn't want to put himself in that situation again. How could he? He'd been head over heels for Moka and before the argument about children had come up he would've told anyone who asked that there was no way that Moka would ever cheat on him.

Then she did just that. She renounced him as her mate and threw him aside like a piece of garbage, and to his utter and complete surprise her mother had swooped in to pick up the pieces. Akasha had told him the truth about her origin, telling him that Issa didn't know about it, confiding in him. Then she'd wanted to have sex with him, and in his dejected and bitter state he'd agreed. He'd slept with her, giving into animal lust and acting like 'a proper vampire' should. In the moment, he'd enjoyed it, felt incredible pleasure while he'd been with Akasha. After the fact though he'd felt sick to his stomach, and he made a decision that he wasn't ever going to use anyone like he used Akasha that night.

"I'm not going anywhere Tsukune." Kurumu whispered solemnly.

 **XXX**

Leaning over the sink Tsukune slowly wipes a towel against a plate, the Aono vampire drying the dishes while Kurumu washes them. After the two of them had a bath they'd gotten out and gotten dressed, and Tsukune had admitted that they needed to clean up the dishes before it draws bugs.

Putting the last of the dishes back into the cabinet Tsukune smiles as he slowly wipes his hand of any residual moisture.

"All done." Kurumu smiles, draining the sink, and Tsukune returns the expression.

Walking to the sofa together the two of them sit down, the couple enjoying the calm moment. Sitting there with her Tsukune can feel Kurumu leaning against him, and it's hard to deny that he literally means the world to her. She spent nearly a decade denying her nature for him. As a succubus, having sex and seducing men is second nature and what they're born to do. From the conversations he's had with Ageha and Shade, Tsukune knows that Kurumu's actions (waiting for him and keeping herself pure on the off chance he might take her) place her in the minority, a very small minority. Most succubae that find their destined one but can't seduce him typically just move on. Most succubae don't find their destined one when they're still virgins, so they just drown themselves in their male harem to forget the pain of a broken heart. Kurumu never had a 'real' harem, never slept with anyone but him.

"I wish I could stay like this forever…" Kurumu whispers, leaning against him, her head on his shoulder, her breasts pressed against his arm.

 **Forever…**

Hearing that Tsukune can't help but think about the future.

What's going to happen in one hundred years when she grows old and dies? I'll still be young and strong and have a long life ahead of me…

It's no wonder Moka wanted to turn me. Thinking about watching her growing old and dying while I'm still young and healthy…

Feeling depression rise inside of him Tsukune sinks into the couch, Kurumu still leaning on him in spite of the feelings churning inside of him. Tsukune doesn't want to watch Kurumu die, but what can he do? Humans are the most easy to manipulate into a monster form, and if Tsukune tried to turn her the odds are she would either die or turn into a mindless, bloodsucking murderer called a Ghoul. As much as Tsukune doesn't want to watch her grow old and die, he really doesn't want to watch her turn into a mindless killer and end up having to kill her himself.

A rapid beeping suddenly bursts from Tsukune's right pocket, the sound of his mobile phone surprising not only the young Aono but also the blue-nette succubus sitting right next to him.

"Sorry…" Tsukune begins in apology, reaching for his phone. "I checked the voice mails and forgot to turn it off"

Pulling his phone from his pocket Tsukune checks the external display, the word 'Moka' displayed in Japanese kanji telling him that it's his wife's cell phone number calling him.

She would interrupt me now…

Looking at the screen Tsukune scowls in disgust, and Kurumu's eyes go wide in understanding.

"It's her isn't it?" She asks knowingly, and Tsukune nods solemnly.

"Yeah, it is." Tsukune admits with resignation thick in his voice.

"Answer it Tsukune." Kurumu says gently in a hushed whisper.

Blinking Tsukune doesn't know why Kurumu would suggest such a thing, and he really doesn't want to talk to Moka. He wants to just ignore the call and then shut the phone off. Though deep down Tsukune knows that he should talk to her, tell her with his own words and in no uncertain terms that the relationship they once had is finished, and nothing is going to change that.

"Alright…" Tsukune whispered hesitantly, opening the phone and raising it to his ear. "Hello?" Tsukune answers the phone, his voice as cold as ice.

On the other end of the connection Outer Moka blinks in surprise. She hadn't been expecting Tsukune to answer the phone, and when she heard it actually ringing she assumed that he'd left it on and he wouldn't answer her since the caller ID would identify her. When the ringing had stopped Moka had been expecting Tsukune's pre-recorded voicemail greeting to kick on, not hear her husband's actual voice.

"Tsukune…?' Inner Moka whispered tiredly, her voice weary from the examination that Karzai put her through.

"I'm glad you answered…"

Tsukune has never heard Moka sound so exhausted. During their entire relationship she's only ever been weak once, and that was when she'd given him the injection of blood that turned him. When that had happened she'd been exhausted, and he had done what needed to be done, killing one of the few people he felt could've been his greatest friend and when he'd finally come to his senses Moka had already put her seal back on.

"What do you want, Onee-san?" Tsukune asks.

From his tone, anyone listening would never think for even a second that the two of them were once in love. For Moka, his tone as well as him calling her 'Onee-san' is like a slap in the face. Before he left he'd called her 'Akashiya-san,' now he's referring to her like they're strangers rather then two people who were lovers and spent years together.

 **What has happened to him?**

Lying on her bed her eyes go wide in shock, and she forces herself to sit up, a blood bag on a stand next to her bed, a tube slowly trickling blood straight into her veins. Karzai's examination has drained her physically and mentally. She's never been so drained in her life, but happy at the same time.

"Tsukune, I'm not your sister, neither is my other half…" Outer Moka begins gently, she opens her mouth to start but Tsukune speaks, stopping her for the moment.

"Akasha told me about the test they were going to run today, is that what you called to tell me?" Tsukune asked, his voice calm, but if you knew him well enough you could hear an eagerness for the answer.

Outer Moka's breath caught at this question, she gained a smile on her face even though Tsukune couldn't see it. "It was very successful, I have something to tell you too."

Tsukune was curious at this statement, something told him to listen more. "Ok, then tell me." Tsukune said, trying to remain more calm, but couldn't help a little eagerness to come out at this.

Outer Moka picked up on this eagerness, it further bolstering her resolve to try and repair things with her former mate. "Tsukune first of all... I am truly sorry for all the things me and my other half have don't to you this past month. She will take a long time to admit it, but I am sure she is sorry too." Outer Moka said softly, hoping her words would ring true in Tsukune's ears, and hearing Tsukune's breathing hitch in surprise. She hoped that was a clear sign that he at least somewhat believed her words to hold truth.

"Secondly, I thought you would be happy to know, the child is indeed yours. Father mentioned something about vampire's DNA viciously attacks other foreign males DNA in their mate, making their heir the one conceived."

Tsukune's eyes widened in pure surprise that the child was surely his, the phone falling from his hands as he suddenly released his grip on the phone.

"Tsukune? Are you there? I have something else to tell you also."

Tsukune didn't at first register that she had something else to tell him, until a few moments later, when the information finally sunk in, he hastily picked the phone back up. "Ok Moka, tell me what else you have to say." He said, in his elated mood right now, he missed that he had dropped all formalities and addressed her as he did when they were mated not too long ago.

Kurumu's ears perked up at this stated change in the way he addressed her currently.

 **It must be something really good for him to do a complete 180 on his previous way of addressing her.**

Outer Moka was elated to say the least to hear that he was addressing her like he had in the past. "Me and my other half were separated, so now I am my own Moka! I am not restricted by her pride anymore Tsukune!" She exclaimed lightly in pure glee that she could actually try and make amends with the man she loved.

Again Tsukune was shocked into complete silence by this revelation she had just dropped on him.

Kurumu had heard this part after she had started trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Really? Is that true?"

Moka heard Kurumu in the background, and smiled at the thought of her old highschool friend. "Yeah it's true Kurumu, I have no reason to lie, it would just push Tsukune further away from me if I did."

Kurumu felt herself relax at this, and release a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

Tsukune snapped out of his stupor when he heard the exchange between the pinkette, and the blunette. "Well that is great news, anyway I will talk to you later, I am tired."

Outer Moka was reluctant to hang up, it had been so long since they had a conversation that didn't have snide remarks or going at each other's throats. "Oh ok..." She trailed, sounding downtrodden at the prospect of having to end the conversation so soon, but was met with silence as the other line clicked off.

 **XXX**

 **Back with just Kurumu and Tsukune**

Kurumu moves from next to him, extending her right leg she turns around as she straddles him on the sofa, Tsukune's back pressing against the leather sofa as Kurumu literally sits on his lap, her shorts and his pants the only things standing between their bodies.

"I'd much rather break in this couch…" She sultrily whispers in his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck, aligning her body with his, her azure eyes looking into his and begging him to rip off her clothes and ravage her.

Sitting there Aono Tsukune does not miss her overwhelming desire to jump his bones. He can feel his member bulge in his pants, the crotch of his pants quickly getting tight as his bulge pressed against her jeans, the fabric stimulating her with no panties between her and tight denim shorts.

We've already done it on the Piano, the bar, and in one of the bedrooms. Maybe she did become insatiable.

 **But honestly, is that a bad thing?**

His arms moving from his sides Tsukune's hands travel up her sides, his target the straps on her top when Kurumu's right hand slowly traces the back of his neck, her finger slipping off his skin just beneath the ear.

"I do have one small request…" Kurumu whispers, her lips scant inches from his.

Licking his lips Tsukune cocks his head to the side, getting ready to kiss her.

"Yes Kurumu?"

He's already leaning in when her words hit his ears, and stop his heart mid beat.

"I want to do it without the Rosario."

Sitting there Tsukune pulls his head back in surprise, looking her up and down he's honestly confused by her request. Every time they've been together it's been wonderful, why would she want to change that by removing his seal and putting herself in danger?  
What?

Kurumu can see the surprise in her destined one's eyes, and her left hand gently rises to his hair, fiddling with it playfully, smiling at him with an alluring look in her eyes as she cocks her head to the side, leaning her head toward his, her lips closing on his like a shark that knows there's blood in the water.

"I don't know about that Kurumu." Tsukune whispered hesitantly, breaking eye contact with her.  
He's only ever been with two other women without the seal, and both of them were pure blood vampires, usually also in their true form. He doesn't know how that would work with any other kind of creature, he's so strong like that, he could snap a human in half, and who knows what he could do to a girl like Kurumu?

"Why Tsukune?" Kurumu asks gently.

"I've never been like that and been with a non-vampire…" He whispers softly.

Some would think that the reason for that is because Tsukune is a vampire, and the traditionally stuck up and arrogant race of monsters would never consider blessing a 'lower creature' by having sex with them in their true form. The truth is actually much more complicated. Tsukune had been a faithful husband and mate to Moka, and other than Ria's repeated raping of him he'd never been with another woman, until Moka had brought Gin into their home and single handedly destroyed their relationship.

"Are you worried about hurting me Tsukune?" Kurumu whispers warmly, and the vampire Aono's head bobs in guilt.

"Yes." Tsukune admits with his eyes downcast. "I'm really strong like that, and I don't want to hurt you."  
He knows that she isn't human, and that as a succubus she can probably handle a lot from her lover, but a vampire is an S ranked monster for a reason. If he obliges her and in the middle of it he uses too much strength and hurts her…he'd never be able to forgive himself.

Touching his face Kurumu looks into his eyes, her entire body pressing against his from the neck down.

"I'll be alright Tsukune." Kurumu whispers reassuringly. "Auntie Shade has been with a vampire in his true form before, and she says the difference between with and without is like night and day. I just want to know what it's like with you, that's all."

"I really don't know about that Kurumu…" Tsukune whispers dubiously.

Reaching out Kurumu's fingers grace his left wrist, her fingers wrapping around his silver Rosario. Grasping the cross shaped amulet Kurumu gives it a light pull, the cross coming off the bracelet with a barely audible sound.

 **PLINK…**

His eyes going wide Tsukune's eyes snap to his wrist, seeing her hand wrapped around his Rosario. Sitting there Tsukune can feel the demonic power held in check by the seal fill him, his muscles bulging as the brown bleeds out of his hair, replaced by a rich silver color. His chocolate eyes turning red, his iris becoming slitted.  
The demonic energy swirling around him Tsukune can feel it radiating off of him, wrapping around and flowing back into him, the energy seeping into his back at his shoulder blades. Feeling the power begin to well up there Tsukune blinks in surprise, Kurumu blatantly oblivious to the change as the skin beneath his shoulder blades begins to writhe. Sitting there Tsukune can feel something beneath the skin over his shoulder blades, like something trying to force its way out.

In a panic Tsukune grabs her by the sides and sets her down on the sofa, Kurumu's eyes blinking in surprise, her azure gaze following him as he gets to his feet. Breathing heavily Tsukune moans in pain as…something begins to push its way through the skin of his back, the Aono dropping to his knees he clutches at his sides, his shirt moving up and down in concert with the skin beneath it. Seeing the obviously strange motion on his back and Tsukune on his knees in pain Kurumu moves to stand up, opening her mouth to ask him what's wrong when the sound of flesh and cloth tearing resonates throughout the villa, a pair of large black bat-like wings tearing through his skin. Tsukune screaming a final time in pain as his transformation finishes, the six foot long wings extending to their full length with Tsukune on his knees, the Aono vampire glad that the pain is gone.

Sitting there Kurumu stares in awe, dropping Tsukune's Rosario and taking in the back of her destined one's wings and the powerful demonic aura that's practically suffocating her. Looking at him she can't believe that this man is the same man she knew in high school. She's been around him in his true form before, and while he was always strong and sexy, it was never like it is now. He's never sprouted wings before or possessed a demonic energy so strong that most monsters wouldn't be able to even look at him without quaking in fear.  
Breathing heavily Tsukune can feel something sticking out of his back, coiling and opening, strange muscles moving strange appendages that he's never had before. His eyes slowly looking over his right shoulder he takes in the six foot long wing sticking out of his back and his mouth drops open in surprise. His head spinning like an owl to look over his other shoulder any color left in his face drains at the sight of a second, identical jet black bird of prey wing sticking out of his left shoulder.

 **What the hell is this? What is happening to me?**

Kneeling there Tsukune shuts his eyes, his hands gripping his head he doesn't want to look at the aberrant wings sticking out of his back. Slowly getting to her feet Kurumu's eyes are locked on Tsukune's wings, the appendages similar to hers, though somewhat different.

"They're beautiful…" Kurumu whispers, the succubus scarcely aware that she's spoken at all.

Kneeling Tsukune doesn't want to move, afraid that he's going to break something or hurt her. Slowly Kurumu walks around his right side, her eyes locked on him as she takes in his true form. She can sense his confusion; see it in his eyes as he looks up at her, Kurumu pushing the coffee table with Tsukune's cell phone still on it out of the way.

"Kurumu…I…I don't know what to do…" He whispers in panic, his wings twitching in agitation.  
Kneeling Kurumu locks eyes with his, surrounding the two of them in an illusion, using one of her kind's more downplayed abilities to conceal the obviously inhuman man kneeling in the middle of the villa. If anyone with a telescope were lucky enough to be looking into their particular room, they would've seen the entire change, seen his wings sprout from his back and rip through his shirt.

"Stay calm Tsukune…" Kurumu whispered, putting her hands on his cheeks, her fingers gentle on his skin, making him look into her eyes. "I can try and help you, but you have to stay calm. If your body is anything like mine, I can teach you to control them."

Tsukune slowly nods, his red slitted eyes looking into hers hopefully, his silver hair the same color as refined platinum.

"Now…" Kurumu begins slowly, speaking loudly and clearly. "If you want to pull them back into your body, you need to focus on that. Tell your body that's what you want and make it respond."

Nodding Tsukune closes his eyes, focusing all his willpower into the single thought. Swallowing the saliva in his mouth he can feel something begin to pull back into his body, his wings coiling up as they slide back into his flesh, his body absorbing the tissue. After nearly five minutes Tsukune opens his eyes, his wings are gone, but he can still feel his demonic energy flowing around him, what he felt like before the energy filled his shoulders and started the whole problem in the first place. Taking a slow breath Tsukune looks up into her eyes, the red eyed vampire managing a shaky smile.

"I think I've got it." He whispers, her hands still on his cheeks, her face just inches from his.

"How do you feel?" She asks calmly, remembering the first time her wings and tail sprouted from her body.

She'd been terrified, though her mother had been with her the entire time, her auntie too, to an extent.

"I don't know what's going on…" Tsukune whispers, his fragile calm threatening to give way to blind panic.

"Stay calm." Kurumu says reassuringly, her voice like a tranquil lake at sunrise.

"I…I have wings now…" He whispers, and she smiles at him.

"Quite beautiful wings, if I might say so myself." She smiles at him.

"I don't know how I got them; I'm not supposed to have them!"

"Will learning why you have them change anything? Will it help you deal with them, here and now?"  
Blinking Tsukune's eyes look thoughtful, the young vampire considering Kurumu's words.

"N…No…"

"Then you just have to learn to control them, and I'll help you with that." She says dismissively, and Tsukune's red eyes look into hers.

"Vampires aren't supposed to have wings…"

"I don't care about other vampires, and I don't care how you got them. You're still Tsukune, still my destined one. This only changes what you let it change Tsukune."

Kneeling there Tsukune finds himself nodding. Kurumu's words are oddly comforting, and he gets the feeling that she's speaking from experience.

"We'll figure it out later, together Tsukune." Kurumu continues, reassuring him, and Tsukune nods again, sighing in acceptance.

Ok, so I sprouted wings. After everything I've been through and everything I've seen, is that really so odd?  
Nodding to himself Tsukune slowly stands up, Kurumu moving with him, the silver haired vampire still about a head taller than her, though his shirt is currently ripped to shreds, some of his scars visible beneath the tattered fabric.

"I'm surprised you can remove the seal Kurumu." Tsukune says casually, trying to break the tension hanging in

the room.

Nodding Kurumu relaxes a little, seeing her destined one doing the same. Standing there he can almost taste her blood, his physical strength not the only thing that has been enhanced with the removal of the seal.

"You could remove Moka's in Youkai, so I thought I'd give yours a try."

Glancing over his shoulder Tsukune spots the Rosario on the sofa, lying there where Kurumu dropped it when he'd sprouted his wings.

"You could've told me what you were doing." Tsukune mutters gently.

Kurumu smiles at him, thoughts of Tsukune's wings forgotten, another thought coming to mind as she approaches him, tilting her head back to look up into his eyes, pressing her body against his. To a succubus, a vampire in his unsealed form is like a living Adonis. They represent everything a succubus seeks in a lover, strong, beautiful, sensual, one of the only creatures capable of satisfying their carnal desires.

"You're really sexy like that Tsukune…" Kurumu breathily moans into his neck.

"Are you sure about this Kurumu?" Tsukune asks, his voice filled with power, his normally tenor voice just an octave lower.

"Yes Tsukune…" Kurumu moans, pressing herself against him. "I'm positive."

"Please tell me if I hurt you…"

Kissing him Kurumu can feel her destined one return the kiss, their tongues writhing around one another,

Tsukune's strong hands drifting up her sides. Feeling his hands on the bottom of her shirt the two of them part just long enough for Tsukune to pull her shirt up over her head before she presses herself to him, kissing him again she can feel his hunger for her, Tsukune's desire speaking to her on a primal level.  
Pulling back Tsukune's red eyes are sympathetic, his voice tinged with sorrow.

"I'm sorry…" He whispers, and Kurumu opens her mouth to ask what when he opens his mouth wide, latching onto her neck, his fangs sinking into her flesh.

Euphoric pleasure fills her, her breath coming out in a shuddered exhale, her knees getting weak she can barely stand as Tsukune drinks her blood. After only a scant few moments Tsukune pulls back, a trail of crimson dribbling past his lips and down his chin. Feeling the euphoria begin to fade Kurumu looks Tsukune in the eye, her azure gaze filled with lust and desire.

"I want to see you…" Kurumu whispers, leaning against him, her bare breasts touching his chest were his now tattered shirt doesn't cover.

Her hands reach out, grasping his pants at the waistline. Expertly opening his fly and pulling his pants and boxers down at the same time Kurumu's eyes lock on his member, her mouth opening in her surprise.

 **It's bigger than it was before, thicker too…**

Looking at it Kurumu wants to suck on it, to feel it inside of her.

"Is something wrong Kurumu?" Tsukune whispers and Kurumu shakes her head no.

"You're wonderful Tsukune…"

Grasping it Kurumu drops to her knees. Taking him into her mouth she slowly begins to work him over. Bobbing her head up and down Kurumu's vampire lover lets out a moan of pleasure. Kurumu has memorized all of his weak points, focusing on them as she works him over.

"If you keep that up I won't get to put it in…" Tsukune whispers and Kurumu pulls her lips from his stick, looking up at him with a sly grin on her face.

"Let's break in the sofa Tsukune."

 **XXX**

"Mmm…" Kurumu mumbles, the feel of something soft beneath her bringing her back to consciousness.  
Opening her eyes she sits up slowly, groggily wiping her eyes she looks around, taking in the serene bedroom she's in. Sitting there she remembers the amazing sex she'd had with Tsukune, in his unsealed state his stamina was incredible. He'd pounded away at her again and again, filling her with his seed over and over, pushing her to limit and beyond.

Thinking about the number of times Tsukune climaxed inside of her she can feel something sticky on the inside of her thighs, a slight pain in her neck reminding her that he'd also bit her over and over during the romp, and she'd hardly felt it. If anything the euphoria she'd felt from Tsukune's bite only added to everything.  
They'd had sex not only on the sofa, but the bar, the floor, the piano, everywhere except the bedroom and bathroom. In the end she'd passed out, and she has no idea how she got into the bed or why the blankets are pulled up to her neck or why there's a chair next to the bed with a robe hanging on the back.

Sitting there she can faintly smell Tsukune's scent, but it's coming from under the door that leads to the main room, not from the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Feeling the blanket against her bare skin, Kurumu realizes that she's still naked, and Tsukune must've realized she passed out and brought her to one of the unused bedrooms and laid her down to rest.

 **But why isn't he in here with me?**

Throwing off the covers Kurumu gets to her feet, the second she's upright her body sways, her knees buckling slightly from her own weight. Reaching out she quickly grasps hold of the chair nearby, a part of her still a little worn out by the vigorous and passionate sex she had with him.

 **I'm glad I can't get pregnant right now. The sex is so good, and right now Tsukune doesn't need me conceiving his child on his mind right now**.

Steadying herself Kurumu releases the chair and tests her legs, taking a step with each of them to ensure that she isn't going to fall flat on her face trying to walk.

 **He really ravaged me…**

Smiling at the thought Kurumu removes the robe from the chair and pulls it on, remembering that the villa she rented has floor to ceiling windows, and anyone looking on would've gotten a free show watching the two of them going at it like there's no tomorrow.

Tying the robe around her at her waist Kurumu starts toward the door leading back to the main room. Opening the door Kurumu can see the city of Las Vegas in the afternoon sunlight in the windows, and she realizes that she must've been asleep for a few hours, if it's already past noon. Her eyes slowly scan the room, taking in the bar and the bottles that have set upright. She can clearly remember knocking one or two of them over during coitus, and even though she isn't worried about being charged for it someone came behind and cleaned everything up. Her eyes scanning to the sofa Kurumu spots her destined one, and she opens her mouth to call out to him when she actually sees him, and what she sees catches her voice in her throat.

Tsukune is sitting on the sofa in his sealed form, his wrists on his knees and his head pitched forward. An air of guilt hanging over him. Standing there Kurumu wonders what Tsukune could possibly have to feel guilty about. At first he'd been worried about hurting her, but he'd quickly gotten past that and given her the greatest sex she's ever had. Since she hasn't slept with anyone but him, that isn't saying much, but she now knows that her aunt wasn't lying. Sex with a vampire in his sealed state is nothing compared to sex with that same vampire in his true form.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu calls out to him, and his head snaps up in surprise.

"Kurumu?" Tsukune blurts out in surprise, his head spinning around toward her like an owl.  
His eyes betray his concern, and his guilt.

"How do you feel?" He asks, his voice betraying how he feels, and Kurumu smiles reassuringly.

"I'm fine Tsukune." Kurumu says easily, approaching the sofa and sitting down next to him.

"You suddenly passed out and I was worried…" He admits in a tiny voice, his eyes drifting to the floor between his feet. "I was worried I did something to hurt you…"

"I just don't have your stamina yet Tsukune." Kurumu says dismissively. "But that will change, in time."

"Are you sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine Tsukune." Kurumu explains. "You have nothing to feel guilty about or worry. I didn't sleep a lot last

night and it just caught up to me with everything we've been doing. I feel fine."

"I really thought I hurt you…"

"You didn't Tsukune. You were wonderful." Kurumu praises him. "Now I know what my Auntie was talking about with the difference between a sealed and unsealed vampire."  
Closing his eyes Tsukune exhales a weary sigh.

"So, sex with me like this is boring to you now?" He whispers, swallowing the saliva in his mouth at the thought that she's going to want him to take off the seal every time they're together.

"No Tsukune…" Kurumu answers him, putting a reassuring hand on his thigh. "I love you, and being with your without your seal is like a special treat. I still love being with you no matter your form, and I still want to be with you."

"It's just I know how strong I am like that and if I hurt you, even by accident…"

"I'm fine." Kurumu repeats for the third time. "You didn't hurt me and I really did enjoy it, and I hope you did too"

Nodding Tsukune looks up, managing a smile in spite of how he feels.

"Yeah, it did feel good."

"It's fine then." Kurumu returns his smile, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm just glad you're OK Kurumu." Tsukune whispered, putting his hands on her sides, enjoying being close to her and not having to be naked.

A gentle gurgle comes from her stomach, and both vampire and succubus look down, Kurumu blushing in embarrassment with Tsukune managing a light chuckle.

"I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast…" Kurumu admits in a tiny voice.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Housekeeping." A woman's voice calls from outside the door.

Tsukune and Kurumu share a look, the two of them realizing that the hotel maid is just now coming by to try and clean their room.

 **KNOCK, KNOCK**.

"Housekeeping." The voice calls again.

"I'll handle it." Tsukune offers, smoothly rising from his seat on the couch.

Striding to the door Tsukune's puts his hand on the knob just as the maid opens the door, the door swinging inward Tsukune is greeted with the sight of a younger woman standing in the hallway.

"We don't need anything." Tsukune says in his best English, and the maid quickly nods.

Putting both of her hands on the cart the maid travels down to the next room, and Tsukune grabs the sign from the interior door knob that reads 'do not disturb' and hangs it on the exterior handle. Sighing the Aono closes the door, turning back around to see Kurumu still sitting on the sofa, still dressed only in the robe he left for her in the bedroom.

"I put the sign up, so hopefully we won't be bothered again." Tsukune explains as he crosses the distance between the door and the sofa.

Standing Kurumu stretches, raising her arms over her head, arching her back slightly, and a smile on her face.

"We should order room service." She suggests, and Tsukune nods.

"If you do, I can pay for it. I feel bad making you pay for everything."

"I never thought I'd be in this position." Kurumu says with a shrug.

 **But I'd always hoped…**

"I've been saving since I started dancing, and I managed to save up quite a bit and I haven't spent any, until now." She explains for him, and Tsukune still can't help feeling guilty. "Although, I still need to call my Auntie and tell her that I'm taking tonight off."

"Here." Tsukune offers, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing his still turned off phone, holding it out for her.

"Thank you Tsukune." Kurumu smiles as she takes his phone.

Turning it on she walks back to the sofa, sitting down while the phone comes to life. Once it's on she dials the number from memory, the line ringing twice before her Aunt answers.

"Talk." Shade answers neutrally, Tsukune faintly able to hear her through the speaker on his phone.

"It's me Auntie." Kurumu speaks to Shade. "I'm taking the night off. I won't be back until tomorrow."

"What?" Shade asks in surprise.

"I'm taking the night off so I can spend it with my destined one." Kurumu explains exasperatedly.

"Are you planning on taking every night off now that you've finally landed him?" Shade asks, and Tsukune's cheeks darken lightly at the implication.

"No, I'm just on my honeymoon, and I'll be back after we check out tomorrow."

"You need any help handling your destined one?" Shade asks, and Kurumu shakes her head slowly.

"No Auntie."

"Have you done it when he isn't wearing the Rosario?"

A smile curls Kurumu's lips.

"Yes. It was glorious."

On the other end of the connection Shade's mouth nearly hits the floor.

"Where are you staying Mumu-chan, tell me."

"Nope. Not happening." Kurumu says with a smile.

"I'll get you for this, you know that Mumu-chan?" Shade asks, and Kurumu nods.

"I know, but not today."

Kurumu ends the call, smiling as she turns the phone off in her hand.

This is going to have consequences…

 _ **Anyway that was chapter 18, I hope you guys enjoyed, time for some author replies to guest reviews**_.

Guest: I agree with you Glad Gin getting a second chance... But he totally deserved getting his butt Kicked. Anyway I Did not Like Ria Killing Moka' and Tsukune baby off. It served no purpose what so either. But anyway I'm glad you are least trying make this version somewhat unique. You have my full support

Me _:_ _ **I do not remember that being in the chapter I last perused, if it was I must have missed it on my proofreading of the chapter**_.

Guest: Ignore Kethllian... He is either Argos29 or just a fanboy of his. Iridescence has gone Bland the moment Argos29 Started deleting reviews that contain Constructive criticism and turn his reviewers who defended him from flamers. He is two faced. This Story while a bit repetitive is much better than iridescence.

Me: _**I tend to tune out flamers anyway, so no worries, though thank you for the compliment man, I hope to start breaking the repetitive mold from here on out.**_


	19. Coming back

_**Sorry it took so long to update my most popular fanfic (which may come into question soon if my own handwritten fanfic keeps being popular ha ha ha) but here it is, I will try to update at least once a month. So bear with me, anyway enough babbling, that's not why you're here right?**_

 **Chapter 19: Coming Back**

Shade sighed, and rubbed the bridge of her nose, clearly annoyed that even her neice had gotten the one up on her in terms getting laid by a vampire first which put a hurting on her pride as a succubus.

 _ **Maybe I should just leave her little emo vamp alone... Besides there are plenty of vamps out there that won't spurn my advances right**_ _?_

The door upstairs opens, and Ageha's scent wafts into the room, Shade slipping her mobile phone between her breasts.

Ageha is dressed in a tight, sprayed on black dress with a zigzag six inch cut starting at her cleavage and running down to her navel. The dress covers her only to mid hip, leaving plenty of her long, perfect legs exposed. Wearing six inch heels Ageha walks like she was born in them, Shade's sister ignoring the afternoon

help working to get the club ready to open.

Shade is dressed in a mini-skirt and a matching tube top, like her sister her outfit leaves very little the imagination though Shade's ensemble does show more skin then Ageha.

"Kurumu-chan call?" Ageha asks knowingly, and Shade puts her left hand on her hip, her right arm hanging at her side.

"She won't be coming back tonight." Shade grumbles, and Ageha smiles.

"Looks like you owe me a hundred bucks nee-chan."

"I know…" Shade mutters as Ageha approaches her. "She's slept with him when he isn't wearing the Rosario."

"That must've been something…" Ageha says with a smirk, the younger succubus knowing full well how much it's eating at her older sister to know that Kurumu has gotten something Shade couldn't.

"You have no idea." Shade says longingly, remembering the weeklong pounding she'd been given at the cock of Shuzen Issa in his released state.

"Jealous much?"

The look that Shade sends toward her sister could melt tungsten.

"Very... Though I've been thinking, do I really want to hurt my precious little niece? I can find a piece of vampire hunk to satisfy me right?" She asked rhetorically.

Ageha nodded, and smiled, happy her big sister was finally starting to get it.

XXX

Sitting on his throne Shuzen Akashiya Issa slowly sips on a glass of blood. Standing next to and just behind his throne is a servant holding an insulated bucket filled with ice with a green champagne bottle in the ice. Dressed in his usual attire he is the picture of aristocracy and nobility. Issa watches stoically as his second eldest child enters the vast throne room. Kahlua is dressed in a long flowing white evening gown with a diamond tiara in her hair. On her left wrist is a glittering diamond bracelet easily worth half a million dollars, the bracelet worn over a pair of matching white gloves that cover her arms from the elbows down.

Kahlua gracefully crosses the length of the throne room, the assassin vampiress moving with unearthly grace as she stops at the foot of the dais beneath the throne. Dropping to one knee Kahlua lowers her head in supplication, closing her eyes and speaking elegantly.

"You summoned me, Akashiya-sama?" Kahlua asks cordially.

"Rise my daughter." Issa says with a smile, Kahlua smoothly rising to an upright position. "I summoned you to properly thank you for your adept handling of that werewolf and preventing it from further tarnishing our family's reputation."

"I was happy to do it, Akashiya-sama." Kahlua says with a slight smile, bowing her head in supplication.

"Though the doggie didn't put up much of a fight."

"That is exactly why I sent you to handle the situation. Had I wanted that dog to suffer, I would've sent Ria."

The truth is Issa wants nothing more than to resolve this mess that Moka has gotten herself into and put it behind him. Issa wanted the werewolf dead; he didn't want the dog punished for doing what Issa or any other male creature would've done if put in the same situation. It isn't much as kindness goes, but had Ria gone to handle the dog, he would've been begging for a quick, semi painless death before Ria slowly and as painfully as possible killed him.

"Thank you Akashiya-sama." Kahlua smiles at him. "I'm honored that you would trust me to handle such an important assignment."

Hearing Kahlua's response Issa cannot help the smile that parts his lips. Kahlua is acting exactly as a proper vampire should, and Issa is glad to see that at least three of his four daughters know what is expected of them.

"There is another matter I need to speak to you about my daughter." Akashiya informs her, and she lowers her head in supplication.

"Whatever you wish to speak to me about, I will listen Akashiya-sama."

Nodding Issa takes a sip from his glass, looking down to see it's nearly empty he holds the glass out to his right side, the servant recognizing the gesture and walking forward, setting the bucket down and withdrawing the bottle. Popping the cork from the top of the bottle the servant begins to refill his glass, her head lowered in servitude.

"I am contemplating mating you with Tsukune." Issa explains stoically, speaking like he's talking about a business deal. "I want to know, what is your opinion of him?"

A slight frown creases Kahlua's otherwise pristine features.

"He is far too humane for my tastes, Akashiya-sama." Kahlua says gently. "I would rather not be bound, but if I must I would rather be bound to another assassin. I know that Ria-onee-chan would much rather be bound to him."

At his side the maid finishes filling Issa's glass, returning the cork to the bottle and placing the bottle back into the ice before picking up the bucket and stepping back.

"Tsukune and Ria have a…history…together that would make their union rather one sided. He is a member of our family, and has earned his place as my son. I would rather not see him bound into a relationship that brings him no pleasure." Issa reminds her evenly. "He is a valuable asset and far too important to lose. For him to be bound to another clan's female could be disastrous."

Kahlua immediately lowers her eyes, fearing a coming reprisal from her father.

"I was under the impression that Tsukune would still be my Otouto-chan even if he leaves Moka-onee-chan."

"That's true, by rights Tsukune will still be my son and a member of this family." Issa agrees with her.

"However, if he were mated to another clan's woman then that woman could try and influence him against us in a bid for the dimension."

"What about Moka-onee-chan?"

Issa's lips drop in a frown, the expression speaking volumes for the supremely self controlled vampire elder.

"The silver haired Moka has proven herself too immature and if she is willing to sully our bloodline just to win an argument then she cannot be trusted to inherit the entire dimension. Though the pink one is redeemable..."

"Maybe my imouto-chan has learned from her mistake?" Kahlua offers gently.

"The inner Moka has yet to apologize to me or Tsukune for her transgression against our bloodline." Issa counters evenly, sipping on the blood in the glass.

He does not expect Inner Moka to apologize for 'cheating' on Tsukune, nor does he particularly care if she does or doesn't. However, trying to sire a half breed disrespects their entire bloodline, and as head of the family he is the symbol of not only the bloodline but also the family that she so casually tried to sully.

"No proper vampire should ever consider having children of any kind except purebloods." Issa continues, and Kahlua bows her head in acknowledgement.

"I would never consider giving birth to a half breed." Kahlua explains, and Issa smiles approvingly.

"I am well aware of that, and I know that I raised you properly."

Unlike Moka…

"I would never think to disobey you Akashiya-sama. If you deem Tsukune to be my mate then I will do my duty to the family."

Nodding Issa is pleased with her answer.

"Very good. You may leave now my daughter." Issa says dismissively.

Kneeling Kahlua lowers her head in farewell before she smoothly stands and turns, walking away from the throne room with her head held high and her shoulders back. Issa's eyes remain on her the entire time as she strides to the doorway and opens it, closing the door to the hall behind her.

Sitting there Issa raises his cup to his lips, drinking the chilled human blood slowly, savoring the taste in his mouth. The blood is good, satisfying, but lacks a certain…heat that a live source provides. He could feed off of his servants, but his pride won't let him. For a vampire, the need for blood is absolute, and to go to your servants or slaves for your supply would send a message that you need them, and Issa cannot have that.

So, Kahlua will accept him, but only because of her sense of duty to the family. I have no idea how Akasha feels about him, though it's obvious that Ria fancies him. Unfortunately Tsukune has made it clear to me that he despises her after she blackmailed him and 'raped' him. If not for that, I could simply order the two of them bound, and Tsukune's loyalty would be assured. Now, even if he is bound to Ria, that alone might cause his loyalty to waiver…

The doors to the hall swing open without warning, and Issa looks up to see a black cloaked figure glide into the room without a sound. The elder vampire quickly suppresses even the slightest hint of surprise as Karzai approaches the dais. Unlike his family and other members of vampire society, Karzai does not drop to one knee in supplication at the foot of the dais. Instead the enigmatic Djinn stops at the foot of the steps and 'looks' up at him.

"I have the results." An unearthly moan comes from beneath the cloak.

Standing Issa holds the glass out for the servant behind him, the woman quick to step up and relieve Issa's hand of the goblet, holding the cup with both hands as though it is the Holy Grail of Life itself. With the cup gone from his hand Issa strides down the steps slowly in a rare show of humility, each step measured and calculating. Were Ria, Kahlua or even Kokoa here they would be astounded to see their father actually approach someone and 'lower' himself to another creature.

Issa's feet touching the floor at the bottom of the dais Karzai's right hand rises, the sleeve of the cloak looking like a puppet on strings as it rises; Karzai's ghastly limb appearing inside the sleeve, clutching a simple white envelope and holding it out for Issa to take.

Carefully plucking the envelope from Karzai's 'hand' Issa opens it, seeing the envelope unsealed and easily opened. Reaching inside he withdraws a folded up piece of paper, opening it and reading the contents, his dark eyes scanning the paper, the Djinn's personal seal marking the bottom of the page, certifying its contents.

"You are certain of this?" Issa needlessly asks with his eyes glued to the page.

"Absolutely." Karzai responds in the same, hair standing on the back of your neck moan.

"Very good, you are dismissed." Issa informs the lower creature.

"Of course, Shuzen Issa."

A small 'boom' resonates throughout the throne room, a cloud of smoke springing into existence where Karzai once stood. Waving his hand to clear the smoke from his face Issa watches as the smoke quickly clears, and when it's gone not a trace of the Djinn is left, not even a single scuff on the polished marble floor from the explosion.

Looking down at the paper Issa quickly folds it up and places it back into the envelope, closing the envelope and slipping it into his inside jacket pocket before he turns his attention toward the servant.

"Prepare my carriage; I'm leaving immediately to attend a meeting of the Elders."

The maid bows her head in supplication.

"Of course Akashiya-sama." The maid quickly agrees, picking up the bucket by the handle and quickly walking down the dais and past him, exiting the throne room with his cup in one hand, the bucket and bottle in another.

Six hours should be plenty of time…

XXX

Yawning Kurono Ageha stretches, her body coiling and twisting on her queen size bed, the sheets thrown about her legs, the rest of her body exposed, her body covered in a light sheen of sweat.

The sound of metal rattling causes her to sit up slowly, the Succubus taking in the sight of the only other person in the room, a young Latino man in his early twenties putting on his pants. His lightly tanned muscular chest is exposed, his short dark hair unkempt. Ageha watches as he slips his belt on, the sound Ageha heard being the metal buckle attached to the belt clattering against the wedding ring on the man's left hand.

"Won't you keep me company for a little longer?"

The man thought for a moment, and shook his head lightly. "Sorry, I have an important meeting at work in an hour. Wouldn't be professional to go in reeking of sex would it?" He asked with a light chuckle.

"But an hour is more than enough time to go a round with me and take a shower no?" She asks, turning towards him, letting the blanket fall from her naked form.

A slight bulge forms in his pants at the sight of her, and the man swallows the saliva in his mouth, the temptation to take Ageha up on her offer in his eyes, but he looks away and closes his eyes, balling his hands into fists.

"I must go..."

With this he grabbed his shirt, making a hasty exit as to not stay long enough for his will to break.

Sighing Ageha scoops up her dress and lingerie, heading for the door and ultimately to the bathroom.

XXX

Walking downstairs Ageha has showered and dressed, though the red dress and 'fuck me' heels she's wearing are hardly what a normal mother would wear around the house. However, she isn't a normal mother.  
Opening the door to the club's ground floor Ageha is greeted by the smell of stale cigarette smoke and masculine lust. Even though the club is closed and not a single customer remains, the smells have been absorbed by nearly every piece of furniture, though Ageha has long since stopped caring about the smell, just like her sister.

Her eyes scanning the room she finds said elder sister standing behind the bar, a bottle of 'Jack' in her right hand, an empty glass on the bar in front of her. Dressed in a long white shirt and nothing else, Ageha's elder sister looks like she's seen better days.

Even Succubae have off days, and after everything she's been through…

"Having a drink this fine morning?" Ageha asks, and Shade shoots her a knowing, incendiary look.

"Don't." Shade growls in warning, filling the glass with the whiskey before raising the bottle to her lips and going 'bottom's up' with the bottle in her mouth.

Ageha watches as Shade polishes off what's left of the whiskey before dropping the bottle into a nearby trash can. Scooping up the glass Shade walks to her table and sits down, rubbing at her temples as she takes a drink from the glass.

"You know that isn't going to help." Ageha says gently, walking toward the table.

"It helps." Shade growls defiantly, taking another drink. "You aren't the one who had to put down a goddamn riot last night, so leave me the fuck alone."

When the announcement had gone out that Kurumu would not be performing the night before, things had gotten bad. Ageha's daughter has developed a rather devout and eager fan-base in the two years since she came here, and those fans were not happy when they heard that the woman they all came to see wasn't going to show. Several customers had to be kicked out and a few girls were nearly given bruises because of it, and Shade had jumped into the thick of it. She's a tough bitch, but when faced with thirty angry, drunken men that she can't use her powers on, anyone would be hard pressed to come out without scrapes and scratches, or a five alarm headache pounding through her skull like a jackhammer. She'd been so preoccupied dealing with the riot and the fall out that she hadn't had time to get one of the many eager men that come to club every night to come to bed with her, by the time she'd finished dealing with everything it was past closing time and she'd been exhausted.

Walking past the table Ageha walks to the bar, grasping a clean glass and holding it under the faucet Ageha fills the glass with cool water from the tap, walking back to the table and setting it down in front of her sister. Shade takes one look at the water and scowls, drinking another mouthful of the whiskey, finishing off what's left in the glass.

"Drink this." Ageha says gently as she sits down, pushing the glass toward her older sister.  
Grumbling Shade sets the empty glass down and picks up the glass of water, swallowing half of it before setting the glass down on the table. Sitting across from Shade Ageha feels a pang of empathy for her sister. For a mature Succubus nightly sex can be like a drug, and like all drugs, not getting it can make you feel like shit. She's also fully aware that running a club does have its negative aspects, and Shade has just been through one of the worst parts of it.

"Thanks…" Shade finally grumbles half heartedly, taking another drink from the glass.

"You'll feel better. Kurumu will be back today, and tonight will be better."

"It damn well better be." Shade grumbles, her mismatched eyes looking down at the glass.

If Mumu-chan doesn't come back before we open I'm going to personally go find her and drag her ass back here kicking and screaming…

"How was he?" Shade asks, changing the subject, referencing the young Latino man who had come downstairs and left the club half an hour before Ageha.

"He was OK." Ageha says with a shrug, leaning back against her chair. "Nothing like my Takeya."  
Shade's mismatched eyes roll in disgust.

"You always go on and on about him." Shade points out tiredly. "I think you're just making up how good he was because he never gave me a turn."

Sighing Ageha shakes her head in resignation.

"You really have no idea…" She trails, and Shade takes another drink from her glass.  
The door outside opens and both pairs of eyes turn toward it, the sister succubae watching as Kurumu walks into the club, followed very closely by her vampire destined one.

Looking at the two of them Ageha can see that her daughter is still dressed in the spandex tank top and shorts that she left in, though oddly she isn't wearing any underwear. Tsukune on the other hand is dressed in a dark blue shirt with the word 'Caesar's' written on it in stylized gold lettering along with the pants he was wearing when he left.

Wasn't he wearing a plain t shirt when he left?

Shade also notices the change in Tsukune's attire, but doesn't really think about it. She's just glad that Kurumu is back, and she won't have to put down another riot.

The two of them are holding hands, and Kurumu is smiling, while Tsukune looks relaxed and calm. Standing Ageha smiles widely at her daughter, the older Succubus able to tell that her daughter has finally 'ascended the steps to womanhood.'

"Congratulations Kurumu!" Ageha gushes, crossing the distance between them before wrapping her arms around her daughter, embracing her lovingly.

Smiling Tsukune slips his hand from hers, the young Aono taking a humble step back to distance himself from the scene. Kurumu can feel him release her hand, and she sends a quick look his way, her eyes thanking him before she returns her mother's embrace, hugging her back.

"Thanks Okaa-san." Kurumu smiles at her mother.

Releasing Kurumu from her hug Ageha turns her attention to Tsukune. Somehow Ageha crosses the distance between them, and before he can figure out what's going on he feels a pair of soft hands on the back of his head, and his eyes are buried in a sea of red, Ageha greeting him in a Succubus' trademark greeting.

"I want you to take good care of my Kurumu and treat her properly." Ageha admonishes him, slowly suffocating the Aono vampire. "If you don't, I'll have to punish you."

The implications of said punishment are not lost on the Aono vampire shoved between Ageha's G cup melons.

"Mm mmmmmming…" Tsukune mumbles, trying to say 'I'm suffocating' and not quite managing.

"Okaa-san!" Kurumu scolds her mother, grabbing Tsukune by the arm and pulling his head from her mother's G cup chest.

Breathing again Tsukune inhales a deep breath, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment when Shade is right in front of him, wearing only a long shirt and nothing else. Leaning forward Tsukune can smell the alcohol on her breath, though the smell is strongly overpowered by the pheromones the Arch Succubus is giving off, her body literally producing a scent that causes arousal in men. Her right hand drifts to his left wrist, her soft fingers gently tracing the outline of the bracelet he wears attached to his Rosario.

"How about we take this off and the two of us go upstairs?" Shade whispers throatily, and Tsukune's eyes go wide at the implication, a knowing look passing in Kurumu's eyes as well.

"Auntie!" Kurumu screeches, grabbing Tsukune and pulling him into her own chest possessively, the Aono vampire once again being under threat of suffocation by warm, soft and very inviting succubus flesh. "He's MY destined one!"

Leaning back Shade glances toward her younger sister, the two of them sharing a knowing look before Shade turns her attention back to her niece.

"So?" Shade asks with a shrug, the motion pulling the shirt up and threatening to expose her sex for everyone to see. "There's nothing saying you can't share your destined one."

The two of them walk to one another, taking each other's hands they both turn toward Tsukune and Kurumu, their breasts pressing against each other, the look on their faces inviting and eager.

"We could all share him at the same time, together." Shade offers, and Tsukune pulls his head from Kurumu's chest, the young Succubus' grip faltering at her Aunt's words.

Her aunt and mother never share a single lover; much less have a foursome with another girl and only one man, a foursome with two men, possibly, but only one guy shared between them and one other person?  
Tsukune's eyes go wide as he looks the two of them up and down, his disbelief etched all over his face. He quickly looks from Shade and Ageha to Kurumu, gauging Kurumu's reaction to the offer.

Like Tsukune, she's surprised by the offer, and the fact that it's genuine.

In his mind Tsukune can see a clear mental image of him laying on a bed, a shriveled up gray skinned zombie like husk while Kurumu, Ageha and Shade all sleep around him, their skin sparkling and shiny; the three of them practically glowing with vitality and happiness.

"Surely a big, strong vampire like you can handle three innocent little girls, can't you?" Shade asks innocently, and Tsukune doesn't fall for the trick.

Ageha and Shade are from 'innocent little girls,' and Tsukune is damn well aware of it.

"I couldn't do that." He answers simply, looking at Kurumu and smiling. "After everything that's happened, I just couldn't cheat."

Kurumu smiles approvingly, glad to see her vampire destined one isn't a fool for his tool.

"It wouldn't be cheating Tsukune." Ageha calmly rebuked him. "Kurumu can be there, we'll even let her go first"

Tsukune sends a questioning glance toward Kurumu, his eyes asking 'Are you OK with this?' and Kurumu is glad to see her destined one isn't disgusted by the idea of the three of them being together. She'd been a little worried that Tsukune's ideas about sex and love were rather human, and while she's fine with that, they both aren't human and in both vampire or succubus society the three of them having sex with him together is no big deal.

Ageha and Shade are right of course, there is nothing in a succubus' moral code that says that sharing a destined one is wrong or that their destined ones aren't allowed to have other lovers. Most Succubae don't take other lovers, and even if they do, once accepted by their destined one a succubus literally changes herself to suit him, becoming his ideal mate as long as he'll have her.

She'd be lying if she said that seeing her Aunt and mother in action isn't tempting. Both of them are masters of their craft, and her Aunt knows ways to please a man that Kurumu can't even comprehend. On the other hand, she's spent years being separated from him, how would she feel seeing her aunt or even her mother riding him for all she's worth, howling his name and hearing Tsukune moan their name instead of hers?

"Do you want that Kurumu?" Tsukune asks, and Kurumu smiles at him.

Walking up to him the young Succubus hugs him tenderly, burying her face into his shirt, inhaling his scent, feeling his arms slowly encircle her ribs. Standing there Tsukune doesn't know what Kurumu's answer to the question is, and both Ageha and Shade watch the two of them carefully.

"I want you to be happy Tsukune." Kurumu finally answers him, her head buried in his right shoulder. "For me, being with you is the greatest joy, if you want this then that's what I want."

Hearing her words Tsukune pulls her a little closer, her affection for him impossible to deny.

"Thank you." He whispers to her before he turns his attention to Ageha and Shade. "Your offer is very generous, but I'll have to decline."

Nodding Ageha pulls away from her sister, the two of them separating and putting an arm's length between them. Neither of them had expected Tsukune to agree, but it was worth a shot…

"You are going to perform tonight Mumu-chan." Shade begins businesslike, changing the subject. "Last night there was nearly a riot when the announcement went out."

Stepping back from Tsukune Kurumu nods her understanding of her aunt's statement.

"OK." She agrees, turning her gaze back to Tsukune, looking up into his chocolate eyes questioningly. "Will you watch me Tsukune?"

His eyes flickering between Kurumu and the dark stage Tsukune nods reluctantly, seeing the expectation in her eyes.

"OK Kurumu-chan."

Smiling victoriously Kurumu jumps onto him, burying his face in her chest, letting out a 'yahoo' of happiness.

"Hey! How come you get to hug him?" Ageha asks irately, and between Kurumu's soft pillows the Aono vampire chuckles.

This is a hug?

XXX

Walking up to Devil's Little Angels Shirayuki Mizore stops at the doors, her eyes slowly pitching left and right. Outside the club, running around the block is a line of people. Most of the waiting patrons are men, though every here and there Mizore can see a woman among the orderly line. The line feeds right up to a pair of double doors leading inside, and sitting on a bar stool just to the left of the double doors is a woman dressed in a French Maid's outfit with long red hair tied into a bun on the top of her head. She holds a clipboard in front of her, a pen stuck in the clip of the clipboard.

Ok, all you have to do is walk up to her and tell her you want to perform during amateur night.

Walking up to the woman Mizore slowly rolls the lollipop in her mouth back and forth, the stick gently swaying between her lips. Dressed in a long sleeve white sweater and a pair of shorts along with pink and white striped stockings and sneakers she doesn't look the part of a stripper.

"Can I help you?" The woman at the door asks, looking her up and down.

To her credit the young stripper doesn't gawk at her eyes or at the color of her hair. Mizore knows that having pale, lavender eyes isn't something normal human beings have, and any girl with hair her color invests heavily in dye.

"I'd like to sign up for amateur night." Mizore responds, speaking around the lollipop.

"OK." The stripper maid agrees; pulling the pen from the board and rotating the board toward her, the sheet set up with a time at the top and a space to put her name and the song she wants to dance to. "Just put your name and what song you want to dance to in the proper places."

Nodding Mizore takes the pen from the woman and is about to start writing her name in kanji when she stops herself. She isn't in Japan or the village anymore. She's in America, and she learned how to write in English in school, and she hasn't forgotten. Though, she hadn't been the best student.

Slowly scrawling her name and her choice of song on the paper she slides the pen back beneath the clip when she's finished, and the stripper rotates the pad around, reading the name.

"Mizore Shirayuki?" She asks curiously, and the snow woman smiles.

"Yep, that's me."

"All right." The woman agrees, removing the top sheet from the clipboard, holding it out for Mizore to take.

"Take this in and show it to the bouncers inside. They'll show you to the waiting room. Amateur night begins in an hour, so you'll have to wait till then."

"Ok."

Taking the paper Mizore walks inside, opening the door on the left and ignoring the line of waiting customers. Walking through the door she walks into a small room with a second set of doors, a pair of bouncers waiting there. Holding the paper in her right hand Mizore walks to the bouncer on the left side of the doors, handing him the paper.

"I was told to give you this." Mizore deadpans and the man takes the paper, looking it up and down a moment.

"An amateur eh?" He asks casually, eying her like she's a piece of meat. "OK, follow me."

Waiving his hand for her to follow the man turns around and walks into the club, Mizore following him on his heels. Walking inside Mizore's eyes immediately adjust to the low light, and she looks around the club, searching for Tsukune, but the Aono vampire isn't anywhere to be seen.

The club is literally vibrant with people. The Snow maiden can smell the scents of alcohol and cigarette smoke along with the scent of masculine lust and sweat. At nearly every table sits a man with a provocatively dressed woman, the two of them kissing, or fondling, or doing whatever the man wants that the girl is willing to do.

Against the right wall is a bar with a gruff looking man standing behind it, the man slowly drying a glass with a towel. The sound of hip hop music plays over the PA and on stage brunette with shoulder length curly hair grinds against the pole, the woman wearing a pair of clear stiletto heels and nothing else.

Looking back toward the bouncer she's surprised to see he's already put several feet of distance between them, Mizore nearly unable to find him in the low light, the man dressed in a black shirt and black pants. If not for the fact that he is Caucasian and bald she doubts that she would've been able to see him at all.  
Shifting through the crowd Mizore quickly catches up to him, careful to keep her eyes on him lest she lose him again, she follows him through the club into the back area. Once the two of them walk through the door leaving the main room she's glad to see that the hallway is lit and there aren't nearly as many people. The bouncer quickly leads her to a door and opens it for her, the man holding it open to allow her to walk inside.

"You're on at 8:45 sharp; someone will come get you five minutes before you perform. If you decide not to do this say so then. If you have any kind of makeup or costume you want to wear you can change in here."

Nodding Mizore walks into the room, surprised to see that other than furniture the room is empty, a pair of loveseats and three cushion sofas surrounding a coffee table in the center of the room. Off to the left side of the room is a desk with a chair and a lighted mirror, Mizore opting to sit down at one of the love seats, crossing her legs in front of her.

One hour…

XXX

Sitting at Shade's private table Tsukune tries to relax into the padded seat, though Ageha and Shade sit on either side of him. After he'd gotten back he'd told them that his 'hands off' policy no longer applied, though if they tried to touch him and he didn't want it he would react violently. They'd both taken the news that they could now touch his shoulder or his arm without negative repercussions happily, and because of that he now sits between the two of them, the succubae on either arm, though neither of them has tried to put their hands on his fly or touch him inappropriately.

Sitting on the table in front of Tsukune is a simple glass, filled with tomato juice. Tsukune has been sitting at the table for the last thirty minutes, slowly sipping at the glass and talking with both Shade and Ageha.

"I'm glad that you were the one to finally make my daughter a woman Tsukune." Ageha smiles at him, clearly pleased as she leans heavily on his right arm.

Tsukune can feel her breasts pressing against his bare arm, his arm sandwiched between them somehow in spite of the tight dress Ageha is wearing.

"It's about time Mumu-chan finally popped her cherry." Shade speaks up next to him, leaning on his opposite arm.

Ageha is still dressed in the same red dress she was wearing when the two of them had come back to the club. Shade has since changed from the oversized shirt into a string bikini top and a pair of shorts that are centimeters from obscene. Through the tight clothing Tsukune can tell that she isn't wearing any underwear. Tsukune can feel Shade's breast against his left arm through the top, the Arch Succubus not caring for even a second that Tsukune might not want her so close to him.

"It was what she'd wanted." Tsukune mutters, looking down at his drink and taking a swig from the glass, letting the subject drop.

In truth Tsukune doesn't know exactly where he should look. Being born and raised Japanese, he'd grown up in a very sexually repressed culture. While there are Japanese gentleman's clubs, they aren't like Devil's Little Angels. In Japan the laws don't allow a lot, and as far as Tsukune knows, there's no such thing as a 'VIP area' where customers can basically pay the girl to do whatever she's willing to do, including have sex if they want.  
He'd actually been taken to three different clubs for his bachelor party (Gin had been there, as well as a bunch of his human friends that he'd kept in contact with during his tenure at Youkai) and during that entire night Tsukune never saw anything remotely like what he's seen since he came here.

Just one reminder that this isn't Japan. This is America, and from what I understand this city is one of the least regulated when it comes to stuff like this. I've even heard there's a TV show that's all about a brothel somewhere…

"Why is Kurumu-chan so insistent that I watch her?" Tsukune asks curiously, his eyes glancing from Ageha then to Shade. "I know she's a stripper, and I've accepted that. So why does she want me here?"

Kurumu had told him that she wanted him to be able to watch her perform, but deep down Tsukune knows that there's more to it then that. She'd been willing to outright quit if he didn't, and it just doesn't make sense to him that her only motivation is him accepting this part of her.

"Have you asked her Tsukune?" Ageha ignores his question, and Tsukune's head bobs quickly in a nod, both of his hands wrapped around the glass of juice in front of him.

"She told me that she wants me to accept this part of her and be able to watch her doing it." He explains for the both of them. "I've done that, I've watched her and I don't have a problem with it."

That doesn't mean I want to do it every night. What man would want to watch his girlfriend strip night after night? Even if she's good at it…

The two succubae on either side of him share a look, a 'you're an idiot' look that the young Aono doesn't miss.

"Put yourself in her situation Tsukune." Ageha begins gently, turning her full attention to him. "Deep down, my Kurumu is just a normal young woman. She has fears and insecurities just like everyone else. She's also fully aware that this job can be very dangerous, and while nothing has ever happened to her or any of the girls working here, there are other girls who have quit other clubs to come here and they have horror stories about a customer who gets too grabby while they're on stage or pulling a knife in the middle of a lap dance."  
Looking at Ageha Tsukune doesn't understand the point Kurumu's mother is trying to make. He can understand why Kurumu would be worried if those kinds of incidents happened here, but according to Ageha's own admission they don't. That doesn't explain why she would want Tsukune in the room, watching her seductively take off her clothes while other men show their appreciation by throwing money at her like it's worthless.

"That doesn't explain why she'd want me here." He responds insistently. "If bad stuff happened here, I'd understand…"

"Put yourself in her shoes." Shade speaks up. "Imagine you're the one on stage parading yourself in front of dozens of eager, mostly drunk men who want a show. She doesn't temporarily go blind when she goes on stage, she sees the entire crowd, and to have someone in the crowd to concentrate on, who isn't acting like a

slobbering horn dog, is like a port in a storm."

"It makes it much easier to relax Tsukune." Ageha chimes in. "If a girl is nervous she does things like trip or fall or make mistakes, and that shows in the tips. If you give a bad show, you don't make anything. If you give a good show, you make out like a king."

"Don't the two of you count?" He asks, and Ageha shakes her head slowly.

"It isn't the same Tsukune." Kurumu's mother responds dryly. "This job is a part of who she is, and you being here shows your support and that you care."

His eyes dropping Tsukune takes a drink from his glass.

"I never thought of it that way." He admits in a tiny voice.

"You never tried." Shade comments dryly.

Sitting there listening to Shade's tone Tsukune can't help but get the impression that she's upset with him.  
Well, what do you expect? She and her sister offered to give you a foursome and you turned her down. She's been throwing herself at you and you've rejected her. Who wouldn't be upset?

"Shade-san, I understand if you're mad at me and don't want me here." Tsukune begins amicably. "If you don't want me here I can leave and go get a hotel room."

Her mismatched eyes twinkling with mirth Shade smiles at him.

"When did I say I want you to leave?" Shade asks casually. "Quite the opposite, Mumu-chan gives a much better performance when you're here."

As if on cue Kurumu's song begins, the whine of a guitar coming over the speakers, Tsukune's eyes along with the both Ageha and Shade's drifting to the stage as a cheer erupts from the crowd when the star dancer bursts through the curtain. Striding out onto the stage Kurumu is dressed like the stereotypical 'naughty school girl.' Grabbing the pole Kurumu sends a look his way, smiling and winking before she turns away, continuing her routine.

"This song really is fitting." Tsukune comments, Kurumu pulling off her top, showing her breasts to the crowd, money flocking to the stage in response.

Tsukune's eye drift to men around the stage, the vampire unable to comprehend how the men can so casually throw their money literally away.

"Pathetic, aren't they?" Shade asks, her eyes following his. "They come here to hand over their money to a woman that's out of their league who won't even give them the time of day."

I wonder, how many of them are married, or have girlfriends?

Technically, he's still married. He hasn't yet filed for divorce, though he fully intends to change that within twenty four hours. The last thing he wants is for Moka to claim that they're still married, and try and convince him to go marriage counseling. Their relationship is over, as much as Moka may want him to ignore what she's done and forgive her, he can't. In hindsight, he's come the realization that he's been involved in a dominating, oppressive relationship, only unlike all the battered and beaten women he's seen on TV, it's his wife that has been emotionally controlling and manipulating him. Until the issue of children had come up,

Tsukune had gone along with it. Now though, he sees his relationship to Moka for what it was.

 **I won't go back** …

"You'd be surprised how many of them do Tsukune." Shade answers him, snuggling up next to him.

"Suddenly. I doubt I would be." Tsukune answers her with a shake of his head.

"Men are naturally drawn to multiple women Tsukune." Ageha whispers to him, her hand still on his thigh. "It's instinctive to try and have sex with as many women as possible to increase the survivability of your genes."

"I'm not a slave to my genes, Ageha-san." Tsukune replies icily.

"A damn shame about that if you ask me." Shade comments, and Tsukune shakes his head in denial.

"Mumu-chan said you two had sex in your unsealed form. Was it great for her?"

Hearing that Tsukune remembers the first time he took off the seal, the feel of his wings ripping through the skin of his shoulders, the pain he'd felt as it happened.

Suppressing a shiver Tsukune banishes the memory from his mind, bringing his attention back to the present.

"Yeah... Though I wonder if given the chance, would any of these men here give her a better time..." He thought with his self defeating attitude coming back into play.

"Puh-lease." Shade grins at him. "There's a big difference between you, and the drunken slobs that come in here all the time."

"Comparing yourself to these men is like comparing filet mignon to hamburger." Ageha chimes in. "You're completely different."

"It's still just meat." Tsukune responds dryly.

"You know what Ageha-nee-chan means." Shade rebukes him. "You're more than just a stick of meat to Kurumu."

"I know Kurumu loves me." Tsukune explains with a nod. "I just don't understand why it's so important to you two."

Shaking her head Shade's mismatched eyes meet his.

"Do you think vampires are the only monsters who have a different moral code from humans?" She asks curiously.

"No." Tsukune answers with a shake of his head. "I just don't understand how you treat destined ones, that's all."

"A destined one is the one a succubus chooses to father her children." Ageha explains for him. "The one she will be faithful to as long as he will have her."

"Don't you care if your destined one sleeps around?"

"It varies from person to person." Ageha explains. "Most succubae change themselves into the ideal mate for their destined one. Personally I had fifteen lovers that I frequented when I met him, and I became a supporting, loving spouse that would stay by his side through anything."

Looking at her Tsukune's disbelief is written all over his face and in his eyes. Seeing the look in his eyes Ageha inhales a cleansing breath, blowing it out slowly.

"I met my destined one after he'd been diagnosed with terminal cancer." Ageha explains in a low voice, Shade shaking her head in frustration.

"Oh, here we go…" The Arch Succubus mutters under breath, rubbing at her temple where she can feel a familiar headache coming on.

"Fortunately…" Ageha sends a pointed glare to her older sister. "I met him shortly after the diagnosis, and he managed to hold on for two blissful years so he could at least be involved in his daughter's life." Ageha explains, tears gathering at the edge of her eyes.

His eyes dropping to the table Tsukune reaches out, taking her hand in his.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Tsukune whispered solemnly.

Her eyes drifting to Kurumu Ageha manages a smile, Kurumu now going through the motions of collecting the money thrown her way by the more than eager crowd.

"He gave me a strong, beautiful girl and did his best to hold on as long as possible to be there for her as much as he could even though he knew the truth about what we are and what Kurumu would be. At the end the doctors told me that it was a miracle that he'd survived as long as it did, and it had to have been through sheer force of will that he hadn't yet succumbed to the cancer."

"Did you try and get him help from the monster world?" Tsukune asks gently, and Ageha shakes her head, wiping at her eyes.

"He accepted his fate and knew that he was going to die." Ageha answers him. "He could've been saved, but the cost had been far too high for him."

Something could've cured his cancer and saved him?

"What price?" Tsukune asks curiously, though it's Shade that answers him when Ageha sobs, covering her mouth with her hand, the Succubus looking away and closing her eyes.

"Her soul." Shade says simply.

Sitting there Tsukune feels a rush of shock and pity for Kurumu's mother rise inside of him. Seeing her weep and cry like this Tsukune can hardly believe that she's supposed to be 'an incarnation of lust and desire.' To him, Succubae are supposed to be all smiles and sex.

I guess the whole destined one thing is really important to them. She makes it sound like it's been years since he died, and she's acting like it just happened a few days ago…

Nodding Ageha wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, sniffling as she collects herself, Tsukune and Shade giving Ageha all the time she needs.

"The only thing we could've done was go to the Djinn and pay for a wish to save his life." Ageha finally resumes her tale. "The price would've been another life in exchange for his, and he wouldn't let me."

Sitting there Tsukune looks her up and down, his eyes going wide in shock.

"You would've given your life for his?" He whispers, and Ageha nods solemnly, sniffling again.

"In a heartbeat." Ageha answers him. "That's how much our destined ones mean to us Tsukune."  
Nodding Tsukune lowers his gaze, not missing the implication in Ageha's statement.

Kurumu would do anything for me…

He already suspected as much, though to hear that Ageha would willingly give her life to save the life of her destined one is like splashing cold water on his face, literally and metaphorically.

"He told me that he couldn't go on living knowing that he'd condemned the mother of his child to death."

Ageha continues, wiping the tears from the edges of her eyes. "He said that his best qualities will live on in Kurumu and that he'll be watching us from heaven and told me not to be sad about what was going to happen. I put on a strong front for him, and when he died I prayed…" Ageha trails, her eyes dropping to the table in front of her, her voice lowering to a conspiratorial whisper. "I prayed to anyone listening to grant him eternal peace, even if I'm condemned for all eternity."

"I'm sorry." Tsukune apologizes as Ageha wipes her eyes again. "If I had known, I wouldn't have brought it up."

"No…" Ageha says with a gentle shake of her head. "You deserve to know, you're a part of our family now."  
Sitting there Tsukune is struck with an odd revelation. He'd tried so hard and suffered through so much to get into Moka's family and be accepted by her father, going so far as to face a dragon just to get into her family. Now, all he had to do was sleep with Kurumu and accept her feelings for him as her destined one…

Talk about opposite ends of the spectrum…

"I'm sorry Ageha-san." Tsukune apologizes again. "Is there something I can do to make up for this?"  
Smiling Ageha reaches out and puts her hand on his. "I've always found the caress of a man to help me forget my troubles."

Sitting there Shade shakes her head slowly in surprise, a slight grin coming to her lips.  
She uses her tears as a weapon to try and worm her way into his bed, nice…

"I don't want to betray Kurumu." Tsukune answers her, pulling his hand back and grabbing his glass, his eyes drifting to the gently swaying tomato juice as he raises it to his lips, taking a drink.

"You wouldn't be betraying Kurumu." Shade corrects him. "You could always take us up on the offer we made this morning. It would be the first time Kurumu has ever joined in on the fun."

Swallowing the tomato juice in his mouth Tsukune lowers his glass to the table, his eyes remaining fixed on the lip of the glass.

'Say no…' His thoughts whisper, soft and insistent.

Do you want to put her through what you've been through with that wench?

"It was her decision." Tsukune answers resolutely. "And I stand by her on it."

"Just so you know the offer is still on the table." Shade informs him, and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"I'm not going to force her into something like that." Tsukune answers, unable to even imagine how she would feel seeing her aunt or her mother riding him or watching him thrust into her and listening to them cry out his name.

When he'd heard Moka crying out for Gin it had felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart. Is that how she would feel if she was in the same room, watching it happen, smelling it, feeling it happen on the same bed? He can't put Kurumu through that. He's already made her suffer for two years in exile while he was being led around like a dog on a leash.

"It will be a night to remember Tsukune." Shade offers invitingly, and Tsukune nods.

"I'm sure it will be." He agrees solemnly. "But, I'm not going to forget the last two nights I spent with Kurumu either."

Sitting back Tsukune takes a sip from his glass of tomato juice he got from the bar. After he'd returned from his 'honeymoon' with Kurumu both Ageha and Shade had welcomed him, and Shade had told him anything he wants to drink is on the house. Since alcohol doesn't affect vampires the same way it does humans, he's settled for a glass of tomato juice.

"Did you enjoy little Mumu-chan's performance Tsukune?" Shade purrs across his ear, lust literally flowing off of the woman in waves, Shade quite literally dressed in a string bikini top and a pair of shorts that are centimeters from obscene.

Both Succubae sit on either side of him, and Tsukune knows they both want to jump his bones, though he has no idea why. Since he came back from his time with Kurumu the two of them have become more and more daring. That very morning he'd walked into the bathroom looking to take a bath when he'd been greeted by Shade standing there in her back to him in her birthday suit, bending over, giving him a free view.

Unbeknownst to him, Shade had been waiting for him.

After babbling an apology Tsukune excused himself and started to head back to his room when Ageha had come out of her room and 'tripped,' conveniently falling on top of Tsukune. She'd called out in time for him to turn around, but not for him to get out of the way. He'd turned around just in time for Ageha to smash her breasts into his face and knock him to the carpeted floor. She'd acted like she was sorry, saying that she still feels a little tipsy from the night before, but at the time she'd been rubbing his face with her breasts, and it wasn't until he'd kindly asked her to get off of him that she'd gotten to her feet.

Then Shade had come out of the bathroom, still comfortably naked asking if Tsukune would wash her back for her, adding that she'd make it worth his while.

'I really need to talk to them and find out what the hell is going on. If it's that important to them that they have me I'll talk to Kurumu and see if we can all work something out. I don't want to hurt her, and if sleeping with her aunt and mother will settle things down and she's OK with it then I'll do it.'

 _Not that I wouldn't mind getting a little of both of them…_

"Kurumu's performance was good." Tsukune says amicably. "She really is good at what she does."

"She doesn't hold a candle to me though." Shade speaks up, sending an alluring smile his way. "Want me to

show you what I can do? I'll happily give you a private show."

The man sitting at the table closest to them glances over in surprise, the topless woman sitting on his lap gently twirling his dark hair, her pert breasts hanging at his eye level.

"Oh! That's a wonderful idea!" Ageha chimes in, smiling. "We could both give you a private show!"

Now the man's mouth drops open, his jaw practically hitting the table in surprise. The owner and her sister never give a free show, and they never both go into the same private room together with one man.

"Whaddya say Tsukune?" Shade smiles at him, slowly swirling a glass of bourbon next to her cheek.  
Tsukune can feel a pair of eyes practically burning the skin of his right cheek, and Tsukune glances over, the man sitting at the table to his right looking at him with a livid, skin peeling glare. The message in his dark eyes is clear, 'If you say no you are and will forever be a homo.'

"How about the night after tomorrow?" Tsukune asks jokingly, trying not to start a riot.

"Done." Shade agrees, downing the glass of bourbon and slamming it onto the table, smiling victoriously.  
Ageha practically glows with happiness.

"We're going to hold you to that Tsukune." Ageha sing songs at him and it's Tsukune's turn to have his jaw drop open in surprise.

"I was kidding!" The Aono blurts out in Japanese, and both Ageha and Shade grin across the table at him.

"The day after tomorrow we're going to give you a private show together." Ageha says resolutely. "I'm looking forward to it."

Tsukune opens his mouth to argue, when a man's voice comes over the PA system.

"Alright folks, it's time for amateur night!" The DJ calls out enthusiastically, and Tsukune takes a drink from his glass, fully ready to continue the argument about the private show after the first amateur dancer starts her routine. "First up, we have the lovely young Mizore Shirayuki!"

The young Aono freezes, his entire body seizing in surprise, his eyes snapping up to the stage with the glass still on his lips, his eyes bulging in surprise.

A rock song begins to play, and Tsukune watches the stage as a lavender haired woman bursts through the curtain.

Tsukune would recognize her anywhere. She's dressed in a white sweater, shorts and is even wearing stockings like the ones she wore when they were students at Youkai.

Lowering the glass tomato juice flies from Tsukune's lips, the Aono vampire sending the tomato juice across the table rather than at the Succubae sitting on either side of him. Looking up residual tomato juice dribbles down his chin, Tsukune taking in Mizore as she moves across the stage, the young snow maiden eating up the spotlight, grabbing ahold of the bottom of her sweater and pulling it over her head.

She isn't wearing a bra.

The crowd bursts into a cheer at the sight of Mizore's breasts, the eager men glad that the first performer isn't wasting any time. Bills fly from their hands, Mizore swinging her sweater around over her head, shaking her hips in time to the music as she swings her sweater over her head before she lets the top fly, the bundle of clothing sailing straight toward Tsukune.

"Oh shit!" Tsukune blurts out, setting the glass down in time to catch Mizore's sweater.

Catching the sweater Tsukune can smell her scent on the fabric, the Aono looking down at the sweater and then up to her, Mizore smiling at him as she turns around, bending over and slapping her ass, eliciting another howl from the men surrounding the stage.

She isn't wearing any panties…

Walking back toward the rear pole Mizore grabs it and swings around, looping her leg around the pole before she lands on her feet.

"Take it off baby!" One of the men jeers, and Mizore smiles, her hands grabbing the zipper on the front of her shorts.

With a single motion she slips the shorts off and goes completely naked, her body on display for the entire club. Tsukune noting that she keeps everything neat and trimmed…

What the hell is she doing? The thought repeats in Tsukune's head like a broken record.

The Aono vampire looks at her and then down again, trying to find some happy medium between being a gentleman and not being rude. The truth is he does think Mizore is a sexy woman, and with what she's doing on the stage, there's a reason money is being littered at her feet.

Looking up Tsukune watches as Mizore spins the shorts around like a helicopter before she tosses them toward Tsukune, the article of clothing landing in his lap. Looking down Tsukune can see a white piece of paper sticking out of one of the pockets, the Aono vampire grasping the paper and withdrawing it. Opening the paper carefully Tsukune recognizes Mizore's handwriting, a simple message scrawled out for him.

I don't have any other clothes, so please bring these back to me, otherwise I'll have to walk around naked…

"NO WAY!" The Aono blurts out in surprise.

Sitting there Tsukune sits with Mizore's clothes in his lap, both Succubae sitting at the table looking at him curiously.

"What's the matter Tsukune?" Ageha asks, her interest peaked by Tsukune's outburst.

The entire time Mizore continues her routine on stage completely naked and uncaring that everyone in the room can see everything she has.

Is she really married and has she really had a bunch of kids? She doesn't look like anything's the worse for wear…

Shade catches the inspecting glance Tsukune sends Mizore's way, the Arch Succubus grinning at the sight.

"A member of your high school harem?" Shade knowingly asks, the look that comes to Tsukune's eyes answering her as much as his solemn nod before he turns his gaze to face her.

"Yes, Mizore-chan and I were friends, though her society required her to get married and start having children as quickly as possible."

Ageha knowingly stays quiet. She's heard the entire story from Kurumu, and knows exactly what has transpired between Tsukune and the snow woman dancing on the stage.

"And she wanted you to be the father of these children?" Shade half asks and Tsukune's head bobs in confirmation.

"She wanted me to give her a child, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't fathom fathering a child and not being involved with it, and I was so devoted to my ex-wife that I couldn't do that to Mizore. The last I heard she'd gotten married and starting having children. I have no idea what she's doing here."

"Maybe she's come for some cum." Shade suggests, and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"She's married; she has a husband and three or four kids." Tsukune argues. "Besides, she's supposed to be losing her ability to have children around now. She's probably barren by now."

Tsukune can see the gears turning in Shade's eyes, the Arch Succubus putting two and two together.

"She's a snow girl, isn't she?" Shade asks, and it's Ageha who nods her head.

"Her mother and I were rivals during our time in Youkai." Ageha speaks up. "We both set our sights on the same guy and neither of us landed him."

"Sounds familiar." Shade looks directly at him, and Tsukune swallows the saliva in his mouth.

A far away look comes to Ageha's eyes, her lips curling in a slight smile.

"We actually had a little contest when we both came back as Alumni. Her mother and I each tried to seduce Tsukune, but he didn't take either of us."

"Sounds familiar." Shade grumbles, showing her displeasure at Tsukune's less than licentious attitude.  
The song winds down, and Mizore waves to the crowd as she finishes her routine. Standing there naked Mizore scoops up her earnings, smiling the entire time as she collects the money thrown at her.

"Alright folks! Give it up for Mizore!" The DJ's voice comes over the PA system, applause rising from around the club, Mizore taking a final bow to the crowd before she disappears behind the curtain.

Feeling the clothing on his lap Tsukune looks down at the pile of Mizore's clothes, remembering the message on the note.

"I have to go find her!" Tsukune finishes the glass of tomato juice before he stands, balling Mizore's clothes together in a heap and carrying them through the club, heading backstage.

Watching the vampire move through the crowd Shade and Ageha share a knowing look.

"Want to go watch?" Ageha asks, and Shade grins.

"This should be interesting."


	20. What Mizore wants

_**OK folks. Here's Chapter 20 for your reading pleasure. It isn't too long, and compared to the prior two chapters it's only about half the length. The reason for the 'long' delay between chapters is I was recently struck with inspiration how to begin the second arc of this story and I had to write it. Turns out doing that took a few days and 20K words to write the entire scene. Anyway, enjoy. Hopefully this chapter will help with the impression that I'm not going to focus on sex and try to focus on the plot and advance it.**_

Chapter 20: What Mizore Wants

Moving through the back halls of Devil's Little Angels Tsukune follows Mizore's scent, the task difficult with her scent covered clothes in his arms. His mind is absorbed with the all consuming task of returning Mizore's clothes to her, and trying to figure out why she's come to Las Vegas and bothered to volunteer for amateur night. He can't imagine her walking around naked and for the life of him he can't imagine why she would throw her clothes at him, or why she's even at the club. She's supposed to be a loving mother, married to man and having children until she's incapable of conceiving another. If she's reached that point, and can't conceive another child, then she belongs with her family, taking care of them and raising them.

Fortunately, Tsukune has gotten good at differentiating between a 'live' scent and a stale one. Following that scent Tsukune approaches an interior door after turning a right corner. The hallway behind the stage forms a giant U shape, with various dressing rooms and even Shade's private office all connected to the single hall.

Stopping at a closed door Tsukune raises his hand, gently knocking on the door, his fist making a light tapping sound against the wooden interior door.

"Mizore-chan?" He calls out hesitantly, the bundle of her clothes held against his chest by his left arm.

On the opposite side of the door Mizore stands up from the love seat, nearly flying to the door and flinging it open. Standing in the doorway Mizore smiles at him, the snow woman still sucking gently on a lollipop, the stick gently swinging back and forth between her lips.

She's still wearing the pink and white stockings and shoes, and nothing else…

"Sorry!" Tsukune blurts out, looking away chivalrously, holding her clothes out for her. "I brought your clothes, so…" Tsukune mutters, gentle fingers grazing his as Mizore pulls the clothing from his grip.

"Thank you Tsukune. Would you come inside so I can change?"

The young vampire's cheeks flush lightly at the thought.

"I don't think that's a good idea Mizore-chan, you're married."

"Please come in Tsukune." Mizore's voice is soft and resolute, and Tsukune ducks his head, stepping inside.

"Thank you Tsukune." Mizore speaks before she closes the door behind him.

Standing at the corner of the hall both Ageha and Shade watch the interaction between

Tsukune and the snow woman. Watching Tsukune step into the room with an obviously naked girl the two Succubae share a knowing look.

"Wanna do the usual?" Shade asks with a devious grin on her face, and Ageha nods.

"That'll be fun." Ageha agrees, the two beautiful women walking past the corner and down the hall, Ageha taking her position on the left side of the door, Shade on the right, ready to open the door and walk in at a moment's notice.

Exiting her private changing room Kurumu stretches, the adrenaline of getting on stage and performing in front of a cheering crowd beginning to thin out, but she can still feel the liquid excitement pounding through her as she closes the door. Dressed in a white tank top and short shorts Kurumu is practically radiant.

Immediately Kurumu notices her mother and auntie standing outside one of the changing room doors, anticipation hanging between them. Kurumu has no idea what the two of them could possibly be anticipating, though she did faintly hear the crowd cheering and clapping for the first amateur dancer. Kurumu hadn't been able to hear her name, but whoever she was, she made quite an impact on the crowd.

"What're you two doing?" Kurumu asks accusingly, faintly smelling Tsukune's scent in the hall, along with another scent that's oddly familiar.

A grin on her face Shade's mismatched eyes twinkle as she looks toward her young niece.

"Something very good is going in this room little Mumu-chan, we're just waiting for the right moment."

Hearing the anticipation in her aunt's voice combined with her smelling Tsukune's scent in the hallway Kurumu pushes past the two of them, grabbing the handle on the door and flinging it open, revealing the interior of the room to her.

The room is basically a large ten foot square room with a desk and lighted vanity mirror combination against the left wall, the majority of the floor space dominated by a pair of loveseats and sofas opposite each other with a coffee table in between them.

Kurumu immediately takes in the fact that Tsukune is in the room; her vampire destined one sitting on one of the sofas. He's fully clothed and isn't in any sort of compromising position. The other person in the room is that stalker-girl Mizore, the stalker snow woman pulling her long sleeve white sweater over her head, her lollipop stick popping up from the collar of the sweater. Mizore's eyes quickly take in Kurumu's appearance, her lavender eyes totally unsurprised that the Succubus just suddenly barged into the room.

"What's up empty-head?" Mizore asks casually, and Kurumu blushes.

To his credit Tsukune had just been sitting there. After Mizore invited him inside he went to the sofa and sat down and told her he was going to give her privacy so she could put her clothes on. Truthfully Mizore had wanted to jump his bones right then and there and tackle him to the ground, rip his clothes off and feel him plowing away inside of her while she rides him.

"Stalker girl!" Kurumu points at her friend in surprise. "What're you doing here!"

"I'm here to get Tsukune to impregnate me." Mizore answers truthfully and nonchalantly.

The Aono vampire's head spins around like an owl, his chocolate eyes bulging out of their sockets in surprise.

 **What did she just say!?** Tsukune's surprise is written all over his face.

Behind Kurumu both Shade and Ageha smile, the two Succubae both suspected that Mizore's reason for coming here had something to do with child-making. The snow people are obsessed with child making, and it's gotten to the point where their entire society has become focused on that one single task.

In front of Shade and Ageha Kurumu stares at Mizore, the frank, no nonsense tone of voice combined with her body language giving Kurumu the distinct impression that Mizore is telling the truth. Why else would she come to the club and tell them all that she's here to get Tsukune's seed?

"I-I-I can't do that!" Tsukune stutters. "If I sire a half breed child, Akashiya-sama will..." Tsukune doesn't complete the thought, leaving the unspoken words hanging in the air.

The words 'he'll destroy it' pass through the minds of the three Succubae in the room, Mizore is the only one present who doesn't think anything of Tsukune's excuse, because she knows better.

"Your vampire father has already given me permission to seek your seed Tsukune." Mizore explains matter of factly. "You don't have to worry about creating a half vampire because my body can't support a half breed, they can't survive in our wombs."

Tsukune's eyebrows settle, his chocolate eyes darkening, his expression grimly serious.

"Are you sure about that Mizore-chan?" He asks insistently, and Mizore smiles at him.

"My people have been kidnapping humans lost in snowstorms for centuries Tsukune." Mizore reminds him. "We can't give birth to partial breeds."

"I understand…" Tsukune whispers in acknowledgement, his chocolate gaze turning to Kurumu.

"Are you alright with this Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asks her, and Kurumu's azure eyes blink in surprise.

"Are you going to try and take Tsukune away from me if he gets you pregnant Stalker-girl?" Kurumu rounds her gaze on Mizore, glaring at the Snow Girl heatedly, Kurumu's hands balled into fists.

Mizore slowly shakes her head no, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tsukune is nothing more to this child than a sperm donor." Mizore explains for him. "He or she will be welcomed into my family as a sibling and my husband will support it as he has the rest of my children."

Relief washes over Kurumu, her shoulders sagging, her fingers opening, she closes her eyes and exhales, Kurumu concerned more with Tsukune leaving her than with him giving another woman a child.

"Why do you even need me Mizore-chan?" Tsukune asks astutely. "You just said you were married with a supporting husband. Shouldn't he be the one to give you a child?"

"He can't give me another child Tsukune." Mizore solemnly clarifies for all of them. "Snow men, like snow women, are only fertile until a certain age, and my husband has finally reached that age. We've been trying to conceive for the last five months, and we haven't been able to. We both took a fertility test, and it came back negative for him, and positive for me."

"So…you can still have children, but he can't?" Tsukune asks, and Mizore nods.

"That's right Tsukune. The Snow Priestess foresaw that you were going to be having problems with Moka, and she arranged for me to get permission to conceive your child."

Tsukune lifts an eyebrow in surprise.

"She knew that I was going to have problems with Moka and didn't bother to try and contact me and tell me?"

"She's a very busy woman Tsukune, and she can't control what she sees or when she sees it.

She was struck with her vision concerning you a few days before I came here to try and help you. That's one of the reasons why she allowed me to leave the village and come here. She wanted to confirm that you were having problems and going to leave your wife, and you would be receptive to an agreement like this."

Exhaling Tsukune slowly nods, his eyes dropping to the floor as he absorbs the information Mizore is giving him. His greatest fear in being with Kurumu is that she will end up carrying his child, and somehow Issa will learn of it, and he will be punished as severely as Moka is for attempting to stain their vampire bloodline.

If Mizore wants his child that badly, and will give it a loving, caring and supportive family then he can accept that. He doesn't like the idea of having a child and then abandoning it, but after everything that's happened to him, he's beginning to wonder if his anymore than peripheral involvement in their lives will be a positive influence.

"If I do this for you, I need you to promise me that I can at least be somewhat part of their life." Tsukune stated simply, because what father to be wouldn't want to be part of their kids life in some way?

"I'm sure Tsukune." Mizore answers him, interrupting Kurumu's thoughts. "Ever since I've gotten to know you I've wanted nothing more than for you to give a child. I know as a human that must seem strange to you, but that's how I feel. I don't care that you'll hardly ever see it; just the fact that it's yours is more than enough for me."

Standing there Kurumu's eyes shift toward her destined one, taking in him watching Mizore, seeing him accept her answer to his question. She can't help but ask herself that same question. Could she give up her personal happiness, spending her life with her destined one, just so she can bear his child and raise it in peace and comfort? She's spent so long without him, and now he's finally here with her she can't imagine her life without him again. If he left her never to return, she would kill herself, she would go back to Japan and let herself be killed.

I can't be without him again, I just can't…

"Are you OK with this Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune's voice pulls her from her thoughts, Kurumu blinking and suddenly realizing that not only is Tsukune looking to her, but Mizore as well.

"I…" Kurumu mutters, her eyes flicking from Tsukune to Mizore, and then to the floor in front of her, her own conscience battling with her personal feelings.

"Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asks gently, walking around the sofa, approaching her he places a gentle hand on her right shoulder. "If you don't want me to do this, I understand. If you don't want to be around I can go get a hotel room somewhere. I don't want to hurt either of you."

Feeling his hand on her shoulder, his gentle yet reassuring fingers she looks into his eyes, seeing the concern and caring there, it's somehow easier for her to accept the cards she's been dealt. Unlike Mizore, her race isn't in danger of extinction if every Succubus doesn't find their destined one and have as many kids as possible. Sure, her choice to abstain from childbirth isn't going to be a popular decision among her kind, but with the situation the way it is, she can't think of anyway to satisfy both her race's need to continue to exist and her desire to spend her life with her destined one, her soul mate.

"I'm fine Tsukune." Kurumu smiles at him, leaning against his right shoulder, Tsukune's hand still holding her. "I want you to do this for her."

The snow woman smiles victoriously, clearing the one major hurdle between her and getting Tsukune to impregnate her.

"Are you sure Kurumu?" Tsukune asks, both Ageha and Shade watching Kurumu carefully.

Still leaning on her destined one Kurumu nods, gripping his shirt she inhales his scent, the smell the most beautiful scent in the world to her.

"Yes Tsukune. She just wants your baby. I can't deny her that."

Walking forward Mizore reaches out and takes Kurumu's left hand in hers, Mizore squeezing her friend's hand reassuringly. All of them can see how much this decision has affected her, how hard it was for her to agree to her destined one giving another woman, one of her best friends, a child.

Raising her arm Ageha places a gentle hand on her daughter's back, sympathy written all over her face. Ageha can't imagine what her daughter must be going through, how much it must hurt for her for her to agree for her destined one, the man she loves and the only one she's ever wanted to love her in return, to give another woman a child. Like her child, she's also noticed the parallels between the Snow Woman standing in front of them, and what might have to happen to her if Tsukune conceives a child with her.

Shade noticed it too, though her response to the situation is rather flippant. Shade's answer to the quandary of Kurumu choosing either Tsukune or children is 'choose Tsukune'. In her mind children are highly overrated and while she respects other Succubus' choice to have children, she doesn't see the point other than to simply continue the existence of the species, and there are plenty other Succubae out there with three or four children apiece, so there's no 'real' danger of the species dying out within her lifetime, unlike Mizore and the Snow people.

Nodding Tsukune turns his gaze to Mizore, his manner brisk and businesslike.

"I guess you want to get to it right away?" He asks, and she nods slowly.

"I'd like that, but we don't have to have sex a whole bunch. I took a fertility drug before I left and with a vampire's potency it should happen after just one time."

Vampire's potency? Tsukune thinks to himself, his curiosity playing across his face.

"What are you talking about Mizore-chan?" Tsukune asks, and the snow woman blinks in surprise.

"You don't know Tsukune?" Mizore asks, Kurumu pulling her head from his shoulder, looking up into his eyes curiously.

"Don't know what?" He asks, looking between Mizore and Kurumu.

"Pbft!" Shade tries to stifle her laughter, the Arch Succubus ultimately failing, bending over and clutching at her sides in laughter, her lurid laughter echoing in the small changing room.

Tsukune looks around the room, his gaze searching and questioning. He has no idea why Shade is laughing like she's just heard the funniest joke ever, or why Mizore seems so sure that if they have sex once it will be enough to ensure that she'll get pregnant. Nor does he understand why Kurumu, Shade and even Ageha all seem to have some idea as to what Mizore is talking about, but he doesn't.

"Male vampires are legendarily potent Tsukune." Kurumu explains for him. "Female vampires are the opposite end of the spectrum; they're supposed to be nearly barren and almost incapable of having children."

"So…you're saying I can get a woman pregnant if I have sex with her just one time?" Tsukune asks, not liking where this is heading.

"You don't have to worry about us Tsukune." Ageha assures him. "Our kind control our ovulation cycle, we're naturally sterile unless we go through a ritual that releases our ability to conceive.

Not even a male vampire can impregnate us unless we undergo the ritual first."

Tsukune's entire body sags in relief. The last thing he wants to do is get Kurumu pregnant and put a big bulls-eye on her back.

"Are you alright Tsukune?" Kurumu asks, and he quickly nods, smiling at the both of them.

"Yeah." He agrees. "I suppose there's no point in waiting…"

Recovering from her spout of hysteric laughter Shade grins, her voice lofty.

"You want some help Tsukune? I can make you harder than you've ever been."

"That's…OK…" Tsukune refuses her offer. "I think I'll be alright."

"Remember Tsukune." Ageha smiles at him, lowering her hand from her daughter's back. "The day after tomorrow…"

"I know." Tsukune agrees with a nod, Kurumu and Mizore's eyes glancing between Tsukune and Ageha.

"What's the day after tomorrow Tsukune?" Kurumu asks, and Tsukune sighs.

"I'll tell you later."

"Can we go upstairs now?" Mizore asks impatiently, unable to keep the excitement from her voice.

"Yeah, I guess." Tsukune agrees, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm going too." Kurumu speaks up, and Tsukune looks at her, his eyes wide in shock.

"Are you sure you want to be in the same room when Mizore-chan and I…?" Tsukune asks, and Kurumu nods.

"I want to be there Tsukune. I want to be involved." Kurumu assures him.

"Works for me." Mizore answers matter of factly, grabbing onto Tsukune's left arm. "Let's go, time's wasting."

 **XXX**

Walking into his room with Mizore on one arm and Kurumu on the other Tsukune can't help but feel uncomfortable. The closest thing he's ever had to a threesome is when Ria was raping him, but Moka was never around when that happened. He's never had two women on the same bed as him, both of them eager to jump his bones.

Fortunately the door swings closed on its hinges behind them. The door is unlocked and unbarred, but Tsukune doesn't think that either Ageha or Shade is going to just walk in and interrupt them.

Releasing his arm Mizore walks toward the bed, the snow woman grabbing her sweater at her waist and pulling it up, revealing her naked back to him. Both Kurumu and Tsukune can't miss Mizore taking her shirt off, and Tsukune's eyes glance to Kurumu questioningly, the young vampire still hesitant about Kurumu being in the same room as him when he intentionally knocks another woman up.

"You know we don't have to do this Mizore-chan." Tsukune offers gently. "There are other ways that you can be…fertilized…"

"I want to do this Tsukune." Mizore affirms for him, grabbing at her shorts and pulling them down.

Turning around Mizore unabashedly shows her body to him, her lavender eyes meeting his.

"I know that I'm not pure, and it isn't my first time, but I've always loved you Tsukune." Mizore bears her soul to the man she loves. "You're the only man I've ever loved, and I promise you that I will cherish the memory of this night for the rest of my life."

Hearing the honest sincerity in her words it's hard for Tsukune to try and argue with her. To hear a woman wholeheartedly tell him she loves him and wants him to give him a child gives him a strange, warm feeling.

Sending a questioning look toward Kurumu the succubus still leans on his right arm. Glancing back to Mizore Tsukune's lips part in an uncomfortable grin.

"Why do I feel so awkward…?" Tsukune asks quietly, truly not sure how he should go about doing this.

Releasing his arm Kurumu steps back, grabbing the bottom of her tank top she pulls it up, revealing that like Mizore, she isn't wearing any underwear, an easy smile coming to the succubus' face.

"Let's make this a night to remember." Kurumu smiles at him.

 **XXX**

Standing in the middle of a grassy mansion courtyard Tsukune inhales, smelling the familiar scents of grass and pollen, along the scent of slightly decayed flesh. Tsukune doesn't know where the odd smell is coming from, or how exactly he knows what the smell of slightly decayed flesh smells like, but somehow he just knows that the slightly putrid slightly sweet scent is what human flesh smells like when it's begun to decay.

In front of him in the manicured grass is a large six foot wide gray boulder. The rock is there for training purposes, as a target to be attacked and practiced upon.

Standing there Tsukune closes his eyes, focusing his mind on his demonic energy. Channeling the power around his hand a slight shimmer appears surrounding his hand. Holding his hand flat Tsukune raises his right arm, opening his eyes he swings his arm down, releasing his demonic power out, controlling it as it lances out from his flat palm, the energy lancing out for seven feet and stopping, a slight flicker appearing in front of him, the flicker running through the large boulder and a foot out the other side.

Exhaling a split appears in the boulder, the two halves falling away from one another. The boulder is split clean in half, the cut mirror smooth, the edges flat around the circumference of the cut.

"Very good." A weathered man's voice comments from behind him, the voice somewhat familiar to him.

Walking around him the speaker appears in his field of view. The man is old, slumped over in an osteoporotic slump. He wears glasses over his eyes, dressed rather simply as he approaches the split boulder. The man walks slowly, his pace showing his supposed age, the older man pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, his eyes appraising the cut in the boulder.

"An excellent cut." He comments approvingly. "The cut is smooth, and your control over the technique is precise and absolute. That you can use it in your current form with your powers suppressed is surprising. Most of your kind are helpless when they're wearing their seals."

Nodding Tsukune approaches the boulder, looking down at it, his own eyes scanning the cut, a prideful smile splitting his lips at the sight of his handiwork, and his teacher's honest appraisal of it.

 **XXX**

Lying on his bed Aono Tsukune's eyes gently flutter open.

 **That is an odd dream... I'll have to ask Akasha about it later...**

Inhaling Tsukune can smell the snow woman sleeping against his left side and the succubus on his right. Looking at the both of them Tsukune remembers the night before, how they'd all stripped down and had sex. First he'd done Mizore, and once she was done he'd gone on to Kurumu.

They'd both been active, and even when Tsukune was doing Mizore, Kurumu was there, kissing him, holding him, licking him, it was like she knew what to do and to not let the experience become small, not let him focus on the woman he's inside of at the moment, staying involved. When he'd switched to Kurumu Mizore had been exhausted, and once Kurumu was sated he'd fallen onto the bed between them and they'd both snuggled up next to him.

Lying there Tsukune doesn't move; content to let both of the women lay next to him. His stomach growls hungrily, but the Aono vampire ignores it. The night before he'd done his best to satisfy the both of them, and in doing so he'd bit both of them during the height of their lovemaking, drinking their blood and seemingly increasing their pleasure even more.

Looking down Tsukune can see a bruise on each of their shoulders, along with two already closed puncture wounds on their necks. Neither of them complained about him feeding on them. Even now he can't help but wonder if they really felt pleasure when he'd bitten them. He knows what it feels like for a vampire to feed on him, and it's one of the most annoying pains he's ever felt. Every day in Youkai Academy Moka had fed on him, biting him with a happy squeal and when she pulled away she always had a blissful look on her face, saying that his blood was always so delicious.

 **I was nothing but her juice box. Even after she turned me…**

"Brother-dear…" A familiar voice calls out to him, Tsukune recognizing the faint voice before the door to the hall flies open.

What the hell?

Sitting up Tsukune instantly recognizes his former tormentor standing in the doorway. Like usual Ria is dressed in a black gown and is covered from her neck down to her ankles, her gloved

hands settling on her lap, folding in front of her. Around her neck she wears her Rosario, her dark hair held up in a bun at the top of her head.

"What are you doing here?" Tsukune asks aloud, Mizore and Kurumu's eyes snapping open at his raised voice.

Ria ignores his question, walking into the room with a smug smile on her face as she looks around the room.

"So, this is where you've been hiding." Ria comments smugly, her dark eyes traveling to the bed, and the two women who occupy it on either side of Tsukune. "And you're sharing your bed with more than one woman. Mind if I join in?"

Blinking Tsukune grabs the blankets and pulls them up over his scarred chest, the older vampiress snickering at the sight of Tsukune trying to be modest in front of her.

"You don't need to worry about covering yourself in front of me brother-dear." Ria assuages him. "I've seen everything you have, and more."

It's then that both Kurumu and Mizore sit up, the two of them fully awake and listening to the banter between Tsukune and his former tormentor. Both of them send heated looks toward Ria, the older vampiress clearly unwelcome.

Appearing in the doorway Ageha sighs, shaking her head solemnly.

"I'm sorry Kurumu, Tsukune, I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen." Ageha apologizes.

"Oh me oh my, there's no need to apologize." Ria says dismissively. "After all, this is just one sibling visiting another."

"How can you call yourself his sister?" Kurumu speaks up from her spot next to him. "You raped him and tried to steal him for yourself!"

The look that Ria sends the succubus could kill.

"That is all in the past." She said evenly, though the look she gave Kurumu said more than she could ever say, as the saying went. 'if looks could kill'

"What do you want Ria-san? Why are you even here?"

"Why, I came to talk to you brother dear." Ria smiles at him.

"Then wait downstairs." Tsukune orders her. "I'll get dressed and come down in a minute."

Standing there Ria feels a shiver run down her spine. Tsukune has never ordered her before, never commanded her to do anything. Sure, he's begged and pleaded, told her not to do what she wants to do, but he's never had the force of will, the backbone to actually order her to do something. For her it's a sign that Tsukune is changing, becoming the creature of pride and darkness that he was born to be.

"Very well brother-dear. Don't make me wait too long or I'll have to come back." She agrees with a suggestive wink.

Turning the older vampiress walks out of the room, her right hand on her right hip, Ria looking like she's mingling at a cocktail party rather than barging in on three people.

"What is she doing here?" Kurumu asks once she's sure Ria is out of earshot, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know." He answers honestly, looking to Kurumu and then Mizore. "I'm going to go talk to her; I want you both to stay here." Tsukune says before he throws off the covers.

Stepping into the room Ageha closes the door, sending a worried look toward her daughter's destined one. During their time together at Youkai Kurumu often wrote and called Ageha to tell her about her day or to ask about what's going on in Ageha's life. It's during those phone calls that

Ageha learned all about Ria and what she's done to Tsukune.

The older succubus watches as Tsukune climbs past the foot of the bed, the naked vampire quickly locating his boxers and then his pants, Ageha's eyes focusing in on his package, appraising him.

"Not too bad Tsukune." Ageha winks approvingly at him, and Tsukune stops mid step, his boxers

in his right hand.

His face turns cherry red in embarrassment, and Tsukune's ears practically shoot steam out of them thanks to heat in his face. He hadn't been thinking about Ageha standing in the room, looking at him. His mind understandably focused on other matters.

"What're you looking for!" Tsukune blurts out, practically jumping into his boxers, Ria momentarily forgotten.

"I'm a succubus Tsukune." Ageha answers him casually.

"Whatever." He says dismissively, not in the mood Ageha's playful demeanor with his sadistic older sister downstairs waiting for him.

Grabbing his pants the Aono vampire pulls them on, zipping them up and cinching his belt.

"I'm not going to let you go talk to her alone Tsukune." Kurumu speaks up from the bed, Mizore nodding her agreement.

"Me neither." Mizore agrees.

Sighing Tsukune scoops up his shirt, flapping it open to clear the wrinkles from it before he pulls it on over his head, feeding his arms through the short sleeves.

"I don't want either of you two getting hurt." Tsukune explains to both of them, running his hands through his hair. "If you're with me she might threaten you, and I don't want either of you getting hurt."

The two women share a look, and Kurumu is the first to look away, sighing in resignation.

"OK Tsukune, I'll wait." Kurumu agrees, Mizore nodding.

"Me too." She agrees, her hand drifting down to her stomach.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm sure whatever she wants is just to try and get to me or make me angry. I'll send her on her way and everything will be fine."

The both of them slowly nod their understanding, and Tsukune starts for door.

"Please wait here, I'll be back." Tsukune says before he steps out the door into the hall.


	21. Results

_**Random fact of the day: This story is actually the inspiration behind my pen name, dunno how or why I came up with it after reading this, but I did. It's been so long since I had this pen name, that I don't remember my last pen name. Pretty sure it had something to do with my actual name. Ha ha ha**_

 _ **Ok... So the reason this chapter took so long... Is because I had to rewrite the entire chapter to fit the story into how I wanted it to work out. Because honestly I felt Ria got the bad end of the stupid stick in the original story. So I want her to get better, as the way I am taking the story, it is becoming a story of retribution. So I want to stick to that as much as possible, even if it means I have to rewrite the rest of the chapters. Well here is the late new chapter for you guys, but enjoy! Bold words in the middle of a sentence are to be translated at the end in the A/N, or quotes from movies.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the Author's notes, at the bottom, as their is an important message.**_

 _ **And as always, I'll see you next time...**_

Chapter 21: Results

Tsukune sighed a bit as he tiredly looked over Ria, his eyes widened ever so slightly, the only sign he was surprised by her current appearance.

She was dressed rather subdued compared to her normal flashy vampire royalty garbs she tended to be dressed in. She was dressed in a pair of faded in some places blue jeans, with a soft white blouse covering her sizable assets along with a white bra. "Hey Tsukune..." She trailed softly, doing something he never thought he'd see, acting embarrassed.

"I've got to be dreaming..." He trailed a bit, pinching his arm, but sure enough, he was awake. "Well what are you here for? Going to ask me to come back? You already know the answer to that Ria-san." Tsukune said evenly, deciding to give her the benefit of the doubt for now.

Ria pouted a bit at this, trying to act like the normal human woman that she knew that Tsukune preferred. "What? I can't come to see my favorite person? Aside from that, I have a serious question for you. Not to ask you to come back." She said simply, placing her arms behind her back, interlocking her fingers adding a little extra sway in her step towards Tsukune.

Tsukune simply cocked an eyebrow at Ria's actions, but didn't make a motion to step away for now. "What is it Ria-san?" Tsukune asked simply, slightly off put by the out of the normal way Ria was acting, but a small part of Tsukune liked the change instead of her trying to fuck him.

Ria put a soft hand on Tsukune's arm, giving it an affectionate squeeze. "I know you have no reason to believe me, but I do love you..." She trailed lightly, surprising Tsukune again with an actual blush. "Not in the familial way, but in the way that a lover would. Given the past I am quite aware of the apprehension you would have towards a proclamation such as this, but." She cut off looking up into Tsukune's eyes to add extra effect to what she was going to say next. "Ever since our first encounter, I have not had another lover as hard as that maybe to believe for you." She said simply, giving Tsukune time for the information to sink in, and take root.

Tsukune nodded simply at that, he thought back to the times he had seen her, and to his memory, which was pretty damn near eidetic now a days, he couldn't remember another scent on her. "Well what does that have to with you being here right now?" Tsukune asked curiously, remaining rather stoic aside from a raised eyebrow, she had his curiosity, but now she had is attention.

Ria smiled softly, knowing she had his attention now, it was just time to reel him in. "Let me show you a good night, and no... Not the sexual way, contrary to popular belief I know how to have fun amongst humans. Though, maybe some sex later?" She half asked with a soft giggle, but held a genuine smile, a bit of her old personality peeking through as well.

Tsukune sighed a bit, and shook his head as his reply to her question, he couldn't lie that the change was a bit too quick for all of her quirks to be undone. "To answer your unasked question, yes I will join you for dinner or something. Do you have somewhere in mind?" Tsukune asked lightly, and Ria nodded, confirming his thoughts about her already having this planned.

"Yup, I'll pick you at 6:30, but I am not telling you where we're going, it's a secret!" She exclaimed slightly, a bit of a sing songy tone to her voice as she headed out the front door.

Tsukune nodded, turning around himself, and heading back for the door that lead back upstairs only to see it close suddenly as soon as his eyes landed on it, sighing a bit to himself. "I knew she'd be watching." He mused a bit, heading back upstairs and followed Kurumu's scent.

To say Kurumu was pissed was an understatement right now, she had stormed off to Tsukune's room, slamming the door behind her as she jumped onto the bed, letting her anger simmer. "Don't come in Tsukune..." She almost seethed at Tsukune, but he came in anyway.

Tsukune leaned on the door frame, and looked at Kurumu apologetically. "Well this is my room." He said with a slight chuckle, trying to lighten the air between the two of them to no avail.

Kurumu nodded, heading for the door, as she passed, Tsukune grabbed her wrist, letting out a soft eep as Tsukune pulled her towards himself. "Tsuku-!" Is all she got out as Tsukune pulled her into the deepest, most loving kiss that she had received from him to date.

"Don't think I accepted the date in spite of you, but I still have to look for a vampire mate, and surprisingly there are actually worse candidates out there than Ria. She is actually trying to change as well, or at least that's what it seems like." Tsukune said, given her track record with him, he couldn't shake his preconceived notions as to her reason for acting like this.

Kurumu lets out a long breath, composing herself before returning the deep kiss back to him, and nodded a bit. "I know... But I just don't like her, given what you have told me and all." She said simply, giving Tsukune a look, telling him that she wasn't finished with her rant yet. "I just have a gut feeling she is trying a bit too hard for my liki-..." she was cut off yet again by a softer, but no less loving kiss from Tsukune, this time she just shut up, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and relaxed into the kiss, giving into his relaxing aura that he was giving off.

Tsukune pulled back once he knew she was relaxed enough to not throw him through the nearest window. He knew she wasn't anywhere near as strong as him, but an angry woman could do things that made most men shiver in fear. "Kurumu, I will be right back here at the end of the night out, I promise, I'll make it up to you, I promise." Tsukune said with a light grin.

Kurumu shivered a bit at what that grin entailed, but nodded, giving him a soft kiss again. "Better yet, make it up to me now, you have an hour before you have to go right?" She asked simply, pulling him towards the bed, she knew from her friends that make up sex was amazing sex.

Tsukune willingly followed her towards the bed, but much to Kurumu's surprise, she was pushed softly onto the bed, where Tsukune pulled his T-shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. "Just relax, and let me work my magic." Tsukune said simply, but his words carried a weight behind them that made Kurumu squeal a bit in delight at what it could entail for her.

Kurumu just propped herself on her elbows as Tsukune placed his hands on either side of her, melting into the soft, but passionate kiss from the man she loved. "I love you." She said, pulling back as they caught their breath, looking at each other with lust and love in their eyes.

Tsukune smiled lightly at this and chuckled. " **I know.** " He said simply, pinning Kurumu's hands above her head with a soft smirk on his face. Drinking in her love, and lust, it was almost intoxicating. She knew what he meant behind his light joke, so he didn't have to say it just yet, he still wasn't ready to say it just yet.

Kurumu was a bit miffed that he didn't say it back, her baring her feelings for him again, but it was better than in the past, where he just seemed to have not heard her. "Come here Tsukune..." She trailed with a throaty purr to her voice, enticing Tsukune to come to her.

Tsukune chuckled, and propped himself above Kurumu, kissing her deeply, pinning her arms above head. "Don't mind if I do." He says with a gruff, slightly lust filled voice as he nibbled her ear softly, gaining him a soft moan from the blunette under him.

Kurumu squirmed a bit, she wasn't used to Tsukune being so aggressive, normally she was the one who initiated their love making, but she liked it, it was something she could get used to. "Tsukune..." She trailed with a purr, spurring Tsukune's methods on more.

Tsukune smiled a bit as he kissed her jaw softly, causing her to want his touch more, trailing soft kisses along her jaw, starting a new trail down her neck. Using his free hand to slowly drag his fingers across her sides as his touch was that of a phantom. "You like it when I am more aggressive?" Tsukune asked a bit curiously, looking Kurumu in her glazed with lust eyes.

Kurumu nodded quickly at this, her breathing becoming heavy with all the excitement and emotions running through her right now. "Very much so, I could get used to this!" She said, giggling softly, which was interrupted as Tsukune used his free hand to fondle her breast. Using a single finger, he traced circles around her areola. Even through her bra, and her shirt she could swear she felt it as if there was nothing between his hand and her breast. Arching her back to try and get closer to Tsukune's touch, but Tsukune pulled back as she did too.

Tsukune waggled a single finger in front of her, and a small smirk crossed his face. "You must endure this, I promise you it will be worth it." He said, giving her a quick, but passionate kiss, returning his hand to her right breast, slowly massaging it, giving Kurumu more pleasure.

Kurumu let out a soft moan as he proceeded to fondle her breast, she wanted more, but she had to endure, whatever Tsukune had planned had to have been great to torture her like this. "Tsukune! Touch me more! Please!" She mewled out in pleasure.

Mizore cleared her throat, causing the intimate couple to launch apart in a startle. "Don't forget I am still here." She said with a small smirk, rolling the lollipop around in her mouth, her mouth slightly open, causing Tsukune to shiver slightly at the erotic action she was doing intentionally.

Kurumu facepalmed, completely forgetting her high school rival was still here, and wasn't expected to be leaving till later tomorrow. "Mizore... Would you like to join us?" She said with a sultry tone to her voice, she had honestly enjoyed everything they did last night.

Tsukune looked over to Kurumu with a raised eyebrow, he knew she had let Mizore have fun last night because she wanted to get pregnant. Though they had made sure it was all but guaranteed pregnant. "Are you sure Kurumu?" He asks a bit cautiously as he knew he was treading on a landmine right now that could set off either woman.

Mizore leaned on the doorway, her eyes flicking back to Kurumu for a moment as she mulled over this for a moment before nodding. "Well then... It's decided." She said simply, sauntering over to the bed, pulling her tube top over her head, her lack of a bra not surprising the others.

Kurumu smiled softly, and took off her top as well, pouncing on Tsukune, using Mizore's sensual sway of her hips towards them as the distraction she needed to take control. "Now Tsukune... It's my turn for revenge of the teasing you gave me." Kurumu said with her own smirk plastered across her face. Straddling the shirtless shinso vampire, grinding her hips sensually against his crotch, gaining a soft moan from the man of her affections below her.

Tsukune reached his hands around her waist, and grabbed her ass softly, gaining a soft moan from the woman above him. Kneading it with his fingers, it was plump, but still perky, the perfect ass in a lot of other men's opinions. "You're not going to win that easily." He said with a chuckle before he was cut off by Mizore straddling his face, her skirt and panties nowhere to be seen.

Mizore mewled softly as Tsukune's warm breath blew over her already pretty wet womanhood. "Tsukune..." She purred out as her hips started to gyrate on her lover's face. She stopped moving and let out a soft gasp as she felt Tsukune's tongue enter her womanhood.

Kurumu pouted a bit as Mizore was getting more attention that she was, but as she did, Tsukune surprised her by gyrating his hips up towards her, sending small waves of pleasure coursing through her. "Oh that's evil, but I love it." Kurumu said with a soft giggle, slowly matching Tsukune's pace, until their paces matched, all their moans filling the small room.

Mizore smirked a bit to herself, taking her lollipop out of her mouth, pulling Kurumu into a heated kiss. Surprising the blunette who was at first against the kiss, but melted into Mizore's expert kissing skills, it was a lot better than the first kiss they had shared way back when. "So the big boobed bimbo is bi? Good to know." She said jokingly with a snicker, that was cut short by the man below her as he suddenly picked his tongue movements, sending her close to the edge.

Tsukune didn't want them to start with their rivalry, or bickering, so he decided to nip it in the bud. ' **Good, situation avoided for now.** ' He thinks soundly to himself, then his breath hitches as Mizore does something that surprised the other rooms occupants.

Kurumu looked down as she saw Mizore pulling the fully erect member of the man of her affection out of his pants, and boxers, further encouraging her burning arousal. Licking the tip, stretching a little father, giving the shaft a slow, sensual lick.

Mizore smirked a bit at her ability to please both of them, cause as she licked his shaft, with each pass Mizore's tongue ran over Kurumu's hooded clit. Sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body. "I'm glad I'm not the onl!" She was cut short as Tsukune's hand that wasn't groping Kurumu's plump ass reached up, and after a bit of searching, found her clit.

Tsukune knew this sent her dangerously close to the edge, ignoring the heated glare, daring him to make her the first to cum, in sync, rubbed her clit and flicked his tongue inside of her. ' **That's all I need to send her over the edge.** ' Tsukune thought a bit confidently, as he had spent last night, finding all of her weakness', using most of them against her now.

Kurumu smirked triumphantly as she was close, but Mizore had been sent over the edge first before Tsukune's other hand found her clit, forcing her over the edge. Disrupting the shallow ballance she had of control. "Damn... You... Tsukune..." Kurumu jokingly cursed in between heavy, post almost mind numbing orgasm from foreplay.

Tsukune just laughed, and waved this off, placing both of the reeling woman gently on the bed before taking off his remaining clothes. "At least you guys liked it." He said with a soft smile, but from the rock hard erection Tsukune was sporting, the girls knew they were far from done.

Mizore was the first to recover, she got to her feet, a bit wobbly at first, but pushed Tsukune closer to Tsukune. Knowing she would get her turn in due time, she wanted to torture Kurumu a bit. "We're far from done Kurumu." She said with her signature shit eating grin that she sported with anything that came to competing with Kurumu, or the blunette in general.

Kurumu put up a hand in a vain attempt to stop what was coming, she knew she wanted for the real fun to start, but she was still reeling from her last orgasm. "G- Give me a second, I'll be ready in a second." Kurumu said, as her breathing started evening out after a few moments.

Tsukune bit his lip a bit as Mizore pumped his already almost painfully erect shaft, earning him a few soft moans from the Shinso vampire. "Alright, whenever you're ready Kurumu." He said, leaning in for an affectionate kiss, leaning his forehead against her's. Giving her a soft, but affectionate smile, his eyes widening a bit as she suddenly flipped them over.

Kurumu's lust looked to be at an all time high, that affectionate look that he gave her did the exact opposite of what it would have done to another woman. "God do I love you Tsukune." She said with her own smile, raising Tsukune's shaft skyward, aiming right at her womanhood. "Time for the fun to begin." She said with her own grin, slamming down onto his shaft, causing a gasp, and plethora of moans to be drawn from the two intertwined people.

Mizore was a bit envious of the intensity of the action she was about to witness, she wished she could have that every day. As good as her husband was in bed, he would never make love like a lust driven vampire that held her heart. ' **They really make a great couple...** ' She thought a bit sadly to herself, and started to walk away from the two before she was pulled back with an audible "Eep!" courtesy of a currently riding Tsukune like her life depended on it Kurumu.

Tsukune saw this, but said nothing, it was Kurumu's choice to bring her back into their fray, but part of him couldn't help but like it. Starting his own pace, thrusting into Kurumu from below, causing the bed to creak, and shake a bit at the intensity of their love making? No this, this was pure, unadulterated, 100% need driven wild sex that they're partaking in.

Kurumu threw her head back, letting out an inaudible voice of pleasure as she rode him with an intensity that both surprised and startled Tsukune a bit, but he couldn't argue with the pleasure. "God you're amazing Tsukune!" She exclaimed lightly, rocking her hips with each thrust downward, the sound of sexual skin slapping filled the room, and the hallways.

 **Meanwhile in the room Adjacent from them...**

Ageha was a woman who had pretty much done it all, including some things even her sister hadn't, and this was amazing even for her. She sat up in her bed, woken up as soon as the love making got intense. She awoke to find her nightie panties soaked, even in their sleeping form, a succubus' keen nose to lust caused them to get some intense wet dreams. ' **Kami... They're going at it like wild animals!** ' She exclaimed to herself, leaning her ear against the wall, reaching her free hand down under her soaked panties. Rubbing her highly aroused womanhood, it was nothing compared to what she thought a vampire would be like.

 **Back with our enamored lovers...**

Mizore went back to straddling his face, mewling in pleasure as Tsukune dug in with gusto, his thrusting pace never faltering for a moment. "Oh kami! That feels amazing!" Mizore shouted as Tsukune dug in, but was quickly silenced by a passionate kiss from Kurumu.

Tsukune started gyrating his hips with each thrust as well, feeling his pleasure well up and of him, he could tell Kurumu and Mizore were getting close from the loudness of their moans.

Kurumu reached for Mizore's hands, interlacing her fingers with Mizore's as each rode out their throes of pleasure. "I'm going to cum soon Tsukune!" She exclaimed lightly, as she bit her bottom lip a bit, trying to stave off her fast approaching orgasm to sync with Tsukune.

Mizore shared her sentiments as well, but she, like Kurumu, wanted to cum with Tsukune, as he had outlasted both of them last night. "Cum with us Tsukune!" They exclaimed together, Mizore's sweet juices leaking down Tsukune's throat as she came first, which he greedily drank down.

Kurumu's pulsating womanhood clamped down on his throbbing erection, as if trying to coax the load out of him. Forcing her way all the way down, to the base of his penis, she sent herself into another mini orgasm, this time sending Tsukune over the edge too.

"Damn! I'm cumming too!" He exclaimed, thrusting upwards into Kurumu, covering her womanhood walls with his cum. The three of them lay there panting for a moment before snuggling up to each other. Tsukune in the middle as Kurumu, and Mizore took their respective sides on either side of his chest, laying their heads contently on his well sculpted chest. Falling asleep together until the expected time that Tsukune had to go.

 **A few hours later...**

Tsukune was silently dreading this impromptu 'date,' but part of him wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. His old personality poking through, the kind, caring, and forgiving Tsukune, he was still all but the last one for the most part, once you got past his seemingly uncaring shell. ' **Where is she? It's unlike her to be late, she used to always stress punctuality with me.** ' He mused to himself as he looked as his

A moment of two later, a pair of fair, tan hands covered his eyes, obscuring his view of whomever it was. "Guess whooo! " She exclaimed softly, a bit of a sing songy tone to her voice, cooing in his ear, then plopping down softly next to Tsukune, and giving a light sigh as she looked over to Tsukune.

"Aren't you supposed to let me guess who it is first?" He said with a small chuckle, looking over to Ria who gave a light shoulder shrug at his analysis of the situation.

She looked off into the distance for a moment, a sad expression flashing over her face for a moment, but quickly disappeared afterwards just as fast as it had appeared. "Yeah... I actually read a few of those corny romantic novels you humans are so fond of." She said simply, standing up, and extending her hand towards Tsukune as she stood. "C'mon, we're going to be late for our dinner reservations if we don't head out now." She said, giving him a light smile.

Tsukune raised an eyebrow as to where she was taking him, but given where they were, in the 'city that never sleeps.' He was bound to be in for a surprise, so he shrugged, and took her hand, it had been a long time since he had gotten a pleasant surprise from anyone.

Ria led him over to a nearby parking lot, because she still had her pride, she may have went into the establishment, but she didn't want to be entirely associated with the Devils little angels unless it was necessary, or she had a great reason to come often enough. "Well no flashy limo driver today, it's just you, and little ole me for the time allotted." She said, turning towards Tsukune, her keys in her hands, which were behind her back, facing a brand new. Midnight black, Nissan 370z, where the chirp of the car unlocking could be heard from.

"Nice car, bought it with money from Fairy tale?" Tsukune asked curiously, this could already be a dirty car if this was true, even if it was from her family it would be a dirty car to him.

Ria shook her head a bit, and hopped into the driver seat, leaving one leg outstretched from the cab of the car. "Nope, bought it on the way down here with my own money I earned." She said, pulling her other leg into the car as Tsukune came around to the other side of the car.

Tsukune leaned against the window of the car for a moment as Ria rolled down the window. "I find it a bit hard to believe that a royal heiress such as yourself has worked." He said with a light chuckle at his own little joke that he made at Ria's expense.

Ria let out a short laugh, and turned to Tsukune. "Insulting a lady on your first date? Look who's not getting lucky tonight. Though as you should know by know, father doesn't raise useless daughters. Even the silver haired one excels at quite a few things. Little known secret: Father doesn't give us any money. Except to keep up our appearances as royalty, why do you think I run fairy tale? For giggles? " She asked curiously, leaning over, and unlocking his door, but she couldn't help but give Tsukune a good view of her cleavage.

Tsukune couldn't help but be surprised at what she had just said, given every time he has seen anyone but Moka in most cases outside of the castle, they oozed 'royalty,' and 'I'm rich. It made total sense though, as to why Moka was attending Youkai instead of some prestigious school. "That actually explains a lot, I have a newfound respect for you Ria." He said, ignoring the blatant attempt at a flash that Ria had done, and he knew it was intentional. Ria was a woman who wasted nothing, time, effort, money, or her breath.

Ria nodded, and hummed in affirmation before setting the car into motion when Tsukune was in.

 **A short while after...**

They pulled into the parking lot of a rather quaint looking restaurant much to Tsukune's pleasant surprise. "Huh? Here I was thinking that you'd be taking me to a suit and tie restaurant, and I'd need to change, being underdressed." Tsukune said, he looked like he usually did, a business casual Japanese man, a softy grey button down shirt, and black pants.

Ria silently smirked at this, but waved it off lightly. "Reservations my dear Tsukune, besides, I hear this place serves great alcohol, not that that matters to us, and great buffalo wings. Man has it been a long time since I've had great buffalo wings." She said with a wistful sigh.

Tsukune cocked an eyebrow at this, following Ria into the restaurant, then to their table as the humble waitress led them to their table. "What did you mean by that?" He simply asked.

Ria raised one finger to pause this conversation for a moment. "Yes, I'll have a cabernet sauvignon to start off please." She requested simply of the confused waitress, but she didn't see the confused look as she had turned back to Tsukune. Her fingers interlaced with a happy, confident look on her face, her eyebrows furrowing a bit as Tsukune began to chuckle. "What's so funny?" She asked curiously, cocking her head to the side, not liking being out of the loop.

"For someone all about intelligence, and information, you sure are lost." He said with a snicker, his forehead in the palm of his hand, his shoulders moving up and down with his chuckles.

Ria was becoming a bit annoyed that Tsukune, and now the waitress were now sharing a joke at her expense. "What's so-?" She stopped as the information finally dawned on her. "Very funny guys..." She says slightly annoyed, giving the Shinso vampire a kick in the shins. "I'll just have a water instead." She said simply as the waitress finally calmed down from her laughter.

The woman nodded, and looked over to Tsukune, eyeing him up and down for a moment, as what she thought was sneakily. Though it was blatantly obvious to the sekitan vampiress, who focused a bit of ki on the waitress to ward off any further advances.

Tsukune gave Ria a quick glare, shutting down this becoming increasingly heated battle amongst women. Smiling victoriously as Ria retreated, for now... "I'll have a water as well ma'am." He said in his best english possible before turning back to Ria.

Ria rolled her eyes a bit as the waitress walked away, focusing her eyes back on the man of her affection. "What? Just standing my ground, don't want her thinking she has a chance with you, do we?" She asked coolly, leaning back into her bench seat, returning back to Japanese.

Tsukune stayed quiet for a few moments, and looked away in defeat, he couldn't fault her logic. He didn't want to get the poor girl's hopes up, cause he would have to dash them too. "Well that is true, but no more glaring at the waitress, got it?" He scolded before looking at his menu.

Ria scoffed softly, and looked at her menu. ' **Well that's the first time I've ever been scolded by anyone other than Akashiya-sama, or that woman...** ' She thought a bit heatedly to herself before perusing the menu for something that looked like it was edible to her. After a few fruitless moment's she finally gave up, and set her menu down as the waitress returned with their drinks. "Ah yes, I think I'll just have the buffalo wings with ranch dipping sauce please." She said lightly.

Tsukune nodded, just agreeing with what she ordered, he didn't feel like embarrassing himself anymore with his already bad english. "Thank you." He simply said, handing her back the menu, raising an eyebrow to the 'No thank you!' Look she had given him.

Ria's eyebrow twitched at this look, but she remained calm, looking back to Tsukune. "Alright, I've got a joke." She stated simply, causing Tsukune to raise an eyebrow at this again.

"Alright, I'll bite."

"What do you get when you cross a bat, and a comedian?" She asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow.

Tsukune thought for a few moments, but shrugged at the answer.

"I don't know, what?"

Ria leaned a bit forward, like she was about to give the greatest punchline of them all. "Kokoa's bat!" She exclaimed lightly, cracking a smile at her own clever joke.

Tsukune's eyebrows furrowed for a few moments as he processed this information, and tried to remember who kokoa's bat was. Then he couldn't help but give into some light laughter at remembering all the little funny quips, and one liners the bat had given.

Who can forget the 'Jetaime!' Incident as well?

Ria looked content with the reaction she had gotten from the normally stoic vampire before her. Even more so that she, a normally serious, and stoic person herself had made someone laugh, with an admittedly, rather bad joke. "I know it's stupid, but it worked huh?" She asked with a soft smile, interlacing her fingers once more on the edge of the table.

Tsukune nodded as he recovered from his light bout of laughter, and leaned back into the table, completely relaxed at the moment. "That is true, and do I have a story for you now that I remember it. Remember when me and Moka used to attend Youkai academy? Then Kokoa tagged along after running away repeated times to come to see Moka?" Tsukune asked.

Ria nodded at this, their father had been furious when Kokoa disobeyed his order to stay in the castle, and not to meddle with Moka's education. It was rather amusing admittedly to the fair skinned vampiress at the table.

"Well that little bat of hers, had managed to transform into a guy, and went around using **compulsion** to seduce women around the school. Admittedly, it had worked a lot better than I'd given him credit for. At one point he had possessed pretty much the entire population of the school, a lot of males included oddly enough." He thought with a shiver to himself. "All to just impress his master, and bring Moka to her. Subsequently, she was also possessed at the time, so anything he said, or did, made him look like a god to her." He said with a chuckle as he finished recanting the, in retrospect, rather ridiculous situation in it's entirety.

Ria had to suppress a fit of laughter that threatened to overtake her at the sheer absurdity that was the entire situation. "That is ridiculous!" She managed to get out, before the fit of laughter and giggles overtook her, causing her to have to clutch her sides as she laughed.

Tsukune smiled, and chuckled lightly, she was right in every way about it being ridiculous. "That it most definitely was." He said simply, he found his smile widening a bit as he found the whole site of Ria acting like a normal woman, and not an heiress to be a bit heartwarming.

Ria soon managed to reign in her laughter fit, and looked at Tsukune, who was still smiling. "What's got you so happy Mr. Chesire cat?" Ria asked simply with a smile of her own.

Tsukune's smile lessened a bit, but his mood didn't "Oh nothing, just you acting like normal female since well... I met you!" He exclaimed lightly, his hands landing softly on the table.

Ria noted his hands landing on the table for the first time since they had gotten here, and decided to be a bit bold, reaching her towards his. Being rewarded with an at first apprehensive Tsukune flinching a bit, but a moment later her wrapped his hand around her hand. "Well that went better than I expected." Ria said, and shivered a bit as Tsukune's calloused thumb ran over the knuckles in her hand, causing a sudden flicker of pleasure to course through her.

Tsukune noted the random shiver, and chuckled to himself. "Y'know, at first, I admittedly wanted to turn you down when you came back. Though something told me to go with you today, and for once, it wasn't a compulsion." He said with a chuckle, lightening back up the air.

Ria smiled faintly at this and nodded. "I'm glad you did Tsukune, I promised you a good time, and I delivered didn't I? No seduction ploy involved." She stated truthfully.

Tsukune nodded at this, and gave her hand a light squeeze, keeping it like that for a moment. "Y'know it will take a lot more than that to make up for past transgressions right?" He said, turning serious for a moment, letting Ria know he hadn't forgotten at all about the past.

"Damn that eidetic memory of yours sometimes..." She trailed with a chuckle, looking Tsukune in the eyes again. "Though that just means I will have to take you on more awesome dates huh?" She asked simply, a slightly hopeful look in her eyes.

Tsukune mulled this over in his head before nodding lightly. "We'll see, if you can make this night even better, than I agree to at least one more." Tsukune says with finality as the food reaches their table, and their stomachs growl at the same time.

"Thank you."

"Thank you"

The waitress nods with a smile, but the smile falters for a small moment when she see's their hands held on the table. Admitting defeat, she retreats to other customers she has to attend to.

 **The night passes without much problem from here on out, passing small conversation, learning more things than they previously knew about each other. Especially Tsukune, his first thoughts about her, was that she's a psychopathic, vindictive bitch. Though as the night slowly progressed, that changed for the most part. He had picked apart her psyche from the stories she had told. She was actually just a lonely woman, who had misguided views on how to pursue the one she likes. As the night ended, she drove him back to the Devil's little angels, and they shared a small, short kiss in her tinted windows car that Ria had admittedly stolen from Tsukune when she got his attention.**

 **All in all, it was a good night**

 _ **A/N: Alrighty guys, I'm sorry about the significantly late update, but there are some serious changes going on with this fic, and it's future in general. It's future is still clear, but the main change to it is, it will be significantly shorter than the 50+ chapters originally promised. Why is this? Simply because, from here on out, I will be entirely rewriting the entire thing from here on out. As this fanfiction has quite frankly gotten on my nerves again. I remember why I nearly didn't finish the original 50 chapters, though I promise at least 9 more chapters. To round off the number, I will not tell you which direction I am headed in, as it is a surprise. Though quite a few of you probably have already figured it out, as apparent from some of the reviews I've seen. I will more than likely give you guys the 3rd original one, with a voted upon ending. Though, that is still up in the air honestly. I will try to touch on unanswered questions that I have left up until this chapter, though you guys may have to remind me of said questions. *is forgetful* Any ideas on name changes for this fic? Cause I don't think it fits anymore, given I am taking it in another direction. Anyway, that's all for today guys, thank you for your patronage, and as always...**_

" _ **I'll see you starside guardians..." -My name is Byf**_


	22. The metaphorical bomb

_**Hey guy's, sorry it's been a long time since I've uploaded, a lot of things have happened, but that's not why you guys are here. You're here for an update, and I am happy to provide that for you. I will try and upload on a weekly (at best) and a monthly basis (at worst.) Also this will probably be more or less a filler chapter (though it will be a long one so that makes up for something right? Lol.) So as I have said before, I'm back, let's get started!**_

 _ **And as always... I'll see you next time...**_

 _ **Chapter 22 - The metaphorical bomb**_

Tsukune climbed up the stairs and his nose suddenly twitched a bit as the scent of Kurumu came into his nose. 'She's still up at this time of night?' Tsukune thought quietly as he slowly opened the door and saw Kurumu sitting in the chair right next to their currently shared bed. "Hey Kurumu-chan." Tsukune said with a soft smile as he came more into the room, seeing a look of slight annoyance across her face made it evident that she was still a bit upset.

Kurumu's eyes snapped up to Tsukune as he had broken her from her thoughts, in which she hadn't even noticed Tsukune slowly open the door as he entered. Raising her hand she silently stood, crossing the room towards Tsukune, wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling him into a tight hug that made it almost hard to breathe for the Shinso Vampire. "I'm glad you're ok, I began thinking that damn wench had kidnapped you again..." She trailed, wrapping her arms a little tighter around Tsukune's neck as she let out a light sob into Tsukune's shirt.

Tsukune was caught off guard by this, he truly expected her to be furious with him for even agreeing to go on a date with Ria. Yes he realized Kurumu knew he had to choose a vampire mate or face severe consequences. "Kurumu-chan? I thought I'd come back to find my stuff on the side of the road." Tsukune said softly with a chuckle, trying to lighten up the air.

Kurumu giggled at that, and sighed softly as she let Tsukune go. "Believe me, I really did think about it, but two things kept me from doing that. One in this part of town it is likely to get stolen, and two, I realize that you're just going along with this fiasco to protect me." Kurumu said as he looked into Tsukune's eyes with a soft, longing gaze. Slowly she stood on her tippy toes, and pulled Tsukune down a bit and brought him into a loving, and longing kiss.

Tsukune gladly returned the kiss which just a little more longing and loving affection in his kiss. "Well I'm glad you didn't do it, and I'm more than happy to be back." Tsukune said with a soft smile, giving Kurumu another soft kiss on her forehead, causing Kurumu to giggle softly.

Kurumu nuzzled her head up to the side of Tsukune's neck, she was still upset, but she was slowly calming down as she understood the weight of the situation. Though with all of her past transgressions, Kurumu was positive that Ria wasn't going to be chosen as his mate. "So... Did you have fun?" She asked curiously, trying to keep the jealousy out of her tone, since Tsukune had arrived, they had only been on one date, and it made her kind of jealous of Ria.

Tsukune noted the small amount of jealously in her voice, and decided it was about time for them to go on another date. "It was actually better than I thought it would be, and I am here, so she didn't try and kidnap me again. Though enough about my night, how about I take you on another date tomorrow?" Tsukune asked lightly, with a small smile with his head cocked to the side in curiosity as he watched Kurumu think about it for a moment or so.

Kurumu nodded, her smile getting a little bigger as she nodded softly, nuzzling up to his chest with her forehead again, biting her lip softly. "Alright, well Tsukune..." She trailed softly, doubt apparent in her voice as she spoke. "You won't leave me like you did before just because you found a vampire mate right?" Kurumu asked, her eyes searching Tsukune's facial expressions for anything that would put her fears to rest, or at least to help quell them for now.

Tsukune sighed, he had a feeling a question like this was coming, and by now it was well overdue in his opinion. As Kurumu had known about him needing to choose a vampire mate for some time, but it seems to have been dismissed until now. "No Kurumu, I promise to stay by your side for all eternity." Tsukune said truthfully with a gentle smile, neither of them acknowledging the extremely sad irony behind his statement being too caught up in each other.

Kurumu visibly relaxed as he issued this statement and nuzzled her nose against his with a smile that seemed to be permanently attached to her face now. "Good answer Tsukune." She said, slowly leading Tsukune towards the bed with a small, cute yawn, and laid down. Patting the spot next to her that was behind her back with a sleepy smile.

Tsukune chuckled softly as he nodded, slipping out of his shirt, and pants before pulling on a pair of pajama pant bottoms he had bought on his trip out, slipping into bed behind Kurumu. "Did you really stay up almost all night waiting on me?" Tsukune asked concernedly only for Kurumu to sleepily nod as she snuggled closer into Tsukune's chest with her back.

Kurumu reveled in the warmth, and comfort that Tsukune's chest against her back brought and turned to look at Tsukune a bit. "I had to make sure you were ok, I didn't know what that crazy Ria might have done to you if I didn't wait up for you." She said sleepily with a small, cute yawn, as Tsukune wrapped his arm around her waist she moved it. Bring it further up between her cleavage, causing the both of them to blush, though as Kurumu thought, it was comfortable.

Tsukune had to admit the feeling of her breast's wrapped around his wrist wasn't uncomfortable, in fact it actually felt pretty good, he could feel her heartbeat even more now. 'Oh crap... Not now!' Tsukune thought to himself as he could feel his fangs slowly extending from his gum's.

Kurumu looked back at Tsukune again as his heart rate had suddenly had picked and she saw the soft glint of his fangs poking out of his lip's in the moonlight. "You're hungry aren't you? Human food only seems to hasten the need to feed..." Kurumu trailed softly as she sleepily sat up, pushing her now butt length blue hair to one side as she cocked her head to the side. "I'll be fine Tsukune, it's been awhile since you last fed off of me." She said reassuringly, and sure enough it had, it had been about a week since he had last fed off of her.

Tsukune sighed as he knew she was right, given she was a full blooded succubus, there was no way she could turn into a vampire, and he wouldn't dare try to turn her into a ghoul. "Thank you Kurumu... Really..." Tsukune softly said as he gently licked the nape of her neck, causing that patch of skin that had been licked to go numb before opening his mouth and sinking his fangs into her neck. Causing Kurumu to gasp out in light surprise, she had to admit, she didn't think she would ever fully get used to this feeling as Tsukune drank for a few moments and stopped.

Kurumu was a bit light headed, feeling like she had just donated blood, which ironically enough she had, but not in the normal sense. "You're welcome Tsukune, anything I can do to help you I will, after all you're my destined one." She said sleepily as the two fang marks slowly closed themselves up as Tsukune finished another soft lick on her neck, helping the marks heal.

Tsukune sighed, though this time it was a content sigh instead as he layed down on the bed, Kurumu falling behind shortly, landing right on Tsukune's right side. Her head was placed on his shoulder with her hand on his chest, drawing small circles. "I still can't help but feel I lose a little more of my humanity each and every time I do that, but it is a necessary evil..." Tsukune said softly, as in the time he had been a fully fledged vampire. He had seen what the blood lust could do to even the most innocent and nice of the vampires. It was terrifying to think if he didn't hurt people a little bit to slate that type of lust, he could kill the people he cares about unintentionally.

Kurumu sighed, gently smacking Tsukune's chest to get his attention as she looked up to him with determination in her eyes. "You're not losing your humanity, if anything you're keeping more of it. As without blood, you could go crazy and never return and you might even do something you really regret, but you cannot rewind time." Kurumu said a bit grimly, even though they knew the most powerful mages in existence, there was still no safe way to rewind time.

Tsukune nodded at her statement and let out a soft yawn, covering his mouth with his hand. "Thank you for that Kurumu, I really needed to hear that." Tsukune said, and when he didn't get a response he looked down at Kurumu who was fast asleep. Chuckling to himself he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep himself, thinking 'tomorrow will be even more fun' with a grin.

 **The next day rolls around**

A beam of light hits Kurumu dead on her eyes, causing her to stir and wake up and growl in annoyance at having her nice dream interrupted by the inter-spacial headshot caused by her curtains. She sat up and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and looked at the clock, and groaned softly at it. 'It's only 8 o'clock!?' She normally slept in till ten, but she was up now, she looked over to Tsukune and decided to do something sweet for him. 'Who doesn't love breakfast in bed?' She thought to herself as she slowly crawled out of bed as to not awaken him and headed down to the kitchen in her pajamas as the club was still closed now.

Tsukune began stirring a little later as he smelled what smelt like delicious bacon, and eggs cooking, so he headed downstairs into the kitchen as well. He spotted Kurumu cooking and humming a soft song as she did, so he snuck up on her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good morning beautiful" He said in a slightly deeper than usual after just waking up voice as he sighed contently, leaning his head over her shoulder.

Kurumu eeped a bit as he had caught her deep in her musings and humming while she was cooking food again, but she relaxed and leaned further into his warmth. "Good morning Tsukune, you startled me, breakfast is almost done, go sit down." She said turning her head to steal a quick kiss as Tsukune separated and she mewled in disappointment at the loss of his warmth, but she was the one who had told him to go sit down, so she couldn't complain.

Tsukune sat down at the dinner table and a few moments later Ageha comes in sleepily rubbing the sleep out from her eyes, causing Tsukune to sigh a bit. "Good morning Ageha-san." Tsukune said evenly, getting a sleepy wave in return as she turned to Kurumu.

Ageha let out a yawn as she stretched to the skies before addressing Kurumu. "You made breakfast? What's the occasion?" She asked curiously before sitting down at the table to the right of Tsukune knowing the chair next to Tsukune was reserved only for Kurumu.

Kurumu turned the food onto low, she had unconsciously made food for all of them, but it seemed Shade was still sleeping even now. Then again she probably had another one of her seemingly perpetual hangovers. "Well me and Tsukune are going on a date today, so I thought we couldn't exactly do that on an empty stomach." Kurumu said truthfully, causing a small smile to cross her and her mother's face, as it wasn't often that the two went on a date.

Tsukune smiled and nodded as Ageha looked at him for confirmation on what her daughter had said. "Yep, I was thinking I don't spoil her enough, so I thought I might as well take her out for a great day with just the two of us." He said, stressing the last part a bit more as Ageha looked like she was about to recommend letting her and her new boy-toy for the night to tag along.

Ageha sulked that before she could even ask if they could come on along on their date and turn it into a double date before her expression went back to happy. "Well I'm glad you two are going to have fun today, you're only young once, so enjoy it and make lots of memories." Ageha said with a chuckle as she mouthed a thank you for the plate that Kurumu had placed in front of her.

Kurumu smiled softly and went back to make Tsukune's plate, and added her 'secret ingredient' with a soft, barely noticeable grunt. Placing a bandaid on the palm of her hand, she mixed up Tsukune's food, and handed him his plate. "Enjoy Tsukune, I made it with extra love." She said as she gave Tsukune another quick kiss before returning to making her own plate and sitting down at the table right next to Tsukune and across from her mother.

Tsukune noticed his egg's were a slight orangish color, then the smell hit him, and he mouthed a silent thank you to Kurumu. Yeah the blood capsules worked, but the best tasting food was mixed with someone you care abouts blood in it. "Mmm... It's good Kurumu, definitely much better than when we were back in Youkai academy." Tsukune said jokingly, causing them both to laugh as they remembered the time that Kurumu nearly killed him with her bad cooking.

Ageha could only smile on as she wasn't aware of the inside joke between Tsukune and Kurumu. "All thanks to me, she learned how to cook after Youkai academy because of me." Ageha said smugly, causing Tsukune to turn his attention to her now.

Tsukune nodded lightly at this, he had to admit, when he first got here, even though it wasn't mixed, he still could taste her cooking, which was a testament to how good it was. "Thank you for making her food not as poisonous." Tsukune jokingly said, earning him a decent punch to the arm from Kurumu to his left, causing him to rub his bicep at the pain.

Kurumu sulked a little bit, not looking Tsukune in the eye when he looked over to her. "Hey! My cooking wasn't that bad!" She yelled indignantly as she pouted and returned to eating her food, but she couldn't help but grin a bit, as she knew it was bad, and she had improved by leaps and bounds since that time, though her cooking wasn't as bad as Moka's still was. 'At least my cooking was better even then that fucking bitches...' Kurumu thought a bit venomously to herself, even though they were friends in high school, she never would forgive Moka.

Ageha noted the sudden mood change in her daughter, and placed a hand on-top of Kurumu's, giving her a wise and motherly look that didn't come from Ageha often. "I remember you telling me about someone's who's cooking was even worse back then than your's. Yukarı-chan was it? She thought all she needed was a little magic to make food." Ageha said with a light laugh.

Tsukune chuckled at this as well, the little witch and her grand ambitions were amusing, but her food was as deadly as any poison, it took Moka reviving him after the taste test, after all of that Ruby was the only one who didn't nearly kill him. "Ruby won that competition by a mile in terms of good cooking. Though your cooking is much better, even better than Ruby's." Tsukune said with a chuckle, taking Kurumu's hand gently, and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Kurumu sighed a bit as she finished off her food and picked up Tsukune's plate as well he finished it off, but he picked his plate from her hands.

"I'll wash the dishes since you made the food. Ageha-san put your plate and silverware in the sink when you're done too please." Tsukune said simply as he went to the sink and began washing the dishes that were in the sink after putting on some rubber gloves, making sure to be careful of how he washed the dishes.

After they got done with everything Tsukune's phone went off, the caller I.D saying it was Akasha. "Hello Akasha-san?" Tsukune asked curiously as it was a bit weird for Akasha to call him out of the blue at a time like this.

"Good to speak with you Tsukune, it's been a while, but I have some rather important I wish to discuss with you. As you know sadly my daughter is no longer eligible to succeed me as a dark lord, but you being a Shinso vampire as well now are eligible to succeed me as a dark lord." She said simply, as if she had just been telling him about her day or something mundane.

Tsukune was caught off guard by this, as to most vampires to even be considered for this, but he was still a great bit human mentally. "What if I turn this offer down?" Tsukune asked, he was curious as to the potential backlash could be if he should turn down such an honor.

You could tell by the silence that Akasha hadn't been expecting Tsukune to outright deny her, or even ask if it was possible for him to turn down the offer. "Well yes it is easy to turn it down, with just the words you speak, though I doubt you would want to do that." Akasha said, letting her words hang in the air for a moment before continuing. "Why, as you would be allowing another vampire a chance, which they might not share your morals. You would be giving them a great chance to gain the power to be able to subjugate all of humanity." She said, hearing Tsukune's breath hitch, showing she now had his full attention with this statement.

Tsukune really didn't want that to happen, there were too many things he cared about in this world to let someone who didn't like humans subjugate their world. "Alright, I'm listening, what would I have to do to prevent such a future from occurring?" Tsukune asked, his fist's clenching lightly at the fact he had been a bit more easily than what he had expected been manipulated, but he knew she did it because otherwise he would've all but said no immediately.

Akasha was grinning a bit, she still retained her humanity as well, and she didn't want to see the world be subjugated by an asshole. "Well that is easy enough, in a few months time there will be a banquet, but that is just the beginning, as after the banquet there will be a tournament of sorts if you will. Where you will face the other contenders in single combat, where you have a clear advantage against them being as no one but you or I know anything towards the extent of a Shinso's powers." She said, garnering more and more of Tsukune's attention.

Tsukune's mind caught on something that wasn't said from Akasha. "I thought that you, Moka, and I were the only Shinso's currently in existence that survived the transition." Tsukune asked, that didn't make any sense to him, as it seemed that she was alluding to the fact that it seemed only Shinso's could inherit a darklord power's, or at least her's could only be through that way.

Akasha chuckled a bit as he finished this question, Tsukune was more attentive than most gave him credit for. "Well that is partially true, but given the circumstances it would be quite unfair for the future lord to be chosen though just that, otherwise you'd automatically be chosen as the new dark lord. The choosing will be more... Democratic this time around by my choice, as the previous dark lord chooses their successor." Akasha stated, in the event she didn't like who the successor was, she could easily rescind it, as no one would dare defy the lord of the dark lord, even if a new one was in the process of being chosen her word still held the final power in it.

Tsukune knew she wouldn't let a terrible choice be chosen as he knew she still had her humanity, and that part of her wouldn't let it happen. "Well alright, I'll play along, but why contact me so early in advance?" Tsukune asked, he was curious, even though Akasha was rather transparent, she seemed to always have some hidden agenda from time to time.

"The reason I contacted you so early, is that I would like to personally have a hand in training you. I know my compatriot brother Touhou Fuhai had his hand in training you, and you have learned a great many things under his tutelage. Though I can take your training one step further as we're both Shinso, so it would only make sense that we would be better for training." Akasha said and Tsukune could only nod in agreement, not that Akasha could see it anyway.

Tsukune sighed a bit as he knew this would probably require him being away from Kurumu from another extended amount of time, but if he could succeed Akasha as dark lord. Then something Tsukune had in mind could possibly come into fruition and allow him and Kurumu complete freedom. "Alright, I'll take the chance to succeed you, but only for Kurumu." Tsukune said, catching Kurumu's attention at the mention of her name.

Kurumu cocked her head curiously at the mention of her name, as she had been listening in on the conversation, or at least trying, but could only hear Tsukune's side of the conversation. "What was that about and why was I mentioned?" She asked curiously, grabbing Tsukune's free hand and giving it a small squeeze as he turned a bit of his attention to her.

Akasha could hear Kurumu in the background, and she put two and two together, he was mostly doing this for Kurumu, and to save humanity too. "Put me on speaker, this is something that does involve her, considering she is your lover." Akasha said, causing Tsukune to faintly blush at the comment, but he nodded and did as he was asked.

Tsukune brought Kurumu up to speed on what she had just told him, and another question popped into his mind. "In this tournament, I am only going to assume it's no rule's, no holds barred to the death as well?" Tsukune asked a bit grimly, as he had a sinking feeling that this would not be as simple as it seemed, even knowing there was a chance he would have kill.

Kurumu looked concernedly at Tsukune and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, trying to get his mind off of the dark near future he would take part of. "You don't have to kill them, you can be above them and show them that killing isn't always the way, you can win without it." Kurumu said confidently with a smile on her face that went to her eyes.

Akasha could only smile at the two over the phone, she remembered what it was to be like that, young, and in love like they were currently. "Well that is entirely possible, there's not a spoken rule that would require you to kill anyone, but it always helped cement your power and respect." Akasha said, she knew that Tsukune couldn't do it unless his back was against the wall and the lives of his loved ones were in danger, but she would train him in the 'shinso art's' as she called it, so that maybe he could just win through overwhelming power and ingenuity alone. "We shall meet in a few day's time to begin your training." Akasha said and hung up the phone, leaving Tsukune and Kurumu to their own devices until it was time for Tsukune to go for now.

 **A/N (Replies Mostly): Holy crap there are a lot more reviews than I thought, (o_o) I'd like to let you guys know I do read and reply to most reviews, but it's kinda hard to get to all of them.**

Guest: **Someone really needs to adopt this Fic, and finish it off. There are far too many stories like this that just get abandoned halfway through the process.**

 **Me:** It's not abandoned, just something in real life came up that didn't allow me very much time to write a fanfic, and have a personal life as well. Sorry, though now I'm back

Guest 2: I like those idea's, I will take them into consideration while giving you credit where it's due if they should be implemented.

Shadow99688: **a little error, the 2 vampires ordering "water"**

 **Me:** A slight error upon my part, though a mess up or two is warranted every so often lol

Guest 3: **I think there's only one thing that I would have changed about this chapter: Tsukune should have paid a lot more compliments to Kurumu's loyalty. There's nothing more loyal than suppressing one's own nature for the sake of being with one's love, especially given that there seemed to be no chance that Kurumu would ever be with him. That's admirable.**

 **Me:** That is true, and I shall show more attention to that in the future.

Guest: **Argos29 Just added Rape to his Story... That sick fuck got messed up Rape fantasies. Glad you are Much Much Saner than that Loser. Please Do not abandon this story**

 **Me:** *fast exhale of breath through nose version of a laugh (I don't know what you call that)* to your last comment. There was actually one rape scene in the original canon of this story.

Guest 4: **Something Ria says in chapter 21 confuses me. She claims to not have had any lovers since her time with Tsukune, but isn't she with one when Tsukune calls her in the first chapter? If that's the case, it's safe to assume she's lying, a possibility Tsukune doesn't seem to consider despite how cautious he is when dealing with her.**

 **Me:** I probably should have clarified this, but I meant as in since she had started being more 'normal' and actually helping him without expectation of gain. Which happened shortly after that in the original canon.

Guest 5: **Chapter rating 8.8/10 A bit weary of ria. Lol I'm impressed.. Unlike those crappy Authors like Gamera68, Argos29, and Ketlhian.. Who delete any Reviews that Criticize them.. You Humbly Accept and Read our Opinions. Thank you for not Abusing our Trust.**

 **Me:** Well without you guys there wouldn't be much use aside from my own viewing pleasure would there? Lol

Guest 6: **Wife: Kurumu Vampire mate: Kokoa?. Or have Tsukune court her and pop her cherry. It Would be so fucked up and funny If Tsukune had sex with San Otonashi to teach Gin a lesson and on San's part to get Gin to make his move already. Gin and Tsukune Fucked and Weird Friendship Gin:... So are we Even? Tsukune: Yep we are Even. them Fist Bumps. Everyone else reactions: WTF**

 **Me:** I'm gonna have to say no on the Kokoa for legal reasons, as this only takes places like three years after the event's at the end of canon manga. So that would still make Kokoa only like barely 17. Though that last part was pure hilarious, I might actually have that happen, also along with the fact a lot of people want me to redeem Gin anyway as much as I hate "that sleezy bag of dick tips" -Deadpool

Guest 7: **An Author named Drake o wyran blackheart. Is stupid noob that also delete Constructive criticism. Anyway I feel you Making TSUKUNE contradict himself and it BULLSHIT HE FORGIVING RIA AND FRIENDLY WITH RIA... YET CAN NOT FORGIVE MOKA? I completely understand and he is Absolutely Right that divorced Moka. But Ria Blackmailed him. Raped and tortured him.. And partially all of this was just to Spite Her Little Sister because is a favor Moka... (Well Jeez Ria Maybe if You actually try be a Real Older Sister to Moka instead of being a Jealous and Petty bitch with Daddy issues then maybe Your Father might actually Acknowledge and respect more often.. JEEZ.)And SHE Is Partially responsible for Ruining his parent's Marriage. Fuck that Double Standard Bs. If anything this Relationship is Forced and a bit unrealistic... Unless Tsukune realize it probably better to have as a alley then an enemy and seeing how much of a Good person Tsukune is.. He thinks he could probably make Ria a better person... Good luck with tsukune. Lol The Ria x Tsukune could somewhat possibly work... I mean for all I Know Akasha bloodriver could of been just like Ria when she was a Young Vampire. In Canon Akasha was Born a Shinso Vampire or Vampire. Not a Human... She Likely initially hated the Humans for betraying and destroying Yokai Kingdom that Dracula ruled over... But her feelings for Humans changed .. While Dracula now named Alucard became more hateful of the Humans as they travelled together. Centuries of character development for both Akasha and her father figure Alucard.. For better and worse. But I hope will not change or Nerf Tsukune willpower.. He is a Vampire.. But still a good person at heart Akasha despite her past somehow Developed into a person that believed in creating world where Yokai and Humans coexist peacefully with each other... One would think A Vampire Like her was probably on brink of madness living so long and eventually after a revelation she Had Achieved Enlightenment.**

 **Me:** You're actually close to the truth of why I am trying to take this pairing somewhere with "The enemy of my enemy" and all. Three main reasons I'm trying this pairing as well: One I think it would be amusing. Two: Tsukune is the type to let redemption take place if it should show itself to be actually there in the first place. Which is the main reason why he cannot forgive the silver haired Moka. Her pride won't let her apologize and admit that he was right. Pink Moka is kind of forgiven, or at least he is willing to try and forgive her. As if if I am not mistaken she actually apologizes, but doesn't admit Tsukune was right because of the skeleton's in her closet from the past in middle school and whatnot. Tsukune does realize that it's entirely possible this could be a ploy as well, but as I said he is the redemptive type. So he's letting this play it's course, which is also why he is wary of her.

 **Well that's enough reviews for today. If you'd like to get a reply to your review, I implore you to log into your account (or create one) so I can directly message you my reply.**

 **As always... I'll see you starside... -My name is byf**


End file.
